Really Love
by Nagisa Otakuriri
Summary: EPILOG/Ga ada Summary deh. langsung aja dibaca. author bingung mau bikin Sumarry yang seperti apa./thx buat semua yang sudah membaca FF author yahh... dan maaf kalau epilognya kelamaan publish/GS Fanfic, ChanBaek as Main Pair/Don't Like So Don't Read! DLDR!
1. Prolog

Really Love

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin

Main pair : Chanbaek/KaiBaek and other EXO couple

Rated : T

Genre : Romance*meski ga ada romantis-romantisnya dan Drama

Warning : Uke as Girl and Always OOC.

Sumarry : males ketik ulang. intinya ini kisah tentang Baekkie.. hahaha*dilempar kelaut.

all Cast belong to God. not my own.

Ini cerita pertamaku di FFn. jadi maaf kalau aneh dan tata bahasanya jelek. Ini murni ide dari otakku, kudapat saat keluar dari kamar mandi.*Ditendang.

so.. jangan ada plagiat dan jangan katakan aku plagiat. kesamaan jalan cerita bukanlah hal yang disengaja.

It's GENDERSWITCH FANFICTION. If you don't like, so Don't read.

Happy reading~

Matahari bersinar semakin terik, padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Para remaja dari Sunshine Senior High School mayoritas sudah kembali kerumahnya masing-masing. Hanya beberapa saja yang masih menyibukkan dirinya dengan urusan sekolah.

Hanya saja kalau lebih diselidik, tepatnya dilapangan basket tak terpakai dibelakang sekolah. Ada sekitar 6 orang remaja yang masih berseragam sedang bermain basket disana.

"Baekkie.. kau curang. Jangan main sendiri" seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah tampannya mulai mengeluh dengan cara bermain satu-satunya gadis di tengah lapangan itu.

"Makanya direbut dong, Sehun-ie.. kau saja yang tidak pandai bermain." Ejek gadis yang bernama asli Baekhyun itu.

"ayo Baekkie.. kau yang paling hebat." Sedangkan dua orang gadis dipinggir lapangan hanya berseru memberi semangat pada 4 pemain dilapangan.

"Ya! Chagi.. kau harusnya menyemangatiku." Protes namja cina campuran kanada pada kekasihnya—salah satu gadis dipinggir lapangan itu.

"Wae? Suka-sukaku dong.." balas yeoja bermata panda sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "ayo Baekhyun.." soraknya heboh

Baekhyun sendiri mendribble bolanya dan sesekali mengopernya pada Kai. Sahabat baik yang kali ini jadi kawan setimnya. Kai membawa bola basket itu mendekati ring. Ketika nyaris dekat ..

"Kai.." Panggil Baekhyun

"Apa?" sahut Kai sambil berbalik.

"Biar aku yang lempar.." Pinta Baekhyun dengan Puppy eyes terjitunya. Kai menghela napas lalu mengoper kembali bola ditangannya pada Baekhyun.

"hehe" cengir Baekhyun dan mulai berlari mendekati ring. Melakukan lay up dengan apik. Sehun dan Kris—lawan mereka—sudah duduk di lapangan sambil memperhatikan permainan gadis itu. Nyaris bosan rasanya, setiap main basket dengan gadis itu, pasti bola selalu dimonopolinya seorang diri.

"yeay.." senang Baekhyun, meloncat kegirangan saat bolanya masuk dengan mulus dalam ring. "aku mau coba three point" ucapnya sambil berlari mengambil kembali bola yang tadi dilemparnya. Menuju garis perbatasan Three point dan mulai ambil ancang-ancang disana.

"dia seperti pertama kali bermain saja." Kata Sehun. Kris disampingnya hanya mengangguk sambil menatap kearah Baekhyun yang masih memusatkan konsentrasinya.

"Dia seperti setan Basket." Ucap Kris

"Aku mau ke Luhan noona saja" Ucap Sehun dan beranjak berdiri. Kris pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mendekati dua orang gadis yang sejak awal lebih memilih duduk dipinggir lapangan. Meneduh dibawah pohon.

"Kalian kenapa kesini?" tanya Tao heran.

"Sudah selesai mainnya?" Tambah Luhan

"Kupikir begitu. Baekhyun sibuk dengan atraksinya sendiri." Ujar Sehun acuh dan duduk disamping noona kesayangannya. Luhan pun menyodorkan sebotol air pada Sehun lalu mengelap keringat Sehun dengan handuk putih. Melihat itu, Kris langsung menatap Tao.

"Kenapa kau tidak bersikap seperti Luhan?" tanya Kris pada kekasih pandanya.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Tao tidak mengerti.

"Aku juga mau minum dan lap keringat baby pandaa.." rengek Kris. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang biasa terlihat Stoic itu.

"Oh.. ini" Tao menyodorkan sebotol minum dan sebuah handuk pada Kris acuh. Kris dengan cemberut menerimanya. Kekasihnya tidak pernah memanjakannya.

Pranggggg~~~

"As-ta-ga.." KrisTao-HunHan hanya bisa berucap itu dengan mulut menganga. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa berbalik kearah mereka sambil nyengir, seolah mengatakan 'aku tak sengaja'

Baekhyun berbaring disofa dengan malas. Tangannya menempelkan ponsel ketelinganya dan bibirnya sibuk membalas setiap omelan-omelan dari lawan bicaranya disebrang.

"eomma.. aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh. Mana kutahu juga kalau itu kaca ruang kepala sekolah."

_"lagipula kenapa sudah lewat jam pulang sekolah kau masih ada disekolah? Aduhh.. Chagi, eomma sudah pusing dengan semua kenakalanmu itu. berapa kali kau memecahkan kaca disekolah dengan bola basketmu? Apalagi kali ini kaca ruang kepala sekolah." _ Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak sengaja."

_"sudahlah.. eomma akan memotong uang jajanmu selama 1 bulan kedepan. Rencananya eomma dan appa akan pulang 2 hari lagi. Jadi bersiaplah mendengar omelan appamu ya Baekkie chagi" _

"Baguslah.. cepat pulang dan marahi aku disini" Ujar Baekhyun santai sambil memainkan kuku-kuku lentiknya.

_ "Oh ya, kau juga akan kedatangan tamu."_

"siapa?"

_"dia adalah putra teman baik eomma. Dia adalah calon suamimu.. mungkin dengan kedatangannya nanti, bisa mereda setiap ulahmu." _

Mendengar itu Baekhyun langsung terduduk dan menatap horor ponselnya itu. padahal eommanya masih bicara disebrang sana.

_"Baekkieee.. kau masih disana_?" suara nyaring eommanya reflek membuat gadis itu kembali menempelkan ponselnya ketelinga.

"Ya.. eomma, sepertinya prku sangat banyak. Kita mengobrol lagi nanti. Oke, bye" ucap Baekhyun cepat dan melempar kasar ponselnya. Kai yang sejak awal duduk disofa seberang Baekhyun hanya menatap penuh tanda tanya pada gadis itu.

"eommaku semakin gila!" Ujar Baekhyun horor. "Aku mau kekamar saja." Ujarnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kai.

Melihat kepergian Baekhyun, Kai pun mendekati ponsel Baekhyun yang terbaring tak berdaya dilantai. 'untung tak rusak.' Pikirnya. Baru di pegang, sudah muncul panggilan baru dari eomma Baekhyun. Kai pun mengangkatnya.

'kenapa jadi aku yang diceramahi' batin Kai nelangsa sambil merutuki kebodohannya karena menerima panggilan eomma Baekhyun yang sudah seperti eommanya juga itu.

Baekhyun menatap horor dijid angka di mesim atm yang saat ini didatanginya.

"Kenapa?" Kai yang sejak tadi dibelakang Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap punggung gadis itu heran.

"Eomma serius memotong uang jajanku. Ini tidak masuk akal." Rutuk gadis itu sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan mesin atm itu.

"dipotong berapa banyak?"

"Setengahnya. Menyebalkan sekali. Selama sebulan ini, aku jadi harus seirit mungkin kan." Kesal Baekhyun sambil menendang tanah di bawahnya. Kai hanya bisa menepuk bahu gadis itu. memberi semangat dan ketabahan.

"bersabarlah Baekkie. Eommamu sebenarnya bermaksud menyadarkanmu"

"Menyadarkan apanya? Membuatku semakin gila sih iya!" kesal gadis itu. dia pun segera menaiki boncengan motor ninja hitam milik Kai. "hari ini kita bolos saja. Mood belajarku hilang."

"eh?" Kai yang sudah mau menstarter motornya langsung menoleh, menatap Baekhyun heran. "Kau yakin mau bolos lagi? Tidak takut Yunho Seonsaengnim?"

"Tidak peduli." Ujar Baekhyun acuh.

"Baiklah.. mau kemana?" tanya Kai akhirnya mengalah.

"Mall saja. Aku akan hubungi Tao dan Luhan. Mereka pasti mau."

Kai pun hanya diam, tidak menganggapi Baekhyun. Dia memilih menyalakan mesin motornya dan mulai melaju kencang. Sedangkah Baekhyun sendiri, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan singkat pada kedua teman yeojanya itu.

to be continued..(or end?)

**Words: 991**

**28/04/2013**

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... KaiBaek moment. sebenernya Chanbaek, tapi disini Chanyeolnya belum nongol. hahhaha*ketawa nista

Chanyeol : Kau kejam. buat aku cemburu.

Author : bersabarlah.. bersedih-sedih dahulu, berakhir-akhir bahagia.. *nyengir

Ini baru prolog jadi singkat banget.. kalau ada yang review dan minta kelanjutannya, pasti aku lanjut dengan senang hati. sory kalau ceritanya terasa abal banget. aku kan cuma penulis amatiran. aku terima kritiknya kok atas kekurangan ceritaku.

jadi at last, review ne?


	2. Chapter 1- Begin of a lies

**Really Love**

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin

Main pair : Chanbaek/KaiBaek, KaiDo and other EXO couple

Rated : T

Genre : Romance*meski ga ada romantis-romantisnya dan Drama

Warning : Uke as Girl,Always OOC, and many typos.

Sumarry : males ketik ulang. intinya ini kisah tentang Baekkie.. hahaha*dilempar kelaut.

all Cast belong to God. not my own.

melihat respon yang bagus, aku putuskan buat update Chapter 1 langsung. ceritanya nih aku udah buat sampai Chapter 3 dan lagi progres Chapter 4. tapi setelah update Chapter 1 ini, aku mungkin baru update hari jumat, selambat-lambatnya ya. jadwal ulangan padat banget loh minggu depan..*sok akrab. padahal baru di FFn#dilempar kelaut.

**If you don't like so Don't read~ just klik for out.**

Happy reading~

**Chapter 1 - Begin of a lies  
**

Seorang gadis dengan seragam sekolah longgar dan tas ranselnya tengah berjalan dengan santai memasuki sebuah mall. Dia bersama teman-temannya berjalan menuju sebuah cafe yang ada di mall itu. tampak canda tawa terlontar dari bibir mereka, termasuk gadis cantik itu. dia yang paling heboh dalam melontarkan ataupun menanggapi segala lelucon.

"Kau yakin kali ini bolos lagi baekkie?" Tanya Luhan, salah seorang temannya.

"buat apa tidak yakin, toh kita udah disini. Mari bersenang-senang." Jawab Baekkie riang. Baekkie adalah panggilannya, nama aslinya adalah Byun Baekhyun. Seorang Yeoja bermarga Byun. Merupakan putri tunggal dari salah satu pemilik perusahaan terbesar diseoul. Yeoja yang manja dan senang melawan orangtuanya. Niatnya sih agar orangtuanya tidak terlalu sibuk dan mau meluangkan waktu untuknya.

"wahh.. uri Baekhyun-ie sangat riang ya.." canda Kris tertawa lepas. Tangannya sendiri melingkar dipinggang yeoja bermata panda yang hanya tertawa mendengar gurauan kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja. Karena ada aku, dia bisa seceria itu" ucap namja yang berkulit gelap sambil merangkul Baekhyun. Sekilas dia mengecup pipi gadis itu.

"Ya! Kim Jongin.. kubunuh kau!" kesal Baekhyun dengan sikap teman baiknya itu. Kim Jongin memang berbeda dari teman-teman Baekhyun yang lain. Namja berkulit gelap itu sudah menjadi teman Baekhyun sejak SMP. Baekhyun juga selalu dititipkan pada Jongin atau kai—panggilannya—jika gadis itu harus sendiri dirumah. Bahkan kalau ditinggal dalam waktu lama, Jongin akan disuruh menginap dirumah Baekhyun untuk menjaga yeoja manja itu. bahkan ada kamar khusus untuk seorang Kim Jongin dirumah Baekhyun dan begitupun sebaliknya. Karena kadang, Baekhyun juga disuruh menginap dirumah namja itu. Baekhyun sendiri tidak berniat memendam perasaan pada temannya yang satu itu, karena dia sudah tau hal baik sampai yang paling buruk sekalipun dari seorang Kim Jongin. Dia cukup menganggap namja itu sebagai saudara. Itu saja, tidak lebih.

"Chagi.. kenapa makin hari kau makin galak? Nanti tambah pendek loh" kata Jongin dengan wajah—sok—Innocent buatannya. Membuat Baekhyun tambah kesal dan langsung meninju lengan temannya itu.

"Hahaha.. kalian kalau diperhatikan sangat serasi loh.." ucap Tao yang membuat wajah Kai agak bersemu. Entah apa yang dia rasakan pada Yeoja marga Byun ini.

Kini mereka sudah duduk bersama dikursi pojok cafe itu. memesan makanan atau sekedar minuman yang diinginkan.

"heii.. Baekkie.." bisik Luhan yang memang duduk disebelah kiri Baekhyun.

"wae eonnie?"

"lihat disana. Ada yang menarik." Baekhyun pun menoleh kearah yang dimaksud Luhan.

"Tampan.." lirih Tao ikut nimbrung. Dia tidak mau tertinggal oleh dua teman yeojanya.

"Kupikir kalian benar." Baekhyun mulai tersenyum nakal. Para namja yang tadi ngobrol sendiri pun heran dengan tingkah para yeojachingu mereka.

"kau kenapa noona? Apa yang kalian bicarakan dibelakang kami?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Tidak ada Sehunnie.. hanya menunjukkan pria tampan pada Baekhyun." Ucap Luhan jujur namun membuat Tao dan Baekhyun ingin menjitak yeoja polos itu. bagaimana mungkin hal seperti itu diberitahukan pada namja.

_Baekhyun POV_

Kulirik Tao berkedip genit padaku. Akupun membalasnya lalu berdiri. Menarik pita yang kupakai untuk menguncir kuda rambutku. Seketika rambutku jatuh terurai. Lalu aku tersenyum jahil kearah kai, kulihat dia salah tingkah. Hahaha.. apa yang bocah itu pikirkan sih. This time to play~

Aku berjalan pelan kearah meja namja yang dimaksud kedua temanku. Namja itu sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya dengan kacamata hitam bertengger dihidung mancungnya. Semakin dekat, namja itu semakin tampan. Kedua teman genitku itu memang berselera tinggi. Sayang mereka sudah punya namjachingu, makanya umpan ini dilemparkan padaku.

Ketika sisa beberapa langkah lagi, tepat di depan mejanya aku sok-sok berjongkok. Membenarkan tali sepatuku. Dengan sengaja, saat berdiri aku memasang wajah sepolos mungkin saat menyenggol mejanya. Membuat aktifitasnya terusik.

"Mianhae.. aku tidak sengaja." Kataku sambil tersenyum manis dan berdiri. Akupun melangkah pergi untuk memesan makanan. Padahal aku tidak berniat makan sih, sedang hemat. Uang jajanku baru saja dipotong oleh eomma pelitku.

Akupun memesan salad buah. Mendapat pesananku, akupun kembali berjalan melewati meja namja tadi. Kusadari dia melirikku. Dengan sengajanya aku mengibaskan rambut panjangku sehingga mengenai pundaknya. Dia namja yang sangat tinggi. Bahkan disaat dia duduk pun terlihat. Dia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum. aku membalas senyumnya.

Saat ini aku sudah kembali kemejaku. Melihat kedua yeoja nakal itu hanya menunjukkan jempolnya padaku.

"Kau memang paling hebat Baekkie." Puji mereka bersamaan. Akupun tersenyum bangga. Seorang Byun Baekhyun, jelaslah hebat.

"Tapi kenapa kau tak pernah punya pacar sih?" ejek Kris yang sepertinya sudah mengerti dengan yang kulakukan tadi. Aish, dia memang yang paling cepat tahu. Pasti kebiasaan karena sering memata-matai Tao. Asal kalian tahu, dia namja yang protektif. Jangan sampai namjachinguku seperti itu.

"inilah yang namanya pencarian yang tiada henti. Sampai saatnya nanti, kalian akan melihat jodohku yang paling sempurna." Kataku dengan gaya dramatis. Kulihat Sehun mencibir lalu menepuk bahu Kai.

"pada akhirnya jodohmu adalah namja yang ada disampingku ini noona." Ejeknya. Maksudnya Kai? Aishh.. dia sudah seperti saudara laki-laki bagiku. Apa perlu kutekankan? Sudahlah, kuabaikan saja maknae itu.

"eh, Baekkie lihat disana" Bisik Luhan padaku. Kulihat namja tadi didatangi oleh pria berjas yang menyerahkannya beberapa berkas. Sepertinya dia bukan sembarang namja. Meski gayanya saat ini dengan pakaian kasual tapi orang yang menemuinya adalah orang penting. Keren..

Kulihat dia sadar kalau sedang kupandangi dan melihat kearahku. Akupun tersenyum manis padanya. Biasanya kalau kuberikan senyum ini para namja tidak ada yang menolak. Aku memang cantik.

Setelah menghabiskan satu jam dicafe itu, kamipun berniat menuju game center. Sebelumnya aku pamit ketoilet sebentar dan meminta mereka untuk duluan. Awal masuk toilet sih biasa saja, tidak ada yang spesial. Tapi ketika keluarnya itu.. aku bertemu lagi dengan namja dicafe tadi. Dengan jahil aku berjalan ke arah yang sama dengannya dan dengan sengaja berhenti didepannya untuk membetulkan tali sepatu lagi. Ini trikku dalam mengganggu namja. Sehabis ini aku akan mengajaknya berkenalan.

Kusadari dia berhenti dan menatap kebawah, tepatnya kearahku. Aku tidak melihat ekspresinya tapi setelah itu dia langsung berjalan lagi melewatiku. Akupun dengan cepat berdiri dan menoleh kebelakang. Kulihat dia sudah bersama dengan pria berjas dicafe tadi. Berniat pergi namun tidak sengaja aku mendengar obrolan mereka.

"Kau kenal gadis itu?"

"Tidak.." suara yang sangat berat. Feelingku ini suara namja itu. suaranya benar-benar manly. "aku sendiri heran kenapa anak sd itu selalu ada disekitarku." Eh..? apa maksudnya aku? Anak sd?

Dengan cepat aku mendekatinya lalu mencolek punggung lebarnya itu. dengan kesal aku menatapnya.

"anak sd? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Eh? Memangnya kau bukan anak sd ya?" Tanyanya dengan wajah sok polos. Apa dia tidak sadar kalau sudah membuat orang tersinggung. Ternyata dia tidak seperti namja yang kubayangkan. Sampulnya saja bagus tapi mutunya bikin kecewa.

"Umurku 17 tahun dan aku kelas 3 SMA." Ucapku penuh penekanan. Apa ini? Bukannya berkenalan dan bertukar nomor ponsel, kami malah adu debat. Aishh..

"Oh ya? Aku tidak tahu. Pertumbuhanmu ternyata sangat lambat ya." Ucapnya dengan senyum nakal.

What the..?

Dengan cepat aku menginjak kakinya sambil melotot. Menatap kesal kearahnya. Kulihat dia meringis kesakitan.

"perlu kutekankan? Aku adalah gadis 17 tahun dan pertumbuhanku normal. Kau saja yang sudah tua. Suaramu seperti om-om dan sangat mengganggu gendang telinga. Aku membencimu." Ucapku lalu berlari pergi meninggalkannya. Menyesal aku pernah memujinya. Semua kata-kataku yang tadi kutarik! Aish.. ini yang suka membuatku gagal mendapatkan namja. Malu memang kalau harus diakui, kalau banyak namja tidak suka padaku karena mengira aku anak kecil. Pernah saat datang diacara pembukaan cabang baru perusahaan eomma, salah seorang rekannya mengira aku gadis berusia 12 tahun dan dikenalkan pada putranya yang masih kelas 6 sd. padahal saat itu aku sudah 15 tahun, sudah menjadi gadis remaja Sma. Apa mereka mau menjadikanku seorang ahjumma pedofil. Astaga.. Apa itu tidak keterlaluan? Memang sih ada bagusnya kalau terlihat awet muda, tapi kalau terlalu muda kan repot juga? Apalagi sampai dikira anak sd. Padahal aku sudah rajin minum susu, kenapa tinggi badanku tidak bertambah pesat? Kapan aku bisa setinggi Tao atau Luhan mungkin. Bahkan diantara teman-temanku, aku yang punya tinggi badan kurang meyakinkan. Ah ! Pokoknya aku sebal kalau sudah menyinggung hal seperti ini. Aku membencimu, siapapun namanya.

aku berjalan pelan memasuki wilayah game center. Terlihat disana Sehun dan Luhan sudah mulai dance bersama. kutolehkan kepalaku dan dapat kulihat Kris yang sedang mengambilkan boneka panda untuk Tao.

"Tadaaa..." aku terkejut kala sebuah boneka teddy besar dihadapkan padaku. Setelah kulihat ternyata pelakunya Kim Jongin alias Kai.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku Kai!" Ujarku pura-pura kesal. Dia pun menyodorkan boneka ditangannya padaku. Entah ini teddy bear keberapa yang diberikannya padaku. Kamarku penuh dengan boneka beruang pemberiannya. Dan setelah ini aku tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya ..

"Hehe.. untukmu tuh. Aku tidak sengaja mendapatkannya. Tidak mungkinkan aku membawa pulang dan menaruhnya dikamarku. Bisa-bisa aku dikira gila oleh noonaku." Ujarnya santai. Seperti tebakanku. "kenapa lama sekali ditoiletnya? Aku berniat menyusulmu loh tadi." Lanjutnya.

"Huh.. kau pikir aku akan hilang apa ditoilet? Tidak akan tuan muda Kim. Tadi agak ramai saja ditoiletnya." Ucapku sedikit berbohong. "Kajja.. kita juga tidak boleh kalah mesra dengan mereka." Kataku cepat sebelum dia sempat menyahut. Akupun menarik lengannya menuju tempat ring basket dan mulai asik disana. Ini permainan favorite kami berdua. Gini-gini aku lumayan jago loh, meski kalah jago dari Kai.

Ddddrrttt... Ddddrrttt..

Kurasakan ponselku bergetar. Akupun menghentikan permainanku dan mengangkat panggilan ini.

"Yeoboseyo.."

_"Ah.. Chagi, sedang apa kau sekarang?" _ternyata nae eomma yang menelpon. Mati aku! Kenapa aku angkat disini?

"aku.. aku sedang pelajaran olaraga eomma." Dustaku. Kulihat Kai menghampiriku dan aku hanya menaruh jari telunjukku dibibirku sendiri. Menyuruhnya diam.

_"Oh ya? Tapi kenapa berisik sekali. Apa lapangan olaraga sekolahmu itu seramai game center ya? Eomma baru tahu loh Chagi." _ Aku meringis mendengar ucapan eomma. Kebongkar lagi kan, setelah ini apalagi hukumanku. Eommaku memang tidak bodoh meskipun pelit.

"Hehehe.. begitulah eomma."

_"eomma masih harus menemani appamu. Setelah ini kami akan terbang ke Thailand dan kemungkinan baru kembali kekorea 3 bulan lagi, itupun kalau bisa sesuai perkiraan."_

"Ah ne.." jawabku agak sedih padahal baru kemarin dia bilang akan pulang malam ini, sekarang malah bilang 3 bulan lagi. Kapan mereka pulang? Aku kan merindukan mereka juga. Eomma sih enak, selalu menemani appa kemanapun, jadi meski sibuk bekerja mereka tetap bisa bermesraan. Tapi aku yang selalu ditinggal ini tidak pernah atau bisa dibilang jarang diajak untuk berbagi waktu juga bersama mereka. Sungguh ... sikapku ini egois? Atau mereka yang sudah keterlaluan.

_"jangan lesu begitu dong chagi.. oh ya, hari ini calon suamimu akan datang. Ingat kan yang tempo hari eomma pernah bilang. Dia anaknya sahabat karib eomma. Kami sejak dulu ingin menjodohkanmu dengannya. Nah, sekaligus perkenalan, eomma menitipkanmu padanya. Jadi karena sudah ada dia kau tidak _

_usah menginap dirumah Kai ataupun menyuruh Kai menginap dirumah. Eotte?" _Mwo? Apa lagi ini? Jadi yang waktu itu serius?

"Tapi eomma?"

_"tidak ada bantahan. Dia akan menginap dirumah sampai eomma dan appa kembali. Dia juga yang akan mengawasimu. Jadi bersikap baiklah padanya. Oke chagi." _

Aku hanya diam sambil memasang raut sebal sekaligus bingung. Bagaimana ini? Aku harus serumah dengan orang yang tidak kukenal dan apalagi dia yang akan menjadi calon suamiku. Tidak, aku harus bertindak!

_"oh ya, dia bilang akan sampai dirumah agak sore karena ada urusan. Kau jangan pulang terlalu malam ya. Berikan ponsel ini pada Kai. Eomma ingin bicara dengannya"_

Akupun memberikan ponselku pada Kai yang dengan cepat menerimanya. Diapun mulai berbicara dengan eomma ditelepon, mereka memang dekat. Bahkan Kai memanggil orangtuaku dengan panggilan eomma-appa, Begitupun sebaliknya, aku pada orangtua Kai. Keluarga kami memang sudah seperti satu keluarga besar. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk aku jatuh cinta padanya bukan? Karena kami sudah seperti saudara. Noonanya Kai pun sangat sayang padaku, seakan dia adalah kakak sulung kami berdua. Keren kan.

Oke, tidak ada waktu. Sekarang sudah jam satu siang, bahkan sudah lewat. Hampir setengah dua. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan suami jodohan begitu. aku lebih memilih bersama Kai deh daripada dengan orang yang melihatnya saja belum pernah, hanya dengar cerita dari eomma melalui telepon saja. Aish.. jaman apa ini? Kenapa hal kuno seperti itu masih ada saja sih.. _Eotteoke ?_

Ah ya ! aku kan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, berarti dia juga tidak pernah bertemu denganku. aku tidak tahu wajahnya seperti apa, berarti dia pun begitu. I have good idea. Hehe..

Dengan cepat aku berlari keluar dari game center lalu menuruni eskalator. Setelah keluar dari mall, aku dengan cepat menaiki taksi yang ada dan menaikinya.

"anda ingin kemana agassi?"

"Sunshine high school" betul. Saat ini aku harus kesekolah. Ada satu nama yeoja yang berputar-putar dikepalaku. Kuharap dia bisa menolongku.

At Sunshine Senior High School

Aku menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang pada supir taksi tadi lalu dengan cepat bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Jam pulang sekolah hari ini ialah pukul 2.30 dan sekarang sudah jam dua. Dengan was-was aku menatap sekelilingku. Seharuskan aku tidak boleh ada disekitar sini. Kalau tertangkap akan menyangkut keselamatanku.

Dengan terburu aku merogoh saku rokku dan... aishh.. aku menepuk dahiku menyadari kecerobohanku lagi. Bagaimana caranya aku memanggil yeoja yang kumaksud tadi tanpa ketahuan penghuni sekolah lainnya kalau seandainya aku tidak punya ponsel. Ponselku kan masih di Kai tadi.

Dengan malas aku pun berjalan mendekati kedai es krim didekat situ dan duduk di salah satu kursinya. 30 menit, tidak apalah. Kuharap bocah itu tidak ada urusan lain dan langsung keluar, dengan begitu aku tidak harus menunggu lebih lama.

2 hours later...

"Do Kyungsoo.." Panggilku pelan pada seorang yeoja yang sedang berjalan sendiri. Dia membawa tas tapi ditangannya juga ada beberapa buku tebal. Murid teladan.

Aku melirik jam tanganku. Astaga.. jam empat. Aku harus cepat.

"Loh.. Baekkie.. kau sedang apa disini, kan jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat? Tadi kenapa kau tidak sekolah?" sempat-sempatnya dia bertanya begitu, memang karena siapa, aku masih disini jam segini. Baiklah.. tersenyumlah Baekhyun yang cantik. Pasang wajah sepolos mungkin.

"Tadi aku jalan dengan Luhan dan yang lainnya. dan sejak dua jam lalu aku menunggumu disini karena butuh bantuanmu Kyungsoo-ah" ucapku dengan wajah memelas.

"Mwo? Mianhae Baekkie. Kenapa tidak menghubungiku? Tadi ada rapat osis mendadak." Ucapnya dengan wajah menyesal. Aku tahu Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang baik. Tidak salah aku meminta bantuan padanya. Dia pasti mau.

"tidak apa." Kataku sok memaklumi. "begini.. huee.. eommaku masa akan menyuruh orang asing menginap dirumahku. Aku tidak mau kalau hanya berdua saja dengan orang seperti itu. aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya dan tidak tahu seperti apa orangnya. Aku takut dia bukan orang baik seperti yang eommaku katakan." Ujarku, mencurahkan semua yang ingin kukatakan padanya.

"Jadi? Apa yang bisa kubantu?" Kulihat wajahnya seperti tak tega melihat rengekanku. Hatimu sungguh baik Kyungsoo-ah.

"Menginaplah dirumahku sampai eommaku pulang. Kau tinggal sendirian di apartement kan. Ku mohon.." Pintaku.

Dia tampak berpikir sejenak. "tapi.."

"tenang saja. Setidaknya kalau ada kau, aku akan merasa aman. Kita selama ini teman baik kan."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Tao atau Luhan saja. Kau kan tadi bersama mereka?"

"Tidak mungkin lah. Tao mempunyai Kris yang sangat ingin tahu urusan orang lain. Dia pasti akan mengejekku setelah tau semua itu. dia juga sangat protektif pada kekasih pandanya, nanti lama-lama rumahku bisa jadi intaian stalker ulung seperti dia. Kalau Luhan, dia kan tinggal berdua dengan neneknya. Aku tentu saja tidak enak hati menyuruhnya menginap dirumahku dan meninggalkan neneknya sendiri." Jelasku

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk dan akhirnya tersenyum padaku.

"Baiklah.. aku mau membantumu. Hanya menginap, bukan masalah besar."

"Yeayy.. gomawoo Kyungsoo-ah. kau memang teman baikku." Aku memeluknya riang. "Kajja.. kita pulang kerumahku.." aku menarik tangannya. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. ah.. aku merogoh sakuku lalu mengeluarkan dompetku.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Hehehe.. uangku habis. Boleh pinjam uangmu tidak. Untuk itu.." dia pun tersenyum maklum dan segera mendekati kedai es krim untuk membayarkan pesananku. Karena bosan menunggunya, aku jadi sedikit rakus tadi. Menghabiskan 20 cup es krim. Hah.. lagipula karena siapa aku rakus?

_Baekhyun POV END_

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melewati pagar rumah Baekhyun yang tinggi. Beberapa pelayan rumah segera berlari menghampiri majikannya. Memang, karena keuangan yang sangat buruk sekaligus tidak enak pada Kyungsoo, Baekhyun pun menurut saja saat diajak untuk naik bus. Tidak mungkin kan dia melakukan pemerasan pada Kyungsoo yang belum tentu mempunyai uang sebanyak uang jajan Baekhyun perhari.

Kyungsoo hanyalah gadis sederhana yang tinggal diapartement seorang diri. Dia hanya mempunyai seorang eomma yang harus bekerja untuk menghidupi mereka. Eomma Kyungsoo sendiri lebih memilih tinggal bersama temannya didekat tempat kerjanya. Tempat kerjanya terlalu jauh dengan sekolah Kyungsoo. Sedangkan apartement yang ditinggali Kyungsoo saat ini berasal dari uang yang ditinggali ayahnya sebelum meninggal. Setidaknya masih bisa makan, sekolah dan punya tempat tinggal sudah cukup bagi Kyungsoo.

"Nona muda.. tuan muda Kai ada didalam. Dia mencari nona sejak tadi." Ucap seorang pelayan muda dengan pakaian maid.

"Aku hanya kesekolah. Yasudah, tolong bawakan. Ne? Gomawo" Baekhyun menyerahkan tasnya dan tas Kyungsoo pada maid yang bertanya pertama tadi lalu menyerahkan buku-buku yang dibawa Kyungsoo pada maid yang lainnya. dia pun menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, mengajaknya memasuki rumah mewahnya. Terlihat Kai sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Dengan cepat Kai menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Kau? Darimana saja. Aku khawatir." Tegur Kai sambil menjitak yeoja mungil itu.

"Aduhh.. appo. sudah ah, ceritanya kapan-kapan saja. Aku sedang banyak urusan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik Kyungsoo—yang hanya diam saja—meninggalkan Kai. "Oh ya." Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Kai. "Tadi eomma bicara apa padamu?"

"Tidak ada. Hyukkie eomma Cuma bilang suruh aku untuk jangan terlalu menuruti kemauanmu, dan bilang kalau dia baru pulang tiga bulan kedepan. Dia juga suruh aku jangan terlalu sering menginap karena akan ada yang datang. Itu saja sih." Ucap Kai cuek. Baekhyun pun mengangguk.

"sudah sana pulang. Nanti memang akan ada yang datang."

"Memang siapa sih?"

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya. "tidak tahu. Sudahlah, aku juga sudah ada Kyungsoo. Sana pulang. Aku capek." Ucap Baekhyun. Lalu benar-benar meninggalkannya.

"Yasudah.. aku pulang. Ada apa-apa telpon saja." Masih bisa terdengar seruan Kai dari ruang tamu.

Baekhyun pun mulai menaiki tangga dengan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya. terlihat gadis itu berhenti sejenak ketika melewati sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Kai's room'

"itu memang kamar Kai. Biasanya dia memang akan menginap kalau eomma appaku tidak bisa pulang. Rumah ini memang seperti rumah keduanya." Jelas Baekhyun yang mengerti akan raut wajah Kyungsoo. "sejak smp kami memang sudah dekat dan kebetulan orangtua kami teman sekaligus rekan bisnis. Kami dekat bahkan terlalu dekat. Tenang saja, tidak ada perasaan lebih selain saudara. Kalau ada kasih sayang pun itu seperti kasih sayang kakak keadiknya"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia mendekati Baekhyun yang mulai membuka pintu kamarnya. Bersebelahan dengan kamar Kai tadi.

"Untuk sementara pakai bajuku saja. Disana ada toilet dan disitu ruang ganti pakaian. Kalau mau pakai fasilitas yang lain seperti komputer, pakai saja." Kata Baekhyun senang sambil berjalan menuju toilet. Setidaknya dia mempunyai teman untuk mengobrol tiap hari selama 3 bulan kedepan. Siapa yang tidak senang coba? biasanya kan dia lebih banyak sendiri karena kalau malam, para maid akan pulang.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan sekeliling kamar Baekhyun yang sangat luas ini. Ruangan ini bahkan 4x dari luas apartementnya. Hanya untuk sebuah kamar pribadi, jelaslah ini sangat luas. Tanpa keluar dari kamar, hanya didalam sini seharian pun siapapun pasti betah. Baekhyun benar-benar seperti tokoh barbie dalam kartun-kartun. Gadis itu sendiri pun secantik barbie. Kyungsoo tersenyum miris. Dekat dengan namja tampan seperti Kai, sangat kaya dan wajah yang cantik. Apalagi yang kurang dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Ditambah lagi Baekhyun adalah gadis ceria yang ramah dan baik hati. Terbuka dan mau berteman dengan siapapun meskipun pada dasarnya sedikit nakal. Tapi hal itu tidak menggores kesempurnaan yeoja bermarga Byun itu. sangat berbeda jauh dengan Kyungsoo. Yang hanya yeoja biasa dengan apartement sederhana. Apapun yang ada pada dirinya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun. Merasa beruntung memang bisa berteman dengan gadis ini.

"Kyungsoo-ah.. mandi sana. aku sudah nyalakan air panas untukmu." Ujar Baekhyun yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah. Kyungsoo pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Setelah Kyungsoo masuk, Baekhyun pun duduk dikasur sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Dilihatnya sebuah boneka teddy bear yang diberikan Kai padanya tadi. Pasti tadi namja itu memasuki kamarnya. Ponselnya juga sudah tergeletak dimeja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat itu. namun setelah itu wajahnya kembali datar lagi. Teringat akan eommanya.

"Pulang sebentar melihatku, apa rugi ya?" gumamnya sedih. Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan rencananya. Dia pun melihat ke arah kamar mandi tempat Kyungsoo berada. "Mianhae Kyungsoo-ah. aku tahu kau suka pada Kai, tapi aku malah melibatkanmu pada hal seperti ini. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mau menuruti semua sikap semena-mena eommaku. Aku janji, setelah ini selesai.. akan kubuat kau dan Kai bersatu. Akan kubuat Kai suka padamu. Pasti.. pegang janjiku itu." Ucap Baekhyun pelan lalu mulai bangkit dari kasur menuju ruang pakaian, mengambil pakaian untuknya dan Kyungsoo.

Tok Tok Tok

Ceklek..

"ada apa ?" Tanya Baekhyun

"tamu yang dimaksud nyonya besar sudah datang. Dia ada dibawah. Ada baiknya, nona muda turun menyabutnya." Ucap seorang pelayan yang sudah cukup berusia. Dia adalah kepala maid dirumah ini. Sudah mengabdi pada keluarga Byun selama 40 tahun.

"baiklah. Sebentar lagi saya turun." Baekhyun berniat menutup pintu namun dia teringat sesuatu. "Pelayan Oh.." panggilnya.

"Ne?" pelayan itu berbalik.

"Boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Apa itu nona?"

"selama orang itu ada disini, tolong tidak perlakukanku sebagai nona muda. Jangan memanggilku seperti kalian biasa memanggilku. Beritahu juga pada pelayan yang lain." Ujar Baekhyun

"Kenapa nona muda? Apa anda ada masalah?" tanya pelayan itu heran.

"Saya hanya tidak ingin menuruti kemauan eomma. Aku tidak ingin orang itu sadar kalau aku adalah calon istrinya dan aku juga tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak kukenal. Aku akan minta tolong pada temanku untuk berpura-pura menjadi diriku untuk sementara. Jadi aku mohon bersikaplah seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Selama ada orang itu, nona muda bukan aku. Tapi temanku yang didalam." Jelas Baekhyun

"Tapi—"

"Kumohoon.." Pintu Baekhyun memelas.

"Baiklah.. aku akan menuruti semua kemauan nona muda selama itu membuat nona senang. Saya permisi."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menutup kembali pintunya. Ketika berbalik, Baekhyun agak terkejut karena Kyungsoo sudah ada dibelakangnya.

"Jadi? Kau menyuruhku menginap untuk ini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Baekhyun seakan menuntut penjelasan.

"Kumohon Kyungsoo-ah. aku janji ini tidak akan lebih dari 3 bulan sampai eommaku kembali. Aku hanya tidak mau dijodohkan dengan orang asing itu." pinta Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas.

Perlahan Kyungsoo pun melunak dan menatap Baekhyun kasihan.

"Tapi kalau ada apa-apa, kau yang selesaikan ne? Kau selalu baik padaku, tidak ada alasan untukku menolak bantuanmu." Kata Kyungsoo akhirnya. Baekhyun pun tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"Ne ! tenang saja. Sebagai bayarannya akan kubuat kau bersatu dengan Kai. Aku tahu kau suka pada namja itu.. jadi aku bebas, kau pun mendapatkan Kai kan. Hehehe" ucapan Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo pun agak merona.

"Kau ini.."

"Kajja.. kita temui calon suamimu." Kata Baekhyun jahil. Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Dia tetap calon suamimu. Ingat aku tidak mau tahu jika seandainya ketahuan."

"Ne.. tenang saja. Aku yang akan selesaikan semuanya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berkedip nakal.

Mereka pun sampai diruang tamu. Terlihat seorang namja sedang duduk disana. Karena duduknya membelakangi arah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo datang, mereka jadi tidak bisa melihat wajah namja itu. Baekhyun pun mencolek Kyungsoo. Seakan mengerti, Kyungsoo pun mengangguk.

"Annyeong haseo.." ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Namja itupun berdiri dan berbalik.

"MWO?"

To be continued...

**words: 3.722**

**28/04/2013**

ada yang tanya, apakah ada Kyungsoo? tentu saja ada. tak akan kubuat Kai pisah dengannya. hehehe..

Kai : Author yang cerdas.

Author : Memang.. kau baru tau?*Peluk Kai.

Kyungsoo : Jauh-jauh dari kekasihku thor..

Author : ah mian..*nyengir tanpa dosa.

oke.. maafkan kegajean author baru di FFn ini.

bagaimana dengan Chapter 1 ini? baguskah?.. mian kalau banyak Typos yang bertebaran seperti meises ceres*Mencantumkan merk.#ditendang.

oke deh.. mungkin aku tidak bisa balas review saat ini karena abis ini udah harus siap-siap belajar buat ul mandarin besok*sok belajar*. Chapter kedua, aku janji balas Review. Kritik dan saran aku terima dengan senyum yang ramah.. komentar setiap orang harus dihargai bukan?

at last .. Review ne?^^ :*


	3. Chapter 2-Meet again--

**Really Love**

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin

Main pair : Chanbaek/KaiBaek and other EXO couple

Rated : T

Genre : Romance*meski ga ada romantis-romantisnya dan Drama

**Warning : Uke as Girl, OOC and Many typos. If you don't like, so don't read.**

Sumarry : "Janji.. mulai hari ini dan selamanya kita resmi menjadi teman baik. Apapun yang terjadi kita adalah teman dan hal ini tidak akan pernah terputuskan"

all Cast belong to God. not my own. but this story and the idea my own.

karena ada sedikit waktu luang jadi langsung aku post aja chapter 2nya. langsung baca aja deh, Happy reading~

**CHAPTER 2  
**

Mereka pun sampai diruang tamu. Terlihat seorang namja sedang duduk disana. Karena duduknya membelakangi arah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo datang, mereka jadi tidak bisa melihat wajah namja itu. Baekhyun pun mencolek Kyungsoo. Seakan mengerti, Kyungsoo pun mengangguk.

"Annyeong haseo.." ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Namja itupun berdiri dan berbalik.

"MWO?" Kaget Baekhyun ketika melihat namja itu. melihat Baekhyun, namja itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya seolah mengingat-ingat.

"Anak sd, annyeong.." Sapa namja itu. dengan cepat Baekhyun mengubah raut mukanya menjadi tenang meski dalam hati, emosinya agak terpancing lagi.

"aku bukan 'anak sd'. Kurasa kau bisa belajar untuk tidak sembarangan memberi julukan pada orang." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum sinis. Kyungsoo menoleh, sedikit heran dengan situasi ini. Tapi melihat tatapan Baekhyun padanya, diapun dengan cepat mengambil sikap.

"Byun Baekhyun imnida. Kau orang yang dikatakan eommaku kah?" tanya Kyungsoo sopan.

"Ah ne.. ada dua orang gadis, hampir saja aku mengira anak sd itu calon istriku. Ternyata kau orangnya. Park Chanyeol imnida." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan ragu-ragu Kyungsoo pun membalasnya. Mereka saling tersenyum. Baekhyun dengan santai duduk dipinggir sofa. Diapun mulai melamun, tidak mengikuti lagi apa saja yang dibicarakan dua orang didekatnya ini.

"siapa namamu anak sd?" tanya Chanyeol, berbalik kearah Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun yang sedang melamun, agak terkejut. Hampir saja dia terjungkang kebelakang.

Baekhyun menatap sebal Chanyeol. "Namaku Do Kyungsoo." Katanya singkat lalu bangkit berdiri menuju dapur meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol di ruang tamu.

Baekhyun memasuki dapur lalu dengan kasar meraih gelas dan membuka kulkas. Mengeluarkan botol besar berisi susu strawberry dari dalam sana dan menuangkannya kedalam gelas. Meminumnya dengan rakus lalu membanting gelasnya ke meja keramik didepannya. Muka Baekhyun sarat akan emosi.

"Apa-apaan ini? Apa eomma tidak bisa mencari yang lebih bagus? Calon suami? Namja kurang ajar dan sok akrab seperti dia? Aku yakin eomma memilihnya secara asal. Aishhhh,,, aku bisa gila kalau begini." Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Dia meraih botol susu tadi lagi dan menuangkannya penuh kedalam gelasnya yang tadi. Membawa gelas serta botol itu bersamanya lalu mulai berpijak pada anak tangga.

"Baekhyun-ah.." Kyungsoo dengan tergesa menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Mana namja itu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah sinisnya.

"eh? Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu? seperti aku berbuat salah saja. Orang itu sudah diantar kekamar tamu oleh Oh ahjumma. Aku takut sekali. Bagaimana kalau ketahuan?"

"tidak akan selama kau pandai bersikap. Hihihi.. ayo kekamar." Ajak Baekhyun. Wajahnya sudah tampak bersahabat lagi. Beda dengan tadi. Kyungsoo saja sampai takut.

Sesampai di kamar, Baekhyun segera meraih ponselnya yang menyala. Terlihat ada panggilan dari Kai disana.

"Orang ini.. pasti ini bukan yang pertama kalinya." Gumam Baekhyun sambil menatap remeh ponselnya sendiri. "Yeoboseyo.." jawabnya

_"kenapa lama sekali diangkat Baekkie? Membuat khawatir saja. Kau sedang apa? Apa sudah makan? Dengan siapa sekarang?"_ baru dijawab satu kata, Kai sudah menyerbunya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Aishh... kau pikir aku anakmu? Eommaku saja tidak sampai segitunya kalau menanyaiku. Ayolah Kai, hentikan sifat kolot mendarah dagingmu itu. jangan seperti kakek-kakek." Protes Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang ada disampingnya hanya menatap Baekhyun penasaran. Sadar akan itu, dengan gerakan mulutnya Baekhyun mengatakan kalau yang menelponnya adalah Kai. Kyungsoo pun mengangguk lalu mulai berjalan ke arah balkon kamar Baekhyun.

_"baiklah.. sekarang kau sedang apa?"_ mulai Kai setelah mendengar protesan kesal Baekhyun. Jangan sampai gadis super imut itu ngambek dan tidak mau bicara dengannya hanya karena sikap khawatir berlebihannya. Siapa juga yang tidak khawatir, meninggalkan gadis cantik yang biasanya tidak pernah jauh-jauh darimu dan seorang diri dirumah yang besarnya bak istana megah. Seorang Kim Jongin bahkan hampir kesetanan saking khawatirnya. Ditambah lagi noonanya juga ikut merecokinya untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Belum gila pun sudah syukur.

"Sedang mengangkat panggilanmu." Jawab Baekhyun polos.

_"selain itu?"_ tuntut Kai.

"Melihat Kyungsoo."

_"eh? Siapa Kyungsoo? Apa dia seorang namja?"_ tanya Kai tidak kalah polosnya dari Baekhyun.

"Pabbo! Kau tidak tahu siapa Kyungsoo, padahal baru tadi kalian bertemu. Yang tadi bersamaku" bentak Baekhyun kesal. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menoleh setelah mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Gadis itupun mendekati Baekhyun.

"_oh... apa dia murid sekolah kita?" _tanya Kai lagi.

Mendengar itu, rasanya Baekhyun dia menjedukkan kepala Kai dengan tiang listrik dijalanan. Bagaimana bisa dia bertanya seperti itu?

"Kyungsoo itu kan sekelas dengan kita. Ituloh.. yeoja cantik yang paling pintar dikelas kita. Yang sibuk dengan kegiatan osis dan pernah duduk semeja denganmu. Aku juga sering mengajaknya bergabung dengan kita. Masa kau masih bertanya sih? Apa perlu aku datang kerumahmu sekarang dan membawakan biografi sekaligus biodata lengkap seorang Do Kyungsoo." Omel Baekhyun panjang lebar. Lama-lama dia malah seperti sedang mempromosikan seorang Do Kyungsoo pada Kai, sedangkan Kai sendiri hanya manggut-manggut sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat. Gimana dia bisa sadar kalau saat berkumpul saja, pandangan Kai tidak pernah lepas dari keberadaan Baekhyun. Kemanapun Baekhyun pergi pasti diikutinya. Matanya selalu 'awas' dalam menjaga yeoja bermarga Byun ini. Dan dia tidak pernah rela membagi ataupun memecah perhatiannya hanya untuk orang lain. Semua ia fokuskan pada Byun Baekhyun. Tanpa harus diperjelas lagi, semua orang pun tahu kalau seorang Kim Jongin menyukai—lebih tepatnya sangat mencintai Byun Baekhyun. Tapi semua pun tahu kalau perasaannya tidak pernah benar-benar tersampaikan pada gadis itu. secara, Baekhyun tidak pernah menginginkan perasaan Kai itu. berapa ratus kalipun Kai menyatakan cinta, hal ini hanya dianggap candaan semata bagi Baekhyun. Gadis itu bukan menginginkan Kai sebagai kekasihnya. Bukan melihat Kai seperti anak laki-laki yang biasa dikaguminya atau menjadi incaran target pria idamannya. Melainkan melihat seorang saudara yang dulu—sebelum bertemu Kai—dia harapkan dan kini ia telah temukan didalam diri Kai. Seorang saudara yang tidak akan meninggalkannya seperti eomma-appanya yang suka meninggalkannya seorang diri. Jadi dia juga berharap Kai merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

"_Oke.. tidak usah berlebihan begitu Baekkie Chagi.. besok aku akan lebih perhatikan orang-orang yang sering kau ajak itu agar tidak terlalu susah mengingatnya. Jadi? Sepertinya kau hutang penjelasan soal hilangnya kau di game center tadi."_ Ucap Kai. Mendengarnya membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Oh itu.." Baekhyun pun menjelaskan semuanya secara detail bahkan sampai pembicaraannya dengan sang eomma ditelepon. Sedangkan Kai mendengarnya dengan sabar setiap curahan Baekhyun. Sedikit terkejut memang, tapi lega rasanya Baekhyun tidak menginginkan hal seperti itu. Cuma yang membuatnya tidak habis pikir, dia harus berhati-hati dalam memanggil nama Baekhyun untuk beberapa saat kedepan. Ingin rasanya menjitak yeoja yang hobi seenaknya itu. bagaimana bisa dia menyuruh orang lain menjadi dirinya didepan namja pilihan orangtuanya. Kalau orangtuanya tiba-tiba pulang, gimana? Gadis itu pasti akan terkena masalah.

_"kau gila Byun Baekhyun."_ Desis Kai.

"Ingat ya.. ini rahasia kita. Kau-aku dan Kyungsoo. Makanya kau Harus jaga mulut. Kalau kau datang kerumahku, harus panggil aku Kyungsoo, dan jika didepan orang itu, kau harus akrab dengan Kyungsoo yang menjadi diriku. Setidaknya eomma pasti cerita tentangmu padanya sebagai salah seorang terdekatku kan. Pokoknya kalau ada namja itu, kau harus bisa menjadi aktor hebat. Eotte? Hoamm.. sudah ya, aku mengantuk."

"oh.. yasudah. Terserah padamu saja. Sana tidur. Besok jangan bangun kesiangan. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 7. Selamat malam."

"selamat malam Jongin-ah." Pipp.. Baekyun melempar ponselnya ke laci meja lalu mulai membaringkan dirinya.

Kyungsoo juga sudah berbaring disebelahnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamar dalam diam.

"itu Kai. Hufffttt.. Dia bodoh sekali. Masa dia tidak tahu siapa kau. Aku harus mengomelinya besok." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa ditanya.

Kyungsoo menoleh sambil tersenyum. "jangan begitu. wajar kok kalau dia tidak tahu aku. Aku kan tidak populer seperti kalian."

"Tidak juga. Kau populer. Kau anggota osis. Kau juga selalu disebut namanya pertama kali oleh seongsaenim karena nilaimu selalu yang tertinggi. Kau juga populer Kyungsoo-ah." Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo sedikit tertegun melihat kepolosan Baekhyun. Pribadi Baekhyun sangatlah hangat. Berbeda dengan gadis-gadis dengan orangtua kaya raya yang pernah dikenalnya. Mereka semua terkesan sombong dan dingin. Bahkan Kyungsoo akui, dirinya sendiri juga tanpa sadar suka bersikap dingin. Sikap yang terkadang justru membuat orang-orang menjauhinya. Bukannya mau dekat dengannya.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam menatap Baekhyun. Wajahnya tersenyum.

"Kyungsoo-ah.." Panggil Baekhyun sambil menggerakkan tangannya didepan gadis berwajah manis itu.

"Kau cantik Baekhyun-ah. sangat cantik." Ucap Kyungsoo tulus sambil mempertahankan senyumannya. Dia berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh kalau Baekhyun sangat cantik. Bukan hanya cantik diluar, tapi dihatinya pun begitu. baekhyun memiliki hati bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang polos. Kalau dia tidak suka, dia tidak akan pernah mau menuruti. Tapi hal itu tidak serta merta dia menyakiti orang lain. Dia akan bersikap sebaik mungkin, dengan begitu yang diinginkannya akan terkabul. Seperti anak-anak bukan. Jiwa anak-anak yang terperangkap dalam tubuh gadis manis seperti Baekhyun.

"Mianhae.." Baekhyun kini justru menunduk. Tidak menatap wajah Kyungsoo lagi.

"Wae? Untuk apa?"

"Aku menyusahkanmu. Melibatkanmu pada masalah yang seharusnya bukan urusanmu. Aku minta maaf untuk itu. aku begini juga karena aku kesal. Eomma selalu seenak hatinya. Bahkan sekarang tiba-tiba menyuruh namja seperti itu untuk menjadi calon suamiku. Aku tidak suka pada hal semacam ini."

"Tidak apa kok. Sekarang kita lewati saja semuanya. Kita lihat akan ada akhir seperti apa.. apakah semua akan sesuai rencanamu atau tidak." Kata Kyungsoo.

"akhirnya jelas akan sesuai harapanku. aku kembali bebas dan kau akan jadian dengan Kai. Aku akan membuat Kai suka padamu. Bagaimanapun caranya." Ucap Baekhyun yakin. Membuat rona merah samar menyebar diwajah manis Kyungsoo.

"jangan terlalu dipaksakan. Aku juga tidak terlalu mengharapkan hal seperti itu kok. Bisa kenal saja aku sudah senang.."

"tidak boleh. Aku mau Kai mendapatkan gadis yang benar. dia kan teman baikku, kau juga teman baikku. Aku mau kedua teman baikku bersatu. Menjalin cinta bersama. nanti aku akan menjadi anak angkat kalian. Hihihi" canda Baekhyun

"Kau ini.."

"hoamm.. senangnya. Seperti punya saudara perempuan lain. Biasanya kalau dirumah Kai, aku akan tidur dikamar Taemin eonnie. Disitu aku seperti punya kakak perempuan dan rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Tapi kali ini, bersamamu juga tidak kalah menyenangkan. Setelah ini selesai, kau tetap harus sering-sering menginap ya.." Ucap Baekhyun

"Aku juga senang. Sejak kecil tidak pernah punya saudara. Bahkan kini eomma harus bekerja dan aku harus berjarak jauh dengannya. Biasanya aku kalau kesepian lebih memilih belajar untuk menghabiskan waktu. Sekarang aku bisa mengobrol sebelum tidur denganmu, hal ini benar-benar tidak terduga."

Mendengar itu senyum Baekhyun semakin lebar. Dia pun menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya didepan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Janji.. mulai hari ini dan selamanya kita resmi menjadi teman baik. Apapun yang terjadi kita adalah teman dan hal ini tidak akan pernah terputuskan." Ucap Baekhyun. Kyungsoo pun membalasnya. Ikut menautkan kedua kelingking mereka. Membuat janji persahabatan antar gadis.

"Ne.. janji." Balas Kyungsoo. Tak lama, tawa lepas pun terlontarkan dan memenuhi kamar Baekhyun.

"teman sejati. Teman yang sesungguhnya." Gumam Baekhyun sambil memejamkan matanya. Mencari posisi ternyaman untuk melelapkan diri. Terbang Menuju ke alam mimpinya. Dapat merasakan semua hal yang paling diinginkannya dan diharapkannya untuk menjadi nyata.

"selamat malam Baekhyun. Teman terbaikku." Bisik Kyungsoo dan dia pun ikut terpejam menyusul Baekhyun menuju alam bawah sadarnya.

* * *

Seorang maid dengan tergesa-gesa membuka pintu utama kediaman keluarga Byun. Melihat siapa yang datang, diapun segera membungkuk hormat.

"Dimana Baekkie?" Tanya Kai—orang yang datang itu.

"Dia masih dikamarnya tuan muda. Anda bisa menyusulnya sendiri jika mau." Ucap Maid itu.

"Baiklah.." dengan santai Kai menaiki tangga kelantai atas. Diapun membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

Ketika pintu terbuka, seorang gadis dengan ekspresi terkejut dan bola mata yang membulat sempurna menatap Kai. Padahal baru saja dia berniat keluar kamar, tiba-tiba disambut oleh pemuda berkulit gelap yang disukainya ini.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Kai heran.

"aa.. aku.." Kyungsoo merutuki kebodohannya yang tiba-tiba menjadi gugup dan bicara terbata-bata begini.

"Dia adalah Do Kyungsoo.. yang kubilang semalam. Cantik kan." Baekhyun tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Kyungsoo sambil merangkul yeoja itu.

"Oh.." Kai mengangguk. "Jadi sekarang aku harus menjadi aktor hebat seperti yang kau bilang itu?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Lihat, Kyungsoo sudah pakai nametag namaku dan Aku memakai nametag namanya. Berarti kau juga harus siap dengan peranmu." Ucap Baekhyun memberikan tutor singkatnya. Baekhyun pun mendorong Kyungsoo kesebelah Kai lalu mendorong mereka. Menyuruh mereka untuk turun bersama.

"Jangan buat semuanya jadi berantakan Kai. Kau pagi ini berangkat bersama Kyungsoo. Oke.." Baekhyun pun masuk lagi kekamarnya.

"Tunggu.. Kau?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Iya.. kau bagaimana?" heran Kai.

"Aku akan naik taksi kesekolah nanti. Aku akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Lihat, rambutku belum diluruskan dan aku baru pakai seragam. Masih banyak yang harus disiapkan" Ucap Baekhyun. "sudah sana pergi." dan Baekhyun pun benar-benar masuk kembali kekamarnya.

"Jangan sampai terlambat Baekkie.." seru Kai sambil membuka kecil kamar Baekhyun.

"Iya-iya. Sudah sana" Ujar Baekhyun dari meja riasnya.

"Yasudah.. kau berangkat denganku." Ucap Kai sambil berjalan menjauhi kamar Baekhyun dan keluar dari rumah besar ini. Pagi ini dia membawa motor ninja hitamnya lagi.

Sudah bersiap dengan kuncinya, tiba-tiba ada suara orang yang mengintrupsinya.

"eh? Baekhyun-ah.. kau sudah mau berangkat?" Chanyeol yang sedang merenggangkan tubuhnya didepan rumah, menghentikan jalan Kyungsoo yang agak tergesa. Takut bertemu Chanyeol. Dia kan takut ketahuan juga.

"Ah ne.. aku akan berangkat dengan Kai. Kau baru bangun?" Tanyanya basa-basi.

"Begitulah.. sangat lelah, sampai di Seoul kemarin aku tidak bisa langsung istirahat karena ada urusan. Niatnya sih hari ini mau istirahat saja dirumah."

"Oh.. yasudah. Aku berangkat dulu. Istirahatlah dengan baik." Kata Kyungsoo cepat-cepat. Chanyeol yang melihat Kyungsoo—yang dikiranya Baekhyun—seperti menghindarinya pun beralih melihat Kai.

"Aku Kim Jongin. Teman dekat Baekkie. Kau Park Chanyeol kan. Aku sudah tahu jadi tidak usah memperkenalkan diri" Ucap Kai cepat tanpa ditanya. "kau sudah siap? Jangan lupa pegangan" Kai dengan sengaja menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar melingkari pinggangnya lalu diapun melajukan motornya meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Baekhyun yang luas.

Chanyeolhanya mengendikkan bahunya lalu berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Diatas tangga terlihat Baekhyun yang sebenarnya sedang sibuk sendiri. Sepatunya yang dipakai secara asal dan tidak diikat talinya. Bahkan kaos kakinya berbeda warna. Roknya diatas lutut dan itupun bagian bawahnya agak terlipat keatas. Mungkin akibat tergesa-gesa tadi. Sebuah headseat terpasang dilehernya, dengan tangan kirinya memegang Iphone putih dan tangan kanannya memeluk buku-buku pelajaran. Jangan lupakan tasnya yang masih terbuka disampirkan disalah satu lengannya. Dibibir mungilnya terdapat roti yang hanya digigitnya. Mungkin hanya rambutnya yang tampak rapi. Bermodelkan lurus sepinggang, padahal kemarin sedikit bergelombang. Dan yang dilakukan gadis itu kini adalah celingukan, entah mencari apa.

"Kau akan berangkat dalam keadaan seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menaikkan alisnya. Diapun berjalan menaiki tangga mendekati Baekhyun.

"jangan berisik. Aku nanti telat sungguhan nih" mendengar itu, Chanyeol menjitak kepala Baekhyun.

"memangnya aku berbuat apa sampai kau sungguhan telat? Tanpa akupun, kau pasti sudah telat. Anak sd." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakannya yang sedang berusaha mencari sesuatu dengan matanya—Tangannya sudah penuh dengan barang-barang. Dia menatap tajam Chanyeol sekilas lalu beralih kembali pada niat awalnya tadi.

"sudah sana. jangan ganggu aku. Calon istrimu sudah pergi kan. Bukan berarti kau bisa menganggu gadis lain. Sana.. aku juga sedang tidak ada waktu untuk marah-marah nih." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membenarkan letak bukunya. Beban bukunya ini sungguh merepotkan, apalagi Cuma ditahan dengan satu tangan kurusnya.

"Kau cari apa sih?" tanya Chanyeol sambil meraih 3 buku pelajaran yang menjadi beban Baekhyun sedari tadi. Chanyeol juga meraih tas Baekhyun lalu memasukkan buku-buku itu kedalamnya lalu menutupnya rapi. Menyerahkannya kembali pada Baekhyun yang hanya diam menatapnya.

"Rok gadis kecil harusnya tidak sependek ini." Chanyeol dengan seenaknya menarik rok Baekhyun kebawah. Merapikan bagian-bagian yang terlipat tanpa ada niat untuk tidak sopan. Baekhyun sendiri sudah berniat menahan tangan itu, namun Chanyeol sudah keburu menarik tangannya kembali lalu berkata lagi "lebih baik kau ganti rok itu. menurutku itu terlalu pendek untuk gadis kecil sepertimu. dan kaos kakimu itu? ada baiknya kau cari pasangan yang benar. itu berbeda warna dan jangan lupakan ikatkan tali sepatumu kalau kau tidak mau jatuh. Terakhir, makan lah yang benar. lihat, rotimu itu sudah basah dengan liurmu. menjijikkan" tuntas Chanyeol lalu berbalik meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam. Seakan baru tersadar, dengan secepat kilat Baekhyun kembali kekamarnya. Mencari kaos kaki yang satu warna. Melepas kaos kaki berwarna biru dan putih yang dikenakannya lalu segera memakai sepasang kaos kaki warna hitam yang diambilnya tadi. Dengan segera memakai kembali sepatunya dan mengikatnya dengan rapi. Dia pun mampir sejenak ke meja riasnya dan menyisir rambutnya pelan. Lalu berlari kearah pintu kamarnya ketika melihat jam, sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.15. lima belas menit lagi, maka dia akan sukses terlambat kesekolah.

Keluar dari kamar, Baekhyun langsung dihadapkan pada sebuah helm.

Diapun memandang Chanyeol heran. Namja itu sendiri kini sudah memakai kaos dan celana Jeans.

"kuantar kesekolah.. daripada kau harus repot-repot cari dompetmu yang entah dimana itu." ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun ingin menolak, tapi.. ini mendesak. Bagaimana ini?

"kalau tidak mau, yasudah.. lagipula aku tidak memaksa kok." Chanyeol baru akan menarik kembali helmnya, tapi keburu direspon Baekhyun.

"Oke. Aku mau. Dan Ini terpaksa loh.." kata Baekhyun sambil berjalan mendahului Chanyeol. "Darimana benda ini berasal?" tanya Baekhyun heran melihat motor ninja berwarna putih didepannya.

"Tentu saja ini milikku. Baru kemarin aku membelinya dan semalam kusuruh temanku mengantarkannya. Dengan begini kalau ada urusan, aku tidak usah repot-repot naik taksi dan sama saja aku bisa berhemat selama di Seoul kan." Jelas Chanyeol sambil mulai menyalakan mesin motornya. "cepat naik. Tunggu apa lagi? Tidak sampai 10 menit lagi pintu gerbang ditutupkan?"

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun dengan cepat menaiki motor Chanyeol.

"Pegangan karena aku akan ngebut. Kyungsoo-ah" Ucap Chanyeol dan motornya pun langsung melejit cepat meninggalkan pagar tinggi rumah Baekhyun. Beberapa pelayan dan penjaga sempat-sempatnya membungkuk memberi hormat ketika tuan rumah mereka yang sesungguhnya itu berlalu.

Baekhyun agak tertegun mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya bukan dengan namanya. Kenapa ada perasaan aneh. Dia kan benci dengan pemuda ini, masa karena sudah mau diantar kesekolah, perasaannya bisa berubah? Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran nista itu. ketika sadar, Chanyeol sudah menambah kecepatan motornya dan reflek Baekhyun memeluk punggung lebar Chanyeol.

'Ini tidak benar. ini hanya halusinasi, fatamorgana sesaat. Setelah ini aku pasti akan kembali benci pada orang ini' batin Baekhyun dalam hati. Sesekali dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha membuat dirinya sendiri untuk sadar dan lepas dari perasaan-perasaan aneh yang mulai menyelimuti hatinya. 'aku tidak boleh menyesal akan apa yang kulakukan. Pilihanku yang sekarang adalah yang paling tepat' yakin Baekhyun lagi dalam hatinya.

Dia sendiri tidak sadar kalau pemuda yang sedang dipeluknya itu justru tersenyum penuh arti. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh namja tinggi itu.

To be continued...

**Words : 2.927**

**Publised : 01/05.2013**

akhirnya chapter dua telah aku rilis. setidaknya tidak ada hutang kan... kekeke~ Chap berikutnya kemungkinan hari Jumat/sabtu. ga bisa lama-lama buka laptop, soalnya harus belajar. besok ul kimia. author mau masuk Ipa nih ceritanya. hehehehe... udah dulu ya... di tunggu comentnya. kritik saran pun diterima. Flame pun boleh asal membangun. aku Author yang terbuka kok. hihihi...

at last Review ne..? Don't be silent readers. hargai sedikit cerita yang dibuat authornya. gimana juga ini murni dari otakku. terima kasih semua.. Jja !*Hilang*


	4. Chapter 3-A feeling

**Really Love**

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin

Main pair : Chanbaek/KaiBaek and other EXO couple

Rated : T

Genre : Romance*meski ga ada romantis-romantisnya dan Drama

**Warning : Uke as Girl, OOC and Many typos. If you don't like, so don't read.**

Sumarry : "Wae? Kenapa menatapku begitu. apa aku bertambah cantik?"

all Cast belong to God. not my own. Tapi cerita ini punya saya. jadi kalau rasanya ceritanya pasaran atau apapun itu, saya tekankan ide murni dari otak saya. apalagi isi ceritanya. ini buatan saya. jadi go plagiator and out for you don't like my fic. Kamsahamnida.

I'll be backk..~Dance bareng 2pm. oke deh.. Author yang imut dan bawel kini balik lagi dengan membawa Chapter 3*PlokPlokPlok#DilemparSendal. udah deh tanpa basa basi. cekidot~~~

HAPPY READING *_*

**Chapter 3**

Jam pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah olaraga. Beruntung Baekhyun sampai disekolah tepat waktu, sebelum gerbang ditutup. Terlihat Kai yang menungguinya di lobby. Melontarkan banyak pertanyaan ini dan itu ketika Baekhyun sudah ada dihadapannya, namun Baekhyun sendiri tampak enggan untuk menceritakan yang kali ini. Diapun hanya menceritakan singkatnya, kalau dia nyaris terlambat dan Chanyeol menawarkan tumpangan padanya.

Kai sebenarnya ingin melontarkan argumentnya ketika mengingat obrolan Kyungsoo—yang sebenarnya—dengan Chanyeol tadi pagi. "katanya dia mau dirumah saja? Kenapa mau mengantarkan Baekkie?" gumam Kai. Lalu dia pun segera berjalan menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah berlari ke ruang ganti perempuan untuk berganti pakaian olaraga.

Tidak lama kemudian, Baekhyun sudah keluar dari ruang ganti dan didapatinya Kai yang sedang bersandar menungguinya. "orang ini tidak lelah menungguku apa? Dasar!" gumam Baekhyun tidak habis pikir. Dia pun berjalan menghampiri Kai dan menepuk bahunya.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Sudah.." jawab Baekhyun sambil memasukkan seragamnya kedalam tas dan menyisipkan nametag nama Kyungsoo kedalam saku celana olaraganya. Ingin dia serahkan nanti pada gadis itu. tapi sebelumnya dia melirik Kai lalu tersenyum jahil.

"Dasar.. Kakek kolot" Bisik Baekhyun dan detik berikutnya dia sudah kabur. Berlari menghindari Kai yang pasti akan langsung mengejarnya,

"Ya! Apa yang kau katakan.. awas kau." Dan akhirnya mereka pun kejar-kejaran. Baekhyun berlari cepat menghindari Kai. Ketika sampai dikelasnya, dia pun masuk dan melempar asal tasnya. Entah meja siapa yang ditaruhi tasnya itu. dilihatnya Kai sudah berhasil menyusulnya kedalam kelas. Dengan cengiran khasnya, Baekhyun berlari menghindari Kai dan sampai akhirnya dia berhasil keluar dari kelas lagi. Dengan cepat Baekhyun barlari kearah lapangan tempat teman-temannya kini berada.

Ketika lapangan sudah didepan mata dan tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, Kai berhasil meraih pergelengan tangan Baekhyun dan membawa gadis itu dalam dekapannya. Menggelitiki gadis itu dengan cepat seakan tidak tahu tempat. Sedangkan Baekhyun tampak berusaha menyingkirkan jari-jari Kai yang bersarang dipinggangnya. Dia hanya bisa tertawa sambil berusaha untuk lepas dari Kai.

"Hahahaha... rasakan. Makanya jangan mengejekku." Ucap Kai

"Ampun.. hahaha.. aku kan hanya bercanda.. haha.. sudah ah." Baekhyun terus menggelinjang kegelian sedangkan Kai tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin menyudahi aktifitasnya itu.

"Ekhemm.. kalian tidak kelapangan?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka, membuat Kai melepas jeratannya dan Baekhyun bersorak kegirangan.

"Yeayy.. kau penolongku dari jeratan monster hitam, Kyungsoo-ah" Ujar Baekhyun sambil bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Kyungsoo. Diapun menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Kai. Kai yang melihat itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan Baekhyun. Kai pun beralih melihat Kyungsoo. Terlihat gadis itu sedang membawa 4 bola basket. Kai pun mengambil alih bola-bola itu.

"Kubawakan.." Katanya setelah itu, berjalan ringan mendahului Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Ciee.. asik tuh yang mulai dekat" Ledek Baekhyun. Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Setidaknya sekarang dia dan Kai sudah ada komunikasi. Meskipun belum seintim Kai dan Baekhyun.

"Pikir apa sih aku.. Kai bisa melihatku saja seharusnya sudah bagus. Aku bersyukur akan hal itu." Batin Kyungsoo. Dia pun menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Kajja.. kita kelapangan" ajaknya menarik tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun tersenyum senang dan mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo. Mereka berjalan beriringan ke lapangan. Terlihat Tao melambai heboh untuk memanggil Baekhyun bergabung dengan kelompoknya. Dengan senang hati Baekhyun mengajak Kyungsoo juga mendekati nona panda yang manis itu. Tao dan teman-temannya sedang berkumpul dibawah pohon untuk meneduh. Padahal olaraganya saja belum dimulai dan mereka semua juga masih kering dari keringat. Ckckck..

"Kau hampir terlambat Baekkie.." kata Luhan sambil menyenggol Baekhyun yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Ia.. ditambah lagi tadi pagi saat menunggumu, ternyata bukan kau yang ada diboncengan Kai. Tumben sekali kan. Biasanya Kai tidak akan mengizinkan orang lain disitu karena hanya untukmu. Aku saja tidak pernah mau diantarnya pulang." Ucap Tao panjang lebar seperti ratu gossip sedangkan Luhan mengangguk-angguk tanda kalau dia sepaham dengan nona panda itu.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan teman-teman dekatnya. Ucapan Tao membuatnya tidak enak pada Kyungsoo yang ada disampingnya. Sebal juga kalau diposisi seperti ini. Membuatnya sadar kalau image dimata teman-temannya tentang dirinya dan Kai itu seperti ada hubungan spesial. Padahal mereka hanya berteman. Salahkan Kai yang overprotektif padanya. Seperti seorang brother complex akut.

"Kenapa bibirmu itu?" suara object kekesalannya membuat Baekhyun menoleh kesamping kirinya.

"Kena kau.. hahahahaa." Kai tertawa ketika keusilannya berhasil. Telunjuknya tepat mengenai pipi chubby Baekhyun. Membuat kadar kekesalan Baekhyun meningkat dan bibirnya semakin maju kedepan. "Aku cium loh kalau begitu terus.." Tambah Kai membuat Baekhyun dengan cepat menarik kembali bibirnya.

"Ya! Kim Jongin.. berhenti menggangguku." Omel Baekhyun sambil memukul keras pundak Kai.

"Ah.. appo.." dan dimulailah pertengkaran kecil yang sudah tidak asing dimata teman-teman mereka. Semua anak terutama para gadis justru menyebut pertengkaran tersebut sebagai hal wajar dalam rumah tangga. Kai dan Baekhyun adalah pasangan yang super romantis. Bahkan lebih romantis dari kekasih sesungguhnya. Kai selalu menuruti semua kemauan Baekhyun, tapi kadang Kai juga suka menggoda yeoja itu. Membuat beberapa teman yeojanya tertawa atau terkadang justru merasa iri pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menguncir kuda rambut panjangnya sambil mematut diri didepan cermin. Setelah dirasanya sudah pas, dia merapikan sekilas pakaian seragamnya yang agak kusut. Ketika tangannya tepat berada diujung roknya, dia jadi teringat..

_"Rok gadis kecil harusnya tidak sependek ini."_ Kata-kata Chanyeol tadi pagi terlintas diotaknya. Seulas senyum tersungging diwajah cantik Baekhyun. Gadis itu sedikit mengendurkan roknya dan agak menurunkannya walau sebenarnya tidak banyak berubah. Rok itu memang didesain pas tepat diatas lutut Baekhyun. Secara gadis itu sendiri yang memintanya. Berpikir sebentar, Baekhyun mendapatkan sebuah ide. Dia membuka kembali celana olaraga yang sudah dilipatnya. Berniat memakainya, tapi suara seorang gadis mengintrupsinya.

"Sudah Baekkie?" Tanya Tao yang sedang merapikan kotak make up kecilnya. Gadis itu kebiasaan menambah bedak diwajahnya jika sehabis pelajaran olaraga. Alasannya sih karena dia ingin selalu tampil sempurna.

"kau duluan saja. Aku ingin menunggu Kyungsoo."

"aku jadi heran.." Luhan tiba-tiba muncul sambil merangkul Baekhyun. "Kau jadi semakin dekat dengan gadis pendiam itu. biasanya kan kalian tidak sedekat ini." Lanjut gadis cantik itu. perlu diketahui, Luhan adalah gadis tercantik diangkatannya. Saat Voting diacara Valentine tahun lalu, Luhan mendapat peringkat pertama, Dengan Baekhyun diposisi kedua. Disekolah mereka memang selalu mengadakan bermacam acara yang berbeda tiap tahunnya kalau sudah sampai pada tanggal sakral dimata para pemuda-pemudi itu.

"masa sih? Aku dekat dengan semuanya dari awal ah. lagipula berteman dengan Kyungsoo itu menarik loh.."

"Jadi berteman dengan kami tidak menarik?" Tanya Tao pura-pura kesal.

Baekhyun tampak salah tingkah. "eh.. bukan begitu juga. Kalian tetap teman baikku kok."

"Hahaha... bercanda Baekkie. Yasudah, kami keluar dulu ya. Jangan terlalu lama disini. Kai pasti menunggumu." Kata Tao sambil terkekeh. Gadis itupun keluar bersama Luhan dari ruang ganti perempuan. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat kedua teman centilnya itu. kembali menatap cermin, menunggu Kyungsoo yang memang tadi paling terakhir masuk. Gadis itu sangat sibuk dengan urusannya. Maklum, selain pintar dan anggota osis, gadis itu juga memegang tanggung jawab akan kelas. Dia ketua kelasnya. benar-benar gadis hebat bukan?

Baekhyun kembali pada niat awalnya. Dengan cepat dia memakai celana olaraga dibalik roknya. Membuatnya terkesan lucu. Baekhyun ingin tertawa melihat dirinya yang terlihat konyol.

"Baekhyun-ah.." Kyungsoo keluar dengan baju olaraga yang sudah terlipat rapi dipelukannya. Dia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"oh ya.. ini nametagmu" kata Kyungsoo.

"Oh iya.. aku hampir lupa." Baekhyun merogoh sakunya. "ini.. nanti pulang sekolah, dilepas aja ya kalau kita tidak sempat pulang bareng" kata Baekhyun. Ia menerima nametagnya dan memasangnya didada sebelah kirinya.

Beberapa saat, baru Kyungsoo sadar kalau ada sedikit yang berbeda dari Baekhyun. Dengan pandangan heran dia menatap Baekhyun.

"Wae? Kenapa menatapku begitu. apa aku bertambah cantik?" gurau Baekhyun.

"kenapa celana olaragamu tidak dilepas ?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Oh ini.. hahaha.. aku lupa" Ucap Baekhyun tampak salah tingkah lagi. Dia dengan cepat menurunkan celana olaraganya dan melipatnya asal. Disatukan dengan baju olaraganya. "Kajja.. kita keluar. Pelajaran selanjutnya sudah mau dimulai kan." Baekhyun menarik lengan Kyungsoo, mengajaknya keluar. Mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo dari penampilan anehnya tadi.

"Kau lama sekali Baekkie.." Suara kesal Kai membuat langkah mereka terhenti.

"aku tidak memintamu menungguku kan.." Balas Baekhyun.

"dasar.. yasudah, ayo kekelas. Pelajaran sudah mau dimulai." Kai meraih tangan Baekhyun. Menariknya untuk berjalan dengan pemuda itu. Baekhyun sendiri tetap berpegangan pada Kyungsoo.

Ketika mereka sampai dikelas, guru memang belum datang. Tapi kedatangan mereka bertiga bersama mengundang perhatian anak-anak dikelasnya. Daya khayal anak remaja merekapun meningkat. Dimata mereka, posisi Baekhyun seakan istri utama Kai, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanyalah selirnya. Atau ada juga yang membuat cerita berbeda. Baekhyun seperti seorang anak dari Kai dan Kyungsoo—Dilihat dari wajah Baekhyun yang sangat Babyface dan imut itu.

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan? Lebih baik singkirkan semuanya" Kata Kai dengan nada sedikit tinggi. menatap aneh teman-teman sekelasnya yang mayoritas abnormal itu.

Baekhyun dengan malas berjalan menuju meja salah seorang temannya. Mengambil tasnya yang ada dimeja itu lalu menyeretnya menuju mejanya sendiri. Tepat disebelahnya ada Kai yang sudah duduk sambil memasukkan baju olaraga dan sepatu bolanya kedalam tas. Lalu menyodorkan sekotak bekal berwarna biru muda ke meja Baekhyun tanpa menatap gadis itu. dia masih sedikit kesal dengan Baekhyun yang sangat lama tadi.

"Dititipkan Taemin noona. tadi pagi."

"Baekkie.." Tao tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang memakan bekal makan siangnya kali ini. Bekal enak buatan kakak perempuannya Kai, selalu membuatnya enggan untuk ke kantin.

"wae?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Lihat itu..." Mata Tao bergerak ke arah kiri, membuat Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke arah yang dimaksudnya. Terlihat disitu ada Suho yang sedang mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo, tapi Baekhyun sadar kalau matanya itu sesekali mengarah padanya.

"Penggemar setiamu selalu punya alasan untuk melihat idolanya ya." Ledek Tao sambil itupun menarik kursi yang ada di dekat Baekhyun dan duduk di dekatnya.

"Kau tak ingin menggodanya? Memberi sedikit fanservice mungkin?." Usul Luhan yang entah ada sejak kapan. Melakukan tindakan yang sama dengan Tao tadi.

"Tidak ah. malas. Lagian nanti aku dimarahi Lay eonnie lagi." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memasukkan sesuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Suho ialah penggemar Baekhyun sejak kelas 1. Membuat Baekhyun jengah dengan namja itu. saking jengahnya, gadis cantik itu justru berbalik usil dan sering menggodanya. Dengan mendekati namja itu langsung atau bersikap dekat dengan namja lain didepan Suho langsung. Sebenarnya Namja itu tampan, hanya saja menurut Baekhyun, Suho itu membosankan. Apalagi tinggi namja itu hanya berbeda sedikit dari Baekhyun. Untuk ukuran namja, itu termasuk pendek dan Baekhyun tidak mau punya kekasih yang sama pendeknya dengan dia. Di tambah lagi, sudah ada Lay. Gadis cantik di kelas sebelah yang benar-benar suka pada Suho. Lebih baik Suho dengan gadis itu daripada dengan dirinya kan. Tapi kalau untuk iseng, tidak jaranglah kalau Suho tetap jadi bahan isengannya nona muda Byun ini.

"Baekhyun.. Kau dipanggil Yunho Seonsaengnim." Ucap Lay, gadis cantik dari kelas sebelah. Baekhyun kenal gadis ini sebagai sepupu teman baiknya, Luhan. Sekaligus yang naksir pada Suho tadi.

'panjang umur sekali.' Dengus Baekhyun. "Oh.. baiklah. Terima kasih Lay." Kata Baekhyun lalu melangkah keluar kelas. Melihat itu, Kai yang sedang mengobrol dengan Kris dan Sehun pun berniat menyusul Baekhyun. Sekarang memang jam istirahat, dan tidak terkejut lagi bagi Baekhyun kalau dirinya dipanggil oleh wali kelasnya. mengingat akan perilakunya selama ini dikelas 3. Dia memilih makan siang lebih dulu sambil menunggu panggilan itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai setelah berhasil menyusul Baekhyun.

"Entahlah.. antara nilai atau absensiku." Balas Baekhyun acuh. Kai sendiri hanya mengangguk sampai akhirnya mereka sampai diruang guru. Kai melihat Baekhyun langsung masuk dan dia pun memutuskan menunggu saja diluar.

Kembali ke Baekhyun~

"Ada apa seonsaengnim memanggil saya?" tanya Baekhyun ketika sudah sampai dimeja wali kelasnya itu. gurunya itu sedang serius meneliti sebuah buku yang mendata absensi siswa-siswanya.

"Byun Baekhyun. Sudah berapa lama saya menunggu orangtuamu?" tanya Yunho—wali kelas Baekhyun itu. tanpa basa-basi.

"mereka sedang di Thailand. Baru bisa pulang 3 bulan lagi." Balas Baekhyun malas.

"Lihat ini.." Yunho menunjuk buku data siswa yang tadi dilihatnya. Menyuruh Baekhyun untuk melihat juga. "Dalam satu bulan terakhir, kau masuk tidak sampai setengahnya. Dan ini.." Yunho membuka laci mejanya. Menyerahkan selembar kertas dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. "Ini daftar rata-rata nilai terakhirmu. Harusnya kertas ini diserahkan langsung ke orangtuamu. Ternyata mereka terlalu sibuk hanya untuk sekedar mengurus putrinya. Tapi Aku tetap menunggu kedatangan mereka.. sekarang kau bisa ambil kertas itu untuk evaluasi dirimu sendiri. Jangan lupa perhatikan absensimu yang buruk itu. ini tahun terakhirmu. Aku ragu, kalau kau tetap bertahan dengan pribadi seperti itu, bisa saja masa kelas tigamu akan bertambah satu tahun lagi." Ucap seonsaengnimnya itu dingin. Dia sudah terlalu malas meladeni muridnya yang satu ini. Bukannya tidak peduli, dia bahkan sudah terlalu peduli, tapi justru gadis remaja ini yang tidak sadar-sadar juga walau sudah berkali-kali diberi peringatan.

Baekhyun membungkuk sekilas lalu berjalan keluar. Menggenggam kertas nilainya dengan tangan gemetar. "ah.. Byun Baekhyun" Panggil Yunho lagi. Baekhyun berbalik menatap seonsaengnimnya.

"Aku berkata begini bukan karena aku benci padamu, atau ingin hal terburuk terjadi padamu. Aku justru sangat ingin kau berusaha memperbaiki dirimu. Masih ada satu semester lagi sebelum ujian akhir. Aku harap kau bisa berusaha untuk lulus dan mengubah nilai merah itu menjadi tinta hitam. Juga jangan membolos lagi." Nasihat Yunho. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu benar-benar keluar dari ruang guru.

Kai dengan cepat menghampiri gadis yang tampak muram itu.

"Kenapa Baekkie?" Kai bertanya. Baekhyun sendiri hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Biasa. Nilaiku sangat jelek." Kata Baekhyun dan wajahnya berubah murung lagi.

Kai tersenyum pengertian lalu mencubit hidung Baekhyun. "Wajahmu jelek kalau seperti itu." katanya. Baekhyun segera menyingkirkan tangan Kai. Dengan cepat tangan itu berpindah dengan melingkar dipundak Baekhyun.

"Jangan murung begitu. nanti cantiknya hilang loh.. Nanti aku akan jadi guru privatemu deh biar nilaimu meningkat." Kata Kai lagi berusaha membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

Gadis itupun menoleh menatap Kai. "Jangan beritahu eomma-appaku, ne?" pinta Baekhyun.

"Tumben.. bisa saja kalau mereka tahu ini, mereka akan pulang." Kata Kai

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. "berkali-kali aku berulah, mereka hanya menegur atau memberi hukuman lewat telpon. Aku sudah bosan dengan itu. semua kelakuanku sia-sia. Sudahlah, biar mereka tidak tahu saja sekalian." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum miris.

"Oke-oke.. sudah dong jangan murung lagi."

"iya.."

"Wae? Kenapa menatapku begitu. apa aku bertambah cantik?"

Baekhyun pun tersenyum lebar didepan Kai. "sudah kan!" kata gadis lalu menunduk lagi.

Kai terdiam melihat Baekhyun. Memang dia akui, dibanding Baekhyun, dirinya jauh lebih beruntung. Meski sama-sama memiliki orangtua yang gila bekerja, namun Kai masih memiliki seorang kakak perempuan dirumah. Masih ada yang mengingatkannya akan segala tingkah lakunya yang kelewat batas. Masih ada teman bercanda dan mengobrolnya dirumah. Masih ada juga yang mau memeriksa pr-prnya atau sekedar tempat untuk ditanyai materi yang sulit. Sedangkan Baekhyun, dia selalu sendiri dirumah. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini dia juga jarang kerumah Kai. Gadis itu padahal selalu sendiri di rumah besarnya. Menyedihkan bukan.. siapa yang mengingatkannya secara langsung kalau bukan Kai? Orangtua gadis itu kalau sedang di korea pun malah terkadang menginap dihotel yang lebih dekat dengan perusahaan mereka. Terkadang nasib Baekhyun memang sangat disayangkan. Namun bersyukur, setidaknya gadis itu tidak melewati batas jalur yang seharusnya. Masih menjadi gadis baik-baik walau sering berulah. Segala kenakalan yang diperbuatnya masih pada batas wajar anak remaja. Yah.. itulah yang wajib disyukuri.

to be continued

**Words : 2.407**

**Publised : 04/05/13**

selesai juga Chapter 3nya dan disini ga ada Chanyeol sama sekali. mian readers yang nungguin Chanyeol. terus buat Kaisoo momentnya mungkin belum ada dan seandainya nanti di chapter depan ada, ga bakal terlalu aku tonjolkan karena aku lebih fokus pada ChanBaek*Kibar bendera ChanBaek*.sekali lagi Mian...

katanya ada yang nungguin ya...*Author geer. hhahaha.. menurut kalian aku kecepetan update ga sih? hahaha... kok rasanya cepet banget ya. buat yang review*Srott..* author sungguh terharu akan respon kalian yang menyukai ff abal ini. author sungguh ingin bales review, tapi bingung mau jawab apa. tapi author baca semua kok komen2 kalian. oke.. jadi sekian dulu ya. At last.. Review ne? don't be a silent readers. author kecewa loh buat yang satu ini. bukannya author pengen banget di review, lagipula itukan manusiawi. tapi apa salahnya kalian kasih sepatah dua patah kata tentang ff author ini. hitung2 memberi semangat kan biar bisa lebih baik. kelanjutan ff ini tergantung readers deh pokoknya.

**REVIEW NE?**


	5. Chapter 4 - Happy sunday

**Really Love**

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin

Main pair : Chanbaek/KaiBaek and other EXO couple

Rated : T

Genre : Romance*meski ga ada romantis-romantisnya dan Drama

**Warning : Uke as Girl, OOC and Many typos. If you don't like, so don't read.**

Sumarry : "Maksudmu apa dengan 'lebih keren' dariku? Apa aku kurang keren?"/semoga nilai itu membuatmu segera mencari pencerahan nona Byun..

all Cast belong to God. not my own. Tapi cerita ini punya saya. jadi kalau rasanya ceritanya pasaran atau apapun itu, saya tekankan ide murni dari otak saya. apalagi isi ceritanya. ini buatan saya. jadi go plagiator and out for you don't like my fic. Kamsahamnida.

I'll be backk..~Dance bareng 2pm. oke deh.. Author yang imut dan bawel kini balik lagi dengan membawa Chapter 4*PlokPlokPlok#DilemparSendal. kali ini update cepat dalam rangka ultah Baekkie oppa..

udah deh tanpa basa basi. cekidot~~~

HAPPY READING *_*

**Chapter 4**

Hari minggu pagi ini sangatlah cerah. Semua mengawali harinya dengan penuh senyuman. Begitu juga dengan seorang gadis, putri tunggal keluarga Byun. Jam baru menunjukkan Pukul 06.00 dan gadis itu sudah siap dengan sepatu ketsnya. Dia juga membawa tas ransel kecil yang berisi roti, air mineral dan sebotol susu sapi yang disiapkan oleh pelayannya. Pagi ini gadis cantik itu sudah bersiap untuk lari pagi. Hal yang biasa dilakukannya setiap minggu pagi. Mungkin nanti dia akan sekalian mampir kerumah Kai, karena biasanya kalau hari minggu, namja itu akan bangun siang dan Baekhyun akan menjadi alarm dadakannya.

"Pelayan Oh.. kalau temanku bangun, bilang padanya kalau aku sedang lari pagi ya." Ucap Baekhyun pada pelayan setia keluarganya.

"Baik nona muda." Pelayan itupun membungkuk sopan,

Baekhyun pun mulai berlari kecil keluar dari wilayah rumah mewahnya. Mulai berlari mengelilingi kompleks perumahan elit tempat tinggalnya selama ini berada. Sesekali Baekhyun tersenyum dan menyapa beberapa lansia yang dilewatinya. Baekhyun berusaha bersikap ramah pada orang-orang yang berada disekitar daerah rumahnya. Karena merasa lelah, dia pun berhenti disebuah taman dan duduk disalah satu bangkunya. Taman cukup ramai kali ini. Ada yang sedang lari pagi sama sepertinya, ada juga yang naik sepeda. Tidak jauh dari taman, terdapat lapangan minimalis yang multifungsi. Ada beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain basket disana. Baekhyun melirik jam tangan biru yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Baru setengah jam dia keluar dari rumah. Dia pun meminum air yang dibawanya lalu mendekati kumpulan anak kecil tadi. Gadis cantik itu mengambil bola basket yang sedang menganggur dan mulai bermain sendiri ditepi lapangan. Baekhyun akan menunggu giliran men-shot apabila anak-anak itu sudah selesai dengan permainan mereka.

"Kau sedang apa, Kyungsoo-ah?" Baekhyun tersentak kaget sampai-sampai bola yang sedang di dribblenya terlepas begitu saja dan menggelinding. Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat sosok yang memanggilnya tadi. Chanyeol justru sedang merenggangkan badan-badannya disebelah Baekhyun lalu menatap Baekhyun santai.

"Kau?" Baekhyun tampak heran.

"Kenapa kaget begitu? aku kan hanya bertanya kau sedang apa disini sendirian." Chanyeol menyeringai melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang terkesan berlebihan itu.

"Ck.." Dengus Baekhyun. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya kan. Aku setiap minggu pagi selalu ke taman ini. Kenapa kau disini?"

"Sedikit berolaraga dan menghabiskan waktu senggang terakhir." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengambil bola yang dimainkan Baekhyun tadi.

"Maksudnya?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Besok aku sudah akan bekerja. Dengan begitu, waktu senggangku pasti akan habis." Jelas Chanyeol sambil melempar bola itu kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan refleks menangkap bola itu.

"Memang apa pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Kau ingin sekali tahu?" balas Chanyeol. Sadar akan sikapnya yang terkesan peduli itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit merutuki kebodohannya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya saja." Kata Baekhyun sedikit salah tingkah.

"ok.." gumam Chanyeol dan mereka pun tidak berkata-kata lagi. Baekhyun kembali dengan bola basketnya, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam menatap lapangan.

"Chanyeol hyungg" seorang anak kecil menghampiri namja tampan itu. "kenapa hanya diam disini? Katanya ingin mengajari kami main basket dengan benar." Ucap anak itu. terlihat anak-anak lainnya yang tetap berdiam dilapangan mengangguk bersamaan.

"Baiklah-baiklah." Chanyeol mengikuti bocah yang mulai menarik tangannya itu. dia lalu berhenti sebentar dan menoleh. "Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang ternyata sedang melihat kearahnya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. Tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan.

"Tidak.." Ucapnya. "aku disini saja." Balasnya dengan suara pelan.

"Oh.. yasudah." Chanyeol lalu kembali ketengah lapangan bersama anak tadi.

Baekhyun hanya menatap kumpulan orang-orang itu heran. Dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol bisa ada disekitar sini? Sejak kapan orang itu disini? Dan kenapa dia bisa kenal dengan anak-anak itu yang Baekhyun sendiri tak pernah berniat menyapa mereka. Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu dan kembali sibuk dengan dunianya. Sampai-sampai suara seseorang lagi-lagi men-jeda aktifitasnya.

"eonnie.. kenapa tidak bergabung dengan kami?" Tanya pemanggil itu yang ternyata seorang gadis kecil.

"eh?" Baekhyun tampak kebingungan untuk memberi alasan.

"Baru tadi kami mengenal Chanyeol oppa, dia sangat baik dan langsung mau mengajari kami bermain basket. Eonnie teman Chanyeol oppa kan? Ayo bergabung" Gadis kecil itu dengan seenaknya menarik tangan Baekhyun membuat gadis cantik itu kebingungan dan tidak bisa menolak.

"Nah.. sekarang kita bisa mulai pertandingan bukan? Kita bermain 7-7. Kita lihat, yang menang grup laki-laki atau perempuan." Ucap gadis kecil itu,

"eh?" Baekhyun menatap terkejut gadis kecil yang penuh otoriter ini.

"hehehe.. grup kami kurang orang eonnie." Balasnya menjawab raut muka penuh tanya Baekhyun. "Eonnie mau kan? Ayolah, biar Chanyeol oppa mau ikutan" Baekhyun sweatdrop melihat serangan puppy eyes gadis itu.

"Baiklah" kata Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Nah.. ayo kita mulai" seorang kakek tua yang masih tampak bugar berjalan ketengah lapangan. Gadis yang menarik Baekhyun tadi dengan bocah laki-laki yang sebelumnya memanggil Chanyeol yang memulainya. Ketika bola dilemparkan jelaslah bocah laki-laki itu yang berhasil menyerahkan bola itu pada teman-temannya. Dengan wajah waspada para gadis mulai menjaga lawannya. Baekhyun sendiri dengan malas-malasan mau menjaga seorang anak laki-laki yang tubuhnya pendek, tapi keburu dicegah oleh gadis kecil lainnya.

"Eonnie.. tugasmu menjaga Chanyeol oppa. Ini supaya seimbang." Ucapnya. Baekhyun pun berlari mendekati Chanyeol. Namja itu memperlihatkan seringaiannya pada Baekhyun membuat gadis itu merinding melihatnya.

Seiring waktu Baekhyun mulai terbawa dalam serunya permainan ini. Ternyata bocah-bocah yang usianya sekitar 8-9 tahun ini cukup jago bermain basket. Bukan sekali sih Baekhyun melihat anak-anak yang memang selalu ber-12 ini berkumpul dan bermain bersama, Cuma tidak menyangka saja dengan kemampuan mereka. Baekhyun pun jadi semangat dan tidak tanggung-tanggung memperlihatkan kemampuan basketnya juga. Meski tidak tergabung dalam club khusus ataupun selalu berlatih rutin, tapi kemampuan basketnya cukup diatas rata-rata. Maklumlah, dia kan sering bermain bersama Kai dan kawan-kawannya yang lain setiap kali ingin.

Baekhyun menerima bola yang dilemparkan kearahnya. Dia mendribblenya dengan santai tapi matanya tetap awas pada gerak gerik Chanyeol yang menjaga sekaligus berusaha merebut bola di tangannya. Hampir sampai di garis three poin, Baekhyun langsung ambil jalan pintas dan melemparnya ke arah ring. Bola berwarna orange itu dengan mulus masuk dan menghasilkan skor. Baekhyun melompat riang.

"Yeay..." riangnya sambil berbalik. Memeluk Chanyeol yang ada dibelakangnya.

"waah.. eonnie itu keren." Para gadis cilik yang satu tim dengannya berucap kagum, sedangkan para bocah laki-laki hanya memandang kagum. Entah pada kehebatan Baekhyun atau pada kecantikan Baekhyun yang tersenyum seceria itu.

Chanyeol yang agak terkejut karena tiba-tiba dipeluk pun hanya ikut tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Baekhyun. "ya.. kau cukup jago juga" Ujar Chanyeol. Mendengar suara Chanyeol, baekhyun tersadar dari kegembiraan berlebihannya ini. Dia melepas pelukannya pada Chanyeol dengan wajah merona. Lalu dia berlari menjauhi namja itu.

"ambil bolanya bodoh. Kita lanjutkan permainan." Seru Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Namja itu hanya tersenyum lalu berlari kecil kepinggir lapangan untuk mengambil bola tadi. Melemparnya kesalah satu rekan grupnya. Chanyeol berlari agak kedepan dan ketika sampai ditengah lapangan, dia kembali menerima operan bola. Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol langsung melempar bola itu ke ring dan masuk tak kalah mulus dengan yang dihasilkan Baekhyun tadi. Semua langsung berhenti berlari dan menatap kagum Chanyeol dan bola yang terlempar tadi bergantian.

Chanyeol menunjukkan jarinya dalam bentuk tanda peace.

"Keren kan.." Ujarnya pede.

Setelah itu, permainan kembali berlanjut dengan seru. Sesekali tawa terlontar dari bibir kebibir. Permainan justru jadi semakin menyenangkan.

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati tempat dimana tadi dia menaruh tasnya. Mengambil tasnya itu kemudian kembali ketengah lapangan. Disana semua sedang duduk beristirahat.

"Jinyoung.. kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan sih." Sampai disana, ternyata ada debat kecil antara salah seorang gadis kecil dengan teman laki-lakinya.

"Apa? Aku kan hanya bicara menurut pendapatku saja. Kenapa kau jadi sangat cerewet, Jieun." Gerutu bocah laki-laki yang disebut Jinyoung itu.

"tapi Jinyoung hyung memang benar. Noona itu sangat cantik. Tidak cocok dengan Chanyeol Hyung"

"Kau memang adik terbaikku Gongchan-ie" Jinyoung memeluk namja yang tadi memberikan pendapatnya. Baekhyun sendiri yang baru bergabung hanya bisa memandang semuanya heran.

"yang adil tanya saja pada eonnie cantik itu. apa dia ada hubungan dengan Chanyeol oppa atau tidak."

"Kau pintar Suzy." Seru Jieun girang dan berpindah tempat duduk disebelah Baekhyun. "Eonnie.." rajuk Jieun manja. "apa kau dan Chanyeol oppa berpacaran?" Baekhyun salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaan itu. dia dari awal memang sudah mengira kalau gadis ini akan menjadi fangirl Chanyeol.

"tentu saja tidak." Ucap Baekhyun cepat.

"Sayang sekali." Gerutu Jieun dengan wajah kecewa yang kentara. Sedangkan para anak laki-laki pada tersenyum puas.

"Tuh kan, apa kataku. Lagipula noona ini sangat cantik. pasti kekasihnya lebih keren dari Chanyeol hyung. Contohnya seperti diriku" ujar anak laki-laki lain dengan pedenya—selain Jinyoung dan Gongchan.

"Maksudmu apa dengan 'lebih keren' dariku? Apa aku kurang keren?" Tiba-tiba suara Chanyeol membuat mereka menoleh berbarengan. Baro—yang tadi bicara—hanya nyengir tanpa dosa pada Chanyeol.

"memang benar. kalo noona itu berpacaran. Harusnya dengan namja yang super tampan. Minimal Sebanding denganku lah" jelas Baro lebih detail.

"dasar.." Chanyeol menjitak pelan kening Baro membuat yang lain tertawa melihat hal itu.

Chanyeol menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang dibelinya dengan sebungkus roti pada setiap anak dan termasuk pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Aku juga bawa roti" tolak Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan roti dari dalam tasnya.

Semua dilanjuti dengan canda tawa. Baekhyun tertawa lepas dengan lelucon dan tingkah anak-anak itu. gadis itu bahkan sudah dapat bersikap seolah dia sudah lama akrab dengan anak-anak yang baru dikenalnya sejam yang lalu itu. entah kenapa Baekhyun jadi merasa senang mendapatkan banyak teman baru. Dia dan Chanyeol pun tanpa sadar jadi dekat.

"Oh ya.. sudah jam 8. Aku harus pergi. lain kali kita main lagi ya. Bye" Baekhyun dengan cepat beranjak pergi meninggalkan sekumpulan anak-anak itu termasuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol bahkan belum sempat bertanya perihal kepergian Baekhyun.

"Siapa nama eonnie itu, oppa?" Tanya Suzy akhirnya. Dia ingat kalau sejak tadi mengobrol, mereka belum tahu nama Baekhyun.

"Namanya .."

* * *

"Annyeong Minnie eonnie.." dengan riang Baekhyun memasuki taman mini keluarga Kim. Terlihat putri sulung keluarga itu sedang menyiram tanaman dengan anggunnya. Nama putri sulung itu adalah Kim Taemin.

"Wah Baekhyun." Taemin langsung menaruh selang yang dipegangnya lalu menghambur memeluk Baekhyun. "Lama tidak "

"Nado, Eonnie." Balas Baekhyun.

"Ah.. pasti mau membangunkan Kai. Anak malas itu ada dikamarnya." Ucap Taemin.

"Oh.. aku akan kesana" Baekhyun sudah berniat pergi tapi keburu ditahan.

"Tunggu.." ujar Taemin. "setelah selesai jangan langsung pulang, kita habiskan waktu bersama ya. Bagaimana kalau kita merangkai bunga sambil mengobrol."

"Boleh. Dengan senang hati eonnie. Aku ke atas dulu ya."

Baekhyun pun berjalan menuju kamar Kai di lantai dua. Tanpa permisi atau ketuk pintu dulu, gadis itu langsung membuka pintu yang letaknya paling ujung. Terlihatlah sebuah gundukan dibawah selimut. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menghampiri kasur Kai dan mengguncang-guncang gundukan selimut tadi.

"Kai.. ireona.." Ujar Baekhyun. Tidak ada respon yang berarti. Denkuran halus masih terdengar, tandanya sang empunya kamar masih berada dalam alam mimpinya.

"Kai.. ini sudah pagi." Ujar Baekhyun lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk gundukan itu. sama seperti tadi, responnya tidak terlihat sama sekali. Baekhyun mulai mengambil guling yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dilantai lalu memukulnya pada gundukan itu.

"Ireona-ireona-ireonaaa.. Kim Jongin." Seru Baekhyun.

"Hmm.. berisik.." omel Kai sambil tetap bergelung pada selimut tebalnya. Wajahnya terlihat keluar sedikit sambil menggerutu akan keberadaan Baekhyun, lucunya mata namja itu masih terpejam. Artinya jelas belum sadar dong.

Baekhyun mulai memutar otaknya untuk mencari ide paling akurat dalam membangunkan Kai. Tak lama muncul seringaian dari bibir gadis tersebut. Dia menatap sedikit wajah Kai yang terlihat di ujung selimut dan mulai mendekatinya.

"Kai.." Bisik Baekhyun.

"Hm.." Gumam Kai.

"Wokkie eomma dan sungie appa ada dibawah lohh" bisik gadis itu pelan. Seketika bola mata Kai terbuka—terlalu—lebar. Dengan cepat namja itu meloncat dari kasurnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi yang memang tersedia dikamarnya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi? Kalau Appa tau, aku akan dibunuhnya karena bangun siang" panik Kai. Melihat itu, Baekhyun justru tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat Kai tersadar kalau ia sedang dibodohi gadis mungil itu.

Kai keluar dari kamar mandinya tanpa menggunakan pakaian atas. Tampak handuk tersampir dipundaknya. Dengan horor dia menatap Baekhyun.

"Pabbo.. Kai Pabbo" ejek Baekhyun dan dengan cepat berlari keluar kamar Kai. Jelaslah dia masih mau selamat. Eomma dan appa Kai sama dengan kedua orangtuanya yang merupakan sepasang hardworking. Hanya saja appa Kai itu pemegang teguh kedisiplinan dalam rumahnya—kalau dia ada dirumah—sehingga tidak ada seorangpun anaknya yang boleh bangun siang, termasuk Baekhyun, apabila gadis itu kebetulan sedang menginap. Dia sudah seperti anak bungsu dikeluarga Kim. Makanya, Kai paling takut pada appanya yang kalau menyangkut disiplin akan sangat galak itu dan Baekhyun tahu betul akan hal itu. bersyukurlah orangtuanya jarang pulang. Dan sekalinya pulang, terhitung satu-dua kali dalam 3 bulan. Jadi untuk weekend yang bangun siang, Kai masih selamat—kecuali kalau Baekhyun yang hampir selalu datang untuk membangunkannya. Seperti kali ini, dia di ganggu oleh malaikat mungil yang manis dengan tipu muslihat yang tak asing lagi itu, dan bodohnya dia selalu percaya untuk kesekian kalinya juga. Kai merutuki kebodohannya dalam hal ini.

"Aissshh.. waktu berhargaku lenyap sudah." Gerutunya sambil mengacak kasar rambutnya yang mulai panjang itu. namja tampan itu kembali kedalam kamar mandi, memilih untuk membersihkan diri lalu memberi pelajaran pada gadis pengganggu tidur indahnya nanti.

* * *

"wah eonnie.. kemampuanmu tidak ada yang menandingi. Kau hidup dengan menjual rankaian bunga saja mungkin bisa kaya, eonnie." Ungkap Baekhyun kagum pada Taemin. Sedangkan rankaian bunganya sendiri tidak bisa dibilang apa-apa kalau dibandingkan dengan milih Taemin.

"Tentu saja. Minnie kan memang calon istri yang ideal."

Kai yang baru menapaki lantai satu rumahnya langsung memutar bola matanya malas—ketika mendengar ungkapan barusan. "Jangan pamer kemesraan dipagi yang indah ini deh."

"Kami tidak pamer. Kami memang mesra." Ujar seorang namja bermata bulat yang kini sudah melingkari lengannya di leher Taemin. Namja itu adalah Choi Minho, tunangan Taemin sekaligus calon kakak ipar Kai. Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh geli.

"Kupikir Minnie eonnie dan Minho oppa memang yang paling mesra." Baekhyun menunjukkan kedua jempolnya, membuat Minho tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Ini baru dongsaengku. Bukan yang tukang iri seperti yang disana" Ucap Minho.

"Huh.. Baekkie" Seru Kai sambil berjalan kearah dapur.

"Ne?" dengan segera Baekhyun ikut beranjak menyusul Kai.

"Karena kau sudah mengganggu tidurku, sebagai balasannya, buatkan aku sarapan."

"Eh? Mana bisa begitu. biasanya juga aku bangunkan kau kan. Tidak. Aku tidak mau masak." Tolak Baekhyun mentah-mentah.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus masak." Kai tidak mau kalah. Dia ingin menuntut balasan setimpal dari gadis itu. gadis yang tanpa diminta selalu mengganggu rutinitas minggu paginya. Meski disisi lain dia senang, karena merasakan perhatian dari gadis yang disukainya, tapi minta lebih, boleh kan. Biar terasa seperti errr.. suami-istri sungguhan. Toh, Baekhyun sangat polos. Jadi tidak akan berpikir sejauh yang dibayangkan namja banyak mau seperti Kai kan.

Esok paginya, tepatnya di SunShine High School. Ruang kelas Baekhyun.

"hari ini saya akan adakan tes matematika." Yunho Seonsaengnim masuk ke dalam kelas 3-2 dengan wajah datarnya. Mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat kelas seketika terasa bagaikan neraka. Dia memperhatikan wajah muridnya satu persatu, mengecek kalau semuanya lengkap. Tepat berhenti pada Baekhyun yang sedang melamun menatap keluar jendela. Dia menatap tajam murid yeojanya yang satu itu. Kai yang menyadari akan hal itupun segera menyenggol lengan yeoja disampingnya, sebelum menjadi bulan-bulanan wali kelas killer mereka.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Kai. Menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Sedangkan Kai hanya memberi sinyal dengan arah bola matanya. Baekhyun melihat kedepan dan langsung mendengus.

"Ada apa melihat saya seonsaengnim?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa rasa takut.

"ingat kata-kata saya waktu itu? saya harap anda lebih serius dalam setiap mata pelajaran." Ucap guru itu dengan nada dingin. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya acuh sambil mengeluarkan alat tulisnya.

"seperti yang tadi saya bilang, sekarang saya adakan tes dan silakan masukan semua buku-buku kalian yang ada diatas meja." Ujar Yunho sambil mengambil setumpuk kertas fotocopyan yang tadi dibawanya.

Ketika melewati meja Baekhyun, dia sempat berhenti sejenak setelah memberikan selembar kertas soal. Memperingati anak itu untuk kesekian kalinya agar lebih serius.

"Kerjakan dengan benar." Ujarnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan meja Baekhyun. Kai melirik gadis disebelahnya itu. belum tentu gadis itu bisa mengerjakan.—pikir Kai ragu.

"Silakan kerjakan!" Ujar Yunho ketika sudah kembali didepan kelas. Menatap tajam satu persatu muridnya yang sudah mulai mengerjakan soal. Memberi tatapan yang membuat siapapun tidak berani berkutik. Anak-anak didiknya pun hanya bisa menunduk menatap penuh putus asa pada soal di atas mejanya—kecuali beberapa anak yang dipastikan memang selalu berprestasi.

45 menit kemudian

"berhenti menulis. Serahkan ke baris meja paling depan." Ujar Yunho. Anak-anak pun menuruti perintahnya dengan patuh. Setelah semua kertas terkumpul, guru itupun langsung menyuruh anak didiknya mengerjakan soal dibuku pelajaran sedangkan dia mengoreksi kertas jawaban murid-muridnya.

Bukannya mengerjakan perintahnya, para murid justru melirik takut-takut pada guru didepan mereka. Menatap horor pada gerakan tangan gurunya yang lebih banyak memberi coretan garis—tanda salah—dibanding lingkaran. Mereka sudah nyaris putus asa melihat kertas-kertas yang tampak tidak berdaya itu. mulai membayangkan nasib buruk apalagi bagi mereka yang sudah punya feeling akan dapat nilai jelek. Tidak sampai 10 menit, guru itu sudah menyelesaikan tugas mengoreksi 25 lembar jawaban milik murid-muridnya. Dia bangkit berdiri dan menatap tajam satu persatu muridnya.

"akan saya bagikan kertas kalian." Ujarnya. Semua mulai berdegap-degup jantungnya menatap guru mereka itu. seperti mimpi buruk memang kalau harus mengingat, pribadi seperti apa wali kelas sekaligus guru matematika mereka itu. sungguh kejam dan tidak berperasaan.

"Do Kyungsoo.. Wu Yifan.." panggilnya. Murid yang dipanggil lebih dulu, pastilah yang mendapat nilai bagus dan semua pun sudah tahu kalau Kyungsoo dan Kris yang merupakan pemegang peringkat pertama dan kedua pasti dapat nilai sempurna.

"Xi Luhan.. Kim Himchan.. Choi Jun Hong.. Jung Dae Hyun.. Kim Jongin.."

Satu persatu nama dipanggil olehnya hingga nama Baekhyun yang menjadi penerima paling terakhir.

"Byun Baekhyun.." tandasnya penuh penekanan sambil menatap tajam gadis bertubuh mungil di deret keempat. Baekhyun maju dengan malas. Wajahnya ia buat sejutek mungkin saat berhadapan dengan guru killer itu.

Dia mengambil lembarkertas jawabannya dan melihat skor bertinta merah disana.

"Nilai nona Byun kali ini adalah 35 !" Ucap guru itu keras. Membuat Baekhyun langsung menatap kearahnya dengan wajah kesal. Maksudnya apa dengan menyebut nilainya didepan kelas seperti itu?

"semoga nilai itu membuatmu segera mencari pencerahan nona Byun.." Ucapnya lalu berbalik kembali ke mejanya. Membereskan barang-barangnya yang ada diatas meja. Bersiap untuk keluar kelas karena memang sebentar lagi jamnya akan abis.

"Ini hanya tes percobaan sebelum tes yang sesungguhnya terkait dengan materi ini 2 hari lagi. Tapi melihat banyaknya hasil yang mengecewakan, saya tetap akan beri kalian tugas. Buat yang nilainya di bawah 8, silakan selesaikan tugas yang barusan saya berikan. Sedangkan yang nilainya dibawah 5, tunggu tugas susulan lainnya dari saya jam istirahat nanti. dikumpulkan besok pagi!" Ucapnya. "Dan oh ya, nona Byun.. bisakah kau yang ambil tugas susulan itu nanti saat istirahat karena nilaimu yang terendah" dan guru itupun benar-benar pergi dari sana. Baekhyun hanya menatap kesal gurunya itu.

"Tidak berperasaan." Desisnya kesal sambil meremas lembar kertasnya. Dia pun berjalan kembali ke kursinya.

"Baekkie.. kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan dan Tao segera mendekati Baekhyun yang emosinya siap kapanpun meledak.

"Sangat tidak baik." Ucapnya sambil melempar kertas lecek tadi ke luar jendela. Tak peduli akan mengenai siapa nantinya.

to be continued

**Words : 3.066**

**Publised : 06/05/13**

Chapter 4 update sudah. hahahha... ini sudah ada ChanBaeknya.*Sebelumnya ga ada sama skali#ditendang.  
selain update chap 4, rencananya aku mau buat side story dari cerita ini. hitung hitung dalam rangka ultahnya Baekhyun chagi.

*HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAEKKIE OPPA!*

Buat yang review makasih ya.. aku ga bisa balas review nya satu-satu mohon dimaklumi. buat silent readers juga makasih atas waktunya yangudah dipakai buat baca ff ku. tapi ada baiknya kan kalian review. biar aku tahu pendapat kalian. so at last?

**REVIEW NE?  
**


	6. Chapter 5 - Special tutor

**Really Love**

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin

Main pair : Chanbaek/KaiBaek and other EXO couple

Rated : T

Genre : Romance*meski ga ada romantis-romantisnya dan Drama

**Warning : Uke as Girl, OOC and Many typos. If you don't like, so don't read.**

Sumarry : "Tidak untuk apa-apa. Ini foto-foto yang kuambil saat di Paris. Belum sempat dipindahkan karena aku harus langsung ke Seoul kemarin."/"selamat malam nona manis..."

all Cast belong to God. not my own. Tapi cerita ini punya saya. jadi kalau rasanya ceritanya pasaran atau apapun itu, saya tekankan ide murni dari otak saya. apalagi isi ceritanya. ini buatan saya. jadi go plagiator and out for you don't like my fic. Kamsahamnida.

I'll be backk..~Dance bareng 2pm. oke deh.. author balik lagi. sebenernya udah pengen post dari kemarin-kemarin tapi setelah dipikir-pikir ntar deh, setelah kelar Chap 6 dan 7. jadi karena Chap 7 udah mau kelar jadi Author post deh Chap 5. author baik kan. hehhehee.. sebenernya kesini-sini ceritanya berasa tambah gaje ya. tambah mudah ketebak. apalagi setelah Chap ini yang rasanya pas author baca ulang tuh gaje dan garing abis, moga kalian ga bosen2 deh sama ficnya author.

So...

HAPPY READING *_*

**Chapter 5 - Special tutor  
**

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari ruang guru. Wajahnya tampak lebih masam daripada saat dikelas tadi. Seolah-olah tidak ada kata kata 'indah' lagi untuk hidupnya. Dia terus menunduk menatap horor 5 lembar kertas yang sudah di print bolak balik yang ada di satu tangannya, sedangkan tangan satunya membawa plastik putih yang berisi lembaran Copyan soal yang sama dengan yang sedang ditatapnya itu.

"Guru itu gila." Desisnya.

"Gimana Baekkie? Apa hukumannya?" Tanya Tao yang langsung menghampiri Baekhyun, begitu gadis itu keluar dari ruang guru. Gadis panda itu tidak seorang diri. Luhan, Sehun, Kris dan Kai juga ada bersamanya.

"Dia tidak waras..." jawab Baekhyun asal.

"Memang ada berapa soal?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Ini! Kalian bisa melihatnya sendiri." Baekhyun langsung menyodorkan kertas-kertas tadi beserta plastik putihnya. "Aku mau ke kantin." Tambahnya lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Mwo ? 100 soal!" Seru Sehun, Kris, Tao dan Luhan berlebihan. Sedangkan Kai yang hanya melihat sekilas langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya. Berniat menyusul Baekhyun. Dia ingin menemani gadis yang moodnya suka labil itu.

* * *

Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang duduk manis di kursi kantin sambil memakan jajangmyeon yang ada dihadapannya. meski duduknya manis tapi wajah gadis itu tampak tidak ada manis-manisnya—cara makannya saja sangat anarkis. Kalau ada effect emotionnya, mungkin saat ini sudah muncul asap mengepul diatas kepala gadis mungil itu. Kyungsoo sampai ngeri melihatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil duduk di hadapan gadis itu.

"Kurasa tidak. Beruang kutub itu sungguh menyebalkan.." maki Baekhyun sambil meremas sendok ditangannya. Sesekali di pukulkan pada meja sehingga menimbulkan bunyi nyaring. Mengusik ketenangan yang sedang tercipta dikantin.

"Berapa soal yang dia berikan ?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"100 soal. Itupun harus dikumpulkan besok pagi. Apa dia gila? Kurasa semua orang langsung tahu jawabannya. Guru itu gilaaa!" setelah berucap begitu, Baekhyun langsung memasukkan satu sendok penuh mie ke dalam mulutnya. Memakannya tanpa perasaan.

"astaga Baekhyun... bisakah kau makan pelan-pelan?" Kai yang baru datang langsung mengambil posisi disamping gadis manis kesayangannya. Mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan dari sakunya dan mengusapnya pada sekitar bibir mungil Baekhyun yang penuh dengan saus hitam.

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa hatinya bergetar melihat moment KaiBaek. Dia cemburu. Itu sudah jelas dan pasti.

"berhenti bersikap berlebihan Kkamjong!" Kesal Baekhyun sambil menepis tangan Kai. Dia pun mengelap kasar bibirnya dengan lengan tangannya lalu mulai makan jajangmyeonnya lagi.

"100 nomor. Aku akan bantu kau kerjakan nanti malam Baekhyun-ah..." Ujar Kyungsoo sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku juga pasti membantumu. Kalau perlu, biar aku saja yang kerjakan. Dengan begitu kau tidak usah gila dadakan seperti ini Baekkie..." Ucap Kai sambil merangkul Baekhyun.

"baiklah-baiklah... untuk tawaran Kyungsoo, aku terima. Kau harus membantuku. Karena kata si gila itu, kalau aku tidak menyelesaikannya maka akan ditambah dua kali lipat. Astaga.. aku sampai tidak habis pikir, bertapa dimana beruang itu, sampai mendapat ilham untuk membuat soal sebanyak dan setidak manusiawi itu. rasanya aku ingin mengubur kertas-kertas pemberiannya segera." Ujar Baekhyun panjang lebar dengan mulut penuh mie. Sesekali sausnya muncrat kedepan disela kata-katanya. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu justru terkikik. Baekhyun sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Tidak manusiawi itu bagimu... kalau baginya mungkin itu masih taraf mudah." Goda Kyungsoo.

"kenapa kau jadi mengejekku sih.." Rajuk Baekhyun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Kai yang melihat itu, dengan segera mencubit pipi Baekhyun yang tampak lebih tembam. Membuat gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan. Kyungsoo ikut tertawa bersama Kai, melihat ekspresi lucu Baekhyun.

"Lagipula, orang yang kau sebut gila itukan pria yang dicintai Jaejoong seonsaengnim. Masa kau bilang begitu tentang pria yang disukai guru favoritemu?" kata Kai jahil. Dia dan Baekhyun memang sering memata-matai guru-guru yang ketahuan memiliki perasaan satu sama lain. Termasuk Yunho dan Jaejoong. Jaejoong adalah guru musik yang sangat baik dan disukai Baekhyun. Nah, Jaejoong itu sangat suka pada Yunho dan sepertinya ada timbal balik akan perasaannya itu. terkadang kalau penyakit jahilnya kambuh, Baekhyun dan Kai suka mengerjai kedua guru mereka itu. sayangnya Yunho yang memiliki sifat angkuh yang mendarah daging tidak pernah mau mengakui rasa sukanya. Hanya sikapnya saja yang berbeda ketika bersama Jaejoong dibandingkan dengan guru-guru wanita yang lain. lebih lembut dan perhatian.

"itu lagi... aku sampai tidak habis pikir kalau Jaejoong seonsaengnim yang berkepribadian hangat, baik hati dan murah senyum bisa suka pada pria yang dingin, jutek, galak, killer dan tidak punya perasaan seperti beruang itu." ucap Baekhyun.

"Mungkin ini yang disebut cinta buta. Cinta itu membutakan." Ujar Kyungsoo membuat Kai dan Baekhyun terdiam dan menatapnya.

"Kurasa kau sangat tahu soal cinta ya Kyungsoo-ah?" Goda Baekhyun gantian. Tadi kan Kyungsoo yang menggodanya.

"t-ti.. tidak juga. Hahaha" gagap Kyungsoo sambil sesekali melirik Kai yang sedang terkekeh dan menatap ke arahnya juga.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Kyungsoo merasa ponselnya bergetar. Diapun dengan segera mengeluarkan ponsel putihnya dari saku. Tercetak jelas kalau terdapat panggilan dari eommanya. Kyungsoo pun permisi pada Kai dan Baekhyun untuk mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo..." Jawab Kyungsoo setelah dia sudah berdiri didepan pintu kantin. cukup jauh dari keramaian.

_"ah.. chagii.. bogoshipoyoo.. Apa kabarmu? Eomma menelpon disaat yang tepat bukan?"_

"Ne... eomma. Nado bogoshipo. Aku juga sangat rindu padamu. Kabarku sangat baik. Bagaimana kabar eomma? Eomma makan dengan baik kan disana?"

_"hahaha... tenang saja. Eomma sangat sehat. Soal makan, bukanlah hal yang perlu dipusingkan."_ Ucap sang eomma sambil tertawa hambar. Dalam hati Kyungsoo tahu kalau eommanya tidak sepenuhnya jujur. Mereka sejak awal hidup dalam keadaan pas-pasan dan tak jarang dilanda kesulitan dalam hal ekonomi. Jadi Kyungsoo sudah hapal, alasan mengapa eommanya yang jarang menelpon, mendadak menghubunginya seperti ini.

"Baguslah. Jadi ada apa eomma menghubungiku?"

_"Oh.. eomma hanya rindu padamu. Rencananya nanti eomma akan pulang untuk melihat kondisimu." _ Kyungsoo menghela nafas mendengar penuturan eommanya.

"Baiklah.. aku nanti akan masak, masakan super enak untuk eomma tercintaku. Jangan pulang terlalu malam ya.."

_"Iya Chagi... yasudah ya, eomma mau kembali bekerja. sampai jumpa nanti, saranghae"_

"Ne, eomma. Nado saranghae.."

Kyungsoo menutup ponselnya. Memasukkannya kembali dalam saku roknya. Gadis itupun berjalan kembali ke meja Baekhyun dan Kai berada tadi. Tampak disana dua remaja itu seperti sepasang sejoli. Asyik bercanda dengan dunianya. Kyungsoo tidak kesal karena rasa cemburunya, dia justru malah merasa kepercayaan dirinya turun untuk bisa menjadi salah satu diantara mereka. Kyungsoo sedikit merasa tidak pantas berada diantara mereka. Terasa seperti parasit.

"Kyungsoo.. siapa yang menelfon?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika Kyungsoo sudah kembali duduk dikursinya semula.

"eommaku."

"Oh ya? Ada apa?"

"Dia akan pulang nanti. Mungkin aku jadi tidak bisa pulang ke rumahmu." Sesal Kyungsoo.

"Oh.. tak apa kok. Bukan hal yang perlu dipusingkan. Eommamu yang terpenting." Ucap Baekhyun, berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

"daann.. soal tugas, aku tidak bisa membantumu malam ini. Tapi kita bisa selesaikan nanti pulang sekolah.." usul gadis manis itu.

"Tidak usah" Tolak Baekhyun. "eommamu kan mau pulang. Jarang-jarang kan kalian bisa bertemu. kau harusnya cepat pulang dan siapkan makanan enak untuknya. Tidak usah khawatirkan aku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum pengertian.

"Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pasti. "Aku ini bukan bodoh ya. Hanya malas saja. Aku pasti bisa kok mengerjakannya seorang diri. Tidak usah khawatir."

"Baiklah... aku tidak akan khawatir deh. Byun Baekhyun kan gadis pintar." Goda Kyungsoo sambil terkikik geli. Baekhyun hanya memanyunkan bibirnya melihat itu. bahkan Kai ikut menertawainya. Kapan sih namja itu tidak mengejeknya?.

"sudah ah.. aku mau kekelas. Sebentar lagi bel kan." Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke kedai penjual jajangmyeon. Memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada ahjummanya, lalu melangkah pergi keluar kantin. Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti kemana gadis itu pergi.

"sungguh, kalau begini terus. Aku merasa memiliki dua pengawal sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah. Sedetik kemudian dia sudah berjalan kembali. Kai yang mendengar ucapan gadis itu dengan segera menjitaknya. "Jangan sembarangan. Kau pikir aku apa?" sungut Kai. Tidak terima disebut pengawal.

"memang terlihat begitu."

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat keduanya yang malah bertengkar kecil. Disini, dia seperti merasa bisa masuk dalam dunia dua orang itu. dia seperti salah satu dari mereka juga. Pertama kalinya bagi Kyungsoo untuk benar-benar memiliki seorang teman.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menyeringai samar namun tidak disadari oleh Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dan Kai pun ikut berhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sepatuku longgar." Ujar Baekhyun sambil berjongkok. "Kalian jalan dulu saja." Baekhyun pun mulai –pura-pura—melepas ikatan tali sepatunya dan mengikatnya kembali dengan lebih erat.

"Yasudah..." Balas Kai.

Kai dan Kyungsoo pun mulai melangkah lagi namun keduanya hanya diam. Tidak ada yang mengobrol tanpa Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri dibelakang pun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aishhh.. mereka berdua tidak bisa memanfaatkan keadaan." Gerutu Baekhyun. tak lama, ide jahil mulai bersarang di otaknya. Baekhyun melangkah cepat namun tetap menjaga hentakan sepatunya agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi terlalu keras. Ketika sudah berada tepat dibelakang Kyungsoo, dia pun dengan sengaja menabrak tubuh Kyungsoo dengan sedikit keras, membuat gadis itu agak terlonjak kedepan dan nyaris jatuh. Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo hampir jatuh pun refleks menarik tangan gadis itu. membuat gadis itu langsung berbalik arah ke pelukannya.

"waahhh.." Baekhyun tersenyum girang melihat itu. dia bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau muncul rona merah di pipi putih Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kai yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya hanya menggaruk kepalanya canggung.

"Kalian serasi lohhh.." Ledek Baekhyun yang langsung berjalan mendahului Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"..." kedua remaja labil itupun hanya terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Tidak menanggapi Baekhyun yang cekikikan dan puas akan hasil tindakannya tadi.

* * *

"Baekhyun... bagaimana kalau aku membantumu mengerjakan soal-soal itu. 100 soal kan, kau bisa gila kalau mengerjakannya seorang diri. Atau aku malam ini menginap deh di rumahmu" Kai masih berusaha membujuk Baekhyun ketika mereka sedang duduk bersama di basecamp biasa mereka—lapangan basket tak terpakai dibelakang sekolah—ketika pulang sekolah. mereka selalu malas untuk langsung pulang ke rumah.

"Apa kau gila? Malam ini tidak ada kyungsoo. Apa kau lupa kalau sedang ada penyamaran. Kalau kau menginap disaat Kyungsoo tidak ada, apa yang akan dipikirkan tiang itu? dalam bayangan dia kan Kyungsoo itu Baekhyun, teman dekatmu." Ucap Baekhyun. Bicara seolah dialah Baekhyun yang palsu.

Kai menghela nafasnya. Dia melihat ke tengah lapangan kalau disana Tao dan Kris bukannya bermain basket, justru asyik berdrama bollywood ria. Berlarian dengan Tao yang membawa bolanya. Tadinya Baekhyun ingin main juga, tapi ditahan oleh Sehun dan Kris. Katanya mereka ingin main dua lawan dua. Bersama dengan kekasih mereka itu. jadilah Baekhyun dan Kai mengalah. Kalau Kai sih mengerti, kenapa mereka menahan Baekhyun? Mereka kan juga ingin main basket sungguhan. Kalau ada Baekhyun, jalan mainnya pasti sudah berbeda lagi.

Tapi apa bedanya dengan sekarang? Coba perhatikan tengah lapangan...

"Panas chagi?" Sehun mengipasi Luhan yang sedang duduk dibawah ring basket. Tadinya Dia berdiri agak didepan, untuk menunggu operan bola dari gadis panda, kawan setimnya itu. sayangnya gadis itu bermain tidak serius. Mana ada sih main basket berubah jadi akting drama bollywood. Tanpa dribble sama sekali, bola basketnya justru dipeluk dan dibawa lari bersamanya. Lalu Kris mengejar gadis itu memutari lapangan basket. Sehun yang melihat itu juga ikut kesal. Ini sih mending main sama Baekhyun deh, masih ada kesan olaraganya. Dibanding sekarang yang Cuma nonton adegan lovey dovey pasangan Chinese itu.

"Mereka berdua itu berlebihan deh..." rutuk Luhan sambil menatap sebal dua pasangan yang tiada lelahnya itu.

"Mereka kan memang terkenal lebaynya Chagi.." ucap Sehun sambil merangkul Luhan. Kini dia sedang berjongkok disamping gadisnya itu.

"Aku mau ke KaiBaek saja deh.." ujar Luhan sambil berdiri. Sehun pun mengikuti kekasihnya. Mereka melintasi lapangan, dan dengan santainya dua pasangan itu berlari melalui mereka. Seolah mereka tak ada. Bahkan tadi Kris sempat menyeruak diantara Luhan dan Sehun. Memutus genggaman tangan Sehun pada jemari Luhan. Membuat Sehun ingin melempar naga itu dengan sepatu saja.

"Hahaha... sabar ne? Sehun-ie." Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada setengah mengejek ketika Luhan dan Sehun sudah ada di hadapannya, dengan Sehun yang bertampang masam.

"Naga itu tidak ada bedanya denganmu." Ujar Sehun.

"Eh? Memang ada apa denganku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah innocentnya, membuat Sehun hanya bisa melongo.

"Kau tidak sadar? Hah... sudahlah aku malas menjelaskannya. Ini bahkan lebih sulit dari ulangan dadakannya Yunho Seonsaengnim." Ujar Sehun sambil mengacak frustasi rambutnya, dia pun membaringkan dirinya dipangkuan Luhan yang sudah duduk di depan Baekhyun sedari tadi. Nasibnya sama seperti Baekhyun, walau nilainya sedikit lebih baik yaitu 50. Setidaknya bukan yang terbawah. Tapi nilai 50 tetaplah mendapat hukuman tugas 100 soal itu. membuatnya sama frustasinya dengan Baekhyun. Beruntung Luhan menawarkan rumahnya untuk di inap Sehun dan gadis itu dengan senang hati akan mengajarkan kekasih tampannya. Neneknya tidak akan melarang kedatangan Sehun, karena namja itu sangat pintar mengambil hati orang lain. Termasuk nenek Luhan, yang sudah sangat sayang padanya juga.

"Jangan merusak moodku lagi, Oh Sehoon!" Kesal Baekhyun. Sedangkan Luhan yang tadinya hanya mengelus kepala Sehun pun langsung menatap Baekhyun.

"Mianhae tak bisa membantumu Baekkie.. aku sudah keburu janji akan membantu Sehun. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa datang kerumah ku." Ucap gadis berdarah cina itu.

"Tidak usah." Meski sebenarnya tertarik, Baekhyun terpaksa menolak. Mengizinkan Kai menginap dirumahnya memang tak boleh, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa pergi dari rumah seenak hati. Ada orang lain dirumahnya, mana mungkin dia membiarkan itu. bagaimana kalau namja itu berbuat aneh-aneh dirumahnya saat semua penghuni rumah tak ada. Oh ... tak ada yang bisa prediksi kejadian berikutnya kan. Jadi jangan sembarangan percaya pada orang. Begitulah yang dipikiran Baekhyun. Sungguh berlebihan. "aku bisa coba kerjakan sendiri kok. Kalau tidak selesai, aku akan minta tolong besok paginya." Ucap gadis itu lagi.

"Oh. Baiklah."

"Sudah jam 5 sore. Lebih baik aku pulang." Ucap Baekhyun sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Kai pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Oh yasudah. Kami sebentar lagi juga akan pulang." Ucap Luhan.

"sampai jumpa besok."

"Bye.."

"Eh, jangan lupa beritahu pasangan aneh itu. jangan sampai mereka berlarian sampai malam. Kalau tidak capek sih tak masalah. Bye" Ujar Kai dan pergi bersama dengan Baekhyun menuju parkiran sekolah. kali ini Kai membawa mobil jazz hitamnya. Namanya juga bungsu laki-laki, apapun yang diinginkan, pasti didapatkannya. Mobil mewah dan motor jelaslah bukan hal susah untuk dimiliki oleh seorang Kim Jongin, bungsu keluarga Kim itu.

* * *

Setelah meyakinkan Kai lagi untuk tidak usah menginap dirumahnya sekaligus jangan menjemputnya besok karena diperkirakan hanya akan membuat masalah untuk dirinya lalu Baekhyun langsung masuk ke kamar dan membersihkan dirinya. Mandi sampai bersih lalu memakai kaos pink dan celana pendek bergambar beruang. Ia pun mengikat kuda rambut panjangnya dan mengambil selembar kain tipis berwarna putih dan mengikatnya dikepala. Di kain itu tertulis 'Fighting !'. hitung-hitung untuk menambah semangatnya kan. Dia lalu memeluk buku tebal matematika beserta catatannya. Di dalam catatannya sudah terselip fotocopyan 5 lembar—bolak-balik—yang berisi soal matematika pemberian guru yang paling sering ia sebut-sebut 'beruang' itu. Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari kamarnya tepat pukul 06.30. berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu dan mulai duduk di karpet yang sebelumnya sudah dimintanya pada para maid untuk digelar disana. Menaruh buku-bukunya diatas meja berkaki rendah di tengah ruangan itu dan mulai untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

Kepala pelayan berjalan mendekatinya dengan tangan berisi nampan. Disana sudah ada sepiring nasi dengan lauk lengkap, dilengkapi buah, segelas air, dan segelas susu. Dia menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Apa nona mau saya suapi? Agar bisa sambil mengerjakan tugasnya." Ucap pelayan tua itu.

"Tidak usah pelayan Oh. Aku sudah hampir 17 tahun. Memalukan kalau masih disuapi." Canda Baekhyun. Dia pun segera mengambil nampan berisi makanan itu dan menaruhnya diatas meja, disamping buku-bukunya. "terima kasih. Kalau kau mau pulang, pulanglah. Ini sudah hampir malam." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi. Jangan tidur larut malam nona, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan" nasihatnya

"Baiklah. Gomawo" setelah itu, pelayan Oh pun berjalan kedepan menuju pintu rumah untuk pulang.

"eommaku saja tidak sepeduli itu... aku seperti putri pelayan Oh saja." Ringis Baekhyun, mengingat eommanya yang lebih sering meninggalkannya dan cenderung tidak pernah memberikan perhatian lebih.

Baekhyun kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Mulai membuka buku pelajarannya, dengan tangan kanan memegang pensil dan tangan kirinya memegang sendok. Sesekali dia memasukkan satu sendok atau sekaligus dua sendok makanan kedalam mulutnya dan mulai konsentrasi dengan soalnya.

"Soal ini tidaklah mudah." Gerutu Baekhyun sambil membuka-buka catatannya. Awalnya sih memang catatannya tidak berarti, karena lebih banyak lembar kosong, tapi barusan karena Kyungsoo tidak bisa membantu, gadis itu pun melakukan alternatif lain dengan melengkapkan catatan Baekhyun yang bisa dikatakan tidak ada apa-apanya. Makanya Baekhyun bisa sedikit tenang.

"Kau sedang apa ?" sebuah suara berat kembali memecah konsentrasi Baekhyun. Gadis itupun mendongak untuk melihat si pemanggil.

Disana, berdirilah Chanyeol yang sepertinya baru pulang. Namja itu masih memakai celana jeans dan kemeja biru yang terkancing rapi. Di pundaknya tersampir ransel. Membuatnya terlihat cool dimata Baekhyun.

"Apa kau tak bisa lihat sendiri? Sana pergi. jangan menggangguku." Usir Baekhyun ketus, setelah sadar dari keterpukau-annya tadi.

"Kau itu... ku beritahu ya. Makan ya makan. Aktifitas lain lebih baik di tunda dulu. Kebiasaan sekali sih makan tidak pernah ditempat yang benar. itu tidak baik tahu" Tegur Chanyeol lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam. Menuju kamarnya yang memang ada dilantai 1.

"Berisik." Sahut Baekhyun sambil menoleh sekali pada Chanyeol. "daripada Cuma sok nasihatin, mending bantu kerjain kan. Dasar menyebalkan." Rutuknya sambil terus menulis di atas kertas Hvs.

Satu jam setelah kepergian Chanyeol, namja itupun kembali lagi mendekati Baekhyun. Tampaknya baru selesai mandi, dilihat dari rambutnya yang agak basah dan bajunya yang sudah berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Kali ini namja itu hanya dengan kaos putih biasa dan celana pendek. Baekhyun juga melihat kalau namja itu membawa setumpuk kertas beserta laptopnya dan ikut serta duduk di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Mengoreksi tugas muridku. Aku sekarang kan dosen" Jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Kenapa disini? Kan bisa di ruang perpustakaan atau dikamarmu saja."

"Malas... kau sendiri kenapa disini? Kenapa tidak di perpustakaan atau kamarmu?"

"Jangan membalik pertanyaanku." Baekhyun benar-benar tambah kesal melihat Chanyeol yang seenaknya itu. akhirnya Baekhyun lebih milih diam, dan Chanyeol memulai pekerjaannya.

"Mana Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Aku.." Baekhyun cepat-cepat tutup mulut. 'hampir salah jawab.' Batinnya sambil mengetuk kepalanya dengan pensil. "Dia menginap dirumah Kai." Lanjut Baekhyun asal.

"Oh..." respon Chanyeol santai.

"Kau tidak cemburu?" heran Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa? Kai kan teman dekatnya. Aku maklum kok. Aku sudah banyak diceritakan oleh Hyukkie ahjumma." Balas Chanyeol santai. "Kau sendiri kenapa ada disini?" tanyanya lagi.

"eh? Memangnya tidak boleh?" Sahut Baekhyun agak kesal. Pertanyaan itu terasa menyindir.

"Yahh.. bukan begitu, hanya saja kan ini rumah Baekhyun dan kau temannya. Kenapa kau tetap disini saat tuan rumahnya saja tidak ada dirumah. Kau tidak pulang ke rumah atau apartementmu mungkin?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Kata-kata Chanyeol tadi serasa menyerangnya telak. Logikanya memang benar, harusnya disaat pemilik rumah tak ada, kenapa dia masih bisa-bisanya menginap? Seorang diri lagi. kalau normalnya, harusnya dia tidak ada disini.

"Apartementku..." Baekhyun jadi salah tingkah dan kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab namja didepannya. "Sedang diperbaiki. Iya, sedang diperbaiki. Makanya aku menginap dirumah Baekhyun. Begitulah."

"Ohh.. memang dimana apartementmu? Mungkin aku bisa main sesekali setelah diperbaiki."

"Ya ! kenapa kau jadi banyak bertanya. Sudah ah, aku banyak tugas tahu." Omel Baekhyun lalu melihat soalnya lagi. Chanyeol pun kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Karena terlalu lama diam, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan melirik Chanyeol. Terlihat namja itu sedang berkutat dengan laptop miliknya, sedangkan laptop itu sendiri tersambung dengan kabel data yang terpasang pada kamera digital. Iseng-iseng Baekhyun agak melongokkan kepalanya pada layar laptop. "Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Memindahkan foto." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Aku tahu. Tapi untuk apa?"

"Tidak untuk apa-apa. Ini foto-foto yang kuambil saat di Paris. Belum sempat dipindahkan karena aku harus langsung ke Seoul kemarin."

"Kau dari Paris? Aku baru tahu." Ujar Baekhyun takjub. Tidak menyangka orang seperti Chanyeol sudah pernah menginjak kota mode sekeren Paris. Dirinya saja belum pernah. Tidak pernah diizinkan libur sampai keluar negeri oleh orangtuanya. Alasannya takut gadis mungil itu hilang atau tidak bisa pulang.

"Tidak. Saat itu aku hanya liburan kesana. Dibelikan tiket gratis oleh bosku"

"ooohh.. berarti sebelum ini kau bekerja dimana memangnya?"

"Ya ! kenapa kau jadi banyak bertanya? Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu saja sana." Ujar Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menekuk wajahnya seketika.

"Itu kata-kataku..." Serunya sambil melempar buku catatannya ke arah Chanyeol. Namja itu dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Hahaha... kau manis sekali kalau cemberut." Tawa Chanyeol sambil mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun. Membuat ikatannya melonggar. Hal ini langsung membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"YA! Tidak sembarangan orang boleh menyentuh rambut indahku. Singkirkan tanganmu." Omel Baekhyun sambil menepis tangan besar Chanyeol. Hal ini tidak lantas membuat namja itu berhenti. Dia justru semakin menggoda Baekhyun. Membuat gadis itu semakin kesal saja.

Sedikit cerita tentang Chanyeol, selama ini namja itu menetap di Amerika sejak berusia 12 tahun. Sejak awal masuk sekolah, dia memang sudah diketahui sangat cerdas. Dia hanya menyelesaikan masa smp dan SMAnya selama 2 tahun dengan memasuki kelas akselerasi. Lalu langsung melanjutkan kuliahnya. Semasa kuliah dia isi juga dengan kerja sambilan sebagai asistent fotografer ternama di Amerika. Chanyeol selesai dengan segala aktifitas kuliahnya saat berumur 19 tahun tapi tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai asisten fotografer karena kedua orangtuanya melarang keras ia kembali ke korea dalam waktu dekat. Karena Chanyeol sangat keras kepala akhirnya dia bisa kembali ke negara kelahirannya sekarang, daripada namja itu tidak jelas pergi kemana saat di Amerika. Bahkan orangtuanya tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol liburan ke paris. Maka dari itu dengan berat hati mereka meng-iyakan keinginan Chanyeol untuk kembali ke Seoul. Di lihat dari sisi positifnya, mereka jadi bisa mempercepat perjodohan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun sekaligus menjadikan namja itu sebagai penerus perusahaan kedua orangtua Chanyeol yang sedikit terbengkalai, dikarenakan mereka lebih sering fokus dengan perusahaan yang di Amerika.

Setelah mendapat izin kembali ke Seoul, Chanyeol langsung menerima tawaran mengajar yang dikirimkan ke emailnya. Awalnya sih dia malas untuk menjadi dosen, tapi daripada dia menganggur atau langsung disuruh mengurus masalah perusahaan, lebih baik dia menjadi dosen kan. Dia hanya menerima kontrak selama satu tahun karena 6 bulan lagi, sesuai yang direncanakan sejak awal, dia dan Baekhyun akan dinikahkan setelah Baekhyun lulus. Setelah itulah, selesai Chanyeol dengan tugas abdinya sebagai dosen, namja itu akan langsung memegang jabatan sebagai direktur utama di perusahaan Appanya di Seoul untuk menggantikan posisi Appanya disana. Hal ini untuk masa depannya dan Baekhyun yang telah di atur rapi sejak mereka kecil. Baekhyun saja yang melupakan hal itu. Saat ini umur Chanyeol ialah 21 tahun. Berbeda 4 tahun dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengambil gelas berisi susu strawberry yang masih tersisa separuh dan meminumnya sampai habis. Karena merasa masih ingin, gadis itupun langsung beranjak ke dapur dan kembali 5 menit kemudian dengan satu botol besar susu strawberry dingin. Dia pun duduk kembali ditempatnya semula sambil meminum susu yang baru dituangnya tadi.

"Nilaimu 35?" suara Chanyeol langsung membuat Baekhyun tersedak susu yang sedang diminumnya.

"Ohok.." Baekhyun membanting kasar gelasnya sambil memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol cepat-cepat berpindah ke samping Baekhyun dan mengelus punggung gadis itu. Membantu gadis itu menyelesaikan acara tersedaknya.

"Hentikan. Siapa yang menyuruhmu membongkar ulanganku?" Seru Baekhyun setelah menepis kasar tangan Chanyeol.

"Tidak sengaja. Itu tadi terselip keluar. Aku tidak melihat tapi terlihat. Jadi jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan kecerobohanmu itu." Ucap Chanyeol enteng dan tanpa dosa sama sekali.

"Aku tahu kau pintar. Sudah sana. jangan ganggu aku. Karena daritadi mengobrol, aku jadi tidak selesai tahu. Aku butuh ketenangan." Usir Baekhyun

"Aku rasa kau lebih perlu bantuan. Dari sekian soal yang kau kerjakan, hanya 1 soal yang benar. sedangkan kau baru kerjakan 10 soal dari 100 soal itu." mata Baekhyun langsung membulat.

"Kau melihatnya?" tanyanya horor

"Tentu. Kalau yang ini aku sengaja melihatnya karena aku penasaran."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ini keterlaluan tahu. Guru beruangku itu. dia memberikan 100 soal dan harus dikumpulkan besok lalu lusa akan di adakan tes. Sungguh manusia kejam" Curhat Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menatapnya iba. Baekhyun sudah tidak mau mempermasalahkan sikap Chanyeol yang lancang dan terlalu ingin tahu itu. sekarang dia memang lebih butuh bantuan, seperti kata Chanyeol tadi.

"Aku bisa mengajarmu." Tawar Chanyeol.

"Serius? Tunggu dulu... kau dosen kan? Mengajar apa?"

"Matematika."

"Oh... setidaknya kemampuanmu masih bisa dipertanggung jawabkan."

"Sembarangan. Kau pikir aku apa?" Omel Chanyeol sambil menyentil kening Baekhyun.

"Aishhh... yasudah, cepat kasih tahu caranya yang benar. ini sangat susah tahu." Ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun, lalu namja itupun mulai mengambil buku catatan Baekhyun segera beserta kertas soalnya.

"Ini tulisanmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bukan. Itu Tulisan temanku. Dia dengan baik hatinya mau melengkapi catatanku." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Oh.. pantas berbeda dengan yang dikertas."

Setelah itu, Chanyeol justru serius memberikan private pada Baekhyun, dan gadis itu juga serius mendengarkan Chanyeol. Sesekali Chanyeol menyentil keningnya karena Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti-mengerti juga.

"Jadi 2 variabel ini kau kalikan dengan ini. tanda ini disebut konstanta..."

Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol dari samping. Saat ini wajahnya dan wajah Chanyeol sangatlah dekat, bibir Baekhyun hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari pipi Chanyeol. Posisi mereka pun bisa dikatakan terlalu dekat seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Tampan sekali... sayang dia menyebalkan!" batin Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dengan serius mencorat-coret sebuah kertas kosong, menjelaskan rumus per rumus untuk Baekhyun. sesaat dia terhenti, meski Baekhyun sama sekali tidak sadar atau bisa dibilang tidak memperhatikan pergerakan Chanyeol, lebih fokus pada wajah namja tampan itu.

"Mana penghapus. Ah itu." Chanyeol tampak gusar mencari penghapus karet yang ternyata ada di samping lengan kanan Baekhyun, disekitar sudut meja. Chanyeol pun menjulurkan tangan melewati Baekhyun dan sedikit menggeser wajahnya.

CHUU~^^

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna, tapi dia tidak sedikitpun bergerak dari posisinya. Seperti membatu. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri juga diam, masih mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Waktu seakan berhenti dengan posisi seperti itu bagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Astaga..." Baekhyun seakan tersadar dari alam mimpinya dan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Mungkin terkesan berlebihan, tapi ini pertama kalinya dia mencium pipi namja selain Appanya. Mungkin kalau di cium pipinya bisa dibilang sering—kai contoh konkritnya, yang paling sering cium Baekhyun. tapi kini Baekhyun mencium pipi Chanyeol. Oh tidak... ini terkesan agresif untuk yeoja imut seperti dirinya.

Chanyeol sendiri pun ikut tersadar dan langsung menatap Baekhyun.

"Itu ... Aku tidak sengaja." Wajah Baekhyun tampak memerah.

Untuk menutupi rona merah diwajahnya Baekhyun pun langsung berdiri dan kabur meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri justru terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun. padahal dia saja tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Chanyeol ikut berdiri dan menyusul Baekhyun. kakinya yang panjang dengan mudah menyusul langkah kecil Baekhyun. Saat ini Baekhyun justru bersembunyi didalam kamar mandi dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"Hey.. kenapa kau masuk kamar mandi?" Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetuk pintu Baekhyun, meminta penjelasan dari gadis mungil itu.

Baekhyun sendiri yang ada didalam kamar mandi dan sedang duduk di closet tampak gugup.

"Perutku mulas." Dustanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Aishh... dia bahkan tidak mengenal Chanyeol dan baru tahu namja itu sekitar 1 minggu. Masa sudah main cium. Kan memalukan—batin Baekhyun nelangsa.

Chanyeol yang berada diluar hanya bisa terkekeh kecil dan memilih bersandar di tembok disamping pintu kamar mandi.

"Apa sangat mulas? Jangan lama-lama. Tugasmu bahkan belum selesai setengahnya." Ujar Chanyeol dengan santainya. Sedangkan Baekhyun didalam langsung bangkit berdiri. Dia langsung menerobos pintu membuat Chanyeol agak terjengit kaget. Tidak peduli lagi pada harga diri, karena tugasnya lebih berharga.

Baekhyun pun kembali ke ruang tengah dan duduk disana.

"Kau duduk disana dan jelaskan dari sana saja." Ujar Baekhyun agak galak ketika Chanyeol sudah mau duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang lebih galak? Ck.." Cibir Chanyeol lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Jelaskan saja dari sana. dan ... . Lupakan kejadian tadi. Itu kecelakaan" kata Baekhyun angkuh meski sebenarnya hatinya berdebar kencang. Dia malu sekarang kalau terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol tapi dia butuh namja itu.

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo-ah..." balas Chanyeol malas.

Deg... kali ini rasanya agak berdenyut perih. Hati Baekhyun seakan meronta ketika mendapati kalau dirinya dipanggil dengan nama orang lain.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Batin Baekhyun kesal dan resah.

* * *

"Hoammm..." Baekhyun melihat ke arah jam. Disana tercetak jelas kalau sudah jam 12 malam. Dia melihat ke arah soalnya, masih ada 25 lagi. "aku mengantuk..." Rengeknya sambil menggosok mata.

"Tidur saja." Kata Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang membaca buku.

"Maunya sih begitu. tapi ini harus selesai, kalau tidak, akan ditambah dua kali lipat. Menyedihkan kan." Baekhyun dengan gerakan terseok-seok mulai menulis lagi. Kepalanya sudah ia letakkan pada meja dan matanya setengah terpejam. Chanyeol sampai geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Baekhyun itu. dia pun kembali membaca bukunya, memang niatnya masih duduk disini untuk menemani Baekhyun. Kasihan Baekhyun kalau dia meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian. Siapa tahu ada yang ingin ditanyakannya lagi perihal soal kan.

10 menit kemudian, bukan bunyi guratan pensil atau geseran kertas lagi yang terdengar melainkan bunyi dengkuran halus yang berasal dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Chanyeol menutup bukunya lalu menatap gadis itu. kain putih yang mengikat kepalanya kini sudah bersarang di kunciran belakangnya. Poninya jatuh menutupi matanya. Tangan Chanyeol tergerak untuk menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi mata indah gadis itu. dia lalu bangkit berdiri dan mendekat ke samping gadis mungil itu. dengan perlahan ia mulai menjalarkan tangannya pada pinggang dan kaki Baekhyun. Membawa gadis itu dalam dekapannya lalu ia pun menggendongnya dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati sampai ke kamar gadis itu.

Ketika memasuki ruang luas milik pribadi Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun tersenyum. dia dengan segera meletakkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun di atas ranjang. Sesaat dia mengelus rambut gadis itu lalu beralih pada selimut tebal di bawah kaki Baekhyun. Dia menaikkan selimut itu sampai sebatas dada Baekhyun. Setelah itu dia mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu itu, Chanyeol menyempatkan dirinya untuk melihat ke sekeliling kamar Baekhyun. "Tidak ada yang berubah." Gumamnya, setelah itu ia mematikan lampu kamar disana.

"selamat malam nona manis..." Ucapnya lalu menutup pintu itu rapat.

to be continued

**Words : 4.760**

**Publised : 10/05/13**

Bisa dibilang Chap 6 nanti ceritanya udah mulai serius dan Dramanya mulai berasa. saking berasanya mungkin udah kayak sinetron kali. Chap depan bakal ada Flashback dan *jengJengJeng* bakal ada KaiDo moment. ayooo... yang tungguin..*Dilempar sendal. bisa dibilang Chap 6 akan kebuka semua inti cerita ini. ceritanya ga panjang kok dikira-kira cuma bakal ampe 9 Chap. semoga kalian tidak bosen ya...

Buat yang review makasih ya.. aku ga bisa balas review nya satu-satu mohon dimaklumi. buat silent readers juga makasih atas waktunya yang udah dipakai buat baca ff ku. tapi ada baiknya kan kalian review. biar aku tahu pendapat kalian. so at last?

**REVIEW NE?*berikan suara kalian. hehehe  
**


	7. Chapter 6 - Alone

**Really Love**

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin

Main pair : Chanbaek/KaiBaek and other EXO couple

Rated : T

Genre : Romance*meski ga ada romantis-romantisnya dan Drama

**Warning : Uke as Girl, OOC and Many typos. If you don't like, so don't read.**

Sumarry : "Kau gila, ByunBaek! Kenapa kita harus menyamar?" protes Sehun/"Aku ingin Baekhyun bisa tersenyum setulus itu. tertawa selepas itu. aku ingin melihatnya benar-benar bahagia."

all Cast belong to God. not my own. Tapi cerita ini punya saya. jadi kalau rasanya ceritanya pasaran atau apapun itu, saya tekankan ide murni dari otak saya. apalagi isi ceritanya. ini buatan saya. jadi go plagiator and out for you don't like my fic. Kamsahamnida.

I'll be backk..~Dance bareng 2pm.

aku kembali dua hari kemudian. jengjengjeng... ini dia Chapter 6nya. sangat panjang loh menurut aku dan seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya kalau bisa dibilang inti ceritanya mulai berasa disini. Peringatan ! Untuk Chap ini sangaaaaaatttt sedikit Chanbaek momentnya. cuma nyelip, ga kayak kemarin. diliat dari review, sepertinya pada suka Chap kemarin. aku yang ngetik bagian ChanBaeknya aja degdegan dan sirik setengah mati ama Chanyeol*Plak.. ini siapa yang buat cerita coba. Maklumi kalau banyak Typo karena ga di edit lagi. Chap ini panjang banget jadi males ngeditnya. sejadinya aja deh.#DibakarReaders

jadi tanpa banyak basa basi lagi~

HAPPY READING *_*

**Chapter 6 - Alone  
**

Baekhyun membuka kelopak mata indahnya ketika merasakan silaunya sinar matahari yang terasa menusuk. Dia mulai bangkit perlahan sambil mengelus rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Kain putih bertuliskan 'fighting' yang semalam dipasangnya juga masih ada.

"kenapa aku ada dikamar?" Gumamnya dengan mata masih setengah terpejam.

Dengan agak linglung, ia turun dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi. Ketika sudah di depan pintu, seketika matanya langsung membola.

"TUGASKU!" Serunya lalu langsung berlari keluar menuju ruang tamu tempatnya mengerjakan tugas semalam. Beberapa maid tampak heran dengan tingkah laku nonanya. Terutama Pelayan Oh yang dengan segera mendekati majikan mudanya itu.

"Ada apa nona muda?" tanya pelayan Oh sopan.

"Tugasku mana ? tadi malam kan masih ada disini." Tanya Baekhyun frustasi.

"eh.. maaf nona tapi ketika kami membersihkan ruangan ini, meja itu tidak ada apapun. jadi kami tidak melihat tugas nona.." Ucap seorang maid dengan takut-takut.

"Sudah aku taruh di kamarmu." Sebuah suara membuat Baekhyun menoleh seketika. Terlihat Chanyeol sudah siap dengan kaos putih dan celana jeans. Namja itu juga menambahkan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu diluarnya tanpa di kancingi dan digulung sebatas lengan olehnya. Sisi maskulin dan ketampanan yang menguar dari diri Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terdiam sesaat. Penampilan Chanyeol bahkan terasa lebih silau daripada sinar matahari yang membangunkannya pagi ini. Tanpa sadar, wajah Baekhyun jadi sedikit merona. Namun dia dengan cepat sadar dan kembali pada sikap ketusnya.

"Jangan menatapku begitu Kyungsoo-ah. aku tahu kalau aku tampan." Ucap Chanyeol enteng sambil menyesap kopi paginya. Namja itu lalu berbalik kembali ke dalam dapur.

Baekhyun sendiri dengan wajah cemberut langsung berbalik.

"Jangan panggil 'nona muda' lagi. aku itu sedang tidak jadi majikan kalian." Bisik Baekhyun, mengarah pada para maid. "begitu juga pelayan Oh." Tambahnya dengan suara sangat pelan. Setelah itu, dia pun mulai berjalan menaiki tangga untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Sesampainya didalam kamar, dengan segera dia melihat ke arah meja belajarnya. Tertata rapi tumpukan buku yang dipakainya semalam. Dia pun berjalan mendekati meja belajarnya itu. Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan kertas Hvs yang memang terselip di dalam sebuah buku catatan dan mulai membolak-balik halamannya. Baekhyun sempat terdiam melihat 25 soal yang belum di jawabnya kini sudah tertulis rapi dengan aksen tulisan yang sama persis dengan tulisan miliknya.

"Tulisannya sama persis dengan tulisanku. Apa dia punya kemampuan mencetak?" gumam Baekhyun tak habis pikir. Dia lalu memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam tasnya sekaligus buku-buku untuk mata pelajaran hari ini. Setelah selesai, Baekhyun mulai melangkah ke kamar mandi dan baru keluar 30 menit kemudian.

"Mau berangkat bersama?" Tawar Chanyeol sambil bersandar di tembok dapur. Saat ini Baekhyun sedang meminum susunya dengan setangkup sandwich di tangan kirinya.

Setelah selesai dengan susunya, Baekhyun menggigit sandwichnya lalu mulai merapikan dirinya sekali lagi. memasang headseatnya di leher dan memasukkan Iphone putihnya ke saku rok. Dia lalu melepaskan gigitannya pada sandwich itu lalu berjalan keluar dari dapur.

"Kenapa diam saja?" kesal Chanyeol yang merasa diacuhkan. Namja itupun berjalan mengekori Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang makan." Balas Baekhyun asal.

Karena kesal, Chanyeol pun berjalan cepat mendahului Baekhyun. Namja itu mengambil tas ransel miliknya lalu melangkah keluar. Di luar, dia langsung menaiki motor ninjanya yang memang sudah disiapkan salah seorang pelayan pria di rumah Baekhyun.

Ketika Chanyeol ingin menyalakan mesin motornya, terasa ada beban di boncengan motornya membuat Chanyeol menoleh seketika. Terlihat disana Baekhyun sudah duduk manis dengan memasang tampang masam.

"Aku sedang berhemat makanya kuterima tawaranmu." Balas Baekhyun sambil membuang mukanya.

"Oh..." Respon Chanyeol dan mulai menyalakan mesin motornya.

"Ingat ya, meski kau sudah mengantarku kesekolah 2 kali, bukan berarti kita dekat. Dan terima kasih untuk bantuan sekaligus privatenya semalam." Tekan Baekhyun dengan nada ketus.

Chanyeol yang sudah mulai menjalankan motornya hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya karena sikap Baekhyun yang terkesan jaim dan terlalu mempertahankan gengsinya.

Jam istirahat berbunyi nyaring tepat pukul 11 siang. Kyungsoo dengan segera melihat jam tangannya lalu bergegas merapikan alat tulisnya. Dia lalu meraih sebuah tas kecil berisi bekal yang memang sudah disiapkannya tadi pagi.

Tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya lagi, Kyungsoo langsung berjalan meninggalkan mejanya dan keluar dari kelas. Kai yang baru kembali dari toilet sempat-sempatnya berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Mau kemana dia?" gumam Kai penasaran. Dia pun berniat melangkah lagi melanjutkan jalannya menuju kelas—tepatnya sekalian mencari Baekhyun. Namun pikirannya terpusat pada Kyungsoo tadi. Dia jadi penasaran.

Kai pun memutar langkahnya dan berjalan ke arah yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Namja itu jadi terkesan menguntit jalan Kyungsoo sedangkan gadis pendiam itu tampak belum menyadari keberadaan Kai.

Kai tambah heran ketika melihat Kyungsoo justru berjalan menuju gerbang dengan sedikit mengendap-ngendap.

"Apa dia mau bolos?" Monolog Kai seorang diri. Dia lalu mempercepat langkahnya dan langsung menepuk pundak Kyungsoo yang sedang sembunyi di balik tembok. Menunggu kesempatan ketika satpam lengah dan dia bisa keluar dari sekolah. Sunshine high school tidak akan pernah membiarkan muridnya keluar dari wilayah sekolah sebelum jam pembelajaran berakhir kecuali murid itu sudah mendapat izin dan dijemput langsung oleh orangtuanya. Makanya kalau mau keluar dari sekolah disaat begini, pintar-pintarnya mereka untuk mengelabui penjaga sekolah lah

"Kai.." kaget Kyungsoo dengan suara yang tercekat.

"Kau mau kemana? Ini kan masih jam sekolah." tanya namja itu.

"Aku..."

"Bilang saja. Aku tidak akan mengadu kok. Aku bisa saja membantumu." Kata Kai sambil memasukkan tangannya dalam saku jaket yang ia pakai.

"Aku ingin mengantar makan siang untuk eommaku." Ucap Kyungsoo lirih sambil menunduk. Kai pun tersenyum dan memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo.

"Aku bantu." Ujarnya lalu langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Kai membawa gadis itu menuju halaman parkir sekolah dan menaiki motornya.

"Cepat naik." Perintahnya ketika dilihat Kyungsoo yang hanya terdiam dan tampak ragu.

"kau yakin? Gimana kalau ketahuan?"

"Tidak akan. Serahkan padaku."

Dengan berat hati Kyungsoo pun menuruti Kai. Dia menaiki motor Kai. Dengan segera Kai menyodorkan helm miliknya yang biasanya dipakai oleh Baekhyun.

"Tutup rapat helm itu." Ujar Kai. Kyungsoo pun hanya mengangguk dalam diam.

Kai mulai menyalakan mesin motornya lalu menjalankan dengan kecepatan pelan. Ketika sampai di depan gerbang, sudah bisa diduga kalau dia akan di tahan oleh satpam.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya satpam itu. Kai melepas helmnya lalu menatap dengan wajah –sok- panik pada satpam itu.

"Baekhyun anemianya kambuh. Saya sudah dapat izin untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit." Dusta Kai. Ini alasan yang biasa dipakainya dan Baekhyun untuk kabur disaat jam sekolah. biasanya dengan mudah dia bisa lolos dan para petugas keamanan sekolahnya akan percaya-percaya saja.

"Benar?" tanya satpam itu ragu. Masalahnya ini bukan pertama kali Kai bicara begini dan mau tidak mau, satpam itu melepaskan Kai. Semua juga tahu siapa Kai, orangtuanya adalah pemilik sekolah ini. Dan nama gadis yang baru di sebutnya ialah anak dari salah satu pemegang saham terbesar disekolah ini. Semua penghuni sekolah juga tahu seperti apa posisi Baekhyun dan Kai disekolah dan sedekat apa mereka, termasuk satpam ini. Makanya termasuk para petugas agak segan pada dua remaja itu.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang mendengarkan itu sedikit merasa miris. Bahkan disaat seperti ini, nama yang di ucapkan Kai adalah Baekhyun. apa Cuma nama gadis itu yang bisa ia ucapkan. Kenapa tidak namanya? Setidaknya dengan begitu, mereka tidak terlalu banyak berbohong kan.

"Jangan terlalu berharap, Do Kyungsoo." Batin Kyungsoo meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tangannya memeluk tas bekal makanan yang dibawanya.

"Pegangan yang erat Kyungsoo. Aku akan ngebut." Ujar Kai. Kyungsoo pun dengan perlahan menjulurkan tangannya untuk memegang pada ujung jaket Kai. Kai pun dengan cepat meraih tangan Kyungsoo dengan satu tangannya. Membuat dua tangan kurus itu melingkar dipinggangnya dengan erat.

"Jangan dilepaskan." Ujar Kai lagi. Kyungsoo pun mempertahankan lingkaran tangannya dipinggang Kai. Perlahan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kalau kau yang memintanya. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan tangan ini." Batin Kyungsoo sambil mulai menaruh kepalanya di punggung Kai. Merasakan hangat dari tubuh namja itu. "Jika ini mimpi, aku tidak pernah ingin terbangun lagi." Gumam Kyungsoo pelan dan tidak mungkin terdengar oleh Kai karena suara mesin motor akan meredam semuanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada empat pasang mata yang secara tidak sengaja mendapati Kai dan gadis lain—yang tidak sempat diketahui oleh mereka. ada dua pasang mata yang memperhatikan dengan ekspresi kaget dan cemas yang berlebihan. Sedangkan yang dua pasang lagi justru hanya memperhatikan yeoja mereka dengan tatapan heran.

* * *

"Kau mengerjakan dengan sangat baik, nona Byun. Tapi apa benar kau mengerjakan ini sendiri?"

Berbeda dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun sejak bel istirahat berbunyi langsung dipanggil oleh Yunho seonsaengnim. Tadi dia lihat Kai langsung pamit kekamar mandi sejak pelajaran masih berlangsung. Namja itu sepertinya ada sedikit urusan dengan panggilan alam. Setidaknya Baekhyun jadi sedikit bersyukur karena tidak perlu di ikuti Kai sementara ini.

"tentu saja. Soal itu tidak terlalu sulit. Mudah bagiku untuk mengerjakannya dalam semalam." Ujar Baekhyun sombong. Padahal seperempatnya saja dikerjakan oleh Chanyeol dan sisanya pun bisa ia kerjakan karena tutor dari namja itu.

"Ternyata ada kemajuan untukmu." Ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum meremehkan. "Kurasa nilai 80 untuk tes besok bukan hal yang sulit kan." Tambahnya.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Dia menatap tajam seonsaengnimnya itu.

"Bagaimana..."

"Kau bisa mengerjakan tugasmu, berarti kau juga pasti bisa mengerjakan tes dengan mudah. Pokoknya harus angka 80 yang kau dapatkan besok." Potong Yunho.

"Tapi..."

"Kalau tidak 80, sama saja dengan tugas ini selesai karena hasil contekan. Aku jelas butuh bukti kalau kau benar-benar bisa atau bisa-bisaan saja."

Baekhyun langsung menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan sudah berniat berbalik. Keluar dari ruangan gurunya itu.

"Nilai 80 ya. Jangan lupakan itu."

Ketika sudah berbalik, Baekhyun melihat Jaejoong seonsaengnim memasuki ruang guru lalu melewatinya. Sebelumnya guru itu sempat tersenyum hangat pada Baekhyun sebelum menghampiri meja Yunho. Baekhyun pun teringat sesuatu, perlahan dia menyeringai tanpa bisa terlihat oleh siapapun. Ia menunggu sampai Jaejoong akhirnya pergi lalu segera berbalik menatap Yunho dengan ekspresi menantang.

"Jaejoong seonsaengnim sangat cantik ya." Ujar Baekhyun pada Yunho.

"Maksudmu?" Yunho menanggapinya dengan sedikit salah tingkah. "Jangan bicara sembarangan nona Byun.." namja itu berusaha untuk mengembalikan wibawanya.

"Baiklah.. hemm.." Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok didekat meja Yunho. Dia menatap jahil gurunya itu, "Ku rasa tidak akan menarik tanpa adanya taruhan, seonsaengnim." Ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum menantang pada gurunya. Sungguh gadis yang berani.

"Taruhan?"

"Tentu. Kalau nilaiku tidak sampai 80, terserah seonsaengnim ingin berkata apa tentang diriku termasuk tugas itu. tapi kalau aku berhasil dapat 80..." Baekhyun sengaja memberi jeda sambil menyeringai. "Tidak akan adil kalau tidak ada timbal balik bukan."

"Jadi kau mau apa, anak nakal?" tanya gurunya itu dengan wajah tegas dan sedikit kesal.

"Kau harus mengakui rasa sukamu pada Jaejoong seonsaengnim." Ujar Baekhyun dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Mwo?" namun suara pelan itu mampu membuat Yunho langsung terduduk tegak. Awalnya kan dia duduk sambil bersandar pada bangkunya.

"Tidak mau? Pengecut sekali guruku ini." Ujar Baekhyun dengan jahilnya. Rasanya hanya dia satu-satunya murid yang berani pada Yunho. Guru ter-killer di Sunshine high school.

"Baik. Aku turuti maumu. Bukan masalah bagiku."

"tapi di depan semua murid..."

"Tunggu dulu... itu sudah di luar batas. Meladenimu untuk mengakui hal yang sudah diluar konteks matematika saja ini sudah keterlaluan, apalagi Ini masalah pribadi bukan!" Yunho mulai mengajukan protesnya. Beberapa guru tampak melirik-lirik ke arah guru-murid yang sedang berunding ini.

"Baiklah. Cukup akui saja." Putus Baekhyun.

"nilai 80 dan kalau seandainya gagal berarti kau mencontek untuk tugas ini dan akan ada 500 soal yang menantimu sebagai hukumannya."

"Oke. Eh?" kaget Baekhyun. rasanya tadi tidak ada pembahasan tentang '500 soal' deh. Kenapa jadi begini?—nelangsa Baekhyun.

"silakan keluar."

Baekhyun pun melangkah keluar dari ruang guru sambil menunduk. Tidak ada protes lagi yang berani ia lontarkan. Ketika diluar...

"Aishh... aku cari mati ya tadi." Gadis itu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa jadi seserius ini? kalau dia gagal, dia akan mengerjakan 500 soal, padahal 100 soal saja sudah bikin tangannya nyaris patah saking pegalnya dan otaknya pun hampir pecah. Ini 500? Apa dia ditakdirkan untuk mati muda.

"Baekkieee !" Seruan yang memanggil namanya membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan langsung menoleh dengan malas.

"Ku cari kemana-mana juga." Ujar Tao sambil ngos-ngosan dengan berlebihannya. Seperti habis lari maraton saja. Gadis panda itu lalu berdiri tegak sambil merapikan rambut sebahunya.

"Baekkie.." Luhan yang datang bersama Tao lalu menepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan.

"wae? Kalian aneh sekali. Dan lagi, mana pengawal setia kalian itu?"

"Kami disini." Kris berjalan pelan menghampiri Baekhyun, Tao dan Luhan. Terlihat Sehun disampingnya.

"Noona.. kau dan panda itu terlalu berlebihan." Ujar Sehun pada Luhan.

"Diam Sehun-ie... ini masalah besar." Ucap Luhan sambil menatap Baekhyun. "Kau yang ceritakan Tao."

"Ekhemm.." Tao mengetes suaranya. Membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Sungguh deh, temannya abnormal semua. "Tadi kami melihat Kai bersama gadis lain. Mereka berboncengan keluar dari sekolah tadi. Kai selingkuh."

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "siapa gadis itu?"

"siapa Lu?" Tao menyenggol lengan Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku terlalu kaget tadi."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Mungkin dia Kyungsoo." Ucapnya pendek dan mulai melangkah. Luhan dan Tao beserta kekasih mereka berjalan mengekori Baekhyun.

"Kurasa tidak mungkin yeoja itu." Ucap Sehun.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Kyungsoo itu Yeoja super rajin. Mustahil dia membolos. Kalau itu kau, kami baru percaya." Jelasnya santai membuatnya langsung mendapat hadiah jitakan manis dari Baekhyun.

"Auww.. Appo.. Noona, dia menjitakku." Ujar Sehun berlebihan sedangkan Baekhyun hanya melirik sinis ke arahnya.

"Tapi yang dibilang Sehun ada benarnya loh..." tambah Kris.

Baekhyun terdiam. "Kalau itu bukan Kyungsoo terus siapa? Bagaimana kalau benar itu gadis lain? Tidak boleh! Kai harus jadian dengan Kyungsoo. Tidak boleh yang lain." Batin Baekhyun berperang sendiri.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mulai menghubungi Kai.

_"Yeoboseyo.."_ panggilannya langsung diangkat diseberang sana.

"Kkamjong.. kau dimana sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada datar.

_"Aku sedang menemani Kyungsoo. Maaf lupa memberitahumu. Tadi kami terburu-buru." _

"Oh. Tidak apa. Kalau Kyungsoo sih aku tidak masalah. Sekarang sedang dimana?"

_"Tepatnya sih apgujeong. Kami sedang di sebuah toko pakaian fashion."_

"Oke.. aku tutup ya. Sampai jumpa."

Baekhyun menatap keempat temannya.

"dia bersama Kyungsoo. Selesai kan." Ujar Baekhyun lalu kembali melangkah.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran? Siapa tahu kalau mereka sedang berselingkuh." Ujar Tao lagi, terkesan memanas-manasi.

"Memang kenapa? aku setuju kalau mereka jadian." Balas Baekhyun santai. Mereka pun kini telah memasuki kelas.

"Kau ..."

"Aku dan Kai hanya bersahabat, Tao-ie.. kan sudah kubilang dari awal. Makanya jangan sembarangan kalau bicara." Baekhyun pun duduk di bangkunya. Tao duduk di atas meja samping Baekhyun sedangkan Luhan yang sedari tadi diam saja, duduk di bangku depan meja Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kami percaya." Ujar Tao.

"Tapi, apa kau tidak penasaran akan apa saja yang dilakukan mereka?" Tanya Kris

"Maksudmu?"

"yah.. siapa tahu kalau mereka jadian sungguhan." Ucap Kris santai.

"Bicara yang jelas Kris."

"Aku hanya penasaran saja. Bagaimana kalau kita menyusul mereka. Kita lihat apa saja yang akan dilakukan mereka."

Baekhyun sedikit menyeringai mendengar usulan Kris yang terdengar menarik. Lagipula mood belajarnya sudah hilang sejak keluar dari ruamg guru tadi.

"Kurasa itu tawaran yang menarik."

"Tunggu dulu..." Tahan Sehun. "Maksudmu kita akan keluar dari sekolah sekarang gitu?"

"ehmmm... 'kita'? kami tidak mengajakmu kok Oh Sehoon." Ujar Baekhyun, sengaja mengejek sehun.

"Ah... kalian jahat. Luhan-ie pasti ikut jadi aku juga akan ikut." Ujar Sehun sok tahu padahal Luhan saja hanya diam dari tadi.

"Baiklah... jadi gimana caranya kita keluar dari sekolah?" tanya Tao semangat. Kalau sudah bahas tentang bolos membolos, pasti dia yang paling berapi-api.

"Aku punya ide..." ujar Baekhyun dan mulai kembali berdiri dari duduknya. Dia meraih tas ranselnya lalu kembali berjalan keluar kelas. TaoRis dan HunHan pun juga mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan. Mereka berjalan bersama keluar kelas. Sedangkan Anak-anak dikelas tampak acuh dengan keluarnya mereka. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun dkk, kabur disaat jam sekolah. mereka kan memang paling berani melanggar aturan Sunshine high school.

"jadi ... apa idemu?" tanya Sehun. Kini mereka hanyalah mengikuti Baekhyun yang sepertinya malah berjalan ke arah belakang gedung sekolah. ini sih jalan ke arah basecamp mereka.

"Diam dan ikuti aku saja, Sehun-ie." Ujar Baekhyun sambil tetap berjalan.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menyudahi langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah tembok tinggi yang di penuhi semak-semak di sekitarnya.

"Jadi?" Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Lihat ini..." Baekhyun mendekati semak-semak itu lalu mulai menggesernya ke samping. Menghasilkan sebuah celah seperti jalan bagi mereka. Kedua bola mata HunHan dan Taoris pun membulat. Mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau ternyata tembok yang terlihat sangat kokoh itu memiliki lubang besar di bagian bawahnya. Lubang besar itu tak akan pernah terlihat karena tertutupi oleh semak-semak. apalagi wilayah mereka saat ini sangatlah terpencil dan nyaris tidak terjangkau oleh para penghuni Sunshine high school. Belakang gedung utama sekolah memang bisa dibilang seperti bagian kecil sekolah yang sudah usang dan tidak digunakan lagi. makanya tempat ini sangat tepat bagi mereka untuk dijadikan basecamp.

"Kita bisa keluar dari sini."

"Kau tahu? Aku speechless." Ujar Tao dengan bola matanya yang tetap dibuat bulat. "kupikir Sunshine adalah sekolah yang sempurna."

"Sebenarnya memang sangat sempurna. Terlalu sempurna malah. Celah ini aku dan Kai yang buat saat kami masih kelas satu. Saat itu kan Kai belum diizinkan naik kendaraan sendiri seperti sekarang, masih dengan sepeda usangnya. Jadi kami masih pakai cara manual untuk bolos." Jelas Baekhyun sambil menunduk dan melewati lubang di tembok itu.

"Aku masih tidak habis pikir. Ini bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Luhan yang ikut menyusul Baekhyun.

"hanya menghancurkan bukan hal yang sulit, Luhan-ie."

"Kalian berdua memang pasangan gila." Ujar Kris.

"Kurasa, kau yang lebih gila Kris.." Balas Baekhyun. kini mereka berlima sudah keluar dari sekolah dengan berhasil.

"Jadi sekarang kita naik apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Mobilku kan masih disekolah." Ujar Kris

"Aku juga tahu. Memangnya mobil bisa dikantongi. Aku kan tanya sekarang cara kita ke tempat Kai itu naik apa?"

"Bus saja. Disana ada halte kan." Usul Luhan.

Tao dan Kris saling pandang sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap yeojachingunya. Baekhyun tampak berpikir. Tidak lama dia menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ide bagus Luhan-ie. Aku sekaligus jadi bisa berhemat kan." Ujar Baekhyun lalu berjalan mendahului teman-temannya menuju halte bus terdekat. Luhan pun berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun dengan Sehun yang mengekorinya. Pasangan TaoRis hanya bisa menghela nafas dan akhirnya mengikuti teman-temannya yang lain.

"Setidaknya ini bukan pertama kalinya aku naik bus." Batin Baekhyun sambil menghembuskan nafas dalam diam. Tidak ada yang menyadari akan apa yang dirasakan gadis itu.

* * *

"Eomma..." Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri eommanya yang sejak tadi ia tunggu.

"Kyungsoo.." Sang eomma pun langsung memeluk anak gadisnya itu. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Harusnya kan kau disekolah."

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan makan siang untuk eomma. Tadi pagi kau berangkat sangat pagi, pasti tidak sempat sarapan kan?"

"ahh.. anakku sangat perhatian."

Kai menaruh kedua tangannya disaku celana sambil bersandar di tembok, ia hanya memperhatikan anak dan ibu itu dari jauh. Dia memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang sangat bahagia saat bicara dengan eommanya. Sesaat Kai jadi teringat akan Baekhyun. dia sendiri tidak paham dengan yang ia lakukan sekarang. Pertama kali dalam sejarah hidupnya, ia meninggalkan Baekhyun dan justru sekarang malah kabur dari sekolah bersama gadis lain. Selama ini kan Kai hanya ingin selalu berada disamping Baekhyun. kenapa tadi dia malah menawarkan bantuan pada Kyungsoo dan justru meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri disekolah? Bahkan dia tadi tidak pamit pada gadis itu. dan lagi, saat gadis itu menghubunginya, dia merasa biasa saja dan menjawab seadanya. Hanya karena saat itu dia sedang bersama Kyungsoo. Entah perasaan aneh apa yang membuatnya mengabaikan Baekhyun dan sedikit lebih mementingkan Kyungsoo.

Perlahan Kai berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih mengobrol dengan ibunya.

"Annyeonghasseo.." Kai sedikit menunduk. Namja itu berpikir, setidaknya ada baiknya kalau dia menyapa ibu Kyungsoo. Agar terkesan lebih sopan.

"ah... kau siapa?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu.

"Namaku Kim Jongin. Aku teman sekelas Kyungsoo." Ujar Kai sopan.

"Oh... dia namjamu, chagi?" Tanya eomma Kyungsoo sedikit menggoda putrinya. Pipi Kyungsoo seketika dihiasi semburat pink yang tampak manis di wajahnya.

"Dia hanya... temanku eomma." Ujarnya sedikit gugup.

"Ia.. kami hanya teman. Aku mengantarkannya kemari karena kukira dia perlu bantuanku." Jelas Kai.

Eomma Kyungsoo pun mengangguk paham.

"Eomma rasa nanti akan pulang ke rumah lagi. eomma masih merindukan putri eomma."

"Sungguh? Aku akan pulang cepat." Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat manis pada eommanya. Kai yang melihat itu, tiba-tiba merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Manis sekali." Batinnya.

"Eomma masuk lagi ya. Masih ada pekerjaan." Ujar Eomma Kyungsoo.

"baiklah... jangan bekerja terlalu keras ya. Dan makan bekal itu." kata Kyungsoo.

"Tentu. Karena ini buatanmu, eomma akan memakannya sampai tidak bersisa."

"Hahaha... tentu itu harus! Aku kembali ke sekolah ya eomma." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah... hati-hati ya. Dan Jongin, tolong jaga putriku. Sampai jumpa." Kai hanya membalasnya dengan membungkuk sekilas.

Setelah itu, eomma Kyungsoo pun kembali masuk ke dalam toko pakaian fashion tempatnya bekerja. Kyungsoo tetap tersenyum ketika dia berbalik ke arah Kai.

"Aku lapar." Ujar Kai. "Kita tidak usah kembali ke sekolah ya." Ujar Kai tiba-tiba.

"Wae? Kan masih ada pelajaran. Sekarang baru jam 12." Protes Kyungsoo.

"apa kau gila? Sudah keluar, kita tidak mungkin kembali lagi ke sekolah. itu sama saja mengembalikan umpan. Kita pasti ketahuan berbohong." Jelas Kai. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam.

"Sudahlah... sekali-kali anak rajin juga harus melanggar aturan. Ini tidak akan mencoreng namamu kok." Kata Kai sambil merangkul pundak Kyungsoo. Hal ini membuat gadis itu menunduk seketika. Kyungsoo berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"sekarang kita cari makan, bagaimana?" tawar Kai, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dalam tundukannya.

"Nanti aku akan mengantarmu pulang, baru menjemput Baekhyun." tambah Kai.

"Kau gila, ByunBaek! Kenapa kita harus menyamar?" Sehun protes sambil menatap kesal Baekhyun yang sedang merapikan rambutnya.

"agar terkesan lebih menarik. Lagipula bukannya kau sangat menikmati pakaian samaran itu?" ejek Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu apa? Aku memang menikmati samaran ini, tapi kita jadi seperti penguntit tahu. Lagian apgujeong itu kan tidak kecil. Kita cari Kai dan Kyungsoo dim—"

"jangan banyak protes Sehun-ie.. atau lebih baik kau pulang saja sana." Ujar Luhan yang sukses membuat namja itu hanya menggerutu dalam diamnya.

Bisa dilihat ketiga remaja ajaib nan ababil itu sudah tidak memakai seragam sekolahnya. Barusan mereka baru saja keluar dari toko pakaian. Terlihat Sehun—yang daritadi protes—dan Luhan memakai kaos couple dengan celana jeans yang tampak serasi. Mereka juga memakai topi yang bisa menutupi wajah mereka. Sedangkan Baekhyun, gadis itu hanya mengganti kemeja atasnya dengan kaos biasa. Dia tetap dengan rok sekolahnya. Perbedaan paling mencolok ada pada wajah dan rambutnya. Rambut Baekhyun yang lebih sering terurai kini di kepang dua dengan kacamata hitam tebal yang menutupi kedua matanya. Penampilannya persis seperti yeoja nerd. Benar-benar tidak seperti Baekhyun pada normalnya.

Ceklek~

Baekhyun dan HunHan pun menoleh ke arah pintu toko pakaian tempat mereka berganti pakaian tadi. Mereka memang belum beranjak dari sekitar toko itu karena masih menunggu pasangan Taoris yang memang paling lama berganti. Dua orang itu terlalu sibuk memilih.

Baekhyun, Sehun dan Luhan melongo bersamaan melihat Tao dan Kris yang baru keluar itu.

"Kalian gila?" Tanya Sehun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak..." balas pasangan Taoris bersamaan.

Perlu diketahui, saat ini Tao sedang memakai dress putih selutut dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger dihidungnya sedangkan Kris, namja itu memakai setelan kemeja berwarna biru dengan celana jeans panjang dan terkesan formal.

"kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk kalian berdua honeymoon." Ujar Baekhyun sarkastik. Gadis itu lalu berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan dua couple tersebut.

"pasangan Hunhan, salah satunya sangat cerewet dan banyak protes. Pasangan Taoris, dua-duanya sama-sama sakit jiwa. Kenapa temanku tidak ada yang beres?" Gerutu Baekhyun kesal. Dia sendiri tidak menyadari akan ucapannya itu. tidak sadarkah dia kalau dirinya juga sama tidak beresnya? Hahaha ...

Baekhyun terus melangkah seorang diri tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Rencananya untuk mencari Kai dan Kyungsoo batal sudah. Dua orang itu tidak ditemukan juga. Salahkan dirinya yang sok tahu dan salahkan Kris yang memulai semua ide gila ini. Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang.

What the..? ternyata dua couple itu sudah tidak terlihat. Kemana mereka?

Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Kenapa dia jadi sendirian begini?

* * *

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai di sebuah taman. Gadis itu menaikkan kacamatanya ke atas kepala lalu membuka lebar-lebar matanya.

"Menarik..." gumamnya. Dia bisa melihat kalau Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang duduk berdua dibangku taman sambil memakan hotdog. Mereka tampak mengobrol bersama. Baekhyun tersenyum senang melihat hal itu. Namun perlahan senyumnya memudar. Ada perasaan aneh yang mendadak muncul di hatinya.

"Kenapa jadi tidak menarik lagi ya?" lirihnya sambil menyentuh dadanya. Perlahan Baekhyun berjalan mundur lalu berbalik.

"Disisi lain aku senang karena Kyungsoo dan Kai mulai dekat ..." gadis itu menunduk sambil menautkan kedua jarinya. "Tapi, kenapa jadi ada perasaan takut?"

Baekhyun mulai melangkah meninggalkan taman itu. dia tampak bingung dan tidak mengerti dengan perasaan seperti errr.. 'tidak suka' yang dirasakannya kini.

Sedangkan disisi lain, tempat Kai dan Kyungsoo berada.

"Kulihat kau sangat bahagia saat bersama eommamu tadi.." ujar Kai.

"Tentu saja. Aku selalu bahagia jika didekat eommaku." Balas Kyungsoo sambil menggigit kecil hotdognya.

Kai tersenyum. mendadak pikirannya langsung melayang pada seorang gadis yang hari ini ia tinggalkan. Kai sendiri tidak tahu kenapa saat menarik tangan Kyungsoo tadi, dia seakan lupa pada tanggung jawab dan rasa cintanya pada seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun tidak seberuntung dirimu." Ujar Kai, membuat Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya. Dalam hati, Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa ketika Kai lagi-lagi menyebut nama Baekhyun. mungkin terdengar sedikit kejam, tapi entah mengapa dia jadi ingin sedikit lebih egois. Dia tidak ingin Kai menyebut nama Baekhyun ketika sedang bersamanya.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Kyungsoo, tanpa ia sadari nada suaranya jadi lebih ketus dan meninggi.

"Dia selalu ingin sedekat itu pada eommanya.. tapi eommanya seperti tidak pernah sadar akan hal itu. Kau setidaknya bisa bertemu eommamu kapanpun kau mau kan, sedangkan Baekhyun, tidak pernah ada kepastian untuknya sekedar bertatap muka dengan eommanya" ucap Kai. Dia sendiri tidak terlalu memikirkan nada bicara Kyungsoo tadi.

Kyungsoo langsung menoleh pada Kai. Mata namja itu seperti sedang menerawang.

"Apa dia sedang memikirkan Baekhyun?" Batin Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin Baekhyun bisa tersenyum setulus itu. tertawa selepas itu. aku ingin melihatnya benar-benar bahagia." Ujar Kai.

_Kai berjalan sendiri dengan wajah masam. Hari ini ialah hari pertama ia masuk ke jenjang sekolah yang lebih tinggi. menjejakkan kakinya pada tempat baru yang baru sekali ini ia ketahui. Bahkan tidak ada seorangpun yang dikenalnya. Noonanya, Taemin juga tidak memberikan tawaran murah hati untuk mengantarnya. _

_Kai memasuki kelas yang terdapat namanya di dalam daftar murid yang ditempel di pintu. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau banyak orang-orang asing yang tidak ia kenal sedang melihat ke arahnya. Kai dengan acuhnya berjalan dan duduk di kursi paling belakang di samping jendela. Namja itupun memilih memusatkan fokus matanya pada benda apa saja yang ada diluar jendela itu. tidak peduli itu hanya sebuah daun yang bergoyang tertiup angin. _

_Kelas sudah cukup ramai namun tampak ada seorang lagi yang belum hadir. Dilihat dari satu bangku didepannya yang masih kosong. Kai pun mengeluarkan earphonenya dan memilih menaruh kepalanya di meja. Namja itu memejamkan matanya sambil mendengarkan musik. _

_BRUKK... _

_Mata Kai terbuka karena merasakan dorongan yang kuat pada bangku didepannya. Seorang gadis yang baru datang itu dengan kasarnya duduk di kursi bahkan sampai membuat meja Kai tergeser. Tidak minta maaf pula. Gadis itu hanya diam. Tidak ada basa-basi sedikitpun._

_Saat istirahat_

_Kelas saat ini sudah sangat sepi. Semua sudah pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut. Hanya tersisa satu orang dalam kelas ini. Gadis yang duduk tepat didepannya. Tampak gadis itu sedang memejamkan matanya sambil menumpukan dagunya pada satu tangannya, ada sedikit kristal bening di sudut matanya. Tanpa sengaja Kai bisa melihat itu. sedangkan Gadis itu juga sedang memakai headseat putihnya jadi ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Kai. Kai menjulurkan tangannya untuk melepas benda itu. membuat gadis itu membuka matanya segera. Dia menatap tajam Kai._

_"Kau siapa?" _

_"Kau tidak ke kantin?" Kai tampak mengacuhkan pertanyaan tadi. Dia justru melontarkan pertanyaan lain pada gadis manis tersebut. Entah kenapa, dia jadi simpati pada gadis ini._

_"Tidak." Gadis itu membuang mukanya. _

_"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kai. Dalam hati Kai sedikit merutuki sikapnya. Kenapa dia jadi terkesan ingin tahu begini? Padahal rencana awalnya dia tidak berniat sama sekali menegur sapa duluan orang-orang asing yang akan ditemuinya di sekolah barunya ini._

_Gadis itu pun menunjuk pada buku tulis yang ada di mejanya. Kai pun membaca sederet nama pada sampul depan buku gadis itu._

_"Byun Baekhyun?" kata Kai yang lebih terdengar seperti gumaman. Gadis itu tampak ingin memasang kembali headseatnya namun Kai menahan tangannya. Dia menggenggam telapak tangan Baekhyun, mengajak gadis itu untuk bersalaman dengannya. _

_"Namaku Kim Jongin." Ujar Kai ramah. Dia lalu melepas pegangan itu dan berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri di dalam kelas. Baekhyun sendiri hanya membuang mukanya acuh. _

_"Siapa dia? Sok kenal."_

_Pulang Sekolah_

_Saat ini Baekhyun sedang duduk di halte bus, tampak enggan untuk pulang ataupun sekedar menelpon supir untuk menjemputnya. Ia sedang menempelkan ponselnya ketelinga, tampak berbicara dengan seseorang diseberang sana._

_"Hari ini, hari pertamaku masuk smp." Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada datar._

_"Baguslah. Apakah sekolahmu bagus?" Tanya orang diseberang sana._

_"Eomma dan Appa berjanji akan pulang dan mengantarku dihari pertama aku masuk smp kan. Kenapa sampai tadi pagi pun aku tidak melihat kalian?" balas Baekhyun dengan nada sendu. Mengabaikan apa yang dikatakan orang diseberang sana._

_"Maaf Chagi.. Hari ini ada meeting penting dan Appamu harus menghadirinya. Lagipula kami sudah mengirimimu tas dan sepatu baru kan."_

_"Aku sudah punya banyak tas dan sepatu. Aku tidak butuh itu." Baekhyun menutup sambungan teleponnya kasar. dia mengusap airmata dipipinya yang sudah mengalir dengan sendirinya. "aku butuh kalian." _

_Kai yang sedang mengayuh sepedanya pun sempat berhenti ketika mendapati kalau gadis yang tadi baru ia kenal sedang menangis seorang diri. Ia bahkan sempat mendengar kata-kata gadis itu yang terdengar sangat lirih._

_"Apa tidak malu menangis ditempat umum?" _

_Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati Kai yang sudah ada didepannya. Kai tertegun melihat mata gadis itu. pandangannya yang memancarkan sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam dan entah mengapa Kai bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan gadis di hadapannya ini._

_"Aku tidak punya saputangan untuk menghapus airmatamu, tapi jariku bisa menggantikannya." Perlahan Kai menghapus airmata di wajah Baekhyun dengan jemarinya. Gadis itu hanya terdiam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha mati-matian menahan tangis agar tidak semakin deras._

_Matahari tampak mulai terbenam. Selimut kegelapan mulai menggantikan warna orange dilangit. Semua jadi terasa gelap dan sunyi namun Baekhyun dan Kai masih ditempat yang sama. Di halte bus dekat sekolah baru mereka. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berniat beranjak dari sana._

_"Sekarang sudah malam. Ayo kita pulang." Ujar Kai yang mulai beranjak berdiri._

_"Kenapa kau baik padaku?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba sambil menunduk._

_"Tidak ada alasan spesifik. Ini kata hatiku. Aku hanya menurutinya." Ujar Kai. "Kesepian bukan berarti membuat seseorang menjadi lemah." Lanjut Kai lagi. _

_"Darimana kau—"_

_"Aku tadi mendengar pembicaraanmu ditelepon." Potong Kai. "orang dewasa memang egois. Terkadang aku juga benci pada mereka. Aku benci karena aku selalu membutuhkan mereka. Tapi aku juga sadar kalau apa yang mereka lakukan juga untuk kita. Dilihat dari sisi pandangan mereka dengan sisi pandangan kita mungkin berbeda, tapi percayalah kalau itu adalah cara mereka untuk menunjukkan rasa cinta mereka pada kita." Nasihat Kai sambil menaruh tangannya di kepala Baekhyun. mengelus surai lembut gadis itu._

_"Jadi, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pulang? Aku akan mengantarmu." Kai menjulurkan satu tangannya. Baekhyun menatap tangan Kai itu. perlahan dia menyambut tangan itu. menggenggamnya erat. Dan akhirnya mereka pulang bersama dengan Kai yang mengayuh sepeda dan Baekhyun diboncengannya. Mereka pulang bersama dengan sebuah sepeda sederhana. Tanda kalau ini ialah awal dimulainya jalinan persahabatan yang dipercaya akan abadi selamanya._

_Sejak saat itu, perlahan Kai dan Baekhyun menjadi sangat dekat. Ikatan yang sangat kuat bagaikan saudara. Berkat Kai juga Baekhyun bisa seceria sekarang ini. Tidak serta merta menjadi yeoja dingin seperti saat Kai pertama kali mengenalnya. Ini semua berkat Kai. Senyumnya kembali hadir berkat seorang Kim Jongin._

"rasanya kau sangat mengenal Baekhyun." Ujar gadis itu pada Kai. Membuat namja itu tersadar dari memori kenangannya 5 tahun yang lalu.

"kurasa begitu. aku mengenalnya sejak hari pertama kami menginjak smp. Tepatnya aku yang lebih ingin mengenalnya saat itu."

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kyungsoo miris.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu." kata Kai pendek. "Dia adalah gadis yang kesepian seperti diriku. Tatapan matanya itulah yang selalu membuatku ingin menjaganya."

"Dia selalu sendiri di rumah besarnya itu. mungkin orang lain akan berpikir kalau dia sangatlah beruntung karena terlahir seperti seorang putri. Tapi pandangan itu salah besar. Baekhyun tidak pernah bahagia dengan posisinya. Dia pernah berkata padaku. Lebih baik hidup sederhana tapi orangtuanya selalu ada disampingnya dibandingkan hidup hanya bersama harta yang bergelimang dan aku setuju pada kata-katanya. Karena orangtuaku tidak berbeda jauh dengan orangtuanya." lanjut Kai.

"Kemana orangtua kalian?"

"Orangtua kami ialah pebisnis. Mereka lebih mementingkan perusahaan dan uang daripada kami." Ujar Kai sambil menoleh menatap Kyungsoo. "tapi orangtuaku memiliki jadwal pulang tetap untuk mengecek keadaanku dan Minnie noona. sedangkan orangtua Baekhyun... mungkin dalam setahun, belum tentu Baekhyun bertemu dengan mereka. Tanpa orangtua, aku masih mempunyai Minnie noona, sedangkan Baekhyun hanyalah seorang diri. Terlalu banyak alasan untukku selalu ingin menjaganya"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar tahu tentang kehidupan Baekhyun. gadis itu sangat baik padanya, tapi dia justru pernah berpikir sedikit jahat. kenapa sekarang dia jadi merasa seperti seorang 'perebut'? apa ini bisa dikatakan merebut? Dia membuat Kai kini berada disampingnya. Bagaimana dengan keadaan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Kenapa kau menceritakan ini padaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya. Dia sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk bertanya pada Kai.

"Karena kulihat Baekhyun sangat perhatian padamu, berarti kau sudah menjadi orang yang berarti untuknya dan otomatis untukku juga. Kuharap kau juga begitu. aku ingin kau menjadi salah satu orang yang bisa mengerti dirinya."

"Jadi Kai baik padaku, karena aku sudah menjadi orang yang berarti untuk Baekhyun?" batin Kyungsoo lagi setelah menangkap maksud dari kata-kata Kai tadi.

"Ah... Bicara tentang Baekhyun, aku jadi merindukannya. Sekarang sudah jam satu. Hari ini sekolah selesai jam 2 kan. Ayo aku antar kau pulang. Setelah itu aku akan menjemputnya." Kai beranjak berdiri. Kyungsoo pun mengikuti namja itu dalam diamnya.

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan sambil menunduk. dia memikirkan dengan detail, apa yang dirasakannya kini. Perasaan yang baginya tidak seharusnya ia rasakan. Ini perasaan yang salah. Harusnya dia tidak boleh merasa seperti ini. Perasaan yang egois dan terdengar kejam.

Sebuah perasaan takut untuk kembali ditinggalkan.

"apa setelah bersama Kyungsoo nanti, Kai akan meninggalkanku?" gumam Baekhyun tanpa sadar. "Kalau Kai bersama Kyungsoo nanti, dia pasti akan mengurangi waktunya untuk menemaniku..." monolog Baekhyun lagi. "Sama artinya dengan aku akan lebih banyak sendiri lagi." setetes airmata meluncur membasahi pipi Baekhyun.

"waktu berharganya akan ia gunakan untuk bersama Kyungsoo, sama halnya dengan eomma dan appa yang menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja—" Tanpa sadar Baekhyun sudah melangkah ke jalan raya. Dia tidak sadar kalau sedang menyeberang di saat lampu hijau sudah menyala. Ia bahkan tidak melihat sebuah motor yang melaju berkecepatan penuh ke arahnya...

Brukkk...

Mata Baekhyun terpejam kala ia merasa sebuah tangan menarik tubuhnya. Baekhyun seakan merasa tubuhnya terbang lalu mendarat kembali ke atas tanah namun tidak ada rasa sakit sedikit pun.

Perlahan sebuah memory kenangan yang menyakitkan kembali melintas bagaikan sebuah rol film. Saat eomma dan appanya yang pergi meninggalkannya hanya untuk sebuah job, saat seseorang yang disayanginya saat kecil pergi begitu saja, dan saat ia melihat Kai bersama Kyungsoo tadi. Semua terasa seakan pergi meninggalkannya.

Sendirian...

_"Nona muda sedang apa?" seorang maid mendekati Baekhyun kecil yang sedang duduk di taman rumahnya dengan beralaskan karpet tipis berwarna biru muda. Waktu sudah menjelang sore dan ia ingin mengingatkan Baekhyun untuk segera makan. Majikannya ini sudah terlalu lama bermain diluar. Menurutnya ini bukanlah hal yang baik. Apalagi udara sudah mulai terasa dingin._

_"Baekkie sedang menyelesaikan 1000 origami burung ini, eonnie." Ujar Baekhyun kecil dengan senyum cerianya. Memang selain sedang duduk, Baekhyun pun sedang berkutat dengan banyaknya kertas-kertas origami yang sudah menjadi aktifiitasnya sejak seminggu lalu._

_"Tapi ini sudah sore. Bagaimana kalau diselesaikan di dalam rumah. Sambil makan." Tawar maid itu lembut. _

_"tidak mau. Baekkie harus menyelesaikan ini hari ini juga." Tolak Baekhyun keras kepala._

_"Iya... tapi kan ada bagusnya kalau nona muda menyelesaikannya di dalam. Udara sudah mulai dingin nona. Ini tidaklah baik untuk kesehatan nona."_

_"Baiklah..."_

_Baekhyun beranjak berdiri dengan memeluk 3 kaleng toples yang penuh diisi dengan burung-burung origami. Pelayan setianya itu pun segera membantu majikan kecilnya membawa barang-barang yang tersisa._

_Saat ini umur Baekhyun barulah 7 tahun, namun dia merupakan gadis kecil yang cerdas dan aktif. Dia bisa berkembang dengan cepat dan secara sendirinya meskipun kedua orangtuanya jarang ada disampingnya. _

_21.00 _

_Seorang maid kembali menghampiri Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang duduk di ruang tengah rumahnya. Masih dengan melipat origami-origami kertas._

_"Nona muda, ini sudah malam. Ada baiknya anda beristirahat." Baekhyun menoleh pada pengasuh setianya itu._

_"Tidak mau. Kan Baekkie sudah bilang kalau harus selesai hari ini juga. Besok Yeollie oppa akan lulus. Baekkie mau memberikan hadiah seribu origami lipat ini." Ujar Baekhyun keras kepala._

_"Kenapa harus sebanyak itu nona?"_

_"Baekkie pernah baca di buku kalau 1000 origami melambangkan pengharapan. Yeollie oppa kan akan masuk smp pasti banyak harapan yang dia inginkan. Baekkie ingin harapan-harapan Yeollie oppa terkabulkan dengan adanya origami ini." Ujar Baekhyun polos. _

_"Kurang berapa lagi nona muda?" Tanya pelayan itu._

_"Tidak banyak. Hanya 20 lagi kok. Mungkin 15 menit selesai. Tidak apakan kalau malam ini Baekkie tidur terlambat?" mohon Baekhyun, dengan berat hati maid itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Selain sebagai maid dikeluarga ini, ia juga di titahkan sebagai pengasuh Baekhyun. dialah yang mengurus segala keperluan anak kecil itu sekaligus menemaninya._

_"Gomapta eonnie.." Ujar Baekhyun senang dan kembali pada aktifitasnya._

_Esok harinya ..._

_Baekhyun dengan bersemangat turun dari mobilnya. Dia pun melangkah menuju kelas dimana seseorang yang berharga baginya diperkirakan ada. Sangat banyak seniornya yang akan lulus hari ini. Mereka tampak sedang mengobrol bersama. namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak melihat seseorang yang berarti baginya itu. _

_Dengan tetap bersemangat Baekhyun bertanya pada seseorang disitu, namun mereka hanya menjawab tidak tahu._

_"Oppa... lihat Yeollie oppa tidak?" tanya Baekhyun._

_"Tidak, adik manis. Oppa tidak melihat oppamu itu. sepertinya hari ini dia tidak datang."_

_Sejenis itulah setiap jawaban yang didapat Baekhyun. akhirnya Baekhyun memilih kembali ke kelasnya untuk belajar seperti biasa. Dia masihlah gadis kecil dari tingkat dua sekolah dasar. Bukan tingkat akhir seperti seseorang yang dicarinya itu._

_Sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun memilih tidak langsung pulang. Ia meminta supirnya pergi ke rumah seseorang yang ia sebut 'Yeollie oppa'. Hari ini, seseorang yang di carinya itu benar-benar tidak ada di sekolah. dia tidak hadir. Padahal Baekhyun sangat ingin memberikan hadiah yang sudah ia siapkan susah payah ini. _

_Sampai di sebuah rumah yang tidak kalah megah dengan rumahnya. Baekhyun langsung turun dan mendekati pintu besar rumah itu. _

_Dia mengetuknya pelan. Bel rumah itu terlalu tinggi untuk dijangkau tubuhnya. Ia hanya bisa mengetuk pintunya saja. Secukupnya dengan tinggi badan yang bisa dikatakan di bawah rata-rata itu. _

_Ceklek..._

_Pintu rumah pun terbuka. Seorang pelayan langsung mendapati seorang gadis kecil yang sudah tidaklah asing baginya. Gadis kecil ini sering bermain bersama tuan mudanya._

_"Nona Baekhyun mencari siapa?" tanya pelayan itu._

_"Tentu saja cari Yeollie oppa. Masa aku cari Kyu ahjussi. Kan aneh." Balas Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan pelayan itu. rasanya setiap dia kesini, yang ia cari hanyalah satu orang itu, tidak pernah berubah._

_Wajah pelayan itu agak memucat. Dia pun menurunkan tubuhnya. Berjongkok sehingga tubuhnya sejajar dengan Baekhyun._

_"Apa nona muda tidak tahu?"_

_Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti._

_"sejak kemarin sore, keluarga Park sudah berangkat ke Amerika. Mereka memutuskan pindah kesana." Ujar pelayan tersebut._

_"Lalu Yeollie oppa?"_

_"Tentu saja dia juga ikut pindah. Seminggu lagi para maid disini pun akan dipindahkan kesana."_

_Baekhyun terdiam. Perlahan senyumnya memudar. "Yeollie oppa tidak bilang apapun pada Baekkie?" Lirihnya._

_"Mungkin tidak sempat, nona muda. Mereka terlihat sangat terburu-buru karena tuan besar sakit keras." Ucap pelayan itu lagi. 'tuan besar' yang dimaksudnya disini ialah kakek dari orang yang disebut Baekhyun 'Yeollie oppa'._

_Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Baekhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan pelayan tadi. Dia lalu kembali memasuki mobilnya. Supirnya yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya menyalakan mesinnya dan mengantar nona mudanya kembali ke rumah. _

_Sesampai di depan pintu rumahnya, Baekhyun langsung turun dari mobil dan berlari ke dalam rumahnya. Berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Beberapa pelayan tampak bingung melihat nona mudanya ini. Wajahnya terlihat sangat murung._

_Di dalam kamar, Baekhyun langsung melempar tasnya asal beserta kantong kertas yang sejak pagi memang dibawanya. Dia lalu melompat ke kasurnya. Membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Disitulah tangisnya pecah. _

_"Yeollie oppa jahat... kenapa pergi begitu saja? Kenapa tidak bilang apapun pada Baekkie... Yeollie oppa tidak sayang pada Baekkie lagi." racaunya sambil menangis. Para pelayan yang melihat dan mendengar itupun jadi tidak berani mendekati majikan kecilnya yang sedang emosi. ada baiknya dia menyelesaikan emosinya sendiri._

_Perlahan Baekhyun tertidur karena terlalu lelah menangis. _

_Malam harinya, gadis kecil itu terbangun dengan mata sembab. Wajahnya tampak datar. Dia bisa melihat tas dan kantong kertas miliknya yang sudah tertaruh manis di atas meja belajarnya dan pakaiannya pun sudah berganti menjadi baju tidur. Pasti pelayannya yang melakukan ini. _

_Baekhyun turun perlahan dari ranjang besarnya. Ia mendekati mejanya—matanya tertuju pada kantong kertas miliknya. Ia membuka kantong itu perlahan. Mengeluarkan sekitar 5 toples berukuran sedang yang terisi dengan burung origami berukuran kecil. Burung origami yang hampir ia buat selama satu pekan. Kini semuanya sia-sia karena orang yang ingin ia berikan burung origami ini sudah pergi begitu saja. _

_Baekhyun menatap nanar burung-burung kertas itu. perlahan dia menuangnya hingga semuanya menjadi berantakan dilantai kamarnya. Baekhyun melihat burung-burung kertas yang baginya kini sudah tidak ada artinya lagi. _

_Baekhyun perlahan mulai berjongkok sambil memeluk kedua lutut mungilnya. Ia lalu membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya. _

_"aku benci Yeollie oppa."_

_Dan sejak saat itu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melupakan 'Yeollie oppanya'. namun setelah itu juga wajah Baekhyun sudah tidak pernah ceria lagi. wajah datar lebih sering mendominasi. Semua itu terus berlangsung sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Kai, 4 tahun kemudian..._

Baekhyun membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Ia melihat sosok seseorang yang menolongnya. Orang yang membuatnya kembali ingat pada seseorang di masa lalunya. Apa mereka orang yang sama?

"Oppa..."

to be continued

**Words :**** 6.753**

**Publised : 12/05/13**

Chapter terpanjang dalam sejarah fanfic ini. ga pegel sih ngetiknya, soalnya asik sendiri waktu itu sampai ga berasa udah sepanjang ini. bahkan sampe 12 ribu words. akhirnya aku bagi jadi dua. setengahnya dijadiin Chapter 7. sebenernya bisa dibagi 3, tapi authornya terlalu malas untuk membagi-bagi. jangankan dibagi, di edit aja udah males.

sinetron banget ya.. hahhaha.. tapi ngerasa ga kalau Kai itu tulus banget? aduh terharu banget deh ama ceritaku sendiri. sebenernya ini pertama kali aku bener-bener bikin cerita multichap ampe nyaris tamat*Nyaris berarti belum*. ya doakan saja biar author semakin semangat untuk bikin ending dari cerita ini.

buat para reviewer yang banyak bertanya-tanya dan menebak-nebak, udah kejawab belom? kalau udah, jangan sampe bosen ama fic ini ya. ikuti terus sampai abis kalau masih pengen tahu kelanjutan kisahnya. author seneng banget loh pas liat banyak review yang ada. antusiasme kalian membuat author terharu*nangis dipelukan Taecyeon oppa. kemungkinan Chap 7 baru di post hari jumat. setidaknya author tahu diri untuk tidak online di hari sekolah. so at last...

**REVIEW NE?*berikan suara kalian. hehehe  
**


	8. Chapter 7 - The same people

**Really Love**

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin

Main pair : Chanbaek/KaiBaek and other EXO couple

Rated : T

Genre : Romance*meski ga ada romantis-romantisnya dan Drama

**Warning : Uke as Girl, OOC and Many typos. If you don't like, so don't read.**

Sumarry : "Orang itu semakin membuatku teringat pada Yeollie oppa."/Baekhyun akhirnya setuju buat kencan dengan Chanyeol. Kok bisa? baca aja deh..

all Cast belong to God. not my own. Tapi cerita ini punya saya. jadi kalau rasanya ceritanya pasaran atau apapun itu, saya tekankan ide murni dari otak saya. apalagi isi ceritanya. ini buatan saya. jadi go plagiator and out for you don't like my fic. Kamsahamnida.

I'll be backk..~Dance bareng 2pm.

akhirnya chapter ini aku putuskan untuk dipublish sekarang. ga usah banyak cek-cok.. langsung baca aja. nanti di bawah bakal ada sedikit pemberitahuan dari author ya..*sokPenting.

HAPPY READING ALL*_*

**Chapter 7 - ****the same people_  
_**

Baekhyun membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Ia melihat sosok seseorang yang menolongnya. Orang yang membuatnya kembali ingat pada seseorang di masa lalunya. Apa mereka orang yang sama?

"Oppa..." panggil Baekhyun tanpa sadar. Dia seperti melihat orang yang sama dengan orang dimasa lalunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mendengar suara itu membuat Baekhyun seakan baru tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya. Dia lalu menatap lurus orang yang ada di bawahnya kini. Gadis itu lalu segera bangkit dari baringannya. Dia duduk tepat diperut seorang namja yang menolongnya tadi.

"Mianhae..." Ujar Baekhyun pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" orang itu mengulang kembali pertanyaannya. Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Orang itu pun mulai bangkit dan duduk. Membuat Baekhyun otomatis kini berada di atas pangkuannya.

"Kurasa ada baiknya kalau kau berdiri? Semua orang memperhatikan kita." Ujar namja itu. Baekhyun seakan baru benar-benar sadar sepenuhnya. Ia menatap namja itu sekilas lalu pipinya langsung merona. Ia baru sadar posisinya saat ini. Dia pun segera bangkit berdiri. Begitu juga dengan namja yang sejak tadi ia timpa.

Orang-orang yang memperhatikan kejadian itu pun perlahan mulai berkurang dan akhirnya semua pergi. seakan kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi. Tersisalah Baekhyun dengan penolongnya tadi.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya orang itu.

"Ini bukan urusanmu Park Chanyeol." Ujar Baekhyun sambil melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"dasar... kalau tidak ada aku, kau hampir saja mati tertabrak motor itu." dengus Chanyeol. Baekhyun tampak acuh dan tidak peduli. Dia merasa masih butuh waktu untuk mencerna kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Tunggu dulu..." Tahan Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun berhenti dan menatap namja itu heran.

Chanyeol dengan cepat melepas kemeja lengan panjang yang sejak pagi dipakainya. Hingga hanya menyisakan kaos putih dan jeans. Ia lalu mengikatkan kemeja itu pada pinggang Baekhyun. karena tubuh Chanyeol yang jauh lebih berkembang dibandingkan Baekhyun, kemeja milik namja itu bahkan bisa menutupi sampai sebatas lutut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang penasaran pun melihat ke sisi roknya. Ternyata roknya sobek di bagian ujungnya.

"Gomapta." Ujar Baekhyun lalu berniat berjalan lagi.

"Tunggu dulu..." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menahan lengan Baekhyun. menahan gadis itu untuk berjalan.

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa? Ada yang luka mungkin?" tanya Chanyeol dengan perhatiannya.

Baekhyun melihat sekeliling tubuhnya. Bahkan dia meraba-raba wajah dan rambutnya. kacamata yang tadi sempat dipakainya sudah hilang entah kemana. Rambutnya juga sedikit berantakan. Tapi intinya bukan disitu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak ada luka sedikitpun." Ujarnya.

"Baguslah. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Chanyeol melepas pegangannya lalu berjalan berbalik arah meninggalkan Baekhyun. gantian Baekhyun yang memperhatikan namja itu dari belakang. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau namja itu memegangi pergelangan tangannya. Tampak tidak biasa.

Otomatis Baekhyun berlari mendekati namja itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"ya... hanya sedikit lecet." Balas Chanyeol santai. "Kecil-kecil begitu, tubuhmu lumayan berat."

"Jangan mengejekku. Dan meski hanya sedikit lecet tapi inikan karena aku. Ayo, aku obati."

Baekhyun menarik tangan namja itu. setengah menyeretnya sampai pada sebuah supermarket kecil. Baekhyun pun segera masuk kedalam sedangkan Chanyeol ia suruh duduk di kursi yang tersedia disana. Tidak sampai 5 menit, Baekhyun sudah kembali dengan kapas dan pembersih luka.

"Kalau sakit, katakan saja." Ujar Baekhyun dan mulai mengobati Chanyeol dengan hati-hati. Namja itu sendiri justru hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang serius-seriusnya membersihkan lukanya. Ia terlihat sangat teliti dan berusaha selembut mungkin. Chanyeol perlahan tersenyum melihat sikap Baekhyun padanya.

Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Mendekat dan mendekat, sampai akhirnya ...

CHU~^^

Bibir Chanyeol mendarat tepat di kening Baekhyun. tangan Baekhyun terhenti seketika. Perlahan Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya sambil menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Ma—"

"Baiklah... untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa marah padamu. Anggap saja kita impas karena aku pernah menciummu tempo hari dan juga kau sudah menolongku hari ini." Potong Baekhyun cepat—sebelum Chanyeol sempat berkata maaf—dan kembali duduk. Dia lalu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tadi untuk mengobati Chanyeol. Tidak ada banyak bicara lagi di antara mereka.

"Finish..." ujar Baekhyun lalu tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

"Kenapa kau ada di tempat ini? Disini kan lumayan jauh dari sekolahmu." Tanya Chanyeol.

"Sedang malas di kelas jadi aku bolos sejak jam istirahat tadi." Ucap Baekhyun asal.

"Sudah makan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan malas pada Chanyeol. Sayangnya, perutnya tidak bisa di ajak kompromi. Mendengar kata makan, perutnya langsung berbunyi dengan semangatnya.

"Kurasa kau berbohong. Ayo kita makan." Ajak Chanyeol sambil beranjak berdiri.

"Aku tidak menolak." Baekhyun pun mengikuti Chanyeol.

Disinilah mereka akhirnya. Disebuah kedai Ddubokki. Jajanan sederhana yang dijual di tempat yang tidak kalah sederhana. Baekhyun makan dengan lahapnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menikmatinya perlahan dengan matanya yang tidak pernah lepas dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan matanya bertatapan langsung dengan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mulut penuh makanan. Chanyeol mendekatkan tangannya ke arah wajah Baekhyun. mengusap sudut bibir gadis itu.

"Jangan makan seperti anak kecil. Membuatku malu saja." Ujar Chanyeol setengah mengejek. Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal lalu melahap makanannya lagi. berusaha menutupi wajah meronanya. Ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan kata-kata Chanyeol, sibuk meredakan debaran jantungnya akibat sentuhan Chanyeol tadi.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bisa ada disekitar sini?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Universitas tempatku mengajar ada disekitar sini. Karena aku mengajar pagi, jadi sekarang aku free. Iseng-iseng tadi aku jalan-jalan sebentar sekalian cari tempat makan siang."

"Oh..." Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk sambil memakan lagi makanannya. Dia sudah memakan 3 porsi dan ini yang ke-4. Nafsu makan yang sangat besar untuk yeoja kecil sepertinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memanggilku oppa?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak paham.

"Tadi kau memanggilku oppa kan? Kenapa sekarang tidak?" tanya Chanyeol. Memperjelas pertanyaannnya.

"Memangnya kau siapa sampai aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu. aku tidak sudi. Kayak kau lebih tua dariku saja." Ujar Baekhyun acuh. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu langsung menjitak kepala gadis itu pelan.

"Aku memang lebih tua 4 tahun darimu."

"Oh..." balas Baekhyun sengaja mengejek Chanyeol dengan membuat bibirnya berbentuk bulat dan mengarah pada Chanyeol.

"Dasar..." Chanyeol mencubit hidung Baekhyun gemas dan sukses membuatnya memerah.

Dada Baekhyun lagi-lagi berdebar. Dia merasakan perasaan aneh itu lagi. sungguh sangat aneh baginya.

Tidak sadar kalau beberapa meter dibelakang mereka, 4 pasang mata sedang bengong melihat ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Itu namja yang waktu itu kan?" tanya Kris

Tao dan Luhan pun mengangguk bersamaan sedangkan Sehun hanya menoleh pada Kris. Meminta penjelasan. Sayangnya tidak ada yang berniat memberi penjelasan.

"Yeh... capek-capek dicari, tahunya malah sedang asik kencan disini." Kesal Luhan.

"Sudahlah... kurasa inilah masa puber Baekhyun." Ujar Tao asal sambil menyeret lengan Kris.

Satu couple dibelakangnya hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Baekhyun ternyata sangat terlambat ya" Gumam Luhan, sedangkan Sehun justru menatap gadis itu seakan bertanya.

"Makanya lebih cerdas sedikit Sehun-ie Chagi." Ujar Luhan dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun. Namja itu dengan sangat berlebihannya mengejar Luhan yang sudah di depan.

"Aku sudah dirumah sekarang." Baekhyun sedang berbaring-baring di kasurnya sambil mengobrol di telepon dengan Kai. Sampai dirumah tadi, dia baru sadar kalau ponselnya telah di bombardir dengan banyak Misscall dan pesan singkat dari Kai. Dan di detik kemudian, sudah ada panggilan baru dari orang yang sama.

_"Benarkah? Kau kemana saja hari ini?"_

"Hanya jalan-jalan sebentar."

_"Kau kabur dari sekolah ya? Aku tadi menjemputmu, tapi kau tidak ada." _

"Begitulah. Eh sudah dulu ya. Aku ingin mandi."

_"Tunggu dulu... aku ke rumahmu sekarang ya."_

"Tidak usah." Tolak Baekhyun malas. "Kyungsoo saja belum pulang. Pokoknya jangan merusak rencanaku." Baekhyun langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya lalu melempar ponselnya ke kasur. Dia menggerutu kesal. Di tambah lagi tadi Kyungsoo mengirimnya pesan kalau tidak bisa menginap hari ini. Oh God! Apa tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini?—rutuk Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat lagi akan kejadian tadi siang. Saat ia hampir saja tertabrak motor. Sekelebat masa lalu kembali menghampiri memory kenangannya. Rasanya sudah lama dia memutuskan untuk melupakan itu semua, termasuk sosok anak laki-laki yang dulu pergi begitu saja dari hidupnya.

"Kenapa aku bisa teringat lagi?" kesal Baekhyun. sesaat dia teringat pada wajah Chanyeol. Dia tadi menyebut Chanyeol dengan panggilan 'oppa' tanpa sadar. Dihidupnya, hanya satu orang yang akan selalu ia panggil begitu.

"Orang itu semakin membuatku teringat pada Yeollie oppa." Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Mereka tidak mungkin orang yang sama bukan?"

Akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk ke kamar mandi. Mungkin berendam akan sedikit memperbaiki moodnya.

Baekhyun mengeringkan rambutnya sambil berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya. Berendam memang jalan keluar dari segalanya. Baekhyun juga memutuskan untuk tidak mengingat-ingat lagi hal yang bisa saja mengembalikan mood buruknya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan jadwal pelajaran untuk besok hari. "Geografi, Sejarah Korea, Bahasa inggris, Mate— ..." mata sipit Baekhyun lagi-lagi membulat. Dia lalu beralih untuk melihat jam. Pukul 20.00 tercetak jelas disana. Gadis itu beralih kembali ke jadwal pelajaran. "Tes matematika besok. Aku lupa."

Baekhyun langsung melempar handuknya asal lalu membongkar buku-buku pelajarannya yang sudah tertata rapi. Mencari buku pelajaran yang penuh dengan angka yang membuat pusing kepala. Dia lalu mengambil sebuah buku tulis dan membuka halamannya.

Dia berusaha memutar otaknya untuk mengingat-ingat kembali rumus itu. Ck..

"Sial! Aku tidak ingat apapun." rutuknya kesal. Dia langsung membanting buku itu kesal. "Rasanya dulu meski tidak pandai matematika tapi aku masih bisa. Kenapa sekarang jadi sebodoh ini sih?"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat akan seseorang. "Tidak ada cara lain. Aku butuh diajarkan orang itu lagi." Baekhyun lalu membereskan asal buku-buku yang sudah ia buat berantakan lalu mengambil barang-barang yang diperlukannya saja. Memeluknya di dada lalu berjalan cepat keluar dari kamarnya. Turun ke bawah menuju ke sebuah kamar yang memang terletak di lantai bawah. Tepatnya ialah kamar khusus tamu.

Baekhyun menggigit jarinya ragu. "Memalukan sekali." Rutuknya. "Masa aku memohon untuk diajarkan lagi padanya." Cukup lama Baekhyun berperang batin didepan pintu itu. sampai akhirnya dia menyerah dan berbalik, berniat kembali ke kamarnya dan mencari jalan keluar lain. Namun tiba-tiba pintu kamar tadi terbuka, menampilkan sosok didalamnya.

"Loh... Kyungsoo-ah.." panggil orang itu. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Untuk kali ini saja, turunkan sedikit harga dirimu. Byun Baekhyun. lagipula namja itu tidak buruk juga kan. Dia cukup baik" Batin Baekhyun lalu berbalik menatap namja itu.

"Hehehe.." Baekhyun nyengir canggung.

"Apa kau perlu bantuanku?" tanya namja itu. Baekhyun menunjukkan buku matematikanya dengan wajah yang dibuat sepolos mungkin.

"Besok aku harus tes." Kata Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau minta kuajarkan lagi?" tanya namja itu lagi, Baekhyun mengangguk. Perlahan muncul seringaian diwajah namja itu dan Baekhyun bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Sesaat Baekhyun menyesali pikirannya barusan. "Aku tarik kembali, soal dia namja baik. Dia tidak terlalu baik." Gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu?" Tanya Baekhyun sengit.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja..." Namja itu sengaja memberi jeda pada kata-katanya. "Tidak ada yang gratis didunia ini bukan?"

"Dia namja yang tidak baik.!" Batin Baekhyun meronta. "Baiklah... apa yang kau mau?" ujar Baekhyun. gimana juga dia butuh jasa dari namja didepannya ini. Mau tidak mau, dia turuti saja selama tidak aneh-aneh.

"tidak banyak kok. Cukup temani aku jalan-jalan." Ucapnya. Baekhyun tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Kenapa denganku? Kau kan bisa ajak calon istrimu." Ujar Baekhyun berusaha mengelak dari permintaan itu.

"Iya sih. Tapi ini kan berbeda. Gimana juga aku tidak mau jasaku dipakai sia-sia. Aku kan butuh bayaran juga." Ujar Chanyeol matre. Membuat Baekhyun tidak habis pikir pada namja itu.

"Baiklah... kapan?"

"Nanti aku yang tentukan harinya." Kata Chanyeol.

"Huh..." Dengus Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau mengerti atau tidak sih? Baru kemarin aku menjelaskan ini, masa kau tidak mengerti-mengerti." Omel Chanyeol.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Di dalam kamar Chanyeol. Awalnya sih Baekhyun menolak mati-matian tapi namja itu juga keras kepala. Tidak mau berpindah tempat karena namja itu sudah terlanjur memulai pekerjaannya di dalam kamar. "Malas membereskannya lagi"—begitu alasan dari Chanyeol yang didapat Baekhyun.

"Ini kan susah. Lagian kau mengajarnya terlalu cepat." Balas Baekhyun kesal. "Muridmu pasti gila kalau di ajar oleh orang sepertimu."

Pandangan Chanyeol akhirnya melembut pada Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Aku ulangi sekali lagi dengan lebih pelan dan kau harus dengarkan dengan baik." Kata Chanyeol dan kembali menjelaskan materi pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol dari samping. Chanyeol sebenarnya terlalu sabar dalam mengajarkan Baekhyun. melihat cara Chanyeol mengajarnya, membuat pikiran Baekhyun kembali melayang ke memory belasan tahun lalu.

_Baekhyun kecil berlarian ke ruang tamu kala mendengar kalau seseorang yang ditunggunya sejak tadi sudah datang. _

_"Oppa..." Panggil Baekhyun senang sambil berhambur memeluk sosok anak laki-laki yang lebih besar darinya itu._

_"Maaf ya, oppa lama. Tadi oppa harus mengikuti les musik dulu." Anak laki-laki itu membalas pelukan Baekhyun lalu melepasnya. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambut Baekhyun. membuat gadis kecil berusia 5 tahun itu tertawa kecil._

_"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti kalau eomma dan appa pulang, Baekkie akan minta sama mereka supaya bisa ikut les musik seperti Yeollie oppa ah!" Ujar gadis kecil itu._

_"Oh ya? Baekkie suka musik juga?"_

_Baekhyun menggeleng namun setelah itu langsung tersenyum lebar. "Baekkie mau sama –sama Yeollie oppa terus. Boleh kan oppa?" dengan manja Baekhyun memeluk lengan kanan 'Yeollie Oppa'nya._

_"Tentu saja. Oppa juga mau sama-sama Baekkie terus." _

_Sesaat Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. "Oppa... ajari Baekkie berhitung. Ada pr yang sulit" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada manja khasnya._

_"Oke.. ayo kita kekamarmu."_

_"Yeayy..." Baekhyun bersorak girang lalu menarik tangan panjang Yeollie untuk ikut bersamanya. Menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dilantai dua._

_Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Baekhyun langsung menaiki kasurnya. Yeollie yang melihat itupun menyusul gadis imut itu. dia bisa melihat kasur Baekhyun yang berserakan dengan boneka, buku dan alat tulisnya._

_Tidak lama, mereka pun sudah larut dalam acara belajarnya. Yeollie mengajar Baekkie dengan sabar sekali. Kalau gadis kecil itu sudah bisa, dia pun mengusap kepala gadis itu._

_"Oppa.. kenapa berhitung itu susah sekali. Baekkie tidak suka pelajaran ini." _

_"Pelajaran berhitung itu tidak susah. Nanti lama-lama pasti Baekkie akan suka pada pelajaran ini, sebenarnya ini pelajaran yang mengasyikan loh." _

_"Iya mengasyikan kalau Oppa yang mengajar." Ujar Baekhyun lalu berbaring dipangkuan Oppa tersayangnya itu dengan sangat manja. Yeollie sendiri sudah biasa dan justru sangat senang memanjakan Baekhyun. beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun kembali bangkit dan duduk disamping Yeollie._

_"Oppa..." panggil Baekhyun pada Yeollie yang sedang menulis sesuatu di buku Baekhyun. Yeollie pun menoleh..._

_Chu~_

_Baekhyun menempelkan bibirnya tepat pada bibir Yeollie. Baik, hanya menempel. Tidak lebih. Tapi itu sudah terdengar berlebihan di telinga siapapun bukan. Hey... Baekhyun adalah gadis kecil berumur 5 tahun dan Yeollie barulah 9 tahun. Tapi mereka baru saja melakukan ... Kissing..._

_"Baekkie sayang sama Yeollie Oppa." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum dengan polosnya. Yeollie yang sejak tadi hanya diam pun akhirnya tersadar lalu membalas senyum Baekhyun._

_"Oppa juga sayang Baekkie. Tapi lain kali jangan begitu lagi ya. Cium pipi saja." Ujar Yeollie lalu mengecup pipi Baekhyun pelan. "Kalau sudah besar, baru boleh yang seperti tadi." Tambahnya. Yeollie berpikir kalau hal tadi tidaklah pantas dilakukan oleh anak kecil. Dia juga sayang pada Baekhyun, tapi hanya sebatas sayang pada anak seusianya. Mungkin nanti jika dewasa, baru perasaan ini akan berkembang dan benar-benar serius._

_Lagipula sejak Baekhyun berumur satu tahun, tepatnya saat Yeollie pertama kali melihat gadis kecil itu, dia sudah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk selalu ada di dekat Baekhyun. menjaga gadis manis itu. selamanya._

"Kyungsoo-ah..." Panggil Chanyeol. "Hey..." namja itu mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun. gadis itupun tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menatap langsung mata Chanyeol. "Kenapa malah melamun?"

"Ah.. tidak. Lanjutkan lagi yang tadi. Aku akan lebih serius." Ujar Baekhyun lalu menatap serius bukunya. Meski pikirannya melantur kemana-mana. Dia seakan baru sadar kalau Chanyeol sangatlah mirip dengan Yeollie oppanya. Lagi-lagi satu pertanyaan melayang di otaknya. 'Apa mereka orang yang sama?'

"Kau tidak minum susu strawberry seperti biasa?" tanya Chanyeol ketika dilihatnya Baekhyun tampak tidak fokus saat Chanyeol sedang menjelaskan. Dikiranya gadis itu sedikit kurang asupan sehingga semangatnya menurun mengingat betapa seringnya Baekhyun meminum susu strawberry sebagai selingan dikegiatannya.

"Eh? Tidak. Malas ah."

Baekhyun mulai mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya. Sesekali dia bertanya pada Chanyeol akan kebenaran jawabannya. Jika salah maka Chanyeol akan menjelaskan lagi pada Baekhyun agar gadis itu benar-benar mengerti.

Kini Baekhyun sedang berkutat dengan pensil dan buku tulisnya sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bermain game di laptopnya. Selesai mengajar Baekhyun tadi, dia langsung membuat materi yang akan ia ajarkan besok di depan kelas lalu dia juga membuat aplikasi ide untuk perusahaan appanya. Meskipun dia menerima tawaran sebagai dosen, appanya tetap menyuruhnya untuk menyumbangkan ide dan sedikit mengurus masalah perusahaan. Secara tidak langsung, dia sedang di trainee untuk bekerja di perusahaan Appanya dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak untuk itu. sekarang pekerjaannya sudah selesai, dia tinggal menunggu Baekhyun menyelesaikan pelajarannya.

"Matematika itu susah." Gerutu Baekhyun ketika ia menyuruh Chanyeol mengecek jawabannya. Tetap saja ada yang salah disitu. Baekhyun sampai bosan mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol yang tetap saja tidak ia bisa-bisa.

"Kau kan belajar berhitung dari kecil, masa tidak bisa-bisa sih."

"Habis orang yang dulu mengajariku sudah pergi begitu saja." Baekhyun kelepasan bicara. Dia pun segera mengatupkan bibirnya. "Abaikan yang tadi. Jadi yang ini seperti ini ya?" Baekhyun dengan cepat berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol akan kata-katanya tadi. Untung Chanyeol tidak banyak komentar dan melanjutkan ajarannya.

"Ya.. itu sudah benar." balas Chanyeol. Baekhyun belajar sampai larut malam sampai akhirnya dia tertidur lagi dan kali ini ia terlelap di kasur Chanyeol. Namun untuk kali ini, Chanyeol tidak memindahkan Baekhyun kemanapun. Ia membiarkan gadis itu tidur disana sedangkan namja itu sendiri memilih tidur di sofa. Waktu sudah sangat malam, ia terlalu malas memindahkan Baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun menatap sengit pada gurunya. Saat ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran matematika dan guru itu telah masuk ke kelas. Tanpa basa-basi, dia langsung membagikan soal ke satu persatu muridnya.

"Ingat. Nilai 80!" Ucap guru itu dengan suara pelan. Baekhyun hanya mendengus lalu mulai mengeluarkan pensilnya. Ia membaca satu persatu soal di kertas itu. mulai mengerjakannya dengan penuh konsentrasi. Kai yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun tampak tidak yakin kalau itu teman gadisnya selama ini. Sejak pagi Baekhyun sudah membuka bukunya dan belajar dengan serius. Saat istirahat pun dia tidak ke kantin. tetap belajar dengan pelajaran yang diketahui paling tidak disukai gadis itu, baik dalam hal materi sampai pengajarnya.

"Kim Jongin, soalmu ada di atas meja bukan? Jangan melihat ke sampingmu terus." Ujar Yunho tegas. Kai pun mulai mengerjakan soalnya.

1 jam kemudian ...

"hentikan pekerjaan kalian. Serahkan pada saya." Ujar Yunho.

Semua pun menurut saja. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Setidaknya masa-masa mencekam itu sudah berlalu. Dia Cuma tinggal menunggu hasilnya bukan.

Yunho lalu duduk di kursinya dan mulai mengoreksi kertas jawaban anak-anak. Seperti biasa, anak-anak hanya bisa memperhatikannya saja. Gerakan tangannya sangat cepat dan seakan tidak pakai berpikir lagi. tidak sampai 20 menit, semua kertas-kertas itu sudah terisi nilai yang entah membawa nasib baik atau buruk bagi anak-anak malang itu.

"Kertas ini tidak akan saya bagikan. Saya hanya akan bacakan nilainya pada kalian." Ujarnya sambil menunjukkan setumpuk kertas itu.

"Do Kyungsoo, Wu Yifan, Xi Luhan. Nilai kalian 100." Ujar guru itu. "Kim Himchan 97.. Choi Jun Hong 95.. Jung Dae Hyun, Kim Jongin kalian 90" lanjutnya. Beberapa anak hanya bisa menatap iri pada anak-anak yang pertama disebutkan itu. mereka memang yang tercerdas kalau urusan hitung berhitung. Apalagi Kyungsoo dan Kris. Mereka ahlinya dalam hal belajar. Paling unggul di mata pelajaran apapun.

"Im Siwan 86, Huang zi Tao 75, Oh Sehoon 70—" dan terus, terus dan terus. Baekhyun sampai putus asa mendengar namanya tidak kunjung disebutkan. Kalau disebut terakhir lagi, berarti nilainya yang terburuk dikelas ini. Bersiaplah untuk menerima 500 soal, Byun Baekhyun—Batin Baekhyun sambil menggertakkan giginya.

"Byun Baekhyun..." benar saja, nama Baekhyun menjadi yang terakhir. Baekhyun sampai menahan nafas saat menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya dari Yunho. Sejelek apalagi nilainya? Padahal dia sudah belajar sampai tengah malam, bahkan tidak makan siang. Lebih buruk lagi tadi pagi dia terbangun dikamar seorang namja. Aishh.. itu merupakan hal paling memalukan bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun. "Nilaimu 79" sambung guru itu akhirnya.

Baekhyun melongo. Baiklah... nilainya bukan yang terjelek. Nilai 79 juga sudah termasuk diatas rata-rata karena rata-rata nilai matematika ialah 70. Nilainya juga diatas Tao dan Sehun. Jujur dia puas dengan nilai itu. berarti usaha belajarnya tidak sia-sia. Toh nilainya lebih baik. Hanya saja...

"Mwo!" Baekhyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Angka 79 itu sangat menyebalkan bagi baekhyun. kurang 0,1 untuk sampai pada angka 80. Ditambah lagi kenapa namanya disebutkan paling terakhir? 'apa dia ingin mempermainkanku?' kesal Baekhyun sambil memaki dalam hati.

"Byun Baekhyun ! Saya harap, anda bisa ke ruangan saya saat jam istirahat nanti." Akhiran dari Yunho sampai akhirnya guru itupun pergi keluar dari kelas.

"Dasar guru gila." Baekhyun duduk kembali dengan kasar. Kai pun segera mendekati gadis itu. mengusap bahunya, berniat menenangkan gadis itu. TaoRis dan HunHan pun juga mendekati Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang duduk paling depan sempat melirik ke tempat dimana Baekhyun berada. Jujur dia jadi merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membantu Baekhyun untuk tes hari ini bahkan tugas 100 soal tempo hari dia tidak menolongnya sama sekali. Dia juga merasa kecewa karena tidak bisa ikut bergabung dan menenangkan gadis itu. dia kan juga ingin berada di dekat Baekhyun seperti Tao dan Luhan. Namun rasanya agak aneh kalau dia tiba-tiba bersikap seperti itu. rasanya jadi serba salah bagi Kyungsoo.

Tidak lama mata Kyungsoo terhenti pada tangan Kai yang sudah merangkul bahu Baekhyun. wajah Kai tampak sabar mendengarkan apa yang diceritakan Baekhyun. kemarin tangan itu juga merangkulnya. Hanya saja Kyungsoo seperti terpukul sesaat. Kai hanyalah milik Baekhyun. meskipun gadis itu berkata akan mendekatkannya dengan Kai, bukan berarti Kai mau menjadi kekasihnya. Hati Kai bahkan bisa dikatakan sepenuhnya milik Baekhyun. itulah yang diyakini Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Sudah dari awal diingatkan untuk jangan banyak berharap. Kau ini bodoh sekali, Do Kyungsoo." Batin Kyungsoo miris.

"kalian payah sekali.. ayo main yang benar" Ujar Baekhyun sambil memukul dengan kasar bola ping-pong yang melayang ke arahnya. Kai yang menjadi partnernya kali ini tidak banyak melakukan perlawanan. Mereka bermain 2 lawan 2 dengan TaoRis couple. Hanya saja ini lebih terlihat seperti satu lawan dua.

"Kurasa penyakit gila Baekhyun bertambah." Bisik Sehun pada Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya. Kali ini mereka tidak lagi bermain basket. Baekhyun mengajak mereka ke ruang ping-pong yang ada dilantai 4. Jadilah kini mereka bermain ping-pong di tempat ini. Lantai 4 gedung sekolah mereka juga sepi kalau sudah lewat jam pulang sekolah. apalagi ruang olaraga ping-pong yang jarang dipakai. Kalau mau yang ramai itu ada di lapangan bola utama sekolah dan kolam berenang di basement. Namun Baekhyun dkk—terutama Baekhyun—sangat tidak suka keramaian. Suasana seperti inilah yang mereka sukai.

"Kita sedang bermain ping-pong Baekkie.. bukan bermain tenis atau bulu tangkis. Kurangi tenagamu." Kesal Tao karena Baekhyun memukul sangat keras bola itu sampai-sampai tidak terpukul olehnya dan menabrak tembok dengan kerasnya. Tao membayangkan bagaimana kalau bola itu mengenai wajah cantiknya. Oh, Tao tidak suka itu.

"aku sedang kesal dengan beruang itu..." Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada bicara dingin sambil mengambil bola ping-pong baru. Men-servicenya ke arah Kris. Namja itupun membalasnya.

Mau tahu alasan Baekhyun seperti ini? Ini karena Baekhyun sedang kesal. Yunho benar-benar menghadiahinya 500 soal dan harus di kumpulkan minggu depan. Baekhyun sampai kesal setengah mati karena kalah taruhan itu. dan seperti biasa, setiap kesal ia selalu melampiaskannya dengan bermain basket atau apapun yang berbau olaraga sehingga ia bisa mengeluarkan semua emosinya. Lalu pada akhirnya yang menjadi korban adalah kawan-kawannya itu. seperti sekarang, dia bermain ping-pong dengan anarkis. Membuat Tao yang menjadi lawannya hanya bisa menghindar, takut bola kecil itu mengenai wajah atau anggota tubuh lainnyanya, yang pasti akan menimbulkan rasa sakit dan bekas. Baekhyun tidak pernah main-main dengan tenaganya.

"Ku rasa emosi Baekhyun semakin buruk." Ujar Luhan.

"Emosinya memang yang terburuk diantara kita berenam noona." Ujar Sehun.

"Hah.." Luhan hanya bisa menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun sambil memperhatikan pertandingan sengit di depannya. Baekhyun serasa sedang mengikuti kompetisi ping-pong sedunia. Wajahnya sarat akan keinginan untuk menang.

Brakk..

Baekhyun menaruh kasar alat yang digunakan untuk memukul bola ping-pong itu.

"Aku sudah bosan. Sudah ah." Ujar Baekhyun lalu berjalan mendekati HunHan yang sedang bermesraan. Gadis itu meraih botol air mineral dan meminumnya.

"Sudah lelah menyiksa orang eh?" Tanya Sehun sarkastik. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya melirik sinis padanya.

"Kau mau kusiksa? Boleh." Baekhyun sudah berniat menyiapkan tinjunya namun Sehun dengan cepat bersembunyi dibalik punggung Luhan. "Cih.." Dengus Baekhyun sambil meminum airnya lagi.

Tidak lama Baekhyun merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

"Yeoboseyo.." sahutnya.

_"Baekhyun-ah.. kau dimana?" _ternyata Kyungsoo pelaku penelepon itu.

"Di ruang Ping-pong. Kau dimana Kyungsoo-ah?"

_"Baru keluar dari ruang rapat osis. Hari ini aku bisa ke rumahmu lagi Baekhyun-ah."_

"Oh baguslah. Tunggu dibawah ya. Aku dan Kai akan menyusulmu sekarang." Ujar Baekhyun lalu memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

"Kai ! Ayo pulang." Ajak Baekhyun.

"Baiklah.." Kai pun mendekati Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri dengan tasnya.

"Kami duluan ya. Bye..." Ujar Baekhyun dan mereka berdua pun keluar dari ruangan itu. menuju lift agar langsung turun ke lantai 1.

"Eh? Kau tahu, Minnie noona akan merayakan ulangtahun ke 25nya minggu depan." Ujar Kai tiba-tiba.

"Oh ya? Ah, aku hampir lupa."

"Kau pasti datang kan?"

"Tentu saja. Minnie eonnie kan sudah seperti kakak kandungku. Aku pasti datang. Pertanyaanmu bodoh sekali." Ujar Baekhyun semangat.

"Kita ajak Kyungsoo dan calon suamimu juga?" Tanya Kai. Seketika wajah Baekhyun mengeruh.

"Aku belum mau menikah. Ah ya, Kyungsoo harus diajak. Kau yang harus mengajaknya. Hemm... mau tidak mau orang yang satu itu harus diajak juga sih. Tapi yasudah. Yang penting Kyungsoo harus ikut"

"Kenapa aku yang harus mengajaknya?" tanya Kai heran.

"Kalian kan sudah mulai dekat. Aku ingin kalian menjadi akrab." Baekhyun mengacungkan jempolnya pada Kai.

Ting~

Bertepatan dengan itu, pintu lift terbuka. Kai dan Baekhyun langsung berjalan kedepan. Disana sudah ada Kyungsoo yang menunggu mereka di pintu depan gedung sekolah.

"Kyungsoo.." panggil Baekhyun. gadis itupun menoleh dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan Kai.

"Hai.."

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Kai sambil mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya. Berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Kai !" Panggil Baekhyun.

"Wae?"

"Hari ini aku yang menyetir." Ujar Baekhyun. membuat Kai mengernyit. Baekhyun pun berlari mendekati namja itu.

"Kau yang undang Kyungsoo. Oke.. bicara yang lembut" Bisik Baekhyun pada namja yang sepertinya belum menyadari maksud Baekhyun sebenarnya. Baekhyun merebut kunci mobil Kai. meski tempo hari dia sempat merasakan perasaan takut, tapi Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang ingkar janji. Dia tidak mau menjadi gadis yang egois. Dia akan tetap membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo menjadi sepasang kekasih. Lagipula Baekhyun percaya kalau Kai tidak akan meninggalkannya meski dia sudah mempunyai Kyungsoo nantinya. Ya.. bisa dibilang pikiran Baekhyun jadi sedikit terbuka sekarang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut pada Kai.

"Kyungsoo-ah..."

"Ne?"

"minggu depan, noonaku ulangtahun. Kau mau datang juga?" tawar Kai tanpa basa basi.

"eh?"

"Ayolah... Ini permintaan Baekhyun. kau mau kan?" mohon Kai cepat ketika melihat respon Kyungsoo yang ada tanda-tanda penolakan.

"Karena Baekhyun yang meminta? Kenapa selalu Baekhyun?" Batin Kyungsoo. Namun gadis itu lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah... kalau Baekhyun yang meminta, aku datang." Kata Kyungsoo akhirnya.

"Gomawo.." Kata Kai senang sambil mengacak rambut Kyungsoo pelan dengan satu tangannya. Hal ini sukses membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona, gadis itupun segera menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Kai.

"Heyy.. sampai kapan kalian mau berduaan?" Seru Baekhyun sambil tersenyum jahil. Gadis itu sedang bersandar disamping mobil Kai sambil memutar-mutar kunci dengan jarinya.

Kai dan Kyungsoo pun berjalan cepat mendekati Baekhyun. meski samar namun Baekhyun sadar kalau Kai juga sedikit memerah pipinya saat Baekhyun berkata 'berduaan'.

"Kurasa rencanaku akan berhasil." Gumam Baekhyun sambil berbalik memasuki mobil milik Kai.

Waktu berjalan terus tanpa terasa hari sudah kembali menjadi minggu. Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya lebih siang dari biasa. Ketika melihat jam, sudah tertunjukkan pukul 09.00. Baekhyun pun bangkit dari rebahannya. Di lihat Kyungsoo yang baru saja selesai mandi. Gadis itu sedang menyisir rambut hitam halusnya.

"Pagi Baekhyun-ah" Sapa Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Pagi... Hoammm... Aku bangun agak siang." Balas Baekhyun sambil turun dari ranjang empuknya. Dengan sedikit sempoyongan, gadis itu memasuki kamar mandi dikamarnya. Tidak berniat mandi, hanya ingin cuci muka. Baekhyun merasa perutnya lapar. Jadi dia lebih memilih makan dulu baru nanti agak siang mandi.

Tok Tok Tok ... beberapa menit kemudian, bunyi pintu yang diketuk. Kyungsoo pun berinisiatif membukanya.

Ceklek ...

"selamat pagi nona. Apa nona Baekhyun sudah bangun?" ternyata orang itu ialah pelayan Oh, berniat menanyakan keadaan majikan mudanya.

"Sudah. Dia sedang dikamar mandi." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Oh... Baiklah. Sarapan pagi sudah siap." Kata pelayan itu.

"Aku akan turun sebentar lagi..." Teriak Baekhyun dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Kami akan turun sebentar lagi." Ujar Kyungsoo pada pelayan Oh. Wanita itupun mengangguk lalu berjalan menjauhi kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah basah, dia pun mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk putih. Gadis itu lalu mendekati meja riasnya dan mengambil satu karet rambut, lalu menggulung tinggi rambutya dan diikat semua jadi satu. Dia lalu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. "ayo turun."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menanggapi Baekhyun dan berjalan bersama gadis itu menuju ruang makan. Terlihat Chanyeol sudah ada disana. Baekhyun menyenggol Kyungsoo dan menyuruh gadis itu duduk disebelah Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Kyungsoo canggung.

"Pagi, Baekhyun-ah. apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Chanyeol ramah. Kyungsoo pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum seramah mungkin pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun beralih pada Baekhyun. tampak gadis itu sudah sibuk sendiri dengan roti dan selai strawberrynya. Chanyeol sedikit menaikkan tubuhnya sambil menjulurkan tangannya menuju tempat Baekhyun berada.

"Selamat pagi anak sd..." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol kasar sambil menatap tajam namja itu.

"Jangan sentuh-sentuh rambutku." Omel Baekhyun sambil membuang wajahnya dari Chanyeol. Sebenarnya dia sedikit gugup akibat tindakan tiba-tiba Chanyeol. Entah kenapa sekarang dia jadi sering berdebar karena namja itu.

"Huh... kenapa galak lagi? padahal kemarin kau sudah cukup baik."

"suka-suka ku dong." Ketus Baekhyun sambil mengigit rotinya.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat sikap Baekhyun yang menurutnya menambah sisi imut gadis itu, malah terlalu imut.

"Oh ya... hari ini aku free.. kurasa kau bisa menemaniku hari ini Kyungsoo-ah." Ujar Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menoleh padanya seketika. Matanya membulat menatap namja itu. "hey... jangan melihatku begitu. kau kan sudah janji akan menemaniku jalan-jalan kalau aku mau mengajarimu. Kurasa hari ini saat yang tepat."

Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo yang juga sedang menatap ke arahnya. Mata gadis itu tersirat penuh tanda tanya yang mengarah pada Baekhyun. akhirnya Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu menatap Chanyeol serius.

"Baiklah... hari ini saja dan semua selesai" ujar Baekhyun lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Gadis itu meraih 4 lembar roti juga 2 buah apel dan ditaruh dipiringnya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan meja makan dengan satu piring berisi makanan tadi dan satu gelas penuh susu sapi.

Tidak lama, Kyungsoo pun menyusul Baekhyun usai berpamitan pada Chanyeol. Setelah kedua gadis itu pergi, Chanyeol terkekeh kecil dan melanjutkan kembali sarapannya seorang diri.

"Jadi? Apa kau mau cerita?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika dia sudah masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun. terlihat gadis manis itu sedang duduk bersila diatas ranjangnya sambil memakan roti yang tadi diambilnya. Mata gadis itu tampak terpusat pada layar tv flat yang terpasang didinding kamarnya. Menayangkan siaran kartun di akhir pekan.

"Baekhyun-ah..." Kyungsoo pun duduk disamping Baekhyun. menyentuh bahu gadis itu.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menoleh menatap Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya aku sedikit mengacaukan rencana kita." Ujar Baekhyun lesu sambil menunduk.

"Memang apa saja yang sudah terjadi selama aku tidak ada?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ini semua memang berawal dari beruang kutub itu. dia menyebalkan sekali. Aku kan jadi tidak ada jalan lain. Luhan pun sudah janji pada Sehun, aku kan jadi tidak enak untuk minta tolong. Pada akhirnya jalan satu-satunya hanya minta tolong pada namja itu. kebetulan juga kan dia dosen." Ujar Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Jadi kau janji padanya untuk menemani jalan-jalan sebagai bayaran karena dia sudah mengajarmu?" Tebak Kyungsoo tepat sasaran. Baekhyun pun mengangguk.

"kenapa aku merasa ada yang janggal ya?" kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap layar tv flat didepannya.

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau yakin dia benar-benar percaya kalau aku Baekhyun, calon istrinya." Ucap Kyungsoo, Baekhyun semakin menatap bingung pada gadis itu.

"Aneh saja. Dia lebih dekat denganmu daripada denganku. dia selalu mengajakmu bicara lebih dulu dan tampak sok akrab padamu. Dia juga selalu menggodamu sedangkan denganku, tidak ada banyak kata diantara kami. Bisa dibilang komunikasi antara kau dan dia sangat baik. Bukannya aku mau dekat dengannya.. hanya terasa aneh saja. Kan disini yang jadi calon istrinya aku, tapi dia terlihat lebih suka padamu." Jelas Kyungsoo. "Sikapnya pun kadang terlihat lebih memperlakukanmu secara spesial seakan dia tahu siapa calon istrinya yang sebenarnya. Intinya kalian sangat akrab meski sering berdebat." Tambah gadis itu. Baekhyun mengatupkan mulut. Dia mencerna kata demi kata yang diucapkan Kyungsoo. Semua terasa masuk akal. Kenapa dia baru sadar? Dan kenapa dia bisa bersikap seceroboh ini. Bisa saja kan kalau ini semua sudah terbongkar dari awal dan Chanyeol pura-pura tidak tahu. Ini sama saja dengan dia menghancurkan permainan yang ia buat sendiri.

Tidak lama Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia berusaha untuk yakin kalau yang dikatakan Kyungsoo belum tentu benar. bisa saja ini hanya kebetulan. Lagipula dia dan Chanyeol kan memang pernah bertemu sekali di mall dan disitu sudah ada cekcok diantara mereka. Makanya dengan mudah komunikasi diantara mereka bisa mengalir dengan sendirinya. "Iya pasti seperti itu. ini semua hanya kebetulan." Gumam Baekhyun sambil mengangguk.

"Sudahlah... jangan dipikirkan. Mungkin ini hanya firasatku saja. Belum tentu benar. aku akan terus membantumu." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menepuk bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku mau mandi dan siap-siap." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menghabiskan segelas susunya. Gadis itupun lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk di ranjang.

Baekhyun menambahkan sedikit bedak pada wajahnya lalu memasang bando berwarna biru pada rambutnya. Tidak ada hiasan yang dilebihkan sama sekali namun wajah Baekhyun sudah terlihat sangat cantik. perpaduan antara sisi manis, imut dan cantik sebagai pelengkapnya. Sungguh sempurna

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya didepan cermin. Kali ini dia memakai dress selutut berwarna biru muda dengan motif awan.

"sudah cantik kok. Sangat cantik malah." Ujar Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk diatas kasur sambil membaca novel. Dia menunda aktifitas membacanya sesaat untuk memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Oh ya? Aku tahu kok. Aku kan memang terlahir sangat cantik." Kata Baekhyun sambil berkedip genit. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun. sungguh, kalau dia laki-laki, pasti dia sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

"aku berangkat dulu ya. Kalau sempat pasti kubelikan oleh-oleh. Bye.." Baekhyun pun keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Pantas Kai sangat menyayangi Baekhyun." Batin Kyungsoo miris usai kepergian Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertegun ketika ia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang turun dari tangga. Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik dalam balutan dress selutut itu. penampilannya sangat natural tapi juga terlalu cantik. sedangkan Chanyeol memakai kaos berwarna biru muda dengan celana jeans. Di bahunya tersampir jaket berwarna putih yang akan dipakainya ketika mengendarai motor nanti.

"Apa kau tidak salah dengan rok itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang pura-pura ia siniskan. Cantik sih, tapi kecantikan yang dilihatnya ini bukan untuk dibagikan. Oke, ini terdengar sangat possesive dan penuh tanda tanya bukan?

"Ini dress. Apa kau tidak pernah melihat gadis dengan pakaian begini di Amerika?" tanya Baekhyun tidak kalah sinis.

"Tentu saja sering. Hanya saja aku merasa itu terlalu pendek."

"Apa maksudmu? Menurutku ini biasa saja. Kau saja yang berlebihan. Jangan menyuruhku untuk ganti yang lain atau jalan-jalannya batal!" ujar Baekhyun sambil melipat tangannya didada.

"oke.. ayo berangkat. Duduk yang benar saat dimotor nanti." Peringat Chanyeol sambil berjalan lebih dulu keluar.

Baekhyun menekuk wajahnya kala diajak kesebuah tempat seperti museum oleh Chanyeol. Dia tidak terlalu suka dengan tempat seperti ini. Sangat membosankan dan tidak menarik.

"Ayo..." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu dengan berat hati menurut. "Jangan menekuk wajahmu seperti itu. sangat jelek." Tegur Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengubah ekspresinya.

Sesampainya didalam, Baekhyun langsung disambut oleh banyaknya lukisan-lukisan yang sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian Baekhyun. baiklah, Baekhyun memang bukan tipe orang yang mengenal seni ataupun menyukai seni. Baekhyun lebih menyukai olaraga dibanding segala hal lainnya. seandainya menyangkut seni pun satu-satunya yang disukai Baekhyun ialah seni musik. Baekhyun cukup pandai bernyanyi. Hanya itu saja yang dia suka dari seni. Tidak ada yang lain.

Chanyeol terus menggandeng Baekhyun, sedangkan wajah namja itu sudah sangat berseri. Dia hanya menarik Baekhyun dari lukisan yang satu ke yang lain tanpa mengecek lagi bagaimana perkembangan mood gadis itu.

"Hei.. coba kau perhatikan lukisan ini." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menoleh pada Baekhyun. di dapatinya gadis itu hanya menunduk tanpa ada minat sedikitpun untuk meng-iyakan ucapan Chanyeol tadi.

Chanyeol pun berinisiatif untuk mengelus kepala gadis itu. benar saja, Baekhyun langsung menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol.

"Jangan menunduk begitu." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Wae? Disini membosankan." Keluh Baekhyun.

"Coba kau lebih menikmatinya. Lukisan ini di buat oleh orang-orang berbakat. Aku saja ingin seperti mereka."

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak suka..." kata Baekhyun tidak mau mengalah.

"Huh... Baiklah." Kata Chanyeol akhirnya.

"Apanya?"

"Kita keluar dari sini."

"Serius?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Iya..." Chanyeol menjawabnya yakin sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Baekhyun pun dengan cepat berlari menyusul namja itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang memutuskan tempatnya." Usul Baekhyun ketika dia sudah berada disamping Chanyeol.

"Terserah padamu deh. Aku ikuti saja."

"Yes.. ayo kita pergi. aku akan ajak kau ketempat yang super menarik"

Di kebun binatang

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya kala Baekhyun memintanya berhenti di sebuah tempat wisata, kebun binatang. It's so Childish.

"Tempat ini yang kau sebut menarik?" tanya Chanyeol tak yakin.

"Tentu. Ini tempat favoriteku. Eomma dan Appa terakhir kali mengajakku kesini sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu. Aku selalu suka tempat ini." Kata Baekhyun dengan semangatnya.

"Huh... aku jadi merasa seperti anak kecil." Keluh Chanyeol. Rasanya julukan 'anak sd' untuk Baekhyun adalah julukan yang tepat untuk gadis itu. Baekhyun benar-benar berjiwa anak-anak. Seleranya saja seperti ini. Namun Chanyeol berusaha untuk memakluminya.

"Ayo beli tiketnya."

"Jerapah itu seperti dirimu. Hahahaha..." Ejek Baekhyun sambil tertawa keras.

"Hey! Jangan sembarangan bicara ya." Kesal Chanyeol.

"Memang benar. lihat, dia sangat tinggi."

"Itu bukan tinggi tapi lehernya yang sangat panjang."

"Ishhh... lihat kakinya juga panjang seperti kau." Baekhyun tampak tidak mau kalah. Karena kesal, Chanyeol pun melihat ke sekitarnya. Matanya terhenti kala melihat binatang yang menurutnya menarik.

"Kalau aku seperti jerapah, kau seperti anak babi." Balas Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun langsung ikut melihat ke arah tempat dimana pandangan mata Chanyeol bersarang.

"Sembarangan! Aku cantik. tidak seperti babi." Kesal Baekhyun sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"kau itu kalau makan sangat banyak. Hobynya makan tapi tidak terlalu pintar. Persis seperti babi." Mendengar itu, Baekhyun langsung mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Karena gemas, Chanyeol pun langsung mencubit kedua belah pipi Baekhyun itu, membuat sang empunya mengadu kesakitan.

"Babi kecil yang imut.." kata Chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Le—pas.." Baekhyun berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol yang mencubit pipinya terlalu keras. Ketika sudah terlepas, sekitar pipi Baekhyun agak memerah. Bisa karena dua macam sebab, antara Chanyeol yang terlalu keras mencubitnya atau karena Baekhyun yang tidak tahan menahan rona di kedua pipinya.

"Pipimu memerah. Apa aku terlalu keras mencubitnya?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menyembunyikan kedua belah pipinya.

"Appo.. iya! kau terlalu keras mencubitnya!" Setelah itu, Baekhyun langsung berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Hey... aku minta maaf." Chanyeol lantas menyusul Baekhyun.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban yang di berikan Baekhyun. gadis itu tetap berjalan dan mengabaikan Chanyeol.

"Sial... kenapa aku berdebar begini." Rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati. Dia kini sedang berusaha menetralisir perasaannya yang kacau.

Chanyeol pun menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berpikir kalau Baekhyun marah padanya dan tidak akan dengan mudah memaafkannya. Chanyeol pun melihat sekelilingnya. Selain kandang binatang-binatang satwa itu, ada juga toko-toko kecil. Mulai dari makanan, sampai souvenir. Mata Chanyeol akhirnya terhenti pada sebuah toko kecil yang di dominasi oleh warna pink. Penjaga wanita cantik tampak berdiri di depan sana. akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memasuki toko itu. penjaga-penjaga berjenis kelamin perempuan itu tampak histeris kala melihat Chanyeol. Detik berikutnya salah satu dari mereka langsung mendekati Chanyeol dan mulai bersikap sedikit genit sambil menawarkan aneka aksesoris pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya bersikap acuh. Dia tidak ingin menanggapi wanita-wanita yang menurutnya bersikap terlalu berlebihan dan over acting. Mata Chanyeol meneliti satu persatu hiasan-hiasan rambut yang sangat imut disana. Setelah menelusuri sekian banyak barang dari ikat rambut sampai jepitan, mata Chanyeol akhirnya mendapati sebuah aksesoris yang sedang di carinya. Sebuah jepitan dengan bentuk strawberry disana. Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun sangat suka pada strawberry. Dirasa, jepitan ini akan membuat ngambek gadis itu mereda.

"Aku mau ini." Ujar Chanyeol pada penjaga yang sejak tadi mengikutinya. dengan sigap penjaga itu membungkus benda yang diminta Chanyeol dan Chanyeol pun segera membayarnya dikasir.

"Kamsahamnida." Chanyeol membungkuk sekilas lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan toko itu. sesaat dia merutuki kebodohannya. Sekarang dia kehilangan jejak Baekhyun.

"Dia bahkan sekarang hilang? Benar-benar!" kesal Chanyeol frustasi sambil menendang kaleng yang ada didepannya.

Akhirnya dia sekarang malah harus menghabiskan waktu berharganya untuk mencari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menelusuri setiap tempat dan memperhatikan setiap pengunjung yang ada, berharap seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan dress birunya ada diantara orang-orang itu. namun hasilnya nihil. Baekhyun tidak ada dimana pun. Entah kemana gadis itu.

to be continued

**********word : 6.577**

**Publised : 15/05/13**

Hemmm... Ini bisa dibilang lanjutan Chap 6 kemarin. karena takut kepanjangan jadi dibagi 2, dan sama panjang juga kan... awalnya sih emang rencana mau post hari jumat nanti, tapi gara2 tadi dpet surat jadwal EHB yang tanggal 27 nanti, jadi dicepetin deh. ntar hari jumat author bakal post chap 8 lalu hari minggu Chap 9 alias endingnya. cuma kendalanya chapter 9 tuh belum kelar. makanya kalo ga minggu ya senin deh ngaretnya. sumpah susah banget bikin episode terakhir. nyelesein masalahnya tuh yang bikin susah. author udah ngetik setengah kemarin tapi gara2 ga srek jadi mikir mau bikin ulang. entah gimana deh akhirnya yang bakal author post. pengennya sih bikin yang greget untuk chapter terakhir. makanya doa kan author supaya bisa cepet dapet ide yang bisa bikin ceritanya lebih berkembang.

ada yang heran dengan author yang cenderung buru2 banget nge publish cerita, ini tuh rencananya stelah cerita ini selesai, author bakal HIATUS selama 1 bulan. dihitung dari hari tamatnya cerita ini. tgl 27 udah EHB dan itu slama dua mingguan. sisa waktunya bakal author pake buat prepair cerita multichap ataupun oneshot baru. kalau dipikir2 author memang kemarin debut di FFn disaat yang salah. disaat tinggal sebulanan lagi bakal ulangan akhir. dan author juga ga pengen readers kecewa karena kelamaan nunggu publish lanjutan cerita yg ini kan jadi ada baiknya lebih cepet dikelarin. kalo ada yang mau ditanya2, kalian bisa PM author. pasti author usahakan untuk balas. kalau untuk review, ga bisa begitu menjanjikan. publishnya aja buru2. buka laptop juga sekalian kerjain tugas akun sih. jadi mana lebih penting? tugas kan*JawabSendiri.

Buat para reviewer juga makasih ya.. aku sampe senyum2 sendiri tiap ngeliat komentar2 kalian. apalagi yang nungguin banget cerita ini. ga nyangka bakal cukup banyak yang suka dengan cerita abal dan biasa banget ini. hiks*Peluk Taecyeon oppa. Buat yang udah baca tapi ga review juga makasih atas ketertarikan kalian pada ceritaku. udah deh ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi... moga chapter ini juga disukai oleh kalian semua ya..

at last

**REVIEW NE?*berikan suara kalian. hehehe  
**


	9. Chapter 8 - I Think I love you--again

**Really Love**

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin=lign:center;'Main pair : Chanbaek/KaiBaek and other EXO couple

Rated : T

Genre : Romance*meski ga ada romantis-romantisnya dan Drama

**Warning : Uke as Girl, OOC and Many typos. If you don't like, so don't /p**

Sumarry : Nothing-_-"

all Cast belong to God. not my own. Tapi cerita ini punya saya. jadi kalau rasanya ceritanya pasaran atau apapun itu, saya tekankan ide murni dari otak saya. apalagi isi ceritanya. ini buatan saya. jadi go plagiator and out for you don't like my fic. Kamsahamnida.

I'll be backk..~Dance bareng 2pm.

akhirnya bisa publish juga. tadi abis belajar, jadi ga bisa buka laptop. makanya agak malem kan, baru nongol authornya*Disorakin readers.

udah deh, langsung dibaca aja...

HAPPY READING ALL*_*

**__****Chapter 8 – I think i love you—again.. **

"Dia bahkan sekarang hilang? Benar-benar!" kesal Chanyeol frustasi sambil menendang kaleng yang ada didepannya.

Akhirnya dia sekarang malah harus menghabiskan waktu berharganya untuk mencari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menelusuri setiap tempat dan memperhatikan setiap pengunjung yang ada, berharap seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan dress birunya ada diantara orang-orang itu. namun hasilnya nihil. Baekhyun tidak ada dimana pun. Entah kemana gadis itu.

"Mana anak sd itu?" gerutu Chanyeol sambil duduk disebuah bangku. Dia sudah lelah mencari Baekhyun yang entah hilang dimana.

Chanyeol pun melihat sekitarnya. Siapa tahu Baekhyun ada disekitar sini. Sampai akhirnya mata Chanyeol berhenti pada sebuah taman kecil dibelakangnya. Terdapat tempat bermain anak-anak disitu. Mulai dari jungkat-jungkit, seluncuran sampai ayunan ada disana. Ada banyak anak kecil juga yang sedang bermain disana. Baiklah tapi mata Chanyeol bukan sedang melihat anak-anak itu.

"I'm found you..." Gumam Chanyeol. Terlihat seorang gadis sedang mengayun pelan ayunan yang sedang dinaikinya. Gadis itu berdiri di ayunan sambil memejamkan matanya. Terlihat sangat menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah dan tubuhnya. Chanyeol pun beranjak menghampiri gadis itu.

"Aku mencarimu daritadi." Ujar Chanyeol. Mengusik kenyamanan gadis yang diketahui ialah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap Chanyeol yang kini sudah berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Baekhyun akhirnya menurunkan tubuhnya dan memilih duduk di ayunan itu.

"Kau saja yang tiba-tiba hilang. Saat aku melihat kebelakang, kau sudah tidak ada. Bukan salahku dong."

"Baiklah... aku mengalah. Mianhae.. kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Aku tidak marah kok. Kau saja yang salah menafsirkannya." Balas Baekhyun yang mulai mengayuh pelan ayunannya. Chanyeol lalu berdiri tepat didepan Baekhyun membuat gadis itu menghentikan ayunannya cepat. dia menatap Chanyeol bingung.

Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya untuk melepaskan bando biru yang dipakai Baekhyun.

"hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Baekhyun yang berniat merebut kembali bandonya.

Chanyeol dengan cepat menahan tangan gadis itu. Lalu tangan Chanyeol menyisir poni bagian depan Baekhyun. Ia membuat poni Baekhyun kebelakang lalu membaginya menjadi dua. Dengan cekatan ia memasangkan sepasang jepitan strawberry pada poni Baekhyun itu. sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam saja memperhatikan Chanyeol.

"Selesai... ternyata tetap cocok ya." Ujar Chanyeol setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Baekhyun mengangkat satu tangannya dan meraba jepitan yang kini terpasang menjepit poninya.

Baekhyun tertegun ... kejadian ini ...

_Baekhyun kecil kini sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon. Ia tengah berjongkok sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Kedua pipinya basah dibanjiri airmata. Saat ini gadis kecil yang baru genap berusia 6 tahun itu tengah menangis. _

_"Hiks.. eomma dan appa jahat." Racau Baekhyun dengan airmata yang tetap keluar. _

_Saat ini adalah tanggal 6 mei yang artinya ialah hari ulangtahun gadis kecil itu. namun bukannya kebahagiaan yang didapatnya, dia malah berakhir dengan bersembunyi dibawah pohon ini agar tidak ditemukan para maid. Gadis kecil itu sedang ingin sendiri. Dia tidak ingin para pelayannya mendapatinya menangis di hari ulangtahunnya. Dia tahu para pelayan yang selama ini menemaninya juga akan sedih melihatnya, atau menyaksikan dirinya yang terkesan menyedihkan._

_"Baekkie.." sebuah suara menyebut namanya. Hal ini membuat Baekhyun langsung menengadahkan kepalanya._

_"Yeollie oppa.." Lirihnya dan detik berikutnya, ia sudah memeluk erat namja kecil yang memanggil namanya itu. namja itupun ikut berjongkok dihadapannya. _

_"Eomma dan appa jahat. Mereka janji akan pulang hari ini tapi tadi pagi eomma bilang kalau tidak bisa pulang lagi." cerita Baekhyun kala dirinya sudah lebih tenang. Kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang duduk bersama di ayunan yang dipasang di halaman belakang rumah Chanyeol. Ya... Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk ke rumahnya._

_"Mungkin mereka sibuk. Baekkie harus bersabar, ne?"_

_"tapi ... sepertinya eomma tidak ingat ulangtahun Baekkie. Eomma tidak mengucapkan selamat pada Baekkie juga. Eomma menelpon hanya untuk bilang kalau tidak jadi pulang. Padahal ditahun sebelumnya eomma dan appa masih pulang untuk merayakan ulangtahun Baekkie."_

_"Mereka tidak mungkin lupa. Pasti ingat. Baekkie bersabar saja. Mungkin nanti saat Baekkie pulang, Baekkie akan mendapat paket hadiah ulangtahun dan ucapan selamat ulangtahun dari Hyukkie Ahjumma dan Hae Ahjussi." _

_"Tapi... Baekkie tidak butuh hadiah itu, oppa. Baekkie butuh mereka. Dengan mereka mau pulang saja, Baekkie sudah cukup kok. Baekkie tidak akan minta apa-apa lagi." Ujar Baekhyun lagi._

_"Baiklah... untuk kali ini ulangtahun dengan oppa saja, ne? Oppa akan temani Baekkie sampai Baekkie bosan pada oppa. Otte?"_

_Akhirnya Baekhyun tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh oppa tersayangnya itu dari samping. _

_"ah... tunggu disini. Oppa ada hadiah untuk Baekkie."_

_Namja laki-laki itupun berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri. Tidak lama ia sudah kembali ke hadapan Baekhyun._

_"Coba Baekkie tutup mata Baekkie." Ujar namja cilik itu. Baekhyun pun menurut dan mulai memejamkan matanya.._

_ selanjutnya, namja cilik itupun mulai menggerakkan tangannya ke arah poni Baekhyun. menyisirnya dengan tangan kebelakang lalu mengambil dengan susah payah sebuah jepitan didalam saku celananya. Ia pun memasang jepitan berbentuk strawberry pada poni Baekhyun itu, lalu merapikan rambut sebahu Baekhyun. _

_"Selesai... Baekkie buka mata." _

_Baekhyun membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menatap Chanyeol. Tangannya lalu bergerak ke arah poninya dan menyentuh jepitan yang dipasang seadanya itu. perlahan senyum mengembang di wajah Baekhyun. _

_"Happy Birthday Baekkie.." Ujar namja cilik itu lalu mengecup dahi Baekhyun pelan dan melepasnya kemudian._

_"Gomawo Oppa."_

_"Baekhyun... Chanyeol..." Seorang yeoja dewasa berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan namja cilik yang bernama asli Chanyeol itu. Panggilannya menginterupsi kegiatan dua anak kecil itu._

_"Eomma..." Chanyeol dengan segera menghampiri ibunya itu. _

_"Sungmin Ahjumma.." panggil Baekhyun dan menyusul Chanyeol mendekati wanita itu. tidak jauh dibelakang wanita itu terdapat pria tampan berstatus suami sekaligus appa dari Park Chanyeol. Namja itupun mendekati istri dan kedua anak kecil itu._

_"Eomma kapan datang?" tanya Chanyeol ketika sudah berada dipelukan ibunya._

_"Baru saja. Wahh.. hari ini Baekhyun ulangtahun kan? Saengil Chukkae..." Ujar Sungmin lalu membawa Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya juga. _

_"eomma dan appamu sangat sibuk. Makanya kami pulang sekaligus untuk menemanimu merayakan ulangtahunmu." Ujar Kyuhyun—suami dari Sungmin._

_Baekhyun pun melepaskan pelukan Sungmin dan beralih pada Kyuhyun. Memeluk namja dewasa yang sudah seperti Appa keduanya itu. Kyuhyun pun menggendong Baekhyun. memutar tubuhnya sekali hingga membuat gadis kecil itu tertawa keras._

_"Gomawo, ahjussi." Bisik Baekhyun. Kyuhyun mencium pipi Baekhyun sayang. Bagaimanapun juga, yeoja kecil ini sudah seperti anaknya sendiri. _

_"Nah... ayo masuk. Kami sudah beli kue ulangtahun yang besar untuk Baekhyun tersayang." Ujar Sungmin sambil memeluk Baekhyun yang ada dalam gendongan Kyuhyun. Chanyeol yang melihat kedua orangtuanya yang terlihat sangat sayang pada Baekhyun bukannya iri justru merasa senang. Ia senang melihat tawa Baekhyun. kebahagiaan Baekhyun sudah seperti kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Baekhyun adalah segalanya bagi namja cilik itu._

"Kenapa melamun?" Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Baekhyun. membuat gadis itu tersadar dan melihat ke arahnya.

"Tidak apa. Terima kasih jepitannya. Ayo kita jalan-jalan lagi." Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan melewati Chanyeol. Akhirnya Chanyeol mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang sampai akhirnya mereka berjalan dengan sejajar. Baekhyun hanya diam saja.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" kata Chanyeol sambil menahan lengan Baekhyun. gadis itu menarik lengannya pelan lalu menatap Chanyeol serius.

"Aku sangat baik." Ujarnya lalu kembali melangkah tanpa berucap kata-kata lagi, membuat Chanyeol hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti langkah gadis itu.

* * *

Waktu sudah menjelang malam. Langit juga sudah mulai gelap. Ketika melewati tengah kota, Baekhyun meminta pada Chanyeol untuk naik kereta gantung. Awalnya Chanyeol menolak namun karena Baekhyun memaksa, jadi dia iya-kan saja.

Kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah berada di dalam salah satu kereta gantung yang sedang bergerak perlahan. Menatap gemerlapnya malam karena dihiasi oleh lampu-lampu kota.

"indah sekali..." Ujar Baekhyun takjub. Matanya tampak tidak bisa teralihkan dari pemandangan yang tersuguhkan itu.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang entah mengapa terlihat dimatanya juga bercahaya. Bahkan lebih indah dari pemandangan kota didepannya. Baekhyun jauh, jauh, jauuh lebih indah dimatanya.

Baekhyun menoleh ketika ia sadar kalau Chanyeol hanya diam saja daritadi.

Baekhyun terdiam... matanya terhenti dan bertatapan langsung dengan mata Chanyeol. Seakan kedua mata mereka ialah dua dunia yang menjadi satu. Tenggelam dalam keindahan onix satu sama lain.

Perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun sedangkan gadis itu pun mulai memejamkan matanya. Perlahan-lahan jarak diantara mereka mulai menipis. Hingga jarak diantara keduanya hanya tinggal beberapa centimeter lagi.

Dukk.. Srett..

"Silakan! kalian sudah sampai pada pemberhentian. Terima kasih atas kunjungannya"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan segera menarik wajah masing-masing. Muncul rona merah di kedua wajah pemuda-pemudi itu.

Baekhyun dengan cepat berdiri dari duduknya lalu melangkah keluar dari kereta gantung itu. Chanyeol sendiri hanya mengacak rambutnya lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Baekhyun. menyusul gadis yang sudah pergi lebih dulu itu.

Terlihat Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu keluar sambil menunduk dan menutup kedua wajahnya. ketika Chanyeol sudah mendekati pintu keluar, bisa namja itu rasakan udara malam yang berembus kencang. Dinginnya serasa menusuk sampai ke tulang, padahal dia memakai jaket. Chanyeol pun memutuskan melepaskan jaketnya lalu memakaikannya pada tubuh Baekhyun yang hanya berbalut dress berbahan tipis. membuat gadis itu membuka tutupan diwajahnya.

"Sangat dingin. Ini angin malam, dan sangat tidak baik." Ujar Chanyeol sambil merapatkan jaketnya pada tubuh Baekhyun. "Ayo, sekarang saatnya untuk benar-benar pulang." Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam saja, menuruti namja itu. dia bisa menyesap aroma tubuh namja itu dari jaket ini.

"Seperti Yeollie oppa..." batinnya.

"Jangan tertidur ya, pegangan yang erat." Kata Chanyeol ketika mereka sudah berada dimotor ninja namja itu. Baekhyun pun hanya mengangguk dan menurut saja. Ia memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat dari belakang sambil memejamkan matanya.

Meski udara malam sangat dingin, tapi memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang seperti ini bisa membuatnya merasa sangat hangat. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan rasa hangat yang seperti ini. Inilah rasa hangat yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"Kalau dia Yeollie oppa, aku tidak tahu akan membencinya atau kembali mencintainya seperti dulu." Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

* * *

Baekhyun melangkah perlahan memasuki kamarnya yang temaram. Terlihat disana Kyungsoo sudah terlelap dan tidak menyadari kepulangannya sama sekali. Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk tidak menyalakan lampu kamar. Takut mengusik tidur lelapnya Kyungsoo. Gadis itu melangkah pelan lalu terduduk di lantai dengan posisi tepat disebelah kasurnya. Ia menggerakkan satu tangannya ke bagian atas kepalanya, melepaskan benda baru yang sudah terpasang di rambutnya sejak tadi siang. Ia pun menatap intens benda itu.

Cukup lama Baekhyun terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu. sampai akhirnya ia memutus fokus itu. beralih pada bawah ranjangnya. Baekhyun pun sedikit menunduk untuk bisa mengambil sesuatu di bawah sana. terdapat sebuah kotak yang cukup lebar disana dan Baekhyun mengeluarkan benda itu. perlahan Baekhyun membuka tutup kotak itu.

Ketika sudah terbuka, Baekhyun perlahan tersenyum. entah kapan terakhir kali dia membuka kotak ini, tepatnya melihat benda-benda yang ada di dalamnya.

Baekhyun mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengambil sebuah burung origami berwarna biru. Ini adalah hasil karya yang dibuatnya sekian tahun yang lalu. Baekhyun masih mengingatnya dengan jelas perasaan seperti apa yang ia rasakan ketika membuat burung-burung ini. Sayang, semuanya menjadi sia-sia. Ketulusannya hanyalah sebatas perasaan yang tabu karena sosok yang ingin ia berikan burung-burung ini pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkannya dalam kesendirian.

Baekhyun memasukkan kembali burung origami itu, tangannya berpindah pada sebuah jepitan berbentuk strawberry disana. Sudah cukup usang karena termakan oleh usia. Baekhyun lalu mengambil kembali jepitan yang baru ia miliki tadi siang. Ia membandingkan sepasang jepitan yang masih mengkilap dengan sebuah jepitan usang yang sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda itu. setitik harapan dihati Baekhyun kalau pemberi jepitan itu ialah orang sama. Namun disisi lain, Baekhyun tidak mau ada kenyataan seperti itu. seandainya orang dimasa lalu itu telah pergi, ya pergi saja. Tidak usah kembali lagi. jangan memberinya harapan lagi jika pada akhirnya akan pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya seperti dulu. Baekhyun benci ditinggalkan, karena itu Baekhyun membenci orang-orang yang meninggalkannya—Pengecualian untuk kedua orangtuanya.

"Kalau dia Yeollie oppa, kenapa dia harus kembali?" lirih Baekhyun sambil meremas pelan jepitan di kedua tangannya. "Bagaimana caranya aku menghadapi orang itu?"

Baekhyun meletakkan kedua jepitan berbeda zaman itu dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Ia beralih pada sebuah boneka babi berwarna pink yang cukup berdebu. Dengan lembut Baekhyun membersihkan boneka itu dari debu-debu yang menempel. Sebuah memory belasan tahun silam melintas kembali dalam ingatannya.

_"Oppa.. Baekkie ingin boneka teddy itu.." Seru Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Kini mereka berdua sedang berada disebuah game center dengan ditemani oleh kedua orangtua Chanyeol. Mereka mengajak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk jalan-jalan di akhir pekan. Selagi pekerjaan Kyuhyun—appa Chanyeol—tidak terlalu banyak, jadi pria dewasa itu membebankan pekerjaannya pada sang sekertaris. Sedangkan dirinya mengambil cuti sehari._

_Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk disebuah bangku sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dari jauh. Mereka membebaskan anak-anak itu untuk bermain sesuka hati mereka._

_"Jika mereka dewasa, mereka akan sangat serasi. Aku yakin itu." Ujar Sungmin pada suaminya._

_"Aku tahu itu. kau sangat sering mengatakannya Chagi." Balas Kyuhyun dengan mata namja itu terfokus pada sebuah gadget berbentuk persegi berwarna hitam—psp._

_"Aku tidak sabar melihat mereka bersanding dipelaminan." _

_"Ssstt.. kau tahu mereka masih anak-anak. Baekhyun bahkan baru berusia 5 tahun. Jangan bicara terlalu jauh dulu." Tegur Kyuhyun sambil menoleh pada istrinya, sedetik kemudian dia kembali menatap pada pspnya itu._

_"Baiklah... tapi tetap saja aku tidak sabar. Membayangkannya saja aku sudah sangat senang." Kata Sungmin yang hanya mendapat tanggapan anggukan kepala dari Kyuhyun._

_Beralih dari sepasang suami istri itu. kembali ke Baekhyun dan Chanyeol._

_"Ayo Oppa.. Fighting." Baekhyun memberi semangat dengan imutnya untuk Chanyeol._

_Dengan gigihnya namja cilik itu berusaha untuk mengambilkan boneka teddy harapan Baekhyun._

_Grepp.. mesin itu mengait dua buah boneka. Satunya teddy berwarna putih yang diinginkan Baekhyun, satu lagi boneka piggy alias babi berwarna pink. Sayangnya ketika pengait itu nyaris sampai pada lubang yang akan mengeluarkan setiap boneka yang berhasil di dapat, boneka teddy itu terjatuh dan menyisakan si piggy saja. Alhasil yang didapat oleh Chanyeol adalah boneka yang sama sekali tidak dilirik Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun melirik gadis kecil itu sebelum mengambil boneka yang berhasil didapatkannya. Terlihat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil tetap menatap boneka teddy yang sudah terjatuh itu._

_Chanyeol pun mendekati mesin boneka itu lalu meraih boneh piggy yang di dapatnya. ia menghembuskan nafasnya lemas lalu berbalik menghampiri gadis kecil yang ia perkirakan akan ngambek padanya setelah ini. _

_"Oppa gagal kali ini. Oppa coba lagi, ne?" Tawar Chanyeol tanpa menyerahkan boneka itu. Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun tidak suka pada babi jadi tidak mungkin Chanyeol menyerahkan boneka itu._

_"Tidak usah." Tolak Baekhyun masih dengan wajah cemberutnya. Gadis itu lalu meraih boneka piggy ditangan Chanyeol lalu menatapnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa terheran-heran dengan sikap Baekhyun. beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya lalu disusul oleh senyuman di wajah gadis imut itu._

_"Tidak usah. Karena boneka ini Yeollie oppa yang dapatkan, pasti Baekkie suka. Selama itu dari Yeollie oppa, Baekkie akan terima. Lagipula boneka piggy ini imut juga kok seperti Baekkie." Ujar Baekhyun dengan senyumnya yang bertambah lebar. Akhirnya Chanyeol ikut tersenyum lalu mengacak penuh sayang rambut gadis itu._

_"Bagus deh kalau Baekkie suka." _

Baekhyun tersenyum pada boneka babi itu. ia kembali beralih pada barang-barang lain. Setiap barang itu memiliki kenangannya tersendiri dengan sosok pelaku yang sama. Sampai akhirnya tangan Baekhyun terhenti pada sebuah foto yang dibingkaikan. Cukup lama ia menghabiskan waktu hanya sekedar melihat foto itu. mencerna asal muasal adanya foto itu. foto yang menjadi kesaksian untuk sekian benda yang ada di dalam kotak itu. sebuah foto yang menjadi bukti nyata kalau seseorang itu memang benar ada dan pernah berdiam lama dalam hidup dan hati Baekhyun. Mungkin sampai saat ini pun masih begitu.

"Kurasa ... dia benar Yeollie oppa. Dia telah kembali dan aku baru sadar sekarang. Aku sungguh bodoh!" rutuk Baekhyun sangat pelan dan lebih diperuntukkan ke dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Hari-hari pun kembali berjalan seperti biasa. Baekhyun tetap keukeh pada penyamaran yang terasa tidak ada ujungnya. Siang ini sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu melelapkan diri. Cuaca sangat panas dan pelajaran hari ini membuatnya cukup lelah sehingga tadi Baekhyun meminta Kai untuk langsung mengantarnya pulang kerumah.

Baekhyun benar-benar pulas dalam tidurnya hingga baru terbangun pukul 7 malam itupun karena perutnya meronta untuk minta diisi. Singkatnya, Baekhyun terbangun karena lapar.

Dengan langkah gontai, gadis itu menuruni tangga rumahnya dan langsung menuju dapur. Membuka kulkas lalu meraih sebotol susu strawberry dan meminumnya langsung tanpa gelas. Baekhyun menyudahi acara minum susunya lalu mengusap lelehan susu yang membasahi dagunya.

"Kyungsoo-ah..." Baekhyun menoleh ketika sebuah suara serasa tertuju untuknya. Disana berdiri Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo—yang sebenarnya. Namun Chanyeol tampak sedang memanggil Baekhyun. mata namja itu melihat ke arahnya. Kini Chanyeol juga sedang melangkah ke arahnya.

"Kenapa dengan rambutmu. Berantakan sekali." Ujar Chanyeol ketika sudah ada dihadapan Baekhyun. namja itu mengarahkan tangannya untuk merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang memang acak-acakan.

"Aku baru bangun tidur, tentu saja berantakan. Kalau rapi namanya bukan habis tidur tapi dari salon." Balas Baekhyun ketus sambil menepis tangan Chanyeol.

"Iya deh.. jangan jutek-jutek dong."

"Berisik.." Baekhyun meminum kembali susunya. Meski dia sudah mengenali Chanyeol, namun dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengubah sikapnya. Lagipula sekarang kan sudah berbeda. Dia sudah menjadi gadis berumur 17 tahun, bukan lagi Baekhyun yang kekanak-kanakan dan selalu memuja-muja Chanyeol seperti dulu. Dia harus bisa mengambil sikap dan teguh pada pendiriannya. Lagipula, memang sudah seharusnya dia bersikap begini. Sebagai balasan untuk Chanyeol yang dulu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Aku dan Baekhyun ingin dinner. Kau mau ikut?" Tawar Chanyeol.

"Ini sebenarnya aneh loh. Hal seperti ini kan harusnya aku yang bilang. Posisi disini kan aku calon istrinya dan Baekhyun temanku. Lalu.. aishh.. aku jadi bingung." Batin Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi hanya diam menatap dua orang didepannya. Ini terasa seperti salah skrip kalau dalam sebuah drama.

"Tidak. Habis ini aku mau melanjutkan tidurku. Kalian pergi saja." Balas Baekhyun sambil membuang mukanya dari Chanyeol.

"Oh yasudah. Kami pergi dulu ya. Selamat melanjutkan tidurmu." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun yang memang dasarnya sudah tidak beraturan. Baekhyun sampai bosan menegur namja itu, jadi dia hanya memasang wajah cemberutnya sampai namja itu pergi.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Kyungsoo-ah." Ujar Kyungsoo—yang sebenarnya agak gugup saat mengatakan itu.

"ya.. hati-hati ya." Kata Baekhyun sambil berjalan mendekati lemari lain yang ada didapur. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa di makan. Jam segini para pelayannya sudah pulang jadi tidak ada yang bisa dimintai tolong untuk dibuatkan makanan.

Baekhyun membongkar-bongkar isi lemari dan pada akhirnya ia hanya menemukan telur, keju dan roti. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memasak kali ini." Yakin Baekhyun sambil beralih mengambil wajan kecil. Memasak yang dimaksud disini ialah menggoreng telur. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membuat sandwich dengan isi telur dadar dan keju yang dilelehkan saja. Meski tidak tahu pasti bagaimana rasanya namun mau tidak mau dia harus bereksperimen seorang diri. Daripada dia akan berakhir kelaparan untuk malam ini, sangat tidak etnis kan.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, sudah jadi 3 buah sandwich telur yang ada dalam bayangan nona muda Byun ini sebelumnya. Baekhyun pun memilih membawa makanannya dan sebotol susu strawberry ke kamarnya. Sampai di kamar, seperti biasa dia duduk bersila di atas kasur lalu menyalakan tv flat yang disediakan di kamarnya.

"Lumayan juga meski agak aneh rasanya." Gumam Baekhyun sambil memakan makanannya lahap. Dia makan dengan lahap bukan karena makanannya benar-benar enak melainkan karena perutnya sudah kelewat lapar.

Tidak lama setelah perutnya sudah terisi, Baekhyun baru mulai teringat kembali perihal dinner Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai memasang ekspresi cemberutnya.

"Kenapa aku jadi kesal ya?" gumam Baekhyun sambil menggigit sandwich terakhirnya. "Menyebalkan.." Baekhyun mulai merutuki perasaannya yang seperti diselimuti rasa cemburu yang sangat tidak enak dihatinya. Bahkan pikiran Baekhyun juga mulai terasa tidak tenang.

"Ini tidak benar.. aishh..." Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Beralih dari Baekhyun, mari melihat ke tempat dimana Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berada.

Mereka baru saja sampai di sebuah cafe. Setelah memilih tempat yang enak dan tidak terlalu ramai, mereka pun mulai memesan makanan yang diinginkan. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu banyak bicara disini, Chanyeol pun tampak acuh tak acuh. Dia seakan tidak terlalu peduli pada Kyungsoo yang ada dihadapannya. Suasana yang tidak mengenakkan menyelimuti keduanya. Terutama Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa sikap Chanyeol yang seperti ini membuatnya takut. Sikap Chanyeol sungguh berbeda ketika ada Baekhyun ataupun kepada gadis itu langsung.

Tidak lama, makanan mereka pun dihidangkan. Tanpa banyak kata, Chanyeol mulai menikmati makanannya sedangkan Kyungsoo dengan gugup juga mulai menjamah makanan dihadapannya.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu." Suara Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba membuat Kyungsoo tersentak.

"Ta—tanyakan.. saja." Kata Kyungsoo agak terbata.

"Kenapa..." Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya. Namja itu meletakkan garpu dan pisau kecil yang dipakainya untuk memotong steak lalu menatap Kyungsoo dalam. "Kenapa kau bergabung dalam permainannya?"

Deg... sepertinya apa yang ditakutkan Kyungsoo menjadi kenyataan. Firasatnya selama ini tidak salah. Chanyeol tahu semuanya.

"Katakan saja. Aku tidak akan marah padamu. Aku hanya ingin tahu alasan kenapa kau membantunya untuk mencoba membohongiku?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Kyungsoo menunduk. lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menjelaskan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku minta maaf." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Hanya kata-kata itu yang berhasil ia loloskan dari bibirnya.

"Aku tidak minta permintaan maafmu. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah penjelasan. Jujur saja aku tidak suka dibohongi seperti ini. Seakan aku adalah anak kecil yang bisa dengan mudahnya dikelabui." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada suara yang rendah sambil menatap Kyungsoo serius.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Dia yang memintaku. Baekhyun yang memintaku untuk menjadi dirinya."

"Kenapa kau setuju? Sejak awal aku sangat ingin bertanya ini padamu."

"Karena aku ingin membantunya." Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan balas menatap Chanyeol. "Dia sangat baik padaku. Dia mau menjadi teman baikku. Mana bisa aku menolak ketika satu-satunya teman baikku meminta bantuan. Dia tidak ingin menikah dengan namja yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali seperti dirimu." Akhirnya Kyungsoo berhasil mengatakannya pada Chanyeol.

"Asal kau tahu, sikapmu yang seperti itu adalah salah." Ucap Chanyeol sambil bersandar pada kursi. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan masih dengan menatap Kyungsoo. "Kau juga tidak tahu apa-apakan? Tapi sembarangan saja masuk diantara kami. Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf karena berkata begini seolah aku menyalahkanmu. Aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu, karena kesalahan utama ada padaku. Aku yang dulu pergi tiba-tiba dan sekarang kembali dengan sosok yang mungkin tidak ia kenali lagi." Ujar Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tertegun mendengaran ucapan Chanyeol. Dia pun memilih diam, mendengarkan kata demi kata dari cerita namja itu.

"Aku pertama kali melihat, tidak tepatnya pertama kali benar-benar mengenalnya ketika dia berusia 1 tahun. Kalau untuk melihat saja, eommaku pernah mengajakku untuk menjenguk eommanya yang baru melahirkan gadis itu. Saat pertama kali melihatnya bagiku dia adalah bayi yang paling lucu yang pernah kulihat, ketika mengenalnya yang baru berusia 1 tahun, berbeda 4 tahun dariku. Dia sungguh menggemaskan namun juga terkadang membuatku merasa tua padahal aku baru berusia 5 tahun. Berjalannya masih tertatih-tatih dan terkadang terjatuh karena ia belum benar-benar lancar berjalan. Cara berbicaranya pun masih tidak jelas. Aku sampai harus ekstra sabar saat bersamanya apalagi mengingat pas pertama kali bertemu, dia terlihat takut padaku. Hahaha.. dia benar-benar lucu."

Chanyeol menghentikan cerita panjangnya dan menatap Kyungsoo. Ingin melihat reaksi gadis didepannya ini. Apa gadis itu tampak jenuh dengan ceritanya atau tidak? Karena kalau dipikir-pikir mungkin Chanyeol akan cerita banyak pada Kyungsoo.

"Lanjutkan saja. Aku akan mendengarkannya." Ujar Kyungsoo seolah bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol.

"Baiklah.. Setelah cukup lama dekat dengan Baekhyun, Eomma dan Appa jadi menyuruhku untuk selalu menjaganya disaat kedua orangtuanya sibuk bekerja. orangtuaku juga orang sibuk sehingga bisa dibilang aku sangat senang karena diberi tanggung jawab itu. setidaknya aku serasa memiliki adik kecil yang imut dan bisa menjadi teman bermainku. Kami menjadi dekat bahkan terlalu dekat. Sampai suatu kali, Aku pernah tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kedua orangtua kami, kala itu aku sudah menginjak 11 tahun. Setidaknya saat itu, aku sudah bisa berpikir dan mengerti dari maksud ucapan mereka. Mereka akan menyatukanku dan Baekhyun dalam ikatan yang lebih serius. Mereka ingin kami selalu bersama hingga akhir dan aku senang dengan rencana mereka itu."

Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya. Ia meraih secangkir espresso dan menyesap isinya. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya menatap namja itu dalam diamnya.

"Bisa dibilang masa depan kami bahkan sudah diatur sejak kami kecil. Hanya karena suatu masalah, aku dan dia harus berpisah."

"Kenapa kalian berpisah?" Tanya Kyungsoo karena setelah berkata begitu, Chanyeol langsung menunduk dan tidak berkata-kata lagi.

"Saat itu harabeojiku tiba-tiba sakit keras. Kami tidak ada pilihan lain selain pindah ke Amerika. Appa harus mengurus perusahaan central disana dan eomma harus mengurus harabeoji. Haelmoni sudah tua jadi tidak akan sanggup mengurus itu seorang diri. aku sempat kesal dan tidak mau ikut tapi mereka memaksa. Akhirnya kami sekeluarga pergi tiba-tiba, bahkan aku tidak sempat berpamitan pada Baekhyun. aku meninggalkan gadis itu tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ku pikir ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama. sayangnya Appa dan Eomma memutuskan untuk menetap di Amerika. Mereka takut harabeoji tiba-tiba sakit lagi. singkat cerita, aku melanjutkan hidupku di Amerika dan tidak pernah kembali lagi ke Seoul. Kecuali Appaku yang mungkin kembali sesekali untuk mengecek perusahaan disini. Perlahan aku mulai di didik untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan. Mereka ingin perusahaan disini—yang bisa dikatakan terbengkalai, aku yang memperbaikinya kelak nanti. Aku juga mulai diminta untuk sesekali menjadi asistent Appa saat di Amerika. Mereka berjanji jika aku mau melakukan itu, mereka akan mengizinkanku kembali ke Seoul secepat mungkin. Sebenarnya rencana mereka, aku baru akan kembali ke Seoul ketika umurku 25 tahun dan sudah cukup matang untuk benar-benar mengurus perusahaan dan menikah. Jelaslah aku tidak mau. Itu sangat lama, aku sudah cukup bersabar untuk 9 tahun lamanya. Akhirnya setelah sedikit berulah, aku bisa kembali ke sini. Sebenarnya kata menikah yang dikatakan padaku dan Baekhyun yang akan dilaksanakan saat Baekhyun lulus nanti hanyalah bualan mereka. Aku tahu dengan jelas akan tipuan itu. mereka hanya akan meresmikan pertunangan kami yang pernah dilakukan dulu dan Kami baru benar-benar akan menikah ketika Baekhyun telah lulus kuliah dan aku sudah bisa mengurus perusahaan dengan benar seperti Appa." Cerita Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"sekarang aku sedang meminta waktu satu tahun pada mereka untuk masa bebasku sebelum aku benar-benar fokus pada perusahaan. Lalu aku memilih untuk menjadi dosen sementara. Waktu satu tahun ini, akan aku pakai untuk memperbaiki hubunganku dan Baekhyun. sayangnya, jalan cerita tidak sesuai harapanku. bahkan sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar sudah melupakanku, ditambah lagi kau membantunya untuk membohongiku yang sebenarnya tidak terbohongi sama sekali." Lanjut Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu akan hal itu. aku akan membantumu untuk memberitahukan padanya." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Tidak usah. Biar dia lanjutkan permainannya. Aku ingin dia yang sadar sendiri. Sekaligus aku ingin tahu, sedalam apa perasaannya padaku."

"Kau yakin dia akan sadar dengan sendirinya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tahu dia dengan baik. Dia tidak mungkin benar-benar melupakanku. Seandainya iya pun, aku yakin dia tetap akan kembali mencintaiku." Ujar Chanyeol dengan pedenya sambil nyengir pada Kyungsoo. Suasana yang sempat beku tadi pun mencair. "lanjutkan makannya setelah ini kita pulang. Tidak enak meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian."

Kyungsoo pun mengangguk.

"Oh ya, yang kuceritakan tadi, simpan untuk dirimu pribadi saja. Jangan di katakan pada orang lain. Apalagi pada Baekhyun." tambah Chanyeol dan lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

"gadis baik..." gumam Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan mulai melanjutkan kembali acara makannya yang sempat tertunda.

* * *

"Kyungsoo.. itu sudah kusiapkan gaun untuk pesta Minnie eonnie nanti malam. Kau pakai ya!. Aku harus pergi lebih dulu karena harus membantu menyiapkan acara. Tidak apakan kalau kutinggal?" ujar Baekhyun sambil merapikan barang-barang yang ingin dibawanya ke dalam sebuah paperbag.

"Tidak apa. Kau pergi saja."

"Oke deh.. nanti kau pasti berangkat dengan tiang itu. sampai jumpa." Baekhyun melambai pada Kyungsoo sebelum keluar dari kamarnya. Gadis itu hanya memakai kaos dan celana jeans panjang. Dia keburu berjanji pada Taemin untuk datang lebih awal dan bantu menyiapkan acara spesial itu. makanya Baekhyun juga berencana akan berdandan dirumah Taemin saja.

"heh... anak sd, kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol yang berpapasan dengan Baekhyun ditangga.

"Ke rumah teman. Jangan lupakan pesta yang kubilang waktu itu ya. Jangan terlambat dengan Baekhyun." Ujar Baekhyun lalu pergi melewati Chanyeol begitu saja.

"Dasar.." Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang super acuh nan jutek padanya.

Malam harinya...

Baekhyun melengkapi dandanannya malam ini dengan riasan eye liner di matanya. Malam ini Baekhyun memakai gaun berwarna soft pink sebatas lutut. Ia mengepang rambut bagian atasnya lalu ia jepitkan. Sisa rambut panjangnya ia gerai. Wajah Baekhyun sangat cantik dengan dandanan yang pas dengan usianya. Baekhyun lalu menambahkan sepasang sepatu high heels berwarna serupa dengan gaunnya pada mata kaki indahnya. Semua yang membalut tubuh mungil Baekhyun terlihat sangat sempurna untuk penampilan gadis cantik itu.

"Wah.. ini Baekkie yang mungil itu?" tanya Taemin sengaja menggoda Baekhyun ketika ia masuk ke dalam kamar gadis itu.

Baekhyun langsung tersenyum cerah kala melihat pantulan Taemin dalam cermin dihadapannya. Baekhyun dengan segera berbalik lalu melihat Taemin dari bawah ke atas dengan pandangan kagum.

"Eonnie cantik sekali.." Puji Baekhyun.

"Oh ya? Ini gaun yang dibelikan Minho Oppa untukku. Apa cocok?"

"Sangat cocok. Minho Oppa memang tidak bisa dipungkiri. Seleranya sangat bagus. Itu sangat cocok untuk Eonnie. Seperti putri di negeri dongeng."

Baekhyun masih belum bisa melepas pandangannya dari Taemin yang memakai gaun panjang berwarna putih. Wajah Taemin di make up tipis dengan tambahan lipstik berwarna soft pink. Rambut gadis itu digerai seluruhnya dengan tambahan mahkota kecil diatas kepalanya. Kecantikan Taemin benar-benar terpancarkan.

"Ah kau ini. Kau juga sangat cantik Baekkie. Kai pasti akan sangat suka."

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat suka." Kai yang entah datang darimana dan sejak kapan sudah memunculkan kepalanya dari balik tubuh Taemin. Namja itu melontarkan komentarnya.

"Hah.. Kau kapan sih tidak suka padaku? Bukannya kau tergila-gila padaku." Canda Baekhyun sambil mengedipkan matanya genit pada Kai.

"Dasar..." Kai melangkah kakinya mendekati Baekhyun berniat mengacak rambut gadis itu seperti biasa. Baekhyun yang sadar akan itu dengan cepat menghindar dan membuat tanda silang dengan tangannya diatas kepalanya.

"Jangan mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Ini tidak gampang untuk menatanya tahu." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Hahahaha... Why so serious, Chagi? Aku tidak akan merusak dandananmu kok." Kata Kai sambil tertawa. "Ayo keluar. Acara sudah mau dimulai kan..." Kai menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan melangkah keluar bersama. Taemin hanya mengikuti dua remaja itu dari belakang.

"Mereka sangat serasi." Gumam Taemin.

* * *

Di sinilah Baekhyun dan Kai berada. Di pinggir kolam renang di rumah Kai. Pesta sudah berlangsung sekitar 2 jam lamanya. Tadi Sehun dan Luhan pun hadir bersama dan sudah pulang lebih dulu. Alasannya masih sama, Luhan tidak bisa meninggalkan neneknya sendiri dirumah terlalu lama. ada juga pasangan Tao dan Kris yang masih menikmati pesta. Mereka bahkan sempat berdansa tadi. Seperti biasa Taoris selalu menjadi pasangan terheboh dan paling mencolok. Sudah tidak lazim lagi dimata Baekhyun Kai yang merupakan teman dekat couple itu. jangan lupakan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang hadir agak terlambat. Baekhyun pun memilih tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka. Ada getar aneh lagi saat ia melihat Chanyeol dalam balutan jas yang menambah kesan maskulin namja itu. Baekhyun benci mengakui kalau dia berdebar tidak menentu karena namja yang sedang ditipunya itu. Akhirnya karena bosan dengan acaranya, Kai dan Baekhyun memilih menepi di pinggir kolam renang yang cenderung lebih sepi.

Baekhyun meminum pelan segelas jus yang tadi sempat diambilnya. Ia menatap ke dalam kolam renang yang airnya tampak berwarna biru gelap akibat pantulan langit malam. Baekhyun menggerakkan kakinya sehingga air kolam tampak beriak. Kai sendiri hanya duduk disamping gadis itu. ia melepaskan jas yang dikenakannya lalu memasangkannya pada bahu Baekhyun. udara cukup dingin dan dia tidak ingin gadis itu sakit karena udara yang tidak bersahabat itu.

"Kai.. akhir-akhir ini banyak hal aneh yang kurasakan." Kata Baekhyun pelan. Kai pun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau ingatkan ceritaku tentang seseorang di masa lalu itu. yang dulu pernah pergi meninggalkanku." Kata baekhyun dengan nada sendu sambil menunduk. gadis itu menautkan jarinya. Kai pun merangkul gadis itu.

"Kenapa dengannya?"

"Kurasa dia benar-benar sudah kembali." Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kai.

"maksudmu?"

"Sosok Park Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba hadir dan dikatakan sebagai calon suamiku sepertinya orang yang sama dengan orang dimasa laluku itu. aku baru sadar belakangan ini." Jelas Baekhyun yang sukses membuat Kai membulatkan matanya.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau yakin akan hal ini. Tapi sayang, sepertinya keyakinanku benar karena Park Chanyeol sangat mirip baik sifat maupun perilakunya dengan Yeollie oppaku. lebih parahnya, mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya pada orang yang sama." Baekhyun menunduk usai mengatakan itu. membuat Kai hanya bisa diam memperhatikannya dan berusaha mencerna setiap kata-kata yang diucapkan gadis itu. Melihat gerak gerik Baekhyun, membuat perasaan Kai dilanda kekhawatiran. Sesuatu yang paling ia takutkan yaitu Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada namja yang tiba-tiba hadir dikehidupan mereka itu. Dia takut Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol. Dan kini semua ketakutannya menjadi nyata.

Padahal tanpa di sadarinya dengan baik, hati Baekhyun memang sudah terjerat pada Chanyeol sejak sebelum ia dan Baekhyun saling kenal. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa dikatakan pasangan yang sempat terpisahkan dan cepat atau lambat akan bersatu kembali, karena itu sudah menjadi takdir mereka. Ada ataupun tidak adanya seorang Kim Jongin tidak akan merubah takdir itu.

"Jadi? Mana gadis itu sekarang." Ujar Chanyeol frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sejak tadi Baekhyun tampak acuh dan bertindak seakan menjauhinya dan Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin bersama Kai." Balas Kyungsoo dengan wajah datarnya namun dalam hati terasa sedikit bergetar karena mengucapkan tiga kata itu.

"Aku heran dengan namja bernama Kai itu. mereka terlihat terlalu dekat." Kata Chanyeol sambil duduk disebuah kursi taman.

"Perlu kau tahu, mereka memang sangat dekat. Mereka adalah pasangan yang fenomenal disekolah." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil tetap berdiri. Melipat tangannya di depan dada. Nada suaranya terdengar sinis dan Chanyeol menyadari itu.

"Hey... ada yang berbeda dari nada suaramu?" ujar Chanyeol dan selanjutnya dia kembali berkata sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menyahutinya "Ah biar kutebak... pasti kau menyukai namja bernama Kai itu kan?" tebak Chanyeol.

"Tidak.." elak Kyungsoo sambil mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Tidak mau menatap Chanyeol.

"Oh ya? Sayangnya aku bukan orang bodoh. Aku bisa merasakan emosimu saat mengucapkan nama namja itu. jadi teman baiknya Baekhyun, jatuh cinta pada namja yang sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun. kurasa itu intinya."

"Terserah padamu!" Seru Kyungsoo lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo terus berjalan sampai akhirnya ia berada di depan sebuah kolam renang. Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau di seberang sana ada Baekhyun dan Kai. Hati Kyungsoo terasa sakit melihat Kai yang merangkul Baekhyun dengan mata yang menatap dalam gadis itu.

"Kau jalan cepat sekali.." Ujar Chanyeol yang sudah berhasil menyusul Kyungsoo. Ia melihat gadis itu hanya diam mematung. Akhirnya Chanyeol ikut mengarahkan matanya untuk melihat kemana mata gadis ini sedang berpusat. Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya perlahan. Ia menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kalau Baekhyun dan Kai sedang duduk bersama dan terlihat mesra dipinggir kolam renang.

"Mereka..."

* * *

"Baekhyun... coba kau lihat aku." Pinta Kai sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. hal ini membuat gadis itu menoleh menatap sahabatnya.

"Aku ingin memberikan 3 pertanyaan untukmu." Ucap Kai dengan wajah serius.

"Katakan saja."

"Kalau aku bilang, aku suka padamu! Apa jawabanmu?"

"Kau sering bilang begitu Kai. Aku sudah terbiasa." Kata Baekhyun sambil terkekeh.

"Itu bukan jawaban. Aku kali ini serius." Tegas Kai sambil meremas pelan tangan gadis disampingnya, membuat Baekhyun memasang wajah seriusnya sambil menatap mata Kai.

"Oke.. aku akan jawab kalau aku juga suka padamu. Kita sudah berteman lama kan. Jadi itu adalah jawaban yang paling tepat" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau aku bilang kalau aku sayang padamu! Apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Kai lagi.

"Ehmm.. aku akan bilang, Nado.. Aku juga sayang padamu. Kau sangat baik padaku. Selalu menemaniku disaat aku sendiri. selalu ada disaat aku butuh. Kau seperti seorang kakak yang selalu siap untuk melindungiku. Jadi jelas aku sayang padamu juga" balas Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

"Kalau sekarang aku bilang, Aku mencintaimu ..."

Mata Baekhyun yang membulat sambil menatap Kai kaget.

"Jangan bercanda. Kau sering menggodaku dengan bilang begitu kan." Baekhyun berusaha mengelak dengan mengalihkan matanya dari Kai.

"Dari pertama kali aku bilang begitu, aku serius kok. Kau saja yang mengira aku bercanda. Sekarang aku ingin menekankan untuk pertanyaan ketiga. Aku mencintaimu. Apa jawabanmu untukku?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa diam, tidak berani menjawab. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Padahal baru beberapa saat yang lalu dia mengakui awal perasaannya pada Chanyeol. Sekarang Kai justru membuatnya bimbang. dia tidak ingin menyakiti namja baik seperti Kai. Tapi perasaan Kai padanya itu terasa salah dimata Baekhyun. dia tidak bisa membalas perasaan Kai sesuai harapan namja itu.

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya. Dia sudah berniat beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kai. Dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan terakhir namja itu. dia tidak ingin menyakiti hati Kai dengan jawabannya.

"Baekhyun..." Dengan cepat menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. membuat gadis itu menoleh dan menatap matanya. "Kenapa pergi?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, Kai." Baekhyun menarik tangannya pelan, melepaskan pegangan Kai lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan namja itu. Kai terdiam melihat punggung Baekhyun yang perlahan menjauhinya.

Detik berikutnya, Kai dengan cepat berjalan menyusul Baekhyun. Kaki-kaki panjangnya dengan mudah menyusul gadis itu. ia menarik sedikit kencang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu jatuh kepelukannya. Dengan cepat Kai meraih dagu Baekhyun dan ...

CHUU~^^

Mata sipit Baekhyun langsung melotot kala ia sadar apa yang sedang diperbuat Kai padanya. Baekhyun berusaha meronta ketika Kai menciumnya secara paksa.

"Le—lepas.." Baekhyun tetap berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Kai. Perlahan airmata mulai jatuh dari sudut matanya. Membuat Kai yang sedang melancarkan serangannya pun bisa merasakan rasa asin dari airmata yang telah jatuh itu. perlahan Kai melepaskan tautan bibir itu. dia menatap Baekhyun penuh dengan penyesalan. Tadi dia gelap mata karena emosi.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun berbalik dan berniat berlari meninggalkan Kai. Dan lagi-lagi dia tercekat. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol kini berdiri tidak jauh di depannya. Bukan Chanyeol yang ia perhatikan. Lebih pada Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh luka dan tidak menyangka. Detik berikutnya Kyungsoo sudah berlari meninggalkan tempatnya. Baekhyun yang melihat itu pun dengan segera menyusul Kyungsoo yang sudah berlari lebih dulu.

"Kyungsoo-ah.." Panggil Baekhyun.

Letak kolam renang rumah Kai tidak jauh dari pintu gerbang keluar sedangkan pesta diadakan disisi lain taman rumah Kai yang sangat luas. Sehingga apa yang sedang dialami 4 orang itu, tidak mengusik orang-orang yang sedang berpesta.

Kyungsoo berlari sampai keluar dari wilayah rumah Kai. Dia terus berlari dengan airmata yang mengalir deras dan rasa sakit hati yang membuncah. Tidak peduli dia akan kemana, yang pasti ia hanya akan mengikuti langkah kakinya.

Kyungsoo terus berlari hingga ia menyeberangi sebuah jalan besar yang sedang lampu merah. Baekhyun yang sedang berusaha menyusulnya tampak kepayahan. Ia menghentikan larinya sambil berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

Tiba-tiba di depan mata, Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau sebuah motor sedang melaju dengan kencangnya dan kemungkinan besar akan menabrak tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo..!" seru Baekhyun, namun gadis itu tidak mendengarnya atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau menanggapinya.

Entah tenaga darimana, Baekhyun bisa kembali berlari bahkan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Ia berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Motor itu sudah sangatlah dekat dan bisa saja langsung menghantam tubuh Kyungsoo.

Namun sayangnya ...

BRUKKK..

Baekhyun berhasil menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membuat tubuh gadis itu terhempas ke atas aspal. Tapi tidak ada akhir yang seindah itu. Baekhyun terlambat menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah berhasil menyelamatkan Kyungsoo, dia langsung jatuh tertelungkup akibat tubuhnya tersenggol motor itu.

BRUKK

Kepala Baekhyun membentur aspal dengan kerasnya. Belum sempat diselamatkan, sebuah motor lain dari arah yang sama tidak sempat mengendalikan kecepatannya dan langsung melindas salah satu kaki Baekhyun yang terjulur.

TRAKKK..

Baekhyun bahkan bisa mendengar suara tulangnya yang sepertinya patah. Dirinya jadi serasa mati rasa. Perlahan mata Baekhyun menjadi buram dan berkunang-kunang hingga akhirnya menutup.

Yang Baekhyun ingat, ia bisa mendengar suara orang-orang yang memanggilnya. Entah siapa itu.

"BAEKHYUN !"

To be continued ...

**words :6.342**

**Publish : 17/05/13**

akhirnya chapter ini update juga. fyuhh*Lap keringat. cerita ini tinggal satu chapter lagi, meskipun belum kelar diketik sih. paling di post minggu atau ngaretnya senin. silakan kalian menebak-nebak akan akhir seperti apa dari cerita ini? kira2 bakal tetep ChanBaek atau jadi KaiBaek.*Author disikat readers. hemmm... author memang masih labil sih ngetik endingnya. hehehe..

oh ya, kan setelah cerita ini tamat, author bilang bakal HIATUS sementara kan. Nah, author buka lowongan untuk request nih. dari cast dan model cerita(songfic/fic biasa) tapi jangan minta drabble karena author ga pernah pinter bikinnya*emang bikin cerita biasa pinter?*

exo comebackk ya, ecieee... buat Baekkie oppaku yang comeback dengan blondenya, imut banget sih. hah, akhirnya SM berhenti memberi php pada para fans. sumpah konsepnya unik plus keren loh menurutku.. hemm.. dari SM, ada Shinee yang rilis Misconseption part 2nya, SNSD comeback, EunHae juga comeback dengan duonya dan akhirnya EXO yang comeback. di lain sisi, 2pm juga baru rilis MV album Grownnya. belum lagi BB/GB yang lain. sungguh banyak yang kembali dibulan ini tapi .. ngelirik suju oppa , *missing yeye oppa. hueee..#Abaikan ini semua.

Buat para riviewers yang sudah meninggalkan kata2nya dikotak riview, aku sungguh senang membacanya. maaf karena tidak pernah balas. aku harga semua koment kalian kok.


	10. Chapter 9END - Confession

**Really Love**

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin

Main pair : Chanbaek/KaiBaek slight KaiSoo and other EXO couple, Haehyuk, Yewook, KyuMin, 2Min

Rated : T

Genre : Romance*meski ga ada romantis-romantisnya dan Drama yang sangat kental di chapter ini.

**Warning : Uke as Girl, OOC and SO MANY TYPOSSSSS. If you don't like, so don't**

Sumarry : Nothing-_-"

all Cast belong to God. not my own. Tapi cerita ini punya saya. jadi kalau rasanya ceritanya pasaran atau apapun itu, saya tekankan ide murni dari otak saya. apalagi isi ceritanya. ini buatan saya. jadi go plagiator and out for you don't like my fic. Kamsahamnida.

aku balik lagi.. maaf banget karena ngaretnya dan ingkar janjinya author. padahal rencana hari minggu malah ngaret hari ini. mianhae.. author harap kalian tidak terlalu kecewa dengan ini.

HAPPY READING ALL*_*

**__****Chapter 9 –** Confession  


Setelah berhasil menyelamatkan Kyungsoo, dia langsung jatuh tertelungkup akibat tubuhnya tersenggol motor itu.

BRUKK

Kepala Baekhyun membentur aspal dengan kerasnya. Belum sempat diselamatkan, sebuah motor lain dari arah yang sama tidak sempat mengendalikan motornya dan langsung melindas salah satu kaki Baekhyun yang terjulur.

TRAKKK..

Baekhyun bahkan bisa mendengar suara tulangnya yang sepertinya patah. Dirinya jadi serasa mati rasa. Perlahan mata Baekhyun menjadi buram dan berkunang-kunang hingga akhirnya menutup.

Yang Baekhyun ingat, ia bisa mendengar suara orang-orang yang memanggilnya. Entah siapa itu.

"BAEKHYUN !"

"Ku rasa perlu sedikit klarifikasi disini." Ujar Chanyeol sambil bersandar di dinding ruang ICU. Baekhyun langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit tadi dan kini ia sedang mendapat tindakan selanjutnya dari para uisanim.

Chanyeol memijit keningnya lelah. Sebenarnya pikirannya sedang kalut setengah mati sekarang. Rasanya dia ingin menerobos ke dalam untuk menyaksikan apa saja yang dilakukan para dokter pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Berusaha menetralisir perasaan super kalutnya.

"..." Kai hanya diam. Namja itu tidak menanggapi Chanyeol sama sekali. Kai hanya berjongkok di dinding lain tepat dihadapan Chanyeol. Dia tidak kalah takutnya dari namja itu, ditambah lagi asal muasal kejadian ini ialah karena dirinya yang gegabah dalam bersikap.

Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk dibangku di luar ruang ICU hanya bisa menunduk, sama sekali tidak ingin ikut campur dalam pembicaraan dua namja itu. dalam hati dia juga merasa sangat bersalah. Baekhyun begini karena menolongnya. Kondisi terburuk yang akan dialami Baekhyun nanti disebabkan olehnya. Airmata mengalir semakin deras menuruni pipi Kyungsoo kala gadis itu memikirkan kejadian tadi. Sungguh menakutkan baginya.

"Kau tahu—"

"Kalau kalian ingin bicara, jangan disini! Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya." Ujar Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah... kurasa kita harus mencari tempat lain untuk bicara." Ujar Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekati Kai. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Kai namun namja itu tetap tidak bergeming.

Akhirnya Chanyeol memilih untuk memegang bahu Kai, namja itu refleks menepis tangan Chanyeol. Ia menatap tajam namja tinggi itu.

"Aku tidak mau bicara." Kai menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Tap—"

"Bisakah jangan membahas yang lain dulu?!. Kepalaku rasanya mau meledak memikirkan semua yang sedang terjadi sekarang." Potong Kai sebelum Chanyeol sempat membalas ucapannya.

"Baiklah... kali ini aku mengalah tapi lain waktu, kita harus bicara serius secara empat mata." Ujar Chanyeol lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang hanya diam saja.

"Cih.." Dengus Kai.

* * *

Chanyeol berjalan seorang diri dilorong-lorong rumah sakit yang sepi. Sekarang dia mencoba untuk tenang selagi menunggu Baekhyun keluar dari ruang operasi. Tadi seorang dokter sempat berkata kalau kondisi Baekhyun sangat jauh dari kata baik. Gadis itu kehilangan banyak darahnya, mengalami gegar otak ringan sampai tulang kakinya diperkirakan patah. Beruntung rumah sakit ini memiliki banyak tabungan darah sehingga masalah pertama bisa terselesaikan tanpa harus mencari pendonor ataupun menunggu darah bantuan yang pastinya memakan waktu. Masalah kedua dan ketiga lah yang paling menakutkan. Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun hilang ingat karena benturan dikepalanya itu? bahkan terburuknya Baekhyun tidak akan ingat namanya sendiri lagi. oh itu seperti dalam film-film saja. Namun itulah salah satu yang ditakutkan Chanyeol sekarang. Lalu masalah kakinya, siapapun yang kenal Baekhyun pasti pun tahu betapa cintanya gadis itu pada olaraga. Bahkan saat kecil dulu Baekhyun pernah bilang pada Chanyeol kalau dia ingin menjadi atlet basket ketika besar nanti. Seandainya kakinya tidak bisa diatasi lalu dia—baiklah ini terdengar sangat menyedihkan. Baekhyun hanyalah gadis malang yang harus dipertahankan kebahagiaannya.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati sebuah mesin minuman. Dia memasukkan selembar uang agar mendapatkan satu kaleng kopi. Setelah mendapatkan yang diinginkannya, Chanyeol pun kembali menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Akhirnya ia pun sampai di sebuah jendela besar yang mengarah langsung pada taman rumah sakit. Chanyeol pun terdiam dan hanya menatap dalam pada kegelapan diluar gedung rumah sakit itu. namja itu menyesap kopinya perlahan sambil menarik napas dalam diam.

"Kau berada ditempat yang paling kau benci, Baekkie." Gumam Chanyeol di tempat yang sepi itu. suaranya pelan bagaikan hembusan angin lalu. Tidak ada gema dan lewat begitu saja.

Sejak kecil Baekhyun paling takut kalau sudah menyangkut rumah sakit, entah apa yang menyebabkan gadis itu phobia pada gedung yang didalamnya serba putih ini. Pernah satu kali Baekhyun harus di rawat inap selama 2 minggu di rumah sakit karena sakit tipus. Hal ini membuat gadis itu sangat cengeng dan selalu merengek minta pulang. Kedua orangtuanya saat itu sedang di jepang, jadi tidak ada yang merawat gadis itu selain keluarga Chanyeol. Akhirnyanya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk absen sekolah hampir 1 minggu lebih dan itu semua demi menemani Baekhyun. sekaligus jalan keluar agar gadis itu tidak rewel lagi juga sih. Intinya Chanyeol sangat tahu, betapa tidak sukanya Baekhyun pada rumah sakit dan sekarang dia berada disini dan diperkirakan tidak akan memakan waktu sebentar. Karena kondisi gadis itu bahkan bisa dikatakan sedang dalam masa kritisnya sekarang.

Chanyeol melepas pandangannya dari luar jendela. Ia pun memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. ia berniat kembali ke tempat Kai dan Kyungsoo berada tadi untuk menunggui Baekhyun.

Seiring dengan berbalik tubuhnya, mata Chanyeol menangkap siluet seorang suster yang sedang berjalan sambil menggendong seorang bayi. Ia melihat suster itu memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tadinya tertutup. Ruangan didalam situ tampak sangat terang. Akhirnya Chanyeol pun mengikuti langkah suster itu. ia memasuki ruangan yang sama dengan suster itu.

Setelah Chanyeol membuka pintu ruangan tadi, mata Chanyeol langsung disambut oleh pemandangan box-box bayi yang berjajar rapi. Jauh lebih ke dalam, ada mesin inkubator yang di sediakan untuk bayi yang lahir prematur. Namun inkubator itu terhalang oleh sebuah kaca besar yang transparan, seakan ruangan Chanyeol berada sekarang berbeda dimensi dengan tempat inkubator itu berada. Chanyeol memang tahu dengan pasti kalau ruangan khusus itu, tidak boleh sembarangan untuk dimasuki. Dulu pun Chanyeol pernah datang ketempat ini untuk menunggu seorang bayi perempuan. Dan Sayangnya dulu dia hanya bisa mengintip dari kaca itu saja sambil menunggu bayi super manis—yang sekarang jadi gadis yang dicintainya—yang perlu penanganan khusus untuk bisa bertahan hidup. Baekhyun memang terlahir prematur karena eomma dan appanya mengalami kecelakaan saat usia kandungan sang eomma sudah menginjak usia tua—sekitar 8 bulan. saat itu umur Chanyeol baru sekitar 4 tahun dan saat itu dia di ajak eommanya untuk menjenguk Eunhyuk—Eomma Baekhyun—yang sudah seperti saudara bagi eomma Chanyeol.

_"Eomma... kita mau kemana sih? Yeollie kan masih ngantuk." Rajuk seorang namja cilik sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya imut. Pagi-pagi dia sudah dibangunkan oleh eommanya dan dipaksa bersiap. Selesai bersiap-siap, dia bisa melihat appanya yang sudah duduk di ruang tamu sambil main psp. Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa mengikuti segala intruksi dari eommanya yang dari pagi sudah heboh itu._

_"Kita akan menjenguk Hyukkie ahjumma, Yeollie." Ujar Sungmin—sang eomma. Chanyeol yang mendengar jawaban eommanya hanya mengangguk lalu menatap keluar jendela. Dia sekarang sudah berada di dalam mobil dan appanya yang sedang mengemudi._

_"Eomma.. memang Hyukkie ahjumma sudah boleh dijenguk?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. Kemarin eomma dan appanya mendapat kabar kalau pasangan suami-istri Byun mengalami kecelakaan. Tapi Chanyeol hanya tahu sebatas itu, tidak tahu kelanjutannya. Yang ia tahu hanya setelah orangtuanya mendapat kabar itu dimalam hari, mereka langsung pergi ke rumah sakit dan Chanyeol tidak tahu kapan pulangnya. Tahu-tahu dipagi hari eommanya sudah heboh mengusik tidurnya dan sekarang mengajaknya ke rumah sakit juga._

_"Sudah kok. Kau tahu, adik bayinya sudah lahir. Yeollie pasti suka." Ujar Sungmin._

_"Oh ya? Bukannya kandungan Hyukkie ahjumma baru 8 bulan ya? Setahu Yeollie, bayi dilahirkan ketika usia kandungan ibunya 9 bulan." Kata Chanyeol dengan polos tapi terdengar sangat cerdas untuk ukuran anak berumur 4 tahun sepertinya._

_"Aishh.. berapa umurmu bocah? Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal sok dewasa seperti itu." Kritik Kyuhyun yang memang paling tidak suka kalau putra tunggalnya bersikap terlalu dewasa. Bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol kan baru berumur 4 tahun. Bukan 20 tahun._

_"apa sih? Appa sendiri suka sok manja dan bersikap seperti anak kecil di depan eomma. Suka-sukaku dong mau bersikap seperti apa!." Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya membalas sang appa. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengus sambil tetap fokus pada kemudinya. Anaknya memang terlalu pintar dalam bicara._

_Tidak sampai 30 menit, keluarga Park akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul. _

_Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun segera keluar dan berjalan memasuki rumah sakit, Chanyeol sendiri hanya mengekori orangtuanya itu. dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana, ia berjalan santai dibelakang orangtuanya. Sesekali beberapa suster melirik kearahnya—sekaligus kearah Kyuhyun—sambil berbisik. Bahkan ada yang sedikit histeris. Pesona Chanyeol dan Appanya memang tidak bisa dibohongi. Seperti pepatah, buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya. Begitu juga Chanyeol yang sama mempesonanya seperti Kyuhyun sang appa. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa memberikan deathglare pada siapapun yang didapatinya sedang menatap dengan tatapan 'memuja' pada suaminya. Meski sudah 6 tahun menikah, antisipasi itu wajar kan. _

_"Eomma menyeramkan.." dengus Chanyeol ngeri._

_ Mereka menaiki lift lalu eommanya menekan angka 7. Singkat cerita, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah ruang rawat VVIP. Eommanya langsung menerobos masuk membuat Kyuhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa geleng-geleng. _

_"Hyukkie..." terlihat Sungmin langsung memeluk tubuh rapuh Eunhyuk yang sedang disuapi oleh Donghae—suaminya. Sedikit keterangan, Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengalami kecelakaan ketika mereka ingin berangkat ke bandara. Tiba-tiba asistent Donghae di jepang mengatakan kalau ada sedikit masalah dengan salah seorang investor. Akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk langsung memesan tiket pesawat dan akan terbang saat itu juga. Sayangnya di tengah perjalanan, terjadi kecelakaan. Sebenarnya bukan kecelakaan besar karena dilihat dari Donghae yang tidak mengalami luka besar sedikitpun namun itu memberi dampak yang fatal bagi kandungan Eunhyuk, istrinya yang sudah menginjak usia kandungan 8 bulan. Awalnya Donghae tidak setuju Eunhyuk pergi bersamanya namun Eunhyuk memaksa karena masalah investor itu, dia yang sempat mengurusnya. Mau tidak mau, Donghae pun setuju. Akhirnya karena kecelakaan itu, kandungan Eunhyuk yang terkena dampaknya. Ia harus melahirkan saat itu juga ditambah lagi harus dengan ceasar. Ini semua demi keselamatan sang bayi dan ibunya._

_"Kalian datang lagi?" ujar Donghae sambil menaruh mangkuk bubur di nakas samping ranjang. Ia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan Chanyeol yang berdiri di ambang pintu. _

_"Begitulah. Istriku sangat tidak bisa tenang." _

_"Oke.."_

_"annyeong ahjussi.." Sapa Chanyeol sopan ketika Donghae menatap ke arahnya._

_"Ah... Park Chanyeol. Kau sudah besar ya? Lama tidak melihatmu." _

_"Ya.. maklum lah, appa dan eomma tidak pernah mengajakku dalam perjalanan bisnis mereka. jadi aku selalu di rumah." Balas Chanyeol yang membuat Kyuhyun sukses menjitaknya. Bagaimana mungkin, anaknya berkata begitu didepan orang dewasa._

_"Bicara yang sopan, Chanyeol!" Tegur Kyuhyun. "Mana bayi kalian? Aku ingin melihatnya." Kata Kyuhyun lagi sambil tersenyum pada Donghae._

_"Bayi kami kan terlahir prematur. Dia ada di ruang inkubator. Kalau mau melihatnya, ayo aku antar." Tawar Donghae. Kyuhyun pun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Donghae sendiri lebih memilih keluar karena jika sudah ada Sungmin, tanggung jawabnya sebagai suami akan kandas seketika. Sungmin sangat memperhatikan istrinya dan akan mengambil posisinya dalam waktu singkat. Intinya para wanita itu akan berlovey-dovey ria melupakan suami mereka. _

_Ternyata letak ruang bayi itu hanya berbeda satu lantai dari kamar rawat Eunhyuk. Donghae langsung menunjuk pada seorang bayi yang terletak paling ujung. Tertulis nama 'Byun Baekhyun' di papannya. Mereka tidak bisa masuk, hanya bisa melihat dari kaca pembatas yang transparan. Tidak sembarang orang boleh keluar masuk ruangan khusus itu._

_"matanya masih menutup." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa sadar. Para Appa itupun menoleh. Kyuhyun dengan sayangnya mengusap kepala Chanyeol. _

_"Sebenarnya ini belum waktunya untuk dia terlahir. Kalau mau melihatnya membuka mata, Yeollie harus menunggu." Ujar Kyuhyun._

_"Aku tahu kok. Aku kan tidak sedang bertanya pada Appa." Ucap Chanyeol dengan tidak sopannya. Kyuhyun hanya mendengus melihat sikap anak tunggalnya itu. seperti melihat cerminan drinya saat seusia Chanyeol tapi sepertinya lebih menyebalkan Chanyeol. Dia lebih sok dewasa dan tidak sadar umur._

_"Sudahlah.. bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke kamar Hyukkie. Aku tidak enak kalau terlalu lama meninggalkan istriku." Ujar Donghae. Kyuhyun pun maklum dan menyetujuinya. Sedangkan Chanyeol tampak tidak bergeming. _

_"Hey.. ayo Yeollie." Panggil Kyuhyun ketika disadarinya kalau sang anak masih ditempat yang sama._

_"Nanti saja. Yeollie masih mau melihat adik bayi. Appa pergi saja duluan." Balas Chanyeol tanpa menoleh sedikitpun._

_Akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Donghae pun pergi. hanya tersisa Chanyeol yang menatap bayi kecil itu dengan tatapan berbinar._

_"Adik bayi yang imut. Nanti panggil aku Yeollie Oppa ya." Bisik Chanyeol sambil menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca transparan itu. dia memandang penuh arti pada bayi bernama Baekhyun itu. sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Melihat itu membuat Chanyeol jadi ingin menjaga bayi itu dengan sepenuh hatinya._

_Satu tahun kemudian..._

_Hari ini keluarga Park di undang secara khusus untuk menghadiri acara ulangtahun keluarga Byun. Putri tunggal mereka akan merayakan ulangtahun pertamanya. Chanyeol menjadi orang yang paling bersemangat untuk hal ini. Dia tidak sabar melihat bayi kecil yang dulu hanya bisa ia perhatikan dari balik kaca transparan. Setelah bayi itu dinyatakan boleh keluar dari ruang inkubator karena sudah sempurna, Chanyeol harus menelan kekecewaannya karena keluarga kecil Byun pindah ke jepang. Tidak ada kata-kata 'menetap' sih. Berdasarkan cerita dari eommanya, keluarga Byun hanya sementara tinggal di negara sakura itu. sang kepala keluarga harus menyelesaikan persoalan disana. Dan akhirnya mereka kembali ke Seoul bertepatan dengan satu tahun putrinya. _

_Tidak banyak yang diundang. Hanya beberapa kerabat dan keluarga Park termasuk di dalamnya. Kini keluarga Park sudah sampai di halaman rumah mewah keluarga Byun. Mereka memutuskan untuk langsung ke taman belakang rumah tempat acara di adakan. _

_Chanyeol dengan semangatnya berjalan mendahului kedua orangtuanya. Hal ini lantas membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terheran. Biasanya kan Chanyeol lebih suka berjalan dibelakang, kenapa sekarang jadi terkesan tidak sabaran._

_Tidak jauh dari tempat keluarga Park berada, Terlihat seorang gadis kecil sedang bermain dengan sebuah bola. Ia berjalan pelan dengan langkah hati-hati menuju eommanya sambil memeluk bola yang bahkan hampir sama besar dengan tubuhnya yang kelewat mungil. Sebelum sampai ke tempat sang eomma yang sedang asik mengobrol, terdengar bunyi gedebam yang lumayan keras. Eunhyuk segera menoleh dan melihat putrinya jatuh terduduk disana. Terlihat putrinya yang mulai memunculkan tanda-tanda akan menangis. Eunhyuk langsung beranjak mendekati anaknya itu. namun sebelum sampai disana, seorang namja cilik sudah lebih dulu mendekati anaknya. Namja itu berjongkok di depan putrinya sambil mengucapkan kata-kata khas anak-anak yang membuat Eunhyuk tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. berikutnya ia merasa ada yang memegang bahunya._

_"Sungmin Eonnie.." Riang Eunhyuk sambil memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Lama dia tidak jumpa dengan sobat karibnya ini. _

_"Apa kabarmu?"_

_"Baik. Kupikir kalian tidak datang." _

_"Kami pasti datang lah. Lagipula Yeollie sangat bawel. Dia yang paling semangat saat kubilang akan ke rumahmu." _

_"Oh? Apa putramu yang itu?" Tunjuk Eunhyuk pada anak laki-laki yang tadi mendekati putrinya. Sungmin mengangguk senang. _

_"Yeollie sangat tidak sabar untuk melihat Baekhyun lagi.. kau tahu betapa kesalnya dia saat kalian memutuskan pindah ke jepang. Hahaha... anak yang polos."_

_"Wah..." Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gummy smile andalannya. "Tidak kusangka akan semudah ini. Kurasa rencana kita saat smp dulu akan terkabul ya. Anakku dan anakmu.." ujar Yeoja itu sambil memulai acara nostalgianya._

_"Ya sepertinya begitu. Kyuhyun bilang padaku, ketika pertama kali melihat Baekhyun, putra kami jadi seperti orang yang berbeda. Konyol kan. Dia jatuh cinta pada seorang bayi. Aku tidak habis pikir." Ujar Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya namun sedetik kemudian, dia langsung tersenyum juga. "Tapi aku sangat senang. Aku yakin jika besar nanti, mereka akan sangat serasi." _

_"Betul. Sekarang saja sudah terlihat tanda-tandanya." _

_Setelah dari obrolan para eomma, mari melihat ke sisi dua bocah kecil itu._

_"Sudah jangan menangis.." Hibur Chanyeol ketika dilihatnya wajah gadis kecil dihadapannya kini mulai memerah menahan tangis. Tadi Chanyeol hampir saja menabrak gadis super mungil—bagi Chanyeol—yang sedang sedikit berlari tadi. Namun belum sempat ditabrak, anak itu sudah jatuh duluan. _

_Anak perempuan itu tidak menjawab Chanyeol sama sekali. Dia hanya menatap Chanyeol heran dengan wajah yang perlahan semakin memerah. Detik berikutnya—_

_"Ee-eommaa.. hueee" seru gadis kecil itu dengan sedikit terbata awalnya lalu disusul tangisannya. Eunhyuk yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sungmin pun segera mendekati anaknya, namun Donghae sudah lebih dulu meraih Baekhyun dalam gendongannya. _

_"Anak Appa kenapa? jangan nangis ya Chagi.. cup cup cup" Donghae menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kecil Baekhyun. _

_"Appa—dia celem.. Baekkie takut. Hiks..." kata Baekhyun disela isak tangisnya._

_Eunhyuk pun menepuk-nepuk punggung anaknya, berusaha menenangkan. Sungmin sendiri langsung mendekati putranya dan bertanya akan apa yang dilakukan anak itu._

_"Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa. Dia saja yang tiba-tiba menangis saat melihatku." Protes Chanyeol. Tidak terima jika disalahkan eommanya._

_"Makanya jangan sembarangan muncul. Dia itu kan tidak kenal padamu. Bertemu saja belum pernah!" Tegur Kyuhyun sang appa yang entah muncul darimana._

_Hal ini lantas membuat Chanyeol semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. _

_Setelah Baekhyun sudah lebih tenang, Donghae membawa putri kesayangannya mendekati Chanyeol yang hanya duduk dibangku dengan wajah cemberut._

_Donghae menurunkan Baekhyun perlahan di depan Chanyeol, lantas Chanyeol pun segera berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menatap Baekhyun datar. Dia sedikit kesal pada anak itu karena terkesan takut padanya. Memang dikira dia monster apa? Menyesal rasanya Chanyeol sempat semangat untuk bertemu Baekhyun yang sudah berumur satu tahun._

_Terlihat Donghae sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya sambil memegang bahu putrinya. _

_"Baekkie sayang.. ini namanya Chanyeol. Dia anak yang baik loh. Tidak seram." Jelas Donghae. Baekhyun masih menatap takut-takut pada Chanyeol._

_"Park Chanyeol.." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Baekhyun berkenalan. Namun gadis itu tampak masih takut-takut padanya. "Aku kan bukan monster. Kenapa melihatku begitu sih?" kesal Chanyeol tapi semua itu hanya terucapkan dalam hatinya._

_"Baekkie chagi.. Chanyeol itu anak baik. Nanti dia pasti sayang sama Baekkie. Jadi Baekkie ga boleh bersikap begitu." Eunhyuk pun ikut menundukkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun. berusaha membuat putrinya yakin._

_Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk dan perlahan tersenyum pada Chanyeol. _

_"Baekkie..." ujarnya singkat tanpa membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun mau tidak mau tersenyum juga dan menarik tangannya kembali. Meski sedikit kesal tapi Dia sangat suka dengan senyum sangat cerah dan membuat hatinya damai._

_Setelah kejadian ini, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol jadi selalu bersama seharian ini. Bahkan Chanyeol sempat menggendong Baekhyun dipunggungnya. Para orangtua sangat senang melihat anak mereka bisa dekat dengan semudah itu padahal pertamanya Baekhyun sangat takut pada Chanyeol._

_Baekhyun pun mulai belajar untuk menyebut nama Chanyeol yang sangat susah baginya. Akhirnya anak kecil itu memutuskan untuk memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan 'Yeollie Oppa' yang lebih mudah untuk lidahnya._

_"Yeollie oppaa.." Baekhyun berlarian mendekati Chanyeol lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Sejenis itulah kedekatan dua anak kecil ini yang terus berkembang dari waktu ke waktu. Berbagi kasih sayang dan waktu yang mereka miliki. _

"Permisi.. apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya. Ternyata seorang suster menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol dan penasaran akan yang dilakukan namja itu di ruang yang dijaganya ini.

"tidak ada. Saya hanya melihat-lihat. Sekarang saya akan pergi." ujar Chanyeol dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. kali ini dia benar-benar berjalan ke ruang ICU tempat Baekhyun berada. Dia ingin berada disana menunggui gadis itu sampai kenyataan manis menyapanya. Chanyeol percaya kalau Baekhyun gadis yang kuat. Dia pasti bisa selamat.

* * *

Chanyeol melihat jam untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Rasanya detak demi detak jam itu sangat mendukung suasana yang mencekam ini. Di tambah lagi, Chanyeol merasa waktu bergerak sangat lambat. 1 menit bagaikan 1 tahun baginya. Sudah 5 jam dokter bekerja di dalam dan kini sudah nyaris pagi, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda mereka akan keluar.

Chanyeol menggeram frustasi sambil berjalan mendekati pintu ruang operasi. Rasanya dia benar-benar akan menerobos masuk sekarang juga kalau begini terus.

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh. Bersikaplah lebih tenang." Desis Kai dengan nada dinginnya. Dengan berat hati Chanyeol pun duduk di bangku sebelah Kai. Menetralkan kembali emosinya. Ia melihat ke arah Kyungsoo yang menunduk daritadi lalu beralih pada Kai yang duduk sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Chanyeol tahu kalau dalam situasi seperti ini, bukan hanya dia yang panik. Tiga orang disini, bahkan para orangtua mereka yang sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini pun sama khawatirnya. Baekhyun sangat berarti bagi mereka, dan tidak ada yang mau hal terburuk terjadi pada gadis itu.

Ceklek ...

Akhirnya, seperti yang mereka harapkan. Para Dokter yang menangani Baekhyun pun keluar. Terlihat dokter itu melepas sarung tangannya. Chanyeol, Kai dan Kyungsoo pun langsung menghampiri dokter itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Chanyeol yang paling pertama bicara.

"Setidaknya kami sudah berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya. Kondisi selanjutnya baru bisa dilihat ketika dia sadar nanti. Saya harap kalian semua bisa lebih tenang dan sabar untuk menunggu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Dokter pun pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang itu.

"Hah..." Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Setidaknya Baekhyun selamat—Dia sudah sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Chanyeol pun berbalik menatap Kai dan Kyungsoo yang menampilkan ekspresi yang tidak berbeda jauh dengannya. Chanyeol lalu melirik jam lagi dan kembali melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah jam 4 pagi. Lebih baik kalian pulang dan beristirahat. Kalian bisa datang lagi besok kalau mau." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Mana bisa begitu... aku tidak mau. Aku akan menunggu Baekhyun sampai dia sadar." Kata Kai keras kepala.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu. pikirkan Kyungsoo. Dia terlihat sangat lelah."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Harus ada yang mengantarmu dan itu adalah Kai. Pulanglah.. aku akan menjaga Baekhyun disini. Kau tidak usah khawatir"

"Tap—" Kai tampak ingin protes namun Chanyeol dengan cepat memotongnya.

"Aku akan tetap disini menjaga Baekhyun sekaligus menunggu kedatangan orangtuaku dan orangtua Baekhyun. tidak mungkin aku yang mengantar Kyungsoo kan. Aku adalah calon suaminya. Jadi pergilah.." Ucap Chanyeol seolah menjawab kata-kata protes yang belum sempat terlontarkan tadi.

Kai menggeram mendengar itu. dia kesal dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang seolah memiliki tanggung jawab penuh akan Baekhyun. namun, mau bagaimana lagi. terpaksa dia menuruti suruhan namja yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Yasudah. Ayo kita pulang Kyungsoo." Ucap Kai akhirnya. Dia dan Kyungsoo pun berbalik berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

* * *

Disini mereka berada. Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah sampai di depan apartement gadis itu. ketika Kyungsoo ingin turun, Kai dengan sengaja menahan gadis itu. tidak ada cara lain, dia harus memanfaatkan keadaan ini.

"Kyungsoo-ah..." panggil Kai, membuat Kyungsoo berbalik menatapnya. Jujur Kai paling benci dengan kondisi seperti ini. Dia paling tidak suka membahas masalah perasaan atau sejenisnya. Kai lebih memilih menunggu masalah itu mereda dan akhirnya berlalu begitu saja daripada membahasnya langsung dengan alasan agar lebih cepat mendapat penyelesaian. Namun kali ini berbeda. Ini menyangkut Baekhyun. jadi Kai harus menyelesaikannya sekarang juga. Dia tidak ingin ada masalah yang membesar antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Kai tidak mau, Baekhyun tersakiti lagi.

"kenapa kau tadi berlari?" Tanya Kai to the point. Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan tatapan yang tidak dimengerti oleh namja itu. namun entah mengapa Kai benci tatapan seperti itu.

"kenapa kau menghindari Baekhyun?" ulang Kai.

"Kau bertanya begitu ... apa karena ingin menyalahkanku atas kecelakaan yang menimpa Baekhyun?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar. "Cih.. tanpa kau salahkan pun aku sudah merasa sangat bersalah."

"Tidak ada yang disalahkan disini. Semua berjalan dengan sangat cepat dan tidak dapat diprediksi. Aku hanya ingin tahu, alasanmu berlari tadi? Apa karenaku?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kau bertanya seperti itu, apa kau memikirkan perasaanku?"

"Maksudmu?"

"apa aku harus memperjelasnya sekarang juga? Baiklah ... Aku menyukai—ani.. aku mencintaimu. Kau tahu itu? kurasa tidak!" entah keberanian darimana, Kyungsoo mengatakan hal itu, karena sudah terlanjur, dia pun melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Namun Baekhyun tahu akan hal itu dan dia berniat menjodohkanku denganmu. Sayangnya yang membuat keadaanku semakin tertekan adalah setelah kau mengatakan langsung padaku kalau kau mencintai Baekhyun. sungguh aku bingung. Aku harus menjadi gadis baik atau gadis jahat. Munafik kalau aku tetap menjadi gadis baik dengan diam saja melihat drama kalian, tapi aku tidak mungkin menjadi gadis yang jahat karena aku menyayangi Baekhyun." Kyungsoo menjeda kata-katanya.

"Dia teman baik pertamaku.. tidak pernah ada yang bisa mengerti perasaanku sebaik Baekhyun. meski belum benar-benar mengenalnya, tapi aku tahu kalau Baekhyun adalah gadis yang tulus. Lalu tadi aku melihat kalian berdua berciuman? Aishh.. aku sampai tidak tahu harus tetap mempercayainya atau berpikir dia mengkhianatiku—" Ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti saat Kai menyentuh bahunya.

"Jangan salahkan dia. Dia tidak akan pernah mengkhianati siapapun. Ciuman itu aku yang memulainya." Ujar Kai tanpa sadar.

Kyungsoo menepis tangan Kai dibahunya.

"Aku tahu. Aku tidak akan menyalahkannya. Namun, sekarang aku sadar. Tidak seharusnya aku menyukai namja yang hanya memberikan hatinya pada gadis lain. Semua hanya akan berbalik menyakiti diriku sendiri. Mulai sekarang aku akan belajar untuk melupakan perasaanku. Kau juga tidak usah repot-repot memikirkan perasaanku dan tetap fokus saja menjaga Baekhyun. Dengan begini, semua selesai kan." Kyungsoo pun langsung keluar dari mobil Kai setelah mengatakan itu. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang." Kyungsoo membungkuk sekilas dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan mobil Kai.

Kai hanya terdiam memandang punggung Kyungsoo yang perlahan menghilang.

"Dia mencintaiku—" gumam Kai. "sedalam itukah perasaannya padaku? Kenapa aku merasa bersalah karena menyakitinya. Kenapa aku memikirkannya.?"

Jujur Kai masih belum mengerti dengan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Seperti ada magnet yang membuatnya memikirkan Kyungsoo. Kai sungguh merasa bersalah karena menyakiti gadis itu namun Kai tidak bisa memberi gadis itu harap disaat Kai sendiri tidak paham dengan perasaannya.

"Cinta itu rumit." Desis Kai lalu mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya untuk pulang kerumahnya sendiri. dia ingin berganti pakaian sekaligus melihat kakaknya. Tadi Taemin juga ingin ikut ke rumah sakit, namun tidak mungkin kan tidak meninggalkan pestanya. Mau tidak mau Taemin hanya bisa menetap dan menunggu.

* * *

_"Eomma kenapa tidak pulang?"_

_"Eomma mencintaimu chagi.. tapi eomma tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan begitu saja."_

_"Appa.. Baekkie ingin ikut club basket."_

_"Ya ya chagi.. lakukan sesukamu. Bisakah jangan ganggu appa? Appa sangat sibuk."_

_"Yeollie oppa sayang baekkie kan?"_

_"Tentu saja."_

_"Berarti oppa tidak akan meninggalkan Baekkie sendirian?"_

_"Pasti. Oppa akan selalu ada disamping Baekkie sampai Baekkie bosan pada oppa."_

_"Saranghae oppa.."_

_"Kai ... jangan mengikutiku terus."_

_"Kau ini sangat mudah membuat khawatir Baekhyun. aku tidak tenang kalau melepasmu sendiri."_

_"Andai appa dan eommaku seperti Kai. Pasti aku sangat senang."_

_"Jangan bicara aneh-aneh."_

Baekhyun perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Suara-suara itu seakan membangunkannya saat itu juga. Baekhyun pun langsung disambut pembiasan sinar matahari yang sangat menyilaukan. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tertidur, sampai-sampai silaunya sinar matahari terasa asing baginya. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh penjuru ruangan. Serba putih, bau obat-obatan yang menusuk, ditambah lagi suasana ruangan yang sepi senyap. Baekhyun sadar kalau dia ada dirumah sakit. Baekhyun menghentikan matanya pada seseorang yang tertidur sambil menunduk dikursi samping ranjangnya.

Dia menatap orang itu dalam. "Oppa..." bisiknya dengan suara pelan. Berikutnya Baekhyun melihat ke arah kaki kanannya yang diperban dan di sanggah pada sebuah alat khusus. Tidak dibiarkan tergeletak seperti kaki kirinya. Baekhyun meringis melihatnya.

Tidak lama, Baekhyun memegang kepalanya yang terasa nyeri.

"Aishh..."

Chanyeol pun terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung bangkit mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah sadar? Baekkie..."

Deg...

Baekhyun langsung menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Kau—"

"Kau ingat padaku kan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk sekilas dengan tetap menatap Chanyeol.

"Sejak—"

"Jangan banyak bicara dulu. Aku akan memanggil uisanim." Kata Chanyeol lagi lalu pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Aku bahkan belum sempat bicara apa-apa." Batin Baekhyun kesal.

* * *

"Kondisinya sangat baik. Kurasa benturan itu tidak berakibat fatal. Bisa dikatakan operasi kemarin sangat berhasil." Ujar sang dokter sambil tersenyum puas.

"Lalu kakiku?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Hah.. untuk yang itu, tulang kakimu patah dan retak dibeberapa bagian. Tenang saja, itu tidak akan menghancurkan hidupmu. Hanya saja, butuh waktu untuk pemulihannya. Sekitar 3 bulan sampai gips itu bisa dilepaskan. Namun sekitar 1 tahun atau mungkin lebih, sampai kakimu benar-benar akan seperti sedia kala." Jelas sang dokter lagi.

"baguslah. Apa aku sudah boleh pulang?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Seru Chanyeol saking kagetnya dengan pertanyaan gila Baekhyun. baru saja gadis itu sadar, sekarang sudah minta pulang.

"Hey! Aku bertanya pada uisanim bukan padamu, bodoh!" kesal Baekhyun.

"Sudah-sudah. Nona Byun, Kau belum diizinkan untuk pulang. Kau harus disini untuk satu bulan kedepan karena kami ingin mengontrol kesehatanmu yang belum stabil sekaligus perkembangan kakimu. Jangan bermain-main pada kondisimu." Tegas sang dokter sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar itu.

"Menyebalkan." Dengus Baekhyun sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Baiklah... kurasa itu saja. saya harus melihat pasien lainnya." kata Dokter itu dan beranjak untuk pergi.

"terima kasih Uisanim." Chanyeol membungkuk sekilas sambil dokter itu benar-benar telah hilang dibalik pintu. Chanyeol pun berbalik menatap Baekhyun.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak... sudah, lebih baik kau istirahat lagi." suruh Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Aku bosan. Aku mau keluar."

"Jangan gila. Aku tidak akan mengabulkannya."

"Ish..."

Chanyeol pun kembali duduk dibangku yang dipakainya tidur tadi.

"Kalau kau bosan, bagaimana kalau kau bercerita tentang asal muasal kau membohongiku."

"Mwo! Kau tahu siapa aku?" kaget Baekhyun sambil menatap horor Chanyeol.

"Ya! Kau kan yang habis kecelakaan. Itu harusnya pertanyaanku." Canda Chanyeol sambil menjitak pelan kepala Baekhyun yang diperban.

"Auuu... hey... aku masih sakit." Protes Baekhyun.

"ah.. mian.. hahaha. Aku lupa loh."

"Huh... dasar bodoh."

"Ya! Beraninya mengatakan bodoh pada oppamu ini."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi oppaku. Hah? Kurasa aku amnesia untuk satu hal itu." Balas Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Secepat kilat Baekhyun langsung menarik selimut sampai sebatas kepalanya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Chanyeol.

"Heh? Jangan berusaha untuk menghidariku. Kau harus jelaskan secara detail, kenapa kau berniat untuk berbohong?"

"Tidak mau. Aku masih sakit." Balas Baekhyun keras kepala. Membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas saja.

"Kalau tidak mau jelaskan, aku akan suruh eomma appamu untuk tidak usah kesini. Cukup bilang kalau kau baik-baik saja." ancam Chanyeol.

"ANDWAE ! Benarkah mereka akan pulang?" Baekhyun langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar.

"Ya begitulah. Mereka baru mendapat tiket jam 10 tadi, jadi tidak bisa sampai secepatnya." Jelas Chanyeol membuat senyum Baekhyun semakin lebar.

"Baiklah... sekarang jelaskan alasan penyamaranmu itu?" lanjut Chanyeol, menghentikan khayalan indah Baekhyun. Gadis itu langsung menekuk wajahnya menatap Chanyeol.

"Alasan? Hemm.. simple kok. Karena aku tidak mau dijodohkan." Balas Baekhyun acuh. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol dan memilih menatap kakinya yang digips itu.

"Kau kan dijodohkan denganku? harusnya kau bahagia kan."

"ya! Pede sekali. Aku tidak pernah bahagia kalau diberi perintah seenaknya begitu. memang aku apa, pergi begitu saja. tidak pernah pulang. Tiba-tiba lewat telepon bilang 'Chagi, calon suamimu yang akan datang.' Kalau kau jadi aku, apa kau akan bahagia? Meski yang dijodohkan padaku itu pangeran dari negeri awan sekalipun aku tidak akan bahagia."

"Lagipula... Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan kau kembali lagi. dulu kau pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku. Kurasa kau kembali sekarang pun, tidak akan merubah masa lalu kan. Aku tetap benci padamu" lanjut Baekhyun lagi dengan nada sinis disetiap kata-katanya.

"Kau sudah mengingatku? Sejak kapan?" kaget Chanyeol. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Baekhyun sudah mengingatnya. Apa karena kecelakaan itu?

"Apa itu penting. Cih.."

"Baiklah, itu tidak penting. gantian aku yang menjelaskan, dulu Aku pergi bukan karena aku yang mau, Baekkie. Saat itu kita masih kecil kan, apapun yang terjadi, kita Cuma bisa ikut saja. saat itu aku juga tidak bisa memilih. Mereka yang tiba-tiba mengajakku pergi."

"..." Baekhyun menunduk. tidak ada respon lagi darinya.

"Sebegitu marahnya kau padaku? sungguh.. tidak ada niatku untuk meninggalkanmu dulu."

Baekhyun tetap terdiam. Hal ini membuat Chanyeol bangkit dan mendekatinya. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis yang sejak tadi enggan menatapnya. "Baekkie..." Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Baekhyun agar menatapnya.

"aku bingung..." lirih Baekhyun. "Aku tidak mau percaya padamu seperti dulu."

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol kecewa.

"Kalau aku percaya, mungkin saja kau akan meninggalkanku kan. Aku tidak mau berharap seperti dulu."

Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun yang agak pucat. Dia menatap Baekhyun serius dan dalam.

"Baekhyun ... Kau harus percaya padaku. aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Sekarang aku adalah namja dewasa, bukan bocah kecil lagi. Aku yang membuat keputusan. Dan saat ini, keputusanku adalah ada disampingmu dan menjagamu selamanya. Aku tidak akan mengubah itu."

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca menatap Chanyeol. Semua sikap angkuh dan ketusnya luntur sudah. "Kau berjanji?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar. Chanyeol mengangguk. Dia langsung mencium kening Baekhyun sayang dan otomatis memeluk gadis itu. Baekhyun pun sama. Dia balas memeluk Chanyeol dengan sangat erat. "Hiks.. Oppa.." tangis Baekhyun pecah dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

* * *

"Jadi? Sejak kapan kau—"

"Panggil aku Yeollie oppa, seperti dulu." Potong Chanyeol.

"Tidak mau. Itu kekanakkan." Tolak Baekhyun. setelah puas menangis tadi, dia sudah kembali tenang dan meninggikan keangkuhannya lagi.

"Ya! Tidak boleh. Minimal kau harus memanggilku oppa lagi seperti dulu. kalau tidak, aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Yasudah... aku tidak akan bertanya." Baekhyun membuang mukanya dari Chanyeol.

"Hey! Kenapa sikapmu mudah sekali berubah sih. Detik yang lalu, kau menangis dalam pelukanku, sekarang mau mengacuhkanku lagi? dasar!"

"Makanya jangan seenaknya menyuruhku. Aku tidak akan memanggilmu oppa kecuali kalau aku sedang ingin!" ujar Baekhyun keras kepala. Mau tidak mau Chanyeol hanya bisa menuruti kemauan gadis tersayangnya itu.

"ya ya ya.. aku akan mengalah lagi sekarang."

"memang seharusnya begitu."

Ceklek ..

"Permisi.. sekarang waktunya nona Byun makan dan minum obat." Ujar seorang suster yang baru masuk tadi. Chanyeol langsung menyambutnya baik dan menyuruh suster itu keluar karena dia yang akan mengurusnya. Chanyeol mengambil semangkuk bubur yang di bawakan suster tadi.

"Saatnya makan Baekkie." Ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap ngeri mangkuk bubur di tangan Chanyeol. Oh gosh! Siapapun tahu seperti apa rasanya bubur rumah sakit. Rasanya seperti bumerang dilidah. Baekhyun benci makanan rumah sakit, termasuk rumah sakit itu sendiri.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun memutar otaknya. Mencari alasan untuk menghindari atau setidaknya mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol dari kegiatan menyuruh dirinya makan itu.

"Aku tidak mau makan! Sebelum kau jawab pertanyaanku tadi." Ujar Baekhyun. hanya itu yang terlintas di otak cerdasnya.

"yang mana? Pertanyaanmu kan tadi belum selesai Baekkie chagi.." Gotcha! Chanyeol masuk perangkapnya.

"Huh.. pertanyaanku tuh, sejak kapan kau tahu soal penyamaranku?"

"Oh itu... adanya mah sejak awal aku tidak tertipu olehmu, nona Byun." Jawab chanyeol santai sambil mengaduk-aduk bubur dalam mangkuk ditangannya.

"Mwoya? Lalu kenapa kau tidak bilang saja dari awal?"

"Hanya ingin mengikuti arus saja. aku ingin lihat, kau itu sepintar apa sih. Tapi sayangnya baru dimulai saja, pasti sudah terbongkar."

"Maksudmu?"

"pertama... kita bertemu di mall. Saat itu kau memakai seragam SMA bersama teman-temanmu. Kau dengan sengaja menggodaku dengan lewat didepanku kan. Nametag namamu sudah terlihat disitu. Seandainya aku hanyalah orang baru yang benar-benar tidak pernah bertemu denganmu sekalipun, pasti langsung berpikir kalau kemungkinan besar gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengannya adalah kau." Jelas Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Kedua... para pelayan sangat patuh padamu. Bahkan saat aku pertama kali datang ke rumahmu, pelayanmu langsung menunjukkan padaku, siapa nona mudanya. Kau saja yang tidak sadar. Selain itu, seorang pelayan tidaklah bisa menurunkah rasa hormatnya pada sang tua rumah."

"Ketiga... Saat aku mengajarmu, aku melihat buku catatanmu dan kertas hasil tesmu. Disana tertera dengan sangat jelas kalau kau bernama Byun Baekhyun. itu adalah kesalahanmu yang paling fatal. Selain itu, masih banyak lagi hal-hal janggal yang memudahkan siapapun yang berniat untuk kau bohongi, tidak ter-efek sedikitpun. Intinya penyamaranmu itu gagal total. Ada yang mau ditanya lagi?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Jadi disini dia sudah menjadi aktris gagal ya. Fuhh.. Baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar akan hal itu.

"kalau sudah tidak ada, sekarang ayo makan. Aku suapi."

"Aku tidak mau makaann.." Rajuk Baekhyun ketika sendok yang dipegang Chanyeol sudah sangat dekat dengan bibirnya.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Itu pasti tidak enak. Aku tidak mau."

"Kalau enak namanya bukan makanan rumah sakit tapi di restoran. Ayo makan." Bujuk Chanyeol.

"Andwaeee!"

"Ayolah.." Chanyeol semakin memaksa masuk sesuap bubur ke mulut mungil Baekhyun.

"Berikan dulu ponsel untukku."

"Baiklah... nanti aku belikan ponsel baru."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Berikan ponselmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku bosan. Aku akan mengirim pesan pada teman-temanku."

"Jangan berbuat macam-macam."

"Tidak akan."

Dengan berat hati Chanyeol menyerahkan ponselnya pada Baekhyun. dengan senang hati gadis itu menerimanya. Dengan cepat dia menekan digit nomor disana.

"Sekarang makan..."

"Nanti dulu—hmptt.." sesuap bubur langsung didorong masuk dengan paksa oleh Chanyeol ketika melihat celah dibibir Baekhyun. hal ini membuat gadis itu langsung menatap Chanyeol kesal dan dengan cepat menelan bubur dimulutnya. Chanyeol sendiri tampak tidak peduli dengan tatapan Baekhyun dan justru mengambil sesendok lagi bubur di mangkuk dan memasukkan kemulutnya sendiri.

"Lumayan juga. Kau saja yang berlebihan Baekkie.." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Ishh.."

* * *

"Ya! Heii.. Baekkie meng-smsku." Ujar Tao heboh. Hal ini membuat Luhan yang sedang menggambar dibukunya menoleh menatap gadis panda itu.

"Dia sudah sadar?" tanya Sehun tak yakin.

Tao mengangguk semangat.

"Apa isi smsnya?"

"dia meminta kita untuk mengantarkan makanan saat pulang sekolah nanti. Dia bilang ingin ddubboki, Jajangmyeon, es krim, pizza, susu strawberry, kimbab—"

"Ya! Apa-apaan itu. dia pikir kita jasa delivery." Protes Sehun ketika mendengar Tao yang sedang membacakan isi pesan Baekhyun. "Bahkan disaat sakitpun masih menyusahkan orang."

"Kau tidak boleh ngomong begitu, Sehun-ie. Sudah bagus Baekhyun bisa cepat sadar. Kita sangat khawatir padanya kan."

Sehun terdiam. Tidak menjawab ucapan kekasihnya tadi.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Tao memastikan.

"Turuti saja lah. Kita bisa membeli ddubboki yang enak ditoko orangtua Chen." Kata Kris bijak sambil memeluk Tao dari belakang.

"Oh, yasudah..."

* * *

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar inap Baekhyun. akhirnya setelah membujuknya mati-matian dengan sedikit paksaan, Baekhyun pun mau makan semangkuk bubur itu sampai habis. Ntah beribu macam alasan Baekhyun tadi untuk menghindar dari makanan. Chanyeol sampai kewalahan dibuatnya.

Chanyeol berbalik dan sedikit berjengit kaget.

"kau! Kenapa ada disitu?" tanya Chanyeol heran. dia mendapati Kai sedang duduk di kursi yang memang disediakan di depan kamar pasien. Dia bingung. 'kenapa bocah ini tidak langsung masuk saja?'—batin Chanyeol heran.

"..." Kai tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"heii.." tegur Chanyeol.

"Jangan ganggu aku."

"Ya ! dasar tidak tahu bersyukur. Masih bagus aku mau menegurmu. Tidak kuusir." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada kesal. Gimana juga Kai sebenarnya kan harus diberi pelajaran. Namja itu telah mencium Baekhyunnya.

"Kalau kau usir pun aku tidak akan pergi."

Twich ! muncul perempatan di dahi Chanyeol. Dia menatap kesal Kai.

"Da—"

Kai tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya. Dia menatap Chanyeol serius. Chanyeol yang tadi mau bicara pun jadi diam.

"Kemarin, kau bilang ingin bicara. Bagaimana kalau kita bicara sekarang." Ujar Kai.

"Baiklah.." terima Chanyeol. Kai pun berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. "Ya! Kau bilang ingin bicara." Seru Chanyeol.

"Tidak mungkin kita bicara di depan kamar Baekhyun kan. Kalau gadis itu mendengar, mungkin akan repot urusannya." Ujar Kai. Chanyeol pun mengangguk lalu berjalan menyusul Kai yang sudah di depan.

Di taman rumah sakit

"Jadi? Waktu itu kau yang mengajak bicara duluan kan.. apa yang ingin kau klarifikasi denganku?" tanya Kai sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Dia pun duduk di kursi taman sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya.. Kau suka pada Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hemm.. kukatakan ya. Aku menyukainya bahkan mencintainya." Jawab Kai santai.

"aku maklumi soal itu sih. sangat mudah untuk mencintai seorang Byun Baekhyun. aku pun begitu. tapi kau tahu batasmu kan? Aku adalah calon suaminya. Tidak seharusnya kau mencium gadis orang!" ujar Chanyeol.

"Cih.. kata-katamu tidak enak didengar. Memang kalian sudah menikah, lagipula kau kemana saja selama ini. Aku disini yang selalu ada untuk Baekhyun. lalu kau yang baru datang sudah seenaknya melarangku dan mengklaim Baekhyun. apa kau tidak berpikir akan kata-katamu." Ujar Kai dengan angkuhnya.

"Aishh.. aku sangat malas menjelaskannya—"

"Tapi aku tahu kalau Baekhyun juga tidak mungkin mencintaiku." Ujar Kai, memotong ucapan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum miris. "Kemarin aku hanya ingin memastikannya saja. konyolnya aku malah menyakitinya. Mungkin salah kalau aku mencintainya." Kai sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Chanyeol barusan. Kai sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"kurasa tidak ada salahnya kalau kau mencintainya. Semua orang bebas untuk merasakan perasaan itu." ucap Chanyeol simpati. Ia menepuk bahu Kai tulus. "tapi bukan berarti perasaan itu bisa dipaksakan. Kau bisa tetap menjadi orang yang berarti baginya tanpa harus memiliki hatinya kan."

"Aku mengerti. Sekarang aku mau belajar untuk tidak hanya mencintainya. Aku akan lebih menyayanginya dan selalu ada disampingnya. Baik sebagai sahabat sekaligus saudara. Kurasa dia yang tahu, pria seperti apa yang pantas mendapatkan cintanya." Ujar Kai sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya pada Chanyeol. Setidaknya ini senyum pertama Kai untuk seorang Park Chanyeol. Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit semalam, Kai memikirkan semua ini masak-masak. Dia tidak ingin berkelahi seperti orang bodoh dengan Chanyeol karena dia sendiri tahu kalau jelas-jelas dia sudah ditolak oleh Baekhyun sendiri. untuk apa mencari masalah kan. Setelah menenangkan pikirannya dan mencoba berpikir positif, akhirnya Kai tahu jalan apa yang harusnya ia pilih. Bicara baik-baik dengan Chanyeol dan membangun hubungan baik dengan namja itu. setidaknya dengan begitu, Baekhyun tidak akan sampai membencinya lebih parah.

Itulah yang dipikirkan Kai. Dia berpikir kalau Baekhyun pasti marah padanya perihal insiden dipesta. Maka dari itu juga Kai tadi ragu untuk masuk ke kamar Baekhyun, ditambah lagi ada Chanyeol didalam.

"Bagus. Ternyata kau namja yang baik." Ujar Chanyeol salut. Kai hanya diam, tidak meresponnya. "Jadi, ayo kita kembali ke kamar Baekhyun. kasihan kalau gadis itu ditinggal sendiri terlalu lama."

"Yang benar saja? dia pasti tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi. tidak usah lah."

"Jangan begitu. belum tentu Baekhyun berpikir seperti itu. lebih baik kau menengoknya. Kalau dia menolakmu, kita akan cari jalan keluarnya bersama." ujar Chanyeol. Dengan ragu Kai menurut. Mereka pun akhirnya berjalan bersama kembali ke kamar Baekhyun.

* * *

Ceklek...

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun. dia mengernyit kala mendengar suara cukup ramai di dalam. dengan ragu dia berjalan masuk lebih ke dalam dan langsung melongo melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Ia melihat Baekhyun sedang makan dengan lahap tanpa sadar keberadaannya. Di atas kasurnya ada banyak mangkuk dan bungkus makanan. Bahkan selimut kasurnya terdapat krim saus yang sepertinya tumpah. Tao dan Luhan yang paling pertama menyadari kedatangan Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Ah... Oppa yang dimall." Seru mereka berbarengan. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung berhenti mengunyah. Dia menoleh dan langsung tersedak hebat. Mau tidak mau Sehun yang tempatnya paling dekat pun mengambilkan Baekhyun minum. Gimana juga kan Baekhyun sahabat baiknya—meski sering berdebat.

"Ohokk.." Baekhyun menepuk dadanya keras sedangkan Sehun bantu mengelus punggung gadis itu.

"Makanya, makan tuh jangan kayak monster. Aku sampai tidak percaya kalau kau habis kritis." Ujar Sehun sambil geleng-geleng.

"Ya! Menolong orang, jangan sambil menyela gitu dong." Protes Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Setelah meminum satu gelas air lagi, sekarang pencernaannya sudah lebih baik.

"Baek-hyunnn!" Panggil Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah ada tepat disamping gadis itu.

"Hehe" Baekhyun nyengir menatap Chanyeol. "Aku kan lapar. Orang sakit itu perlu makanan yang bergizi dan enak supaya cepat sembuh. Aa—aauuu... appo!" Baekhyun meringis kala pipinya dicubit oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir orang yang habis dioperasi bisa makan seenak jidatmu. Bahkan belum ada 1 hari kau sadar, tapi sudah makan-makanan begini. Aishh..." omel Chanyeol.

"Jangan bawel deh. Kau kan bukan eomma dan Appaku. Eommaku juga jago kalau soal makan. Dia pasti meng-iyakan kata-kataku tadi" balas Baekhyun keras kepala.

"Kata siapa?" suara seorang wanita membuat orang-orang disitu menoleh, termasuk Baekhyun.

"EOMMA!" Seru Baekhyun antara senang-kaget-girang-tapi juga takut.. wanita itu berjalan mendekati putri semata wayangnya. Ia lantas langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat.

Perlahan TaoRis dan Hunhan memilih untuk menyingkir keluar. Mereka sempat menunduk sopan pada Donghae yang ada dibelakang eomma Baekhyun. ternyata tidak hanya pasangan eomma dan appa Baekhyun, ada 2 pasang orangtua lagi yang salah satunya sedang bicara dengan Kai.

"Sejak kapan Kai ada disitu?" Bisik Tao pada Luhan. Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak tahu.

Setelah mereka sudah berada diluar, Sehun langsung bersandar di tembok sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka juga mendapati Taemin—kakak perempuan Kai—dengan seorang namja digandengannya baru datang dan ingin memasuki kamar Baekhyun. setelah Taemin masuk, Sehun langsung melontarkan komentarnya.

"Ini mau menjenguk atau menghadiri pertemuan orangtua. Ckckck.. mana dokter? kalau ada dokter, mungkin mereka sudah dimarahi karena dianggap menganggu pasien." Cibir Sehun.

"hahaha.. kita juga tadi meramaikan kamar Baekhyun loh Hun.." Ujar Kris.

"Setidaknya tubuh kita kan minimalis. Tidak bikin penuh kamar. Itu tuh udah berapa orang didalam kamar Baekhyun. ckckck"

"Ciee... uri Sehun perhatian sama Baekhyun-ie nih ceritanya." Ledek Luhan. Sehun pun menoleh menatap kekasihnya.

"Jangan mengejekku noona." Rajuk Sehun manja. "Lagipula aku tetap paling perhatian padamu kok." Sehun merangkul Luhan dan mencium pipinya kilat. Membuat pipi Luhan merona. Tao yang melihat itu hanya geleng-geleng.

"Sok mesra..." Ejek Tao sambil mendekati Kris kekasihnya.

"Oppa.. poppo.." Ujar Tao manja sambil memajukan bibirnya. Kris pun dengan senang hati mengecup bibir kekasihnya.

"YA! Kalian pikir ini tempat apa? Berciuman di rumah sakit." Seru Kai yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat 2 couple itu sedang bertindak tidak benar didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Ah Kai... dasar kau ini. tidak mengerti orang muda saja." Ujar Tao sambil mengedip genit. Kai langsung menatap tajam padanya.

"Ah ya? Bagaimana kau dan Baekhyun? kalian sudah baikan?" Tanya Kris mengalihkan perhatian Kai.

"Belum. Kami bahkan belum sempat bertatap muka karena para orangtua itu datang. Ckckck."

"Yah wajarlah. Kehadiranmu tidak diketahui. Kami saja tadi tidak sadar kalau kau ada juga." Ujar Tao.

"Jangan berisik deh Tao." Kata Kai sambil duduk di kursi.

"Kenapa kau malah disini? Bukannya didalam saja." tanya Sehun heran.

"Di dalam sudah sangat pengap. Lebih baik aku disini kan. Lagian kenapa eomma dan appaku ikut datang segala sih? katanya lagi di jepang."

"Mereka datang untuk Baekhyun. bukan untukmu. Kenapa kau yang repot." Cibir Tao. Kai hanya diam mengacuhkan gadis itu.

* * *

Baekhyun sempat menggerutu kala sang eomma membuang semua makanan yang dibawa teman-temannya. Tapi disisi lain, dia juga senang. Setidaknya, sakitnya kali ini berguna karena eomma dan appanya kini ada dihadapannya dengan bonus para ahjumma ahjussi yang dirindukannya.

"Apa kalian akan menetap lama di seoul?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum cerah. sang eomma duduk disampingnya sedangkan appanya duduk dikursi samping ranjangnya.

"Tentu tidak, Chagi. Nanti malam kami sudah harus kembali ke Thailand. Kami datang hanya untuk memastikan keadaanmu." Jelas Hyukkie—sang eomma. Senyum Baekhyun pun perlahan memudar.

"Hei.. jangan murung begitu. bukankah sudah ada Yeollie oppamu." Hibur Sungmin yang sedang duduk di sofa, diantara anak dan suaminya.

Mendengar itu membuat Eunhyuk terkikik dan justru menggoda putrinya yang sedikit merona.

"Hihihi.. iya juga ya. Kan sudah ada Yeollie oppamu. Tidak ada eomma dan appa pun tidak masalah kan."

"Kalian menyebalkan." Sungut Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dengan sengaja Baekhyun memasang wajah angkuh untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Tapi disisi lain, dia senang. Dia senang karena sekarang Chanyeol seakan menjadi miliknya. Oh, terdengar egois memang. Tapi itu maunya. Dia sudah memaafkan Chanyeol, berarti Chanyeol harus menepati semua janji yang dibuatnya untuk selalu ada disamping Baekhyun dan tidak pernah meninggalkannya lagi.

"Eomma-Appa.." semua yang ada diruangan pun menoleh kala mendengar suara berat seorang namja yang tidak disadari kehadirannya.

"Kai.. sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" tanya Yesung—appa Kai. Keluarga Kim memang terkenal dengan sikap tenang dan tidak banyak bicara. Makanya sejak tadi Yesung maupun Ryeowook—istrinya—hanya diam sejak tadi.

Baekhyun langsung menoleh ketika mendengar nama Kai. Sungguh dia kesal pada Kai. Bukan karena insiden ciuman itu melainkan karena Kai baru terlihat disaat begini. Kemana saja namja itu, sampai baru menjenguknya sekarang. Lagian memang karena siapa Baekhyun bisa sampai ada dirumah sakit. Ah ditambah lagi, bagaimana dengan hubungan namja itu dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun lagi-lagi menggerutu dalam hati. Dia sungguh lupa pada Kyungsoo. Yeoja itu juga tidak menjenguknya. Pasti masih marah.

"Aishh.. aku bisa gila kalau begini." Gumam Baekhyun, membuat eommanya menoleh.

"Kau bicara apa

"Chagiyaa..." tanya sang eomma sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Aah, tidak eomma. Hehe" elak Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis pada eommanya. Baekhyun beralih pada Kai, menatap tajam namja itu. hal ini lantas membuat Kai salah tingkah. Buru-buru Kai kembali fokus pada eommanya—tadi Kai sempat melirik-lirik ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun seakan memberi isyarat pada Kai berisi 'kita harus bicara nanti." Dan Kai hanya meringis kala mengerti yang dimaksud Baekhyun. entah apa yang akan dikatakan yeoja itu, membuat Kai ngeri saja.

"Kai.. kenapa kau hanya diam saja?" tanya Ryeowook, eommanya.

"Ah, eomma... Noona dan Minho Hyung menunggu diluar. Kalian ingin pulang bersama atau mereka tinggal?" Tanya Kai cepat.

Yesung yang mendengar itupun segera mengecek jamnya.

"Sudah jam 5 sore. Mungkin kami akan pulang."

"Ah ya.. eomma dan appa berencana ke perusahaan sebelum kembali ke Thailand nanti. Mungkin ada baiknya kami pergi sekarang. Tidak apa kan Chagi?" tanya Donghae setelah mendengar kata-kata Yesung tadi.

"cepat sekali, padahal belum ada 4 jam aku bersama kalian." Keluh Baekhyun sedih. Sekaligus berharap orangtuanya berubah pikiran.

"Maaf chagi.. kami tidak bisa merombak schedule yang sudah ada. Nanti kalau ada sedikit waktu luang, eomma akan telfon." Kata Eunhyuk sambil beranjak mengambil tasnya. Donghae pun bangkit lalu memeluk putrinya. Ia mencium kening putrinya sayang.

"Mianhae Chagi.. kami usahakan untuk mengurangi jadwal dan sering kembali ke Seoul." Ujar Appanya.

Dilihat Baekhyun hanya membuang muka dari mereka. Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya bisa menghela nafas. Bukannya mereka tidak mau menemani putrinya, namun keadaan mereka yang tidak memungkinkan. Pekerjaan tidak bisa menunggu bukan.

Eunhyuk mencium kening putrinya dan memeluknya erat. Begitu juga dengan Yesung dan Ryeowook yang melakukan hal yang sama sebelum pergi.

Melihat para orangtua pergi, Chanyeol pun melirik kedua orangtuanya.

"Kalian tidak pergi?" Tanyanya

"Tidak. Mungkin kami akan keluar sebentar mencari makanan. Kami sudah putuskan untuk kembali ke Amerika lusa. Kami masih ingin menemani Baekhyun." Jawab Kyuhyun tenang.

"Ah benar juga. Aku sudah lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang?"

"Yasudah..." Kyuhyun pun bangkit.

"Kau ingin sesuatu Baekkie?" Tawar Sungmin.

"Aku—"

"Jangan berikan yang aneh-aneh eomma. Dia pasien rumah sakit. Kalau kalian ingin makan, ya makan saja sendiri." Ujar Chanyeol cepat sebelum Baekhyun sempat menjawab. Gadis itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Jangan overprotective begitu Chan.. kau ini!" Tegur Kyuhyun.

"Aku begini kan demi kebaikan dia." Balas Chanyeol cuek. Kyuhyun menatap Baekhyun seakan bertanya akan keinginan gadis itu.

"Aku ingin susu strawberry. Itu saja." Ujar Baekhyun manis. Chanyeol melotot namun Kyuhyun sudah mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah... kami pergi dulu ya gadis manis." Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya pergi keluar dengan Sungmin yang mengekorinya. Sungmin pun sempat mencium pipi Baekhyun sebelum wanita itu pergi. kini tersisa Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kai. Sadar akan hal itu, suasana jadi hening. Perlahan Chanyeol memilih menyingkir.

"Aku ingin ke toilet." Katanya lalu berjalan pergi.

Baekhyun menatap Kai yang hanya berdiri diam sedari tadi. Kai menatap ragu Baekhyun.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?" Tanya Baekhyun kesal. "Kesini!" perintah gadis itu. Kai pun menurut. Baekhyun masih mau bicara dengannya?—pikir Kai heran sekaligus senang dan berdebar.

"Kau tidak marah Baekkie?" Tanya Kai, berharap.

"Tentu saja marah. Kau kan sudah menciumku seenaknya kemarin." Balas Baekhyun seenaknya dengan muka yang dibuat sekesal mungkin.

"Lalu kenapa masih mau bicara denganku?"

"kau kan sahabatku. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak akan benar-benar marah Kai." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mencubit tangan namja itu.

Kai hanya meringis sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Mianhae ne? Aku menyesal atas sikapku kemarin."

"Sudahlah.. jangan dipikirkan. Ah ya, bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Kau bertemu dengannya disekolah?"

"Aku tidak sekolah hari ini. jadi tidak bertemu dengannya. Lagipula belum tentu dia sekolah. kami baru pulang jam 4 pagi. Sangat lelah untuk pergi lagi ke sekolah." ujar Kai sambil duduk dikursi samping ranjang Baekhyun yang tadi diduduki Donghae, sejak tadi Kai hanya berdiri disamping ranjang.

"dia juga tidak menjengukku." Gumam Baekhyun sedih.

"aku tahu. Dari pagi aku tidak melihatnya."

"Mwo?"

"Wae? Aku selalu ada didepan kamarmu. Makanya aku tahu siapa saja yang datang. Kecuali saja 4 kurcaci itu yang sudah ada di kamarmu dan membuat keributan." Jelas Kai. Baekhyun hanya melongo.

"kau tahu tapi kenapa tidak pernah masuk?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Aku kan berpikir kau marah padaku. lagian juga ada tiang listrik itu. bahkan aku sempat dengar kalau kau dan dia sudah berhubungan lagi kan. Hah.. aku jadi penganggu."

"kami belum sejauh itu. enak saja. aku tidak akan menerimanya semudah itu. dia juga kadang bersikap menyebalkan. Baik! Bukan masalahku yang harus dibahas. Sekarang adalah masalahmu dan—"

"Kyungsoo? Baiklah.. cepat atau lambat aku akan mencarinya dan kami akan berbaikan. Lagipula aku juga merasa bersalah padanya."

"Kalau bisa kalian harus jadian ne?" pinta Baekhyun.

"Mana bisa begitu. aku—"

"Baiklah, mungkin belum tapi akan! Aku menunggu itu." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Hey... lagipula terkadang cinta punya banyak pilihan loh.."

Baekhyun dan Kai menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol yang sedang bersandar di tembok.

"Ya! Sejak kapan kau disitu?" seru Kai kesal.

"Sejak tadi.. hemm" Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Kai dan Baekhyun. ia menepuk pundak namja itu dari belakang.

"Kuberitahu ya, khusus cintamu hanya ada dua pilihan." Bisik Chanyeol pada Kai.

"apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mau tetap mencintai tapi tidak dicintai atau belajar untuk mencintai orang yang selalu mencintainya." Bisik Chanyeol dengan nada rendah, agar Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya. "Kau tahu sendirikan, Baekhyun pasti hanya mencintaiku." Lanjutnya sambil terkikik.

"Ya! Kau mengejekku." Kesal Kai.

"Kalian bisik-bisik apa sih?"

"Nothin'" jawab Chanyeol acuh.

Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Menyebalkan."

* * *

Baekhyun lagi-lagi menggerutu saat Chanyeol menyuapinya sendok demi sendok bubur yang disediakan rumah sakit.

"Rasanya tidak enaaakkk..." Keluh Baekhyun sambil menahan tangan Chanyeol yang akan memasukkan sesendok bubur padanya lagi.

Kai yang sedang tidur-tiduran di sofa sambil baca komik pun melirik Baekhyun lalu terkekeh melihat ekspresi gadis itu.

"Ya! Kai jangan tertawa diatas penderitaanku." Seru Baekhyun kesal.

"ya ya ya.. aku diam."

"Huh.."

Ceklekk~

Lagi-lagi pintu terbuka. Mata Baekhyun langsung melebar melihat teman-temannya yang datang. Sungguh tepat pada waktunya. Apalagi Baekhyun bisa melihat di tangan Luhan, kalau gadis itu menenteng kantong yang mengeluarkan aroma sedap. Di tangan Tao pun ada kantong kecil yang bisa Baekhyun tebak berisi es krim. Baekhyun melonjak kegirangan.

"Kalian datang lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol sengit.

"Tentu saja, oppa tampan. Kami ini kan setia kawan." Ujar Tao sambil menunjukkan kantong di tangannya. Chanyeol hanya mendengus melihat itu.

"Baekkie, aku bawa pizza pesananmu dengan tambahan toping keju." Ujar Luhan.

"Aku bawakan es krim strawberry favoritemu.." Tambah Tao sambil berlari mendekati Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang sudah mau protes terpaksa membiarkan remaja-remaja itu memberikan Baekhyun makanan. Bagaimanapun juga, kasihan juga Baekhyun. Baekhyun kan gadis yang hoby makan, tiba-tiba makanannya dikekang dan ditambah lagi dalam porsi yang minimalis, pasti menyiksa bagi gadis berpipi chubby itu.

"Baiklah. Untuk kali ini aku tidak mencegahnya."

Chanyeol pun beranjak berdiri dan berpindah ke samping Kai di sofa. Kai pun sudah duduk dengan Kris dan Sehun—teman-teman Baekhyun yang lain—yang tadi langsung mendekati namja itu. kini ke empat namja duduk manis di sofa sambil memperhatikan para yeoja.

Tiba-tiba Sehun yang seakan baru ingat sesuatu pun berseru.

"Ah ya... aku baru ingat." Sehun pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Ia pun memperlihatkan sebuah photo pada semua penghuni dikamar itu. Baekhyun dan Kai langsung melotot melihat itu.

"Ya! Kau dapat itu darimana?" Tanya Baekhyun kaget.

"Dari Xiumin. Dia yang ambil gambarnya. Gimana juga kan Xiumin sepupuku dan Kai juga sepupuku. Jadi di pesta Taemin noona kemarin, dia juga datang. Tidak sengaja sih katanya, dia melihat Kai menciummu lalu mengambil gambarnya dengan ponsel. Lalu mengirimnya padaku. kucetak saja. bagaimana? Keren kan. Wahh... Kalian sudah berpacaran ya?" Tanya Sehun yang sudah bicara kelewat panjang.

"Apa-apaan. Baekhyun itu calon istri namja yang ada disebelahmu itu Sehun. Kau bicara seperti itu dihadapan Calon suaminya." Sehun yang mendengar ucapan Kai pun langsung menoleh horor.

Chanyeol sendiri hanya diam dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Iya.. kau lupa pada cerita Kai kalau dia hampir dibenci Baekhyun karena hal itu?" Tanya Kris tidak habis pikir.

"aku tidak tahu." Ujar Sehun innocent.

"Aku memang tidak cerita padanya Kris." Ujar Kai sambil menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Ah.. kau curang. Aku kan juga sahabatmu bahkan sepupumu." Protes Sehun.

"Mulutmu itu tidak bisa jaga rahasia. Kemarikan fotonya." Kai merebut foto di tangan Sehun lalu merobeknya.

"Apa benar kau hampir benci pada Kai?" tanya Tao penasaran. Sejak tadi perempuan-perempuan itu hanya diam, memperhatikan obrolan pria.

"Tidak juga. Aku memaafkannya dengan mudah." Jawab Baekhyun santai sambil mengunyah pizzanya.

"Waeyo?" heran Luhan.

"ya! Pertanyaanmu seakan memojokkanku." Protes Kai.

"Biarin." Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Kai.

"karena kalau dipikir-pikir juga, itu kan bukan ciuman pertamaku. jadi tidak masalah" Ujar Baekhyun santai membuat semua yang ada disitu sweatdrop.

"Kemarin alasannya bukan itu kan dia tidak membenciku?" nelangsa Kai dalam hati.

"heh? Memang Ciuman pertamamu dengan siapa?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu pun tiba-tiba hatinya berdebar tidak jelas. Seingatnya dia dan Baekhyun pernah berciuman saat mereka kecil dulu.

"tentu saja dengan appaku." Ujar Baekhyun dengan polosnya. Menghancurkan khayalan indah Chanyeol dan membuat 5 orang lainnya sweatdrop untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Apa-apaan.. kalau itu sih, berarti ciuman pertamaku juga bukan dengan Sehun-ie tapi dengan appa dan eommaku." Protes Luhan kesal. Tao pun mengangguk tanda kalau ia setuju.

"Hehehe.. memangnya dengan siapa? Ciuman kan tanda kasih sayang. Tidak harus dari namja yang menjadi kekasih dong karena kasih sayang orang tua pastilah lebih besar." Ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"ya ya ya.. terserah padamu deh." Ujar Hunhan dan Taoris berbarengan. Mereka juga tahu kalau diantara mereka semua, Baekhyunlah yang paling polos meskipun gadis itu yang paling nakal dan berantakan.

_"tapi cinta yang sesungguhnya tidaklah hanya sebatas ciuman. Cinta yang indah adalah saat disekitarmu ada banyak orang-orang yang tulus mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintainya. Jadi tanpa ada ciuman pun, kita pasti merasakan energi cinta itu."_ batin Baekhyun sambil tersenyum menatap Kai dan Chanyeol bergantian lalu beralih pada kawan-kawannya. Lalu ia membayangkan wajah kedua orangtuanya dan orang-orang lainnya yang diyakini mencintainya juga.

**THE END**

**words :9.164**

**Publish : 22/05/13**

Oh God.. apa ga ada yang lebih parah? ending yang buruk, cerita yang berakhir gantung dan membosankan. terasa mengulur-ulur dan berbelit-belit tapi ada juga bagian yang terasa kecepetan. apalagi ini panjangggg bangeeeettt dan tanpa moment romance yang berarti. plus plus lagiii aku baru ngeh kalau cerita ini bener2 ga nyambung ama judul. out of title..

astaga .. bener-bener jalan cerita yang berantakan. sungguh deh.. aku bener2 stuck ide. ditambah lagi banyak ulangan yang bikin ga konsen ngetik. kalau mengecewakan ya maaf ya readersdeul.. manusia tidak ada yang sempurna kan. sama halnya dengan cerita ini. semoga sejelek-jeleknya tapi tidak bikin kalian kecewa.

setelah ini updet, maka author akan hiatus.. masalah akan adanya epilog atau sequel.. itu liat sikon nanti. author bakal balik satu bulan ke depannya dan janji bakal bikin cerita yang lebih baik dari ini dalam hal jalan cerita, pengetikkan dllnyaa. siapa yang mau sequel bisa langsung katakan lewat kolom review.

buat para readerss yang review, sungguh terima kasih. aku janji bakal balas review di pertemuan berikutnya. ini aja buru2 banget nyalain laptopnya. semoga tidak membuat kalian kecewa lebih parahh..

gomawoo...

karena endingnya sangat buruk, aku tidak akan berharap banyak dari review kalian. semoga kalian tidak kecewa saja. mianhae..


	11. Sequel : The Time We First Meet

**Sequel Really Love : The Time We First Meet (Special KaiSoo)**

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun(Park Chanyeolnya ga banyak muncul, wkwk)

Main pair : KaiSoo(Hurt!) slight KaiBaek/ChanBaek and couple lainnya yang mungkin muncul

Rated : T

Genre : Romance*meski ga ada romantis-romantisnya dan Drama yang sangat kental di setiap cerita

**Warning : Uke as Girl, OOC and SO MANY TYPOSSSSS. If you don't like, so don't**

Sumarry : Payung biru ... sebuah awal dari cinta pertama~

all Cast belong to God. not my own. Tapi cerita ini punya saya. jadi kalau rasanya ceritanya pasaran atau apapun itu, saya tekankan ide murni dari otak saya. apalagi isi ceritanya. ini buatan saya. jadi go plagiator and out for you don't like my fic. Kamsahamnida.

karena lagi bosen dan ga ngapa-ngapain, akhirnya aku post aja deh FF Sequelnya. eh? tapi aku ga tau sih ini disebut sequel atau prekuel soalnya kan alurnya mundur lalu maju, baru ke real time-ngelanjutin last chap terakhir kemarin. tapi ini terserah pendapat readers aja deh... semoga ga mengecewakan ya...

HAPPY READING ALL*_*

******Sequel Really Love : The Time We First Meet (Special KaiSoo)**

Payung biru ... sebuah awal dari cinta pertama~

**November 2005**

"Terima kasih Haelmoni.. aku sangat berterima kasih!" seorang gadis membungkuk dalam dihadapan seorang nenek tua yang telah putih rambutnya. Berkali-kali dia mengucapkan terima kasih sambil membungkuk saking senangnya.

"Jangan seperti itu Kyungsoo-ah.. Appamu sudah seperti putraku sendiri. keluarga kalian pun sangat baik padaku. tiga tangkai bunga lily yang kuberikan jelaslah tidak berarti besar." Ujar nenek itu, Kyungsoo—gadis itu—pun menegakkan tubuhnya sambil menatap nenek itu sendu. Namun detik berikutnya berusaha untuk kembali tersenyum.

"Bunga lily adalah bunga favorite appa. Aku ingin membelinya, namun uangku tidak cukup. Dari sekian banyak orang, yang menanam dan mau membaginya padaku hanya haelmoni. Jelaslah ini memiliki arti yang sangat besar." Kata Kyungsoo mantap. Sang nenek tersenyum pada Kyungsoo sambil mengelus rambut gadis itu. "sepertinya cuaca semakin mendung, aku pergi dulu ya Haelmoni. Sekali lagi terima kasih bunganya." Ujar Kyungsoo setelah melihat langit. Dia harus bergegas pergi sebelum hujan benar-benar turun. Bisa-bisa hari ini dia gagal mendatangi makam Appanya.

Kyungsoo POV's

Aku berjalan agak cepat setelah meninggalkan rumah Joo Haelmoni. Joo Haelmoni adalah tetangga rumahku dulu. Setelah suaminya meninggal, dia pindah ke komplek sebelah untuk tinggal bersama anaknya. Dia memang sudah seperti bagian dari keluargaku. Hubungannya dan Appaku sangat baik. Katanya sih dulu semasa sekolah, Appa sempat diasuh olehnya.

Hah... sebelum cerita ini berlanjut, apa kalian sudah tahu namaku? Kurasa sudah. Tapi aku tetap ingin memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku adalah Do Kyungsoo. Aku hanyalah gadis berusia 11 tahun. Sebentar lagi akan genap 12 tahun sih. kini aku tinggal bersama eommaku. Hanya eomma. Kenapa? karena appaku telah meninggal. Appaku meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan. Kecelakaan itu terjadi saat appa sedang menjalankan profesinya sebagai tour guide. Bus yang ditumpanginya jatuh ke jurang. Itu menurut cerita eommaku, dan eommaku tahu itu dari polisi yang memberitahukan kabar itu. aku sedih.. itu pasti. Sejak saat itu, aku hanya memiliki seorang eomma. Tidak ada lagi Appa yang sering memberiku uang jajan lebih. Tidak ada lagi appa yang akan masuk ke kamarku dimalam hari untuk menungguiku belajar. Tidak ada lagi candaan ringan seperti saat ada appa dulu. Semua jadi berbeda setelah appa pergi.

Namun, aku bukanlah anak kecil yang cengeng. Bukanlah gadis kecil yang manja. Aku harus tetap memberikan senyumku untuk eomma. Kepergian appa, bukan hanya aku yang sedih. Eomma pun sedih, bahkan mungkin ia yang paling sedih. Di tambah lagi sekarang eomma harus bekerja lebih keras untuk menghidupiku. Seandainya aku sudah besar, pasti aku yang akan bekerja. sayangnya aku masihlah gadis kecil berusia 11 tahun, pekerjaan apa yang bisa kudapatkan? Mungkin untuk saat ini, tugasku hanyalah belajar dan tidak merepotkan eomma. Untuk saat ini, itu saja sudah cukup.

Saat ini aku ingin pergi ke makam appa. Hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun appa. Maka dari itu, aku berusaha untuk mendapatkan bunga lily ini. bunga lily adalah bunga kesukaan appa. Pasti appa senang jika aku meletakkan bunga ini di pusaranya.

Tes ...

Hujan ...

"Hujan.."

Kyungsoo POV END

Kyungsoo menoleh. Itu bukan suaranya. Dia hanya menggumamkan kata itu dalam hati, tidak ia keluarkan. Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat seorang namja sedang berdiri di depan sebuah supermarket. Namja itu terlihat sebaya dengannya. Di tangan namja itu terdapat kantong putih berisi sesuatu yang sepertinya baru ia beli. Namja itu tampak bersandar pada sepeda yang ia parkirkan di depan supermarket itu.

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya. Kenapa dia harus peduli? Kenal saja tidak.—batinnya. Kyungsoo kembali berjalan dengan tempo langkah yang sama seperti tadi. Dia harus cepat sampai di makam appanya sebelum hujan benar-benar turun. Namun sepertinya, langit tidak sepihak dengan gadis itu. awan hitam semakin sempurna menutupi seluruh permukaan langit sejauh pandangan manusia bumi melihat. Kyungsoo memeluk erat bunga lily yang dibawanya. Sangat takut bunga itu rusak.

Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Hujan benar-benar sudah turun dengan derasnya tepat ketika Kyungsoo sampai di hadapan makam appanya. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan payung yang ditaruhnya di kantong celana. ia membawa payung itu untuk jaga-jaga, mengingat sekarang memang sudah memasuki musim penghujan. Setelah membuka payung itu, Kyungsoo menaruhnya tepat di samping makam appanya. Lalu menaruh bunga lily yang dijaganya sedari tadi itu tepat di pusara appanya. Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya dengan dua tangan. Air hujan sukses membuatnya basah kuyup. Dia tidak bisa berlama-lama kalau tidak ingin sampai jatuh sakit.

"Appa..." panggil Kyungsoo seolah memanggil sosok appanya. "Saengil chukka hamnida.. semoga appa tentram disana." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Appa.. Kyung-ie tidak bisa lama-lama. Kyung-ie harus cepat pulang kalau tidak mau eomma khawatir. Tetap jaga kami dari atas sana ya. Saranghae Appa.." Kyungsoo pun berdiri lalu berbalik. Berlari cepat menjauhi makam appanya. Tubuhnya sudah sangat basah. Dia yakin kalau eommanya pasti akan sangat khawatir jika mendapatinya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kyungsoo bertekad harus cepat sampai ke rumah sebelum eommanya pulang bekerja.

* * *

Brukk..

Kyungsoo meringis. Karena terlalu terburu-buru, dia jadi tidak memperhatikan langkahnya. Gara-gara itu, dia pun tersandung dan sampai terjatuh. Kyungsoo dapat melihat darah pada luka baru dilututnya. Kalau begini sih, eommanya sudah jelas khawatir. Meskipun Kyungsoo sampai rumah lebih dulu, sudah berganti pakaian dan tidak ketahuan kalau hujan-hujanan. Luka di lututnya ini tidak akan luput dari mata sang eomma. Padahal Kyungsoo sendiri tidak pandai menutupi suatu hal.

"Appo..." rintih Kyungsoo pelan saat ia mencoba untuk berdiri. Padahal hanya tersandung tapi rasanya sangat sakit.

Kyungsoo akhirnya berhasil untuk berdiri. Karena sedang hujan, jalan pun tidak terlalu ramai. Makanya, tidak ada seorang pun yang menolong gadis itu. Kyungsoo pun kembali berjalan dengan langkah tertatih.

Akhirnya ia kembali melewati supermarket yang sebelumnya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat namja yang tadi dilihatnya masih ada disana. Namja itu tampak sedang menikmati sebotol susu sambil menatap sepedanya. Kyungsoo pun memilih acuh dan melanjutkan jalannya. Dia sendiri bingung, kenapa namja itu bisa menarik perhatiannya. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kali Kyungsoo melihat namja itu. namja itu sangat sering datang ke supermarket daerah sini, baik dengan sepeda ataupun dengan mobil pribadi yang dikendarai sopirnya. Supermarket itu sudah tidak jauh dari rumah Kyungsoo. Jadi wajar kalau Kyungsoo tidak hanya sekali dua kali pernah melihat namja itu.

Kyungsoo berjalan terus dengan langkah tertatih. Namun semakin lama, rintik hujan tadi mulai menghilang. Kyungsoo pun menengadah. Bukan langit yang dilihatnya melainkan payung berwarna biru yang melindunginya dari rintik hujan. Kyungsoo menoleh dan sedikit tercekat melihat pelaku yang memegang payung itu.

"Aku melihatmu tadi lalu melihatmu lagi. Cuma kakimu sekarang luka. Aku tidak tega jadi kau pakai payung ini saja. mungkin sedikit berguna" Namja itu meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menyerahkan payungnya.

"kau—"

"Aku tidak butuh itu kok. Rantai sepedaku lepas dan aku sedang menunggu sopirku daritadi. Jadi payung itu tidak kuperlukan." Ujar namja itu lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo, kembali ke tempat dimana sepedanya ia tinggal tadi.

Kyungsoo perlahan tersenyum. entah kenapa, kejadian ini memiliki arti baginya.

"Pertama kali ada orang yang peduli padaku, padahal kami tidak saling kenal." Gumam Kyungsoo lalu mulai kembali berjalan dengan tertatih.

* * *

**September 2007**

"Kita sangat beruntung ya Kyungsoo-ah.." seorang gadis berkata dengan riangnya dihadapan Kyungsoo. Yeoja manis bermata bulat itu tampak tidak berniat menyahuti kawan setimnya karena lebih menarik melihat ornamen-ornamen di dinding gedung ini dibandingkan menyahuti kata-kata—yang menurut Kyungsoo tidak penting. lagipula Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasa dekat dengan gadis itu. karena perintah sekolah saja, makanya mereka sekarang sedang bersama.

Perlu diketahui, saat ini Kyungsoo dan Minwoo—kawan setimnya—sedang berada di SunShine Junior high school. Sekolah ini adalah sekolah elit di seoul. Bukan tipe sekolah yang sanggup untuk dimasuki Kyungsoo ataupun gadis yang sedang bersamanya itu. bisa berdiri disini ialah sebuah keberuntungan bagi Minwoo dan keajaiban bagi Kyungsoo. Mereka akan mengikuti olimpiade sains yang diadakan di gedung sekolah ini. Memang, selain tergolong sekolah elit yang mahal, Sunshine juga termasuk sekolah terbaik dengan rata-rata nilai yang sangat bagus. Meski kaya pun, belum tentu bisa masuk ke sekolah ini dengan semudah itu. harus memiliki bobot pada otak, itu yang utama.

Dalam hati, Kyungsoo membayangkan jikalau dia bisa menjadi salah seorang murid disini? Namun angan itu langsung digantikan oleh kenyataan pahit. Ia tak punya appa dan hanya memiliki seorang eomma. Untuk hidup saja, dia dan eomma hanya bisa seadanya. Sangat mustahil baginya untuk sekolah disini. Dia juga tidak ingin menambah beban eommanya.

"Kyungsoo-ah.." Kyungsoo menoleh saat ia merasa Minwoo memanggilnya sambil menarik ujung kemeja putihnya.

"Wae Minwoo? Daritadi kau berisik sekali." Kesal Kyungsoo.

"Lihat disana.."

Kyungsoo pun menuruti apa yang dikatakan gadis bernama lengkap No Minwoo itu. sesaat Kyungsoo mengatupkan bibirnya. Terdiam seribu bahasa.

"So sweet.. gadisnya sangat cantik, namjanya super tampan. Ah, aku iri." Ujar Minwoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam, mengabaikan ucapan Minwoo.

Mari kita lihat secara langsung, apa yang sedang dilihat Kyungsoo dan Minwoo sekaligus kejadian sebelumnya.

Seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil sedang menguncir rambutnya dipinggir lapangan. Setelah selesai, ia meraih bola basket di sampingnya dan berniat kembali ke tengah lapangan basket dimana teman-teman sekelasnya berada.

Baru satu langkah berjalan, gadis itu sudah hampir terjatuh akibat tali sepatunya sendiri. beruntung sepasang lengan sempat menangkap pinggangnya, kalau tidak mungkin wajahnya sudah menyentuh permukaan kasar lapangan.

"Ya ampun.. baru kutinggal 30 menit, kau sudah hampir jatuh tadi." Ujar pemilik lengan itu.

"Huh... Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kau tinggal atau tidak." Gadis itu menyingkirkan tangan namja itu dari pinggangnya. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Kau kan harusnya ikut olimpiade!"

"Belum dimulai. Aku bosan menunggu jadi aku cari kau saja." sahut namja itu sambil mengacak rambutnya malas.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih Kai, nanti kalau Yoon Seonsaengnim mencarimu—"

"Tidak akan. Dia tadi sibuk dengan urusannya. Lagipula olimpiade baru benar-benar dimulai jam 9 nanti. Aku saja heran, kenapa sudah disuruh berkumpul." Potong namja yang dipanggil Kai itu.

"Oh.." gadis itu hanya ber-Oh-ria dan berniat kembali berjalan ke tengah lapangan namun sekali lagi dia hampir jatuh. Dan lagi-lagi Kai menangkapnya.

"Dasar bodoh.." Kai menjitak kepala gadis itu lalu dia pun berjongkok di hadapannya. "Kau bahkan tidak sadar kenapa kau jatuh? Padahal tali sepatumu jelas-jelas lepas, Byun Baekhyun." Omel Kai sambil mengikatkan tali sepatu gadis mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun itu.

"Hiihii.. aku tidak tahu." Kekeh Baekhyun. sedetik setelah berkata begitu, sudah terdengar sorak sorai heboh dilapangan. Semua mata terarah pada Kai dan Baekhyun, ada yang bertepuk tangan atau sekedar berdiri sambil menyoraki dua remaja itu. namun baik Baekhyun maupun Kai tampak acuh dan tidak menanggapi kata-kata yang terlontar dari teman-teman mereka. pemandangan ini pun tidak sengaja menarik perhatian orang-orang yang melewati koridor. Beberapa orang yang lebih dewasa sih hanya tersenyum karena beranggapan itu hanya moment cinta monyet yang manis. Apalagi Baekhyun dan Kai cukup terkenal di sekolah, jadi kalau bagi mereka yang merupakan murid disekolah ini sih sudah maklum saja. namun bagi yang pertama kali melihat, pasti berpikir kalau itu adalah adegan yang sangat romantis.

Namja tampan yang mengikatkan tali sepatu milik yeoja manis di depan banyak orang. Oh, bagaikan kerajaan dinegeri dongeng. Seperti itu yang dipikirkan Minwoo—khususnya—namun berbeda dengan yang dirasakan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ingat, sekitar setahun yang lalu, ia terakhir kali bertemu seorang namja yang tidak pernah ia ketahui namanya. namja itu memberikan payungnya pada Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo merasa sedikit berarti. Namun setelah kejadian itu, Kyungsoo tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan si namja. Sampai akhirnya disini, ia melihat namja yang entah sejak kapan sudah masuk kehatinya, sedang melakukan skinship romance dengan yeoja lain di tempat umum. Rasanya hati Kyungsoo sedikit bergetar. Konyol memang kalau dia cemburu. Sebuah payung bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Sekarang sosok pemberi payung itu bahkan memiliki yeoja lain. Bisa dipastikan kalau dirinya untuk diingat saja merupakan kemungkinan yang sangat minim.

Kyungsoo membuang wajahnya lalu kembali berjalan, meninggalkan Minwoo yang masih sibuk terpukau-pukau.

"Ya! Kyungsoo-ah.." Seru Minwoo sambil berlari menyusul Kyungsoo. "Jangan meninggalkanku dong.."

"Salah sendiri, kau sibuk dengan moment orang." Ujar Kyungsoo ketus.

"Ya! Ckckck.. jangan-jangan kau iri ya, makanya sesinis itu. hmm... makanya Do Kyungsoo, kalau kau ingin punya kekasih, ubah dulu sikap dinginmu. Kalau kau begini terus, jangankan kekasih, teman pun pasti susah kau dapatkan." Ujar Minwoo simpati.

"Itu bukan urusanmu jadi jangan banyak bicara." Balas Kyungsoo sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"huh.. masih syukur, aku nasihati." Kata Minwoo sambil menatap kesal Kyungsoo yang tetap saja acuh.

* * *

Kyungsoo duduk dikursi yang terpasang namanya. ia mulai mengeluarkan alat tulis lalu menaruh ranselnya di lantai.

Krekk~ Kyungsoo menoleh saat merasa kalau ada penghuni lain yang baru duduk di sampingnya.

Deg.. jantung Kyungsoo rasanya berhenti sesaat melihat orang yang ada disampingnya kini. Orang itu memasang wajah datarnya sambil menatap kedepan. Karena merasa di tatapi, ia pun menoleh. Matanya bersitatap dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu?" tanya Kai, orang yang duduk disamping Kyungsoo itu.

"Tti-dak.." balas Kyungsoo sambil menatap ke depan. Setelah tadi jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak, sekarang justru berdetak dengan sangat cepatnya. Kyungsoo sampai kelabakan dalam menetralisir detak jantungnya ini. Kyungsoo merutuk akan apa yang ia rasakan. "Kenapa begini?" batinnya kesal.

Akhirnya, setelah berusaha dengan sedikit lebih keras, jantung Kyungsoo mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Kai. Gadis itu mulai mengerjakan soal yang tadi diberikan padanya.

120 menit berlalu. Artinya waktu sudah habis bagi yang mengerjakan soal. Kyungsoo pun menyerahkan soalnya pada pengawas yang menghampiri setiap meja peserta. Setelah itu, Kyungsoo merapikan alat tulisnya lalu mulai menyampirkan ranselnya dipundak sambil beranjak berdiri.

"Kau tahu, detak jantungmu cukup keras." Ujar Kai, membuat Kyungsoo tersentak kaget. Kyungsoo langsung berbalik dan menatap Kai dengan mata bulatnya. "Apa kita pernah bertemu? Sikapmu aneh padaku." Ujar Kai sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku. Ia menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

Kyungsoo bukan tipe gadis penghindar. Dia lebih memilih menghadapi apa yang sudah ada didepannya. Kyungsoo pun membuka kembali ranselnya lalu mengambil sesuatu di dalam sana. payung biru..

"Ini milikmu.. kau waktu itu meminjamkannya padaku. aku maklum kok kalau kau lupa. Sebenarnya sudah lama mau aku kembalikan, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu lagi di depan supermarket itu. terima kasih ya dan maaf karena terlambat mengembalikan." Kyungsoo menyerahkannya pada Kai dan namja itupun menerimanya. Ia menatap payung itu sambil berusaha menggali memory lamanya.

Ketika Kai mengangkat wajahnya, ia sudah tidak melihat Kyungsoo lagi. dia baru ingat kalau sebelumnya sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, sebelum ia pindah, ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Bisa dibilang, alasan ia tidak terlihat di depan supermarket itu lagi karena ia dan keluarganya pindah rumah. Mereka sekeluarga memutuskan untuk pindah ke rumah mereka yang ada di pusat kota seoul. Bukan di pinggiran seperti sebelumnya. Kai sih tidak tahu pasti alasannya. Dia kan masih anak-anak dan hanya ikut saja.

Kai berlari keluar dari ruangan, ia melihat punggung Kyungsoo yang kian menjauh. Buru-buru Kai menyusul gadis itu. ia menyentuh pundaknya. Kyungsoo pun menoleh dan menatap Kai kaget. Tidak menyangka akan disusul.

"Kenapa pergi begitu saja?" kesal Kai. "Aku minta maaf karena lupa padamu. Kita belum pernah berkenalan kan. Namaku Kim Jongin. Kau bisa panggil aku Kai." Ucap Kai. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak berkenalan secara resmi.

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Salam kenal." Kyungsoo perlahan tersenyum sambil membalas jabatan tangan Kai. Entah kenapa, dia merasa senang.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Kai pun berjalan beriringan di koridor. Kai mulai mengajak Kyungsoo mengobrol meski gadis itu tampak gugup menanggapinya.

"Hey.. kita bisa mengobrol layaknya teman kan. Kenapa gugup begitu?" tegur Kai, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terlonjak. "Kau ini gadis aneh ya.."

"Kai..."

Kai menoleh kebelakang saat dirasa namanya dipanggil. Senyumnya mengembang saat ia melihat siapa pelaku yang memanggilnya itu. Baekhyun, yeoja bertubuh mungil itu langsung berdiri di hadapan Kai.

"Bagaimana? Gampang tidak soalnya?" tanya Baekhyun antusias. Kai sampai gemas melihatnya.

"biasa saja. ada yang sulit tapi masih bisa aku kerjakan." Jawab Kai sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun. "Ah ya.." Kai meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan membawa gadis itu ke hadapan Kyungsoo. Sejak tadi gadis itu hanya diam saja.

"Kenalkan.. nama gadis pendek ini, Byun Baekhyun." Ujar Kai, mengenalkan Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menggerutu kesal dengan kata-kata Kai, namun dia segera merubah ekspresinya menjadi senyum manis pada Kyungsoo. "Baekhyun imnida.." ujar Baekhyun manis.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida." Balas Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum canggung.

"wah, pertama kali ini ada teman Kai yang baru kukenal." Kata Baekhyun.

"Aku dan Kai juga baru berkenalan tadi kok." Ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku sahabat Kai. Jadi kalau kau suka padanya, jangan ragu ya." Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit. Seolah mempromosikan Kai pada Kyungsoo. Hal ini sukses membuat Kyungsoo memerah pipinya. Padahal tadi Baekhyun hanya iseng saja, tapi ternyata umpannya tepat sasaran.

"Jangan bicara aneh-aneh." Kai menjitak kepala Baekhyun sambil menarik gadis itu ke sampingnya. "Kurasa kami berdua harus ke kelas. Aku Masih harus mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya bersama gadis ini juga. Kau mau langsung pulang?"

"Tidak. Aku juga harus kembali ke sekolah." ucap Kyungsoo.

"Oh yasudah.. sampai jumpa." Kai melambai sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

"Jaa ne!~" seru Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap kepergian dua remaja itu. ia menghembuskan nafasnya saat Kai dan Baekhyun sudah tak terlihat punggungnya.

"Entah kapan baru bisa bertemu lagi.." gumam Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun juga, jarak sekolah ini dengan daerah tempat tinggal dan sekolahnya cukup jauh. Ia bisa sampai disini juga karena menumpang mobil Minwoo. Jadi kemungkinan untuk bertemu lagi karena suatu kesengajaan adalah impossible.

* * *

**Desember 2007**

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menaruh kepalanya di pundak sang eomma dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam erat. Kini mereka sedang ada di kereta untuk menuju ke pusat kota seoul. Akan ada festival perayaan malam natal disana. Meski sedikit sedih karena ini adalah natal ke-4 tanpa appanya. Namun meski hanya berdua dengan eommanya, kehangatan natal tetap terasa menyelimuti keluarga kecilnya. Dia dan eomma, berdua saja saling berbagi cinta dan kasih yang mereka miliki.

"eomma... saranghae." Bisik Kyungsoo pelan sambil menutup matanya.

"Nado Saranghae, nae Kyung-ie." Eomma Kyungsoo mengecup kening putrinya sayang.

Dilain tempat, terdapat dua remaja yang sedang menaiki mobil van dengan sopir yang membuka pintu untuk mereka.

"Kai.. aku punya kado natal untukmu." Ujar salah satu remaja itu.

"Oh ya? Aku juga punya kado natal untukmu." Kai membuka tas ransel yang dibawanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kado dari dalamnya. "Ini.."

"Nah.. kalau ini dariku." Gantian Baekhyun yang menyerahkan hadiahnya. Baekhyun membuka kadonya dengan semangat namun langsung menggerutu saat melihat isinya. "Boneka teddy lagi." Keluhnya.

Sedangkan Kai membuka tutup kado miliknya dengan tenang. "Jam tangan. Bagus." Ucap Kai.

"Huh.. aku selalu memberi hadiah yang berbeda dari waktu ke waktu tapi kau selalu memberi boneka beruang seperti ini. aku kan bosan." Protes Baekhyun.

"Boneka teddy itu kan lucu. Imut sepertimu. Harusnya kan kau suka."

"Aku bukan tidak suka tapi bosan. Aku sampai malas menghitung jumlah boneka teddy yang kupunya."

"Yang penting kan niatku. Jadi jangan banyak protes dong." Ujar Kai sambil memakai jam tangan barunya.—yang diberikan Baekhyun tadi.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memilih duduk sambil bersandar di jok mobil. Ia menatap keluar jendela. Tidak melontarkan kata-kata lagi pada Kai.

"Tahun ini, natal bersamamu lagi." gumam Baekhyun namun masih bisa didengar Kai.

"kau tidak suka?" Ujar Kai, sedikit tersinggung.

"Bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja aku kan juga ingin natal dengan eomma dan appaku. Tidak hanya denganmu. Sayangnya, Mereka tidak pulang tahun ini." cerita Baekhyun sambil menoleh sekali ke Kai, lalu melihat jendela lagi. "Eomma dan appa kim pulang tahun ini, bahkan tadi mereka mengingatkan kita untuk tidak pulang malam karena akan makan malam bersama. coba orangtuaku juga seperti orangtuamu. Masih mau menyisihkan waktu untuk anaknya"

"Heii.. ini kan natal, jangan bersedih begitu. aku yakin mereka pasti pulang kok, mungkin tidak ditepat harinya tapi pasti mereka akan pulang untuk melihatmu." Hibur Kai sambil merangkul pundak gadis itu. Baekhyun pun menaruh kepalanya di dada Kai. Menghembuskan nafasnya dalam diam.

"Aku harap begitu." gumam Baekhyun.

* * *

Kyungsoo menggosok telapak tangannya lalu diletakkan dipipi, sekedar memberi kehangatan. Salju belum turun, tapi cuaca benar-benar sangat dingin.

"Chagi.. apa sangat dingin? Eomma belum minuman hangat, ne?" tawar sang eomma sambil mengusap pundak putri tersayangnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk menanggapi eommanya.

Sepeninggal eommanya, Kyungsoo pun memilih duduk di kursi yang ada didekatnya. Kyungsoo menatap langit yang sudah mulai gelap.

"Ah... Kau—" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya saat merasa ada yang menegurnya. Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat seorang gadis manis dengan mini dress paduan warna merah dan garis-garis putih. Rambut gadis itu dikuncir dua dan menambah kesan feminim dan cantiknya. Ditangannya pun terdapat boneka teddy ukuran sedang yang ia peluk. Gadis itu tersenyum sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, ne?" tanya gadis itu. "Aku Baekhyun." ujar gadis itu antusias. Kyungsoo hanya diam, tampak belum mengenali Baekhyun. "Kau temannya Kai yang waktu itu ke sekolah kami kan? Kau lupa padaku?" mendengar nama Kai terlontar dari bibir gadis itu, cukup menyadarkan Kyungsoo lalu mulai membalas senyum Baekhyun.

"Ah ya.. aku lupa. Mianhae.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sendiri disini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeser duduknya, sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Tidak. Aku bersama eommaku." Jawab Kyungsoo canggung.

"Oh..." senyum yang tadi terpasang diwajah Baekhyun perlahan memudar. Namun Baekhyun dengan cepat mengganti ekspresinya, takut Kyungsoo sadar dan berpikir aneh-aneh tentangnya. "Natal yang indah ya.." Ucap Baekhyun, mengalihkan topik.

"Iya.. tapi salju belum turun."

"Kau suka salju?"

"Tentu saja. natal tidak akan sempurna tanpa salju yang indah." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun ... Kau kemana saja?" seorang namja mendekati kedua gadis itu. membuat Baekhyun membatalkan niatnya untuk menjawab Kyungsoo. Dia menatap namja itu heran.

"Kau saja yang tadi terlalu lama." ujar Baekhyun acuh.

"Huh.. hey, kau dengan siapa?" Tanya Kai innocent, Baekhyun mengernyit sedangkan Kyungsoo entah kenapa hatinya langsung terasa nyeri.

"Dia kan temanmu Kai. Waktu itu kau yang kenalkan padaku. Kyungsoo.." Kai terdiam mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"ah.. yang itu. Mianhae.. kemampuanku dalam mengingat seseorang memang kurang bagus." Ucap Kai tidak enak hati.

"Tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya kau tidak benar-benar lupa padaku." balas Kyungsoo walau hatinya sedikit miris.

"oh ya! Baekkie, kita harus cepat pulang. Eomma appa dan Minnie noona sudah menunggu." Ujar Kai pada Baekhyun.

"Yasudah.." Baekhyun beranjak berdiri lalu berbalik menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kami pergi dulu ya. Lain kali kalau bertemu lagi, kita harus mengobrol banyak. Bye.." Baekhyun langsung berjalan duluan mendahului Kai. Kai sendiri gantian menatap Kyungsoo sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Sedikit tidak enak karena sempat tidak mengenali—lagi—gadis didepannya.

"Aku harus pergi.. sebelumnya, Merry Christmas." Ujar namja berkulit gelap itu. Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat natal juga." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengusap sisi lengannya karena merasa angin berembus dan membawa hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit. Kai melihat itu, dia pun melepas jaket yang dikenakannya. Memasangkannya pada bahu Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu kalau ini sudah musim dingin, seharusnya memakai jaket yang tebal." Nasihat Kai.

"Kkamjong!" Kai menoleh saat merasa seseorang meneriakkan namanya. dilihat dari jauh kalau Baekhyun sedang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan bersidekap dada. Memandang Kai dengan tampang kesal. Kai yang sadar pun langsung menatap Kyungsoo lagi.

"Hemm.. aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa." Setelah berkata begitu, Kai pun pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hanya diam tak bergeming.

"Seperti mimpi..." gumam Kyungsoo ketika Kai sudah jauh di depan sampai akhirnya tak terlihat lagi.

"Itu temanmu?" Kyungsoo menoleh. Ia melihat sosok eommanya yang sedang memegang dua gelas minuman. Kyungsoo pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil pada eommanya. "Eomma tak menyangka kau memiliki teman, kalian terlihat sangat akrab. Kenapa tidak pernah cerita?" Kyungsoo menerima segelas minuman berisi green tea hangat yang disodorkan padanya.

"Bukan teman dekat. Kami bahkan hanya pernah bertemu 2-3 kali." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menyesap minumannya. Merasakan hangat yang mengaliri tenggorokannya.

"Dia memberimu jaket.. apa itu bukan berarti dekat?"

"Dia memang namja baik. Eomma melihat wajahnya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Hanya dari samping. Tapi sepertinya dia tampan. Tadi juga ada seorang yeoja manis kan?"

"ah, itu temannya. Loh, eomma melihat kami tapi kenapa tidak menghampiri saja?"

"Tidak ah.. eomma tidak mau mengganggu kalian. Eomma ingin melihat ekspresimu saat bersama teman-temanmu. Selama ini kau tidak pernah bercerita kalau kau punya teman baik kan?"

"aku bukannya tidak pernah cerita tapi aku memang tidak pernah punya teman. Disekolah, semua memiliki kelompoknya sendiri-sendiri. konyol rasanya kalau bergabung dengan mereka."

Sang eomma mengusap rambut putrinya. Dia sedikit sedih mengingat sikap dingin putrinya yang mulai tumbuh sejak suaminya meninggal. Kyungsoo jadi lebih pendiam sejak saat itu.

"lalu dua anak tadi?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, hanya bertemu beberapa kali. Kami tidak dekat. Mereka remaja kaya yang sekolah di smp elit." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"dimana itu?"

"SunShine... mereka sekolah disana."

"Ah.. sekolah itu. dulu appamu pernah berencana ingin memasukkanmu kesana. Sayang tidak terwujud karena dia sudah terlanjur pergi. eomma juga tidak punya uang banyak untuk memasukkanmu kesana." Ujar sang eomma.

"Aku juga tidak mau kesana." Kata Kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit bergetar, ingin meyakinkan eommanya meski harus berbohong. Hati kecilnya selalu berharap kalau bisa masuk ke sekolah istimewa itu.

"Kau bohong. Eomma tahu kau mau masuk kesana. Eomma pernah lihat, kau mencari informasi tentang sekolah itu. Dengar, eomma berjanji akan mengumpulkan uang dari sekarang agar SMA nanti kau bisa masuk kesana."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat mendengar kata-kata eommanya. "Benarkah?"

Sang eomma mengangguk. "Tapi kau juga harus menabung nilai, setidaknya mungkin kalau nilaimu bagus, akan lebih mudah untuk masuk kesana." Ujar eomma Kyungsoo lagi.

Perlahan senyum Kyungsoo melebar.

"Dengan begitu, kau dan dua remaja tadi bisa jadi benar-benar dekat kan? Tidak hanya sekedar kenal."

Kyungsoo membayangkan ketika dia memakai seragam Sunshine high school lalu berjalan diantara Kai dan Baekhyun. dia tahu pasti kalau Kai dan Baekhyun adalah anak baik yang mudah bergaul dengan siapapun, terbuka dan tidak memandang sebelah mata pada orang yang tidak setingkat dengan mereka. Kyungsoo bisa melihat itu dari sikap Baekhyun yang hangat padanya. Berbeda jauh dengan teman-teman disekolahnya yang selalu memandang rendah dirinya. Jelaslah Kyungsoo enggan untuk berteman dengan orang-orang seperti itu.

"Aku akan sangat senang kalau hal itu terjadi." Gumam Kyungsoo sambil memeluk eommanya dari samping. Sang eomma pun hanya tersenyum maklum sambil mengecup pucuk kepala putrinya.

"Eomma akan melakukan semua hal yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, chagi!"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dengan senyum yang sulit untuk dilunturkan. Terlalu senang, meski hanya sebatas janji dan rencana. Namun Kyungsoo yakin, eommanya tak akan mengingkari janji yang telah ia buat.

* * *

**July 2009**

Upacara penerimaan murid baru Sunshine High School akan berlangsung pagi ini. banyak remaja-remaja dengan wajah berserinya berjalan di lorong-lorong menuju aula utama gedung sekolah SunShine. Dengan baju seragam seragam baru, mereka melangkah mantap untuk mengawali hari di tingkat jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi.

Seorang namja dengan santai memarkir sepedanya di parkiran dengan seorang yeoja manis yang menungguinya.

"Cepatlah Kai, kita sudah terlambat." Rajuk yeoja itu.

"Kau tak sabar deh Baekkie. Upacara baru dimulai 5 menit lagi. masih ada waktu untuk berjalan kesana." Balas Kai sambil mendekati gadis yang dipanggil Baekkie itu. "Ayo.." Kai meraih pergelangan tangan gadis itu lalu membawanya untuk berjalan bersama. Kai tidak habis pikir dengan antusiasme Baekhyun, padahal mereka kan tidak sedang berada ditempat baru. Mereka akan sekolah ditempat yang sama, mungkin gedungnya saja yang berbeda karena sudah beda tingkatan. Paling kondisinya juga tidak berbeda jauh. Yang beda mungkin akan ada orang-orang baru yang tidak pernah mereka temui, lalu dialog perkenalan pun dilakukan.

Di lain tempat, tepat di gerbang SunShine high school, seorang gadis berlari tergesa karena sudah hampir terlambat.

"Kyungsoo.." seorang wanita paruh baya memanggilnya, membuat gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Buru-buru wanita itu mendekati gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu. "Ini bekalmu." ia menyerahkan tas kecil berisi bekal makanan pada putri kesayangannya,

"Ah, Gomawo eomma. Aku masuk dulu ya.. sampai jumpa." Kyungsoo mengecup pipi eommanya lalu kembali berlari masuk meninggalkan eommanya yang hanya berdiri di gerbang. Eommanya tersenyum menatap kepergian putrinya.

"Semoga ... masuk sekolah ini bisa menjadi awal yang indah dalam kehidupan remajamu, putriku." Wanita itupun berbalik meninggalkan gerbang sekolah. ia akan pergi ke tempat kerja barunya. Jadi karena Kyungsoo diterima di sekolah ini, mereka pun memutuskan pindah ke apartement kecil yang tidak jauh dari sini. Otomatis eomma Kyungsoo pun harus mencari pekerjaan baru karena tempat tinggal barunya dengan tempat kerja lamanya lumayan jauh dan berada di wilayah yang berbeda. Bersyukur dia mempunyai kenalan teman, jadi tidak susah untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan baru itu.

* * *

"Kyungsoo..." seru Baekhyun riang saat melihat sosok yang dikenalnya, duduk tepat disampingnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan matanya langsung membulat.

"Aku Baekhyun. ingat?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Kau masuk sekolah ini? wahh.. tidak kusangka. Jangan-jangan kau murid beasiswa yang dikatakan kepala sekolah?" tebak Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang bicara terus, padahal dia sendiri belum sempat menyahut.

"Begitulah.. aku beruntung bisa masuk kesekolah ini." ucap Kyungsoo kalem.

"Hebat! Ah, apa kau sudah bertemu Kai?" tanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menggeleng menjawabnya.

"dia tadi duduk disebelahku, lalu pergi ke toilet. Tunggu saja, pasti dia kembali."

Benar adanya, Kai pun kembali duduk di kursinya dan Baekhyun dengan semangat mengenalkan Kyungsoo. Sayangnya Kai dengan wajah innocent lagi-lagi tidak mengenali Kyungsoo. Perlu omelan dan gerutuan dari Baekhyun untuk mengingatkan Kai. Kasihan Kyungsoo, pasti dia sedih—itu pikir Baekhyun. apalagi ternyata saat pembagian kelas, mereka berbeda kelas. Baekhyun dan Kai sih tetap bersama, namun Kyungsoo diletakkan di lain kelas. alasannya sih simple, Kyungsoo kan memang tidak direncanakan sekelas dengan Baekhyun dan Kai. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kai sendiri, sudah diatur oleh Appa Kai, agar Kai dan Baekhyun tetap sekelas.

* * *

**Continued Really Love (KaiSoo Problem)**

Kelas tiga adalah tahun terakhir yang harus dilalui oleh remaja SMA. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun, Kai ataupun Kyungsoo. Karena selalu berbeda kelas, mereka jadi jarang ada kontak. Namun kalau kebetulan berpapasan, pasti Baekhyun akan menyapa Kyungsoo sekaligus mengajak gadis itu ke kantin bersama. untuk di kelas tiga kali ini, dengan sangat kebetulannya, mereka bertiga berada dikelas yang sama. Baekhyun sendiri sih sangat senang, tapi Kai bersikap biasa saja. Kai merasa tidak begitu kenal pada Kyungsoo. Oke, bisa dibilang dimasa-masa ini Kai sudah merasakan getar-getar berbeda untuk Baekhyun. semakin bertambah umur, fokusnya pada Baekhyun semakin tajam. Membuat buram pandangannya bagi gadis-gadis lain. makanya, Kai tidak mau repot-repot untuk mengenali Kyungsoo seperti waktu-waktu sebelumnya.

Sampai akhirnya, sebuah kenyataan baru di 3 bulan masa akhir SMAnya, Baekhyun menegaskan kalau ia melihat Kai hanya sebatas saudara. Hatinya sudah dikhususkan untuk namja lain. namja yang tidak pernah Kai temui dan hanya tahu orang itu dari cerita singkat Baekhyun. Hanya saja yang Kai tahu, Baekhyun membenci namja itu, tidak ada lagi perasaan khusus untuk namja tersebut. Lalu, tiba-tiba namja itu hadir dan membuat Baekhyun kembali mencintainya. Melenyapkan sudah harapan Kai akan cinta pertamanya.

Namun di lain sisi, Kai juga mendapat pernyataan cinta dari seorang yeoja. Yeoja yang selama ini namanya tidak pernah melekat erat dalam memori ingatan Kai. Kai juga tidak pernah benar-benar merespect yeoja itu. sekarang Kai merasa seperti orang bodoh karena selama ini hanya bertumpu pada satu pijakan cinta. Sebuah cinta yang tabu namun membutakan dirinya.

Perasaan Kai tidak akan berubah. Ia tetap mencintai Baekhyun, mungkin ia kini harus mulai belajar untuk mencintai gadis itu dari sisi yang berbeda. Lagipula, Kai tetap bahagia karena Baekhyun menganggapnya sebagai orang yang berarti meskipun bukan sebagai namja yang berada dihatinya.

Jadi masalah yang tersisa hanyalah rasa bersalah Kai pada Kyungsoo, yeoja yang telah mencintainya itu. Kai tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia harus bersikap. Yang pasti dia tidak mungkin membalas cinta gadis itu. terlalu cepat dan terburu-buru. Toh, nanti justru Kyungsoo akan tersinggung kan karena mengira telah dijadikan pelarian. Setidaknya Kai harus berpikir masak-masak dalam menentukan keputusannya dalam bersikap. Agar terlihat normal, masuk akal dan tidak menyakiti Kyungsoo lagi.

* * *

**1 bulan setelah kecelakaan Baekhyun**

"KAIII! Aku akan marah kalau kau tidak berbaikan dengan Kyungsoo!" Seru Baekhyun sambil memukul-mukul ranjang rumah sakit. Dia menatap sebal namja yang berdiri disamping ranjangnya.

"tapi dia menghindariku Baekkie.."

"Huh ... kau bohong kan. Aku kesal. Bahkan sudah satu bulan tapi dia tidak pernah menjengukku. Pasti dia sangat marah padaku dan itu semua kan karena kau!" kesal Baekhyun. "Andai saja aku sudah boleh keluar rumah sakit..."

Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa pun hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah childish Baekhyun. sebenarnya ada rahasia yang disimpannya. Jadi sebenarnya Kyungsoo itu bukan tidak pernah datang menjenguk Baekhyun. gadis itu sering datang di sore hari untuk sekedar mengintip Baekhyun tapi dia masih belum berani datang terang-terangan. Hal ini di dapati Chanyeol seminggu setelah Baekhyun di rawat dirumah sakit. Chanyeol selalu membujuk Kyungsoo untuk masuk namun gadis itu selalu menolak. Ia belum siap bertemu Baekhyun. akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah. Ia membiarkan Kyungsoo melihat keadaan Baekhyun dari jauh. Lagipula ini kan privacy dan hak gadis itu. kadang kalau Kyungsoo tidak bisa datang, Chanyeol dengan baik hati memberikan kabar tentang perkembangan Baekhyun, kadang juga dengan diselipi bumbu-bumbu bujukan agar gadis itu membulatkan tekadnya untuk menemui Baekhyun langsung.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan singkat ke Kyungsoo.

_—Kau yakin tidak mau menemuinya? Baekhyun benar-benar merindukanmu.—_ isi pesan Chanyeol.

Dilain tempat, dalam sebuah perpustakaan. Kyungsoo yang sedang mengerjakan tugas pun terusik karena ponsel yang bergetar disakunya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku dan membaca pesan singkat yang didapatnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil lalu sembari membalas pesan tersebut.

—kalau tugasku selesai, aku akan kerumah sakit—balas Kyungsoo lalu meletakkan ponselnya disamping bukunya dan kembali menulis. Kurang satu nomor lagi dan tugasnya akan benar-benar selesai.

Kyungsoo POV

Tidak terasa satu bulan sudah berlalu. Aku belum sekalipun menemui Baekhyun. sebetulnya aku sangat ingin menjenguknya dan berbaikan dengannya. Hah.. aku memang pengecut. Aku terlalu takut bahkan untuk sekedar bertatap muka dengan gadis itu. bahkan bodohnya, aku lebih memilih melihatnya dari jauh daripada datang langsung ke kamarnya. Bukannya apa, aku hanya masih merasa bersalah dengannya.

Aku merasa bersalah karena membuatnya masuk rumah sakit. Kakinya patah dan harus dirawat secara intensif. Di tambah lagi, aku justru lari dari masalah. Aku tidak hanya menghindari Baekhyun tapi juga menghindari Kim Jongin. Namja yang kucintai itu. padahal dulu aku sampai ber-angan kalau jika sudah satu sekolah dengan mereka, aku ingin menjadi teman mereka. dan disaat aku sudah bisa menjadi bagian dari mereka, hanya karena masalah perasaan, aku harus kehilangan teman baikku dalam waktu sekilas.

Setelah berpikir banyak, kupikir ada baiknya kalau aku lebih berani. Ya ! Baekhyun merindukanku berarti dia masih menganggapku sebagai temannya. Aku ingin berbaikan dengannya. Tidak peduli pada Kai. Aku tidak boleh begini terus hanya karena takut bertemu Kai.

Ya ... keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku akan datang ke rumah sakit dan berbaikan dengan Baekhyun. tidak peduli ada Kai atau tidak.

Kyungsoo POV END

Kyungsoo merapikan alat tulis dan bukunya. Memasukkannya dalam tas dan bergegas keluar dari perpustakaan. Dia akan ke rumah sakit sekarang.

* * *

Kyungsoo berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun. tangannya mencengkeram knop pintu. Awalnya dia yakin untuk datang tapi ketika sudah di depan mata, seluruh organ tubuhnya serasa mati rasa dan dia tidak mampu untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Kyungsoo merutuki sifat pengecutnya. Minta maaf dan mengajak berbaikan langsung bukanlah hal yang mudah. Semua juga pasti akan jadi pengecut disini.

"Jangan hanya berdiri. Masuk saja, Baekhyun pasti senang melihatmu." Suara berat mengagetkan Kyungsoo dan menghentikan perang batinnya.

"Chanyeol..." Kyungsoo menaruh kedua tangannya dibalik badan.

Dengan pasti Chanyeol memegang knop pintu dan mendorongnya.

Ceklek...

"Masuklah..."

Dengan ragu Kyungsoo melangkah masuk. Dia bisa melihat disana, Baekhyun sedang berbaring sambil membaca komik. Di telinga gadis itupun ada headseat yang pastinya menyetel musik. Jelas saja Baekhyun tidak menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang baru saja masuk. Kyungsoo memperhatikan gadis itu. ia sedikit bersyukur kala melihat kaki Baekhyun sudah tidak membutuhkan penyangga. Gips nya pun sudah dilepas. Hanya ada perban putih yang melapisi. Wajah Baekhyun juga sangat segar, tidak seperti orang sakit. Benar kata Sehun, Baekhyun itu punya 9 nyawa. Tidak ada yang percaya kalau dia habis kecelakaan dan kakinya patah. Bahkan berdasarkan cerita dari Chanyeol, beberapa jam setelah di operasi, Baekhyun sudah sadar dan malah sibuk protes ini dan itu pada uisa-nim. tidak seperti orang baru melewati masa kritisnya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Rasanya dia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat Baekhyun saat ini. gadis ajaib itu benar-benar ... bahkan kamar pasien ini serasa kamar pribadinya.

"Baekhyun..." Panggil Kyungsoo.

"..." tidak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo mendengus. Rasa takutnya tadi sudah menguap entah kemana. Mungkin karena ia tidak melihat keberadaan Kai. Ya bisa dibilang, keraguannya selama ini karena Kai.

Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol berjalan melewatinya ke arah ranjang Baekhyun. namja itu melepaskan headseat putih yang bertengger ditelinga Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu menggerutu dan menatap Chanyeol kesal. Namun belum sempat berkata apa-apa, Chanyeol sudah memberi kode pada Baekhyun untuk melihat ke arah samping kirinya—tempat Kyungsoo berada.

"KYUNGSOO!" Baekhyun melonjak riang sambil melempar komiknya ke arah Chanyeol. Gadis itu sudah hampir melompat turun dari kasur kalau saja Chanyeol tidak refleks menahan tubuh kecilnya.

"YA! Kau gila?" omel Chanyeol saking kagetnya. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun akan turun dari ranjang sedangkan kakinya masih di perban. Dokter masih memberi pengawasan ketat untuk kaki Baekhyun itu.

"Ah, aku lupa kalau masih diperban." Ringis Baekhyun saat dirasanya sedikit nyeri pada kakinya.

"Pabbo.."

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. dia memegang bahu Baekhyun sambil tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Apa kabarmu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang merasa tahu diri pun mulai menyingkir.

"Duduk disini.." perintah Baekhyun sambil menggeser duduknya. Menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk duduk diranjangnya. Kyungsoo pun menurut.

"Aku sudah sangat sehat." Ujar Baekhyun pasti. "Kenapa baru datang? Kau jahat sekali." Rajuk Baekhyun sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Mianhae ... aku merasa sangat bersalah padamu." Ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menggeleng mendengarnya. Dia memegang wajah Kyungsoo sambil menatap gadis itu.

"kau tidak bersalah apa-apa padaku. aku yang salah karena—"

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa Baekkie. Kalau saat itu aku tidak bodoh dengan berlari darimu, kau pasti tidak akan mengalami hal ini." potong Kyungsoo cepat. dia menatap Baekhyun dengan mata teduhnya.

"yasudah... kau salah dan aku memaafkanmu. Kita tetap teman kan? Sungguh aku rindu padamu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kita tetap teman kok.." kata Kyungsoo. Setelah itu mereka hanya diam. Tidak ada yang bicara lagi. "Gomawo.." sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali memecah keheningan.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk semuanya. Kau sudah mau menjadi temanku. Aku senang sekali karena mengenal orang sepertimu."

"Ah untuk itu.. aku tahu. Aku memang orang baik." Canda Baekhyun sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Gadis itupun membaringkan tubuhnya lalu memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping. Kyungsoo terkekeh dengan sikap Baekhyun yang cenderung manja.

Dengan mudahnya mereka berbaikan, kenapa Kyungsoo harus takut. Kenapa tidak dari kemarin-kemarin saja dia melakukan ini? Kyungsoo benar-benar menyesali sikapnya.

"Kyungsoo.." panggil Baekhyun.

"Ne?" sahut Kyungsoo sambil menunduk menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah berbaikan dengan Kai?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kurasa tidak usah. Aku tidak merasa ada masalah dengannya."

"Kau dan dia ada masalah! Kalian harus meluruskan masalah perasaan kalian. Aku tidak mau jadi orang jahat yang menjadi penyebab semuanya." Ujar Baekhyun.

"tapi—"

"Tidak peduli.. kau harus berbaikan dengannya. Nanti jam 6 dia akan datang. Aku akan menyuruhnya mengantarmu pulang lalu kalian harus menyelesaikan semuanya saat itu juga. Aku ingin semua masalah clear dan kita bisa berkumpul bersama seperti biasa." Ucap Baekhyun cepat. tidak membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk membantah.

"baiklah.." Kata Kyungsoo, menyerah. Baekhyun melonjak girang sambil memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Setelah baikan lalu kalian jadian. Nanti aku akan jadi anak kalian. Hahaha"

"Tidak semua itu, Byun Baekkiee.." Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas. "Oh ya.. bagaimana sekolahmu?" wajah Baekhyun langsung mengeruh. Bagaimana sekolahnya? Sshhh... gara-gara kecelakaan ini, dia terpaksa keluar dari sekolah. daripada tidak lulus? Bagaimanapun juga dari awal kan dia memang terancam tidak akan lulus nantinya, ditambah absen yang membludak. Sudah bisa dipastikan kalau dia akan mengulang lagi kelas tiganya tahun depan.

Karena itulah, Baekhyun mengambil jalan aman dengan keluar dari sekolah dan menjalankan home schoolling. Hal ini untuh mengejar nilai, dengan begitu ia bisa tetap masuk kuliah tepat pada waktunya. Meski resikonya ya dia harus belajar ekstra, karena posisinya disini, benar-benar harus dapat nilai maksimal. Bersyukurlah karena ada Chanyeol yang mau memberikan tutor untuknya, ditambah lagi teman-teman baiknnya seperti Luhan, Kris dan Kai yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk belajar bersamanya selama sebulan terakhir ini. ditambah lagi pastinya nanti akan ada Kyungsoo. mungkin setelah ini akan lebih mudah jalan bagi Baekhyun untuk semakin mendalami pelajaran.

"Begitulah.." Jawab Baekhyun singkat. "aku malas kalau cerita yang itu."

Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat pout dibibir Baekhyun. sangat lucu.

Jadi ... disinilah Kyungsoo berakhir. Di dalam mobil Kai. Baekhyun tidak pernah bercanda dengan ucapannya. Jam 6, Kai benar-benar tiba dirumah sakit lalu langsung menuju kamar Baekhyun. setelah itu, dia langsung mengusir Kai dan Kyungsoo untuk pulang dengan alasan mau tidur. Kyungsoo mau protes karena dia sudah tahu rencana gadis imut itu, namun mau bagaimana lagi.. Baekhyun bicara terus dan memotong setiap ucapannya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah.

Seperti De Javu. Itulah yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo ataupun Kai saat mobil milik namja itu berhenti tepat di depan apartement milik Kyungsoo. sejak tadi mereka hanya diam. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk memulai percakapan.

"Gomawo.." Ucap Kyungsoo dan sudah bersiap untuk keluar, namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, Kai sudah lebih dulu menahan lengannya. Kyungsoo pun menoleh menatap namja itu. Kai menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Untuk kali ini saja jangan menghindariku." Ucap Kai tegas. Perlahan ia melepas pegangannya pada Kyungsoo. gadis itupun menunduk sambil menatap ujung roknya. Tidak berniat menatap Kai lebih lama.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin minta maaf." Ucap Kai.

"tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"tentu saja ada. Aku ingin minta maaf atas sikapku sebelumnya. Mianhae.."

"..." Kyungsoo diam saja, tidak menyahuti Kai.

"Dan soal perasaanmu ..."

"Apa kita perlu membahas itu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar.

"Kurasa perlu. Dengan begini, kita bisa lebih terbuka bukan?" Kyungsoo hanya diam. Tidak ada niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang terdengar seperti pernyataan dari Kai tadi.

"sebelumnya aku pernah berkata kalau aku sangat menyayangi Baekhyun. sekarang pun masih sama. Aku masih sangat menyayanginya." Ucap Kai. Dia berkata seperti itu dan sukses membuat hati Kyungsoo bergetar mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kau pasti kesal karena aku bicara begini? Sebenarnya justru aku ingin minta maaf untuk hal ini. kau tahu tidak? Untuk kejadian ini bukan hanya kau yang patah hati. Aku juga. Sekitar sebulan lalu, secara resmi hati Baekhyun sudah tertutup untukku. Hatinya tidak bisa diisi lagi dengan orang lain selain Park Chanyeol. Meski Baekhyun sering bilang kalau dia membenci namja itu, sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat mencintainya." Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum miris. Ia menatap lurus ke depan. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Kai. Dia sungguh tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan namja itu.

"Tapi aku sadar..." kata Kai tiba-tiba sambil menoleh menatap Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu refleks menunduk lagi. "Mungkin cerita yang normal akan berakhir seperti ini. Baekhyun mengenal Park Chanyeol lebih dulu sebelum diriku. Posisiku selama ini hanya sebagai pengisi sesaat bagi kekosongan hati Baekhyun akibat ditinggal Park Chanyeol saat dulu. Namun seperti yang baru kutahu kalau perpisahan mereka bukanlah hal yang diinginkan keduanya. Kesalahpahaman yang dengan mudah bisa diklarifikasi beberapa waktu lalu. Sejak saat itu juga aku mulai harus membatasi diri di dekat Baekhyun. tapi aku merasa ini adil. Chanyeol yang lebih dulu mengenal Baekhyun, sudah menjadi haknya jika ia mendapatkan hati Baekhyun kembali."

Kyungsoo mulai berani menatap Kai. ia menatap namja yang dicintainya itu.

"Kau tahu tidak? Kita berdua juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan mereka loh. Aku juga lebih dulu mengenalmu kan sebelum aku mengenal Baekhyun. kita pernah bertemu saat berumur 11 tahun. Hubungan kita juga tidak pernah berjalan mulus. Hanya bertemu sekali, dua kali dan lagi aku tidak terlalu mengenalimu. Selama kau menghindariku, aku memikirkan banyak hal. Aku juga mulai belajar untuk mengingatmu. Sungguh mungkin aku tanpa sadar sering menyakitimu. Mianhae.."

Entah keberanian darimana, Kyungsoo menggemgam tangan Kai. menyalurkan kehangatan disana. Kai pun membalas genggaman tangan Kyungsoo itu. "Jangan meminta maaf terus. Kesalahanmu tidak sebanyak itu." ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Kai menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

"Do Kyungsoo.. itu namamu bukan?" tanya Kai, Kyungsoo pun mengangguk. "hah.. akhirnya aku mengingat nama lengkapmu." Gumam Kai. dia kembali menatap Kyungsoo serius.

"aku ingin berkata padamu. Hal ini hanya kukatakan satu kali. Dengarkan ya?"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menjawabnya. "Mungkin aku belum bisa membalas cintamu. Perlu waktu bagiku untuk belajar mencintaimu. Aku tidak mau menerima perasaanmu begitu saja. meski sebenarnya, aku pernah merasa berdebar saat di dekatmu tapi itu hanya sekilas dan belum pasti. Aku tidak mau menjadikanmu sebagai pelarianku. Lagipula sebuah hubungan tidaklah harus dipaksakan dan terburu bukan? Kita bisa memulainya dari awal, sebagai teman, sahabat dan semakin dekat. Jika aku sudah yakin pada perasaanku, maka aku akan memberitahumu. Jadi apa kau mau menungguku lagi? menyimpan hatimu untukku?" ucap Kai serius. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia hanya menatap Kai dengan mata bulatnya.

Kai mulai mendekati wajah Kyungsoo perlahan. Ketika sudah sangat dekat, ia pun memberikan kecupan hangat di dahi Kyungsoo. lalu melepasnya. Ia menatap mata gadis itu dalam.

"Ini ciuman sebagai awal pertemanan kita." Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum hangat.

Kyungsoo tertegun. Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi baginya. Sungguh kalau mimpi seindah ini, dia memilih untuk tidak terbangun saja. tetap dalam lelap dan menyelami mimpi indah bersama namja yang dicintainya.

"Sudah malam... masuklah. Aku juga harus pulang." Ucap Kai menyadarkan Kyungsoo. dengan sedikit linglung gadis itu keluar dari mobil Kai dan menutup pintunya pelan.

"Kyungsoo..." Panggil Kai sebelum gadis itu melangkah pergi menuju apartementnya.

Kyungsoo berbalik menatap Kai.

"Karena tanggung jawabku untuk mengantar-jemput Baekhyun sudah selesai, kursi penumpangku jadi kosong. Mungkin kau bisa jadi penggantinya. Aku jemput besok jam 7 ya. Kita berangkat kesekolah bersama." Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil mencerna kata-kata namja itu.

"Sampai jumpa..." Kai pun melambai dan tersenyum padanya sambil menyalakan mesin mobil. Mulai menjalankan mobilnya dan Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dalam kegelapan malam. Namun kegelapan malam kali ini terasa berbeda. Ada perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti hatinya. Hangat karena senyum Kai. senyum itu kali ini benar-benar di serahkan untuknya. Oh God ... ini adalah hal yang tak akan pernah Kyungsoo lupakan dalam hidupnya. It's the unforgettable memory for her.

_Mungkin memang lebih baik untuk belajar mencintai orang yang jelas-jelas memberikan hatinya padamu. Mencintai dan dicintai jauh lebih indah dibanding perasaan sepihak yang hanya akan menyakiti hatimu sendiri. kisah cinta, kita sendiri yang menentukan bukan? Ingin menjadi pecundang sampai akhir, atau menjadi pangeran tampan yang akan selalu dicintai._

**~The end~**

**Words : 7.387**

**Publised : 17/06/2013**

Gimana hayoooooo? author post lebih cepat nihhh... nanti hari MINGGU! kalau kalian mau sih, pasti author post sequel lanjutan ini. namun disequel berikutnya Baekhyun is the Main Cast.. tokoh utama kembali kita berikan pada princess bantet kita*Plak.. maaf ya kalo ternyata ceritanya jelek dan ga sesuai harapan. huhuhhu~ tapi author udah usaha semaksimal mungkin.

Oh ya, mau terima kasih buat yang review di FF oneshot author yang kemarin. yang Missing You itulooohh.. yang belum baca, baca dulu gih. trus Review*Plak. nanti balasan Review akan author cantumin di FF oneshot Author dengan cast Chanbaek yang berikutnya. jadi ga disini. Oke!

oke deh. lagi males curcool. kalau suka, harus REVIEW YAAA~ kalo responnya cuma dikit, bisa jadi ceritanya bener-bener The end sampe disini. stidaknya aku kan masih penulis amatiran yang sedang belajar, jelas komentar ataupun kritikan sangat diperlukan kan.

At Last :

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~REVIEW NE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	12. Ch 1 Sequel : Jealous

**Sequel Really Love : Jealous  
**

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, and other exo member

Main pair : ChanBaek/KaiBaek, Kaisoo, and other couple

Rated : T

Leght : ThreeShot!

Genre : Romance*meski ga ada romantis-romantisnya dan Drama yang sangat kental di setiap cerita

**Warning : Uke as Girl, GENDERSWITCH, OOC and SO MANY TYPOSSSSS. If you don't like, so don't Read  
**

Sumarry : Baekhyun yang kini menjadi cemburuan

all Cast belong to God. not my own. Tapi cerita ini punya saya. jadi kalau rasanya ceritanya pasaran atau apapun itu, saya tekankan ide murni dari otak saya. apalagi isi ceritanya. ini buatan saya. jadi go plagiator and out for you don't like my fic. Kamsahamnida.

Ini dia sequel lagiii yang udah aku janjiiin.. hemmm ... ga nyangka respon nya bagus ya buat sequel yang kemarin. aku kan jadi semangat. hehehe~ gara-gara baca komen kalian, aku jadi pengen coba-coba bikin FF KaiSoo, tunggu aja deh jadi atau engganya. hahahaha

HAPPY READING ALL*_*

******Sequel Really Love  
**

Chapter 1 : Jealous

Seorang gadis berjalan ringan dengan celana jeans selutut dan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna pink. Sebuah jaket biru muda melingkari pinggangnya. Dengan langkah ringan namun pasti, dia memasuki sebuah gedung tinggi. bukan gedung biasa karena tempat yang ia masuki merupakan perusahaan besar. Park Corp, salah satu cabang dari perusahaan terbesar di Amerika. Tanpa berbasa-basi dengan resepsionist, gadis itu langsung menuju lift dan masuk kedalamnya. Menekan angka 12 untuk menuju lantai dimana ruangan sang direktur muda berada. Gadis ini adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Ceklek ...

"Oppa..." seru Baekhyun riang sambil membuka pintu ruang kerja milik sang direktur muda, namun senyumnya memudar saat melihat seorang wanita berambut pendek dengan tubuh seksi berjalan ke arahnya.

"Annyeong, Baekhyun. kau tambah imut saja." ucap wanita itu sambil memegang pundak Baekhyun lembut. Setelahnya, wanita itupun kembali berjalan keluar dari ruangan dengan beberapa berkas file di tangannya.

Baekhyun dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu. bibirnya mengerucut dan ia pun bersidekap dada ketika sudah di hadapan namja yang dicarinya. Sedangkan namja itu sendiri hanya acuh sambil serius menatap layar komputer di depannya.

"Oppa..." Rajuk Baekhyun karena merasa diabaikan.

"Ne? Kau butuh sesuatu, Chagi?" Tanya Chanyeol, mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar konputer tapi tangannya tidak berhenti sama sekali. Masih berkutat dengan tombol-tombol keyboard.

"kenapa yeoja tadi ada diruanganmu? Aku tersinggung." Ujar Baekhyun dengan raut kesal yang permanen. Maksudnya 'tersinggung' disini tuh karena Baekhyun sedikit merasa iri dan kesal. Jelaslah dia iri pada tubuh wanita yang terlihat seksi itu, dibandingkan dirinya yang tidak ada tanda-tanda seksinya. Tubuhnya juga tidak bertambah tinggi. badannya juga tetap mungil-mungil saja. di tambah lagi, wanita yang selalu membuat Baekhyun tersinggung itu selalu keluar masuk ruangan Oppa tersayangnya. Uuuhh.. rasanya emosi Baekhyun naik ke ubun-ubun.

Chanyeol—Oppa tersayangnya—menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Lalu ketika dia sadar maksud dari kata-kata Baekhyun, dia hanya bisa menggeleng tak habis pikir. "hahaha... Nae Baekhyun-ie cemburu lagi?" kekeh Chanyeol yang justru membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal.

"Oppaaaa... !" rengek Baekhyun sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Kemarilah..." Panggil Chanyeol. Menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mendekatinya. Rasanya lucu juga dengan sikap Baekhyun padanya sekarang. Super manja dan tukang cemburu. Dulu saja sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu, sok-sok menyamar jadi orang lain. di tambah lagi bersikap ketus dan jutek padanya. Sekarang malah memonopoli dirinya. Sungguh, Baekhyun yang menggemaskan ini, sikapnya selalu sulit di tebak.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol lalu duduk di pangkuan namja itu. Chanyeol pun melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang kecil Baekhyun. membawa gadis itu dalam dekapannya.

"Jangan marah, ne?" bujuk Chanyeol sambil mencium pipi Baekhyun sayang.

"Ish... aku kesal. Kenapa dia selalu masuk ke ruanganmu? Apa kau berselingkuh? Akan kuadukan pada appa kalau sampai itu benar." cerca Baekhyun, masih dengan ekspresi kesal yang tidak berubah.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun yang seakan memojokkannya. Hal ini sudah sering terjadi sejak ia mendapat sekertaris baru seorang yeoja. Padahal sebelumnya sekertaris Chanyeol adalah namja dan Baekhyun sangat sering mengejek namja itu. kalau datang ke kantornya pasti sempat-sempatnya Baekhyun menegur namja itu, membuat Chanyeol panas saja. akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memindahkan namja itu ke bagian lain dan mengganti sekertarisnya.

"Chagiya ... dia adalah Sunny noona. dia adalah kakak sepupuku. Keponakannya eommaku. Mustahil kan kalau aku selingkuh dengannya." Jelas Chanyeol sabar. Ia mengelus rambut Baekhyun lalu menyingkirkan poni Baekhyun yang sudah mulai panjang dan menutupi mata gadis itu.

"Tapi dia sangat seksi. Aku yakin, meski dia sepupumu, kau akan gelap mata dan suka padanya. Dia jauh lebih menarik daripada diriku." Kata Baekhyun keras kepala. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu pun menghentikan aktifitas jarinya mengelus rambut Baekhyun dan berganti dengan menyentil pelan kening gadis tersayangnya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak nonton film. Otakmu jadi terkontaminasi oleh kata-kata bodoh itu kan. Seksi, gelap mata.. seakan kau sedang bicara dengan penjahat saja. bicara yang sopan Baekkie.." omel Chanyeol. Membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kan tadi dia yang marah, kenapa jadi berbalik begini?

"Tapi kan memang benar... kau bisa saja suka padanya. Selain seksi, dia juga cantik, lembut dan ciri-ciri wanita ideal ada padanya kan" kata Baekhyun keras kepala.

"Tidak mungkin gadisku tersayang..." Chanyeol mencubit gemas pipi chubby Baekhyun. "seleraku bukan pada wanita seperti itu." Ucap Chanyeol serius. "Lagipula, aku lebih suka gadis pendek yang suka marah-marah dan moodnya gampang berubah. Gadis yang kelakuannya susah di tebak. Ceroboh, suka berulah dengan tingkah ajaibnya." Lanjut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ya! Kau sedang menyindirku?" Protes Baekhyun yang merasa tersinggung.

"Makanya, jangan cemburu lagi ne?" bujuk Chanyeol. Akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk, membuat Chanyeol senang dan mengacak rambut gadis itu.

"Tapi poppo dulu..." pinta Baekhyun dengan manja sambil memajukan bibir mungilnya. Chanyeol yang melihat itupun tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya. namun bukan bibir tujuannya, melainkan kening Baekhyun. ia mengecup dengan penuh sayang disana.

"Oppa..." rajuk Baekhyun lagi. "Poppo disini.." Baekhyun menunjuk bibirnya.

"Belum waktunya chagi.." ucap Chanyeol penuh misteri.

Baekhyun hanya bisa membuang wajahnya sambil mengembungkan pipi kesal. Sejak mereka resmi jadian lalu bertunangan—setahun yang lalu—Chanyeol belum pernah mencium bibirnya. Hanya pipi, kening, pucuk kepala, atau hidungnya. Tapi kalau bibir, tidak pernah sama sekali. Padahal seingat Baekhyun, mereka pernah nyaris berciuman saat di kereta gantung—sebelum hubungan mereka belum berkembang. Kenapa disaat sudah ada ikatan, Chanyeol justru tidak pernah menciumnya? Disaat Baekhyun yang ingin cium duluan pun Chanyeol selalu menghindar. Ish ... kenapa Baekhyun yang jadi gadis agresif begini?

"Memang kenapa sih? apa berciuman itu perlu waktu?"

"Umurmu saja belum 20 tahun. Kau itu masih anak-anak Baekkie.." kata Chanyeol sambil mengambil sebuah berkas file di mejanya.

"Maksudnya oppa tidak suka berciuman dengan anak-anak? Hiks.. jangan-jangan oppa pernah berciuman dengan Sunny eonnie lagi?" kata Baekhyun lagi.

"Jangan mulai lagi deh... aku hanya cinta padamu Chagi. Tidak ada wanita lain. aku hanya tidak ingin kau dewasa lebih dulu. Tetap jadi Baekhyun yang polos dan imut. Ne?" Chanyeol sekali lagi mencium pipi Baekhyun, membuat mood gadis itu membaik. Yah, bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun terlalu cepat dewasa. makanya terkadang kalau Baekhyun sudah bersama Sehun-Luhan dan Kris-Tao, pasti Chanyeol sudah mulai risih. Dua couple itu terlalu berlebihan—menurut Chanyeol.

Entah kenapa, Chanyeol tidak suka saja. dia sendiri baru ingin mencium Baekhyun ketika gadis itu sudah benar-benar dewasa dan tidak seperti anak-anak lagi. lagipula cinta tidak harus diukur dengan ciuman kan? Karena tanpa ciuman pun, cinta Chanyeol ke Baekhyun sangatlah besar. Saking besarnya sampai tidak ada alat yang bisa dipakai untuk mengukur cinta itu.

* * *

Chanyeol menghentikan kerjanya sebentar lalu beralih melihat Baekhyun disampingnya. Terlihat Baekhyun sedang bermain game dengan serunya sampai tidak sadar kalau sedang diperhatikan. Jadi setelah obrolan tadi, Baekhyun memilih untuk menetap diruangan Chanyeol. Mengambil sebuah kursi lalu menaruhnya tepat di samping Chanyeol. Duduk disebelah namja itu sambil mengotak-atik barang yang ada di meja. Mungkin karena bosan, jadi Baekhyun minta tukeran tempat duduk agar ia bisa bermain game di komputer Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri tampak tidak ambil pusing ataupun terganggu meskipun sebenarnya Baekhyun memang sangat mengganggu. Bayangkan saja, dia yang sedang bekerja harus diiringi backsound bunyi tembakan dalam game yang dimainkan Baekhyun. ckckck.. bisa dibilang, Baekhyun tidak mengecilkan volume suara dan berlaku seenaknya. Bersyukur Chanyeol adalah namja sabar yang sangat mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak kuliah? Tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun meng-pause gamenya dan menoleh. Menatap lawan bicaranya.

"ada. Jam 2 nanti." Jawab Baekhyun singkat. Chanyeol beralih melihat jam di ruangannya. Terlihat disana, jarum pendek ada di tengah angka 1 dan 2 lalu jarum panjang mengarah tepat diangka 9. Jam 01.45 siang.

"Ya! Ini bahkan sudah hampir jam 2. Kenapa masih santai-santai disini? Tasmu mana?"

"aku malas kuliah. Bosan! Hari ini ada kelas matematika. Kalau tasku tadi kusuruh Kai yang bawa. Tadi aku kesini kan diantar olehnya." Balas Baekhyun malas sambil kembali menjalankan gamenya.

"Mana bisa begitu? kalau kau selalu bolos, kau bisa ketinggalan pelajar Baekkie." nasihat Chanyeol.

"Abis gurunya juga membosankan. Salah kau juga sih pakai berhenti menjadi dosen. Kalau bukan kau yang mengajar, aku tidak mau." Kata Baekhyun acuh.

"Jangan egois begitu, aku kan memang Cuma ambil kontrak satu tahun. Aku harus mengurus perusahaan ini. jadi bagaimana, ayo aku antar ke kampusmu." Bujuk Chanyeol. Dengan ogah-ogahan Baekhyun meng-close gamenya dan beranjak berdiri. Chanyeol pun menutup berkas pekerjaannya lalu mengambil kunci mobil. "Kajja.." Dia menggandeng mesra jemari Baekhyun. sedangkan gadis itu dengan malas menyeret langkahnya mengikuti Chanyeol.

Ketika mereka keluar dari ruangan, terlihat Sunny berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada Chanyeol. Namja itupun hanya mengangguk sambil berkata, "kalau ada yang mencariku, katakan aku pergi sebentar untuk mengantar Baekhyun."

"Baik direktur.." balas Sunny lalu kembali duduk. Sebelum pergi, sempat-sempatnya Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sunny seolah mengejek. Membuat wanita muda itu terkekeh. Baekhyun sangat kekanakan. Sunny sangat tahu kalau Baekhyun selalu cemburu padanya. Padahal Sunny sendiri tidak berniat suka pada Chanyeol. Dia sudah menganggap Chanyeol sebagai adik sekaligus atasannya. Ditambah lagi, Sunny sudah memiliki kekasih dan akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Hanya Chanyeol yang sanggup menghadapi gadis manja itu dan hanya gadis itu pula yang dicintai Chanyeol. Ada-ada saja kalau sampai mereka saling cemburu." gumam Sunny sambil kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

* * *

"Gomawo, Suho Oppa.." ucap seorang gadis berpenampilan sederhana. Hanya celana panjang dan kaos putih yang dipakainya beserta rambut di ikat ekor kuda.

"sama-sama Kyungsoo-ah. lagipula mana tega aku membiarkan seorang gadis membawa buku sebanyak itu sendiri, apalagi kau temanku sejak smp." Kata namja yang bernama Suho itu. Kyungsoo—gadis itu, hanya tersenyum pada Suho. "Baiklah, aku tinggal ya. Aku ingin menjemput Yixing dikelasnya."

"Ya.. sampai jumpa, oppa."

Suho pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sedangkan gadis itu langsung masuk lagi ke ruang perpustakaan yang ada di depannya. Tadi Suho membantunya membawa buku yang ingin ia kembalikan ke perpustakaan, setelah itu ia mengantar Suho keluar. Namun tidak ada niatan Kyungsoo untuk benar-benar pergi. dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya disini.

Kyungsoo melangkah ke arah rak astronomi dan mengambil sebuah buku disana. Setelah itu ia pun duduk di sebuah bangku yang intensitasnya lebih sepi dan mulai membaca.

"Kyungsoo" gadis itu menoleh saat dirasanya ada orang yang menyebut namanya. senyum gadis itu langsung mengembang saat melihat sosok yang memanggilnya.

"Kai.. kau kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"begitulah.. aku mencarimu daritadi." Kata namja itu.

"oh, aku disini daritadi."

"Ya.. dan aku baru tahu tadi saat melihatmu masuk kesini. Tadi kau bicara apa dengan Suho?" tanya Kai penasaran. Ya sebenarnya tadi dia memperhatikan dari jauh kalau Kyungsoo sedang mengobrol dengan seorang namja yang pastinya Kai kenal. Dia kan namja yang suka pada Baekhyun saat masa SMA. Dan apa sekarang namja itu sedang berusaha mendekati Kyungsoo?—pikir Kai.

"Tidak ada. Tadi dia membantuku membawa buku. Lalu aku menemaninya keluar dari sini. Habis itu kulihat dia agak terburu. Mungkin ada janji dengan Yixing, kekasihnya."

"eh? Dia dan Lay berpacaran?" Kaget Kai.

"Kau tidak tahu? Kupikir kau sudah tahu. Tenang saja, akhirnya dia menerima cinta Lay sebulan yang lalu. Dia tidak akan mengejar Baekkiemu lagi." canda Kyungsoo. Kai merengut saat mendengar itu.

"Dia bukan orang penting, jadi aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan urusannya. Dan lagi, aku bukan takut dia mengejar Baekkie, aku takut dia beralih mengejarmu." Kata Kai asal, tanpa sadar dengan kata-kata terakhirnya. Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu pun bersemu sambil menunduk.

"Heii.. kau kenapa?" Heran Kai saat melihat Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menunduk. detik berikutnya Kai langsung merutuki kebodohannya. 'apa tadi aku sedang menggodanya?' batin Kai dengan pikiran bodohnya. Sesaat kemudian Kai menyeringai jahil.

"ah tapi kalau dipikir-pikir meski dia mengejarmu, hatimu kan sudah untukku. Ya kan?" goda Kai. kali ini dia sadar betul dengan kata-katanya.

"Jangan menggodaku terus Kai." protes Kyungsoo dan semakin mendalamkan tundukannya.

"hey sudah. Lehermu bisa patah kalau menunduk terus." Kata Kai. namja itu dengan acuh membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah komik.

Kyungsoo sendiri berusaha untuk menetralisir warna merah diwajahnya dan degup jantungnya yang tidak normal. Setelah sudah merasa lebih baik, dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh pada Kai. terlihat namja itu sudah seru dengan dunianya.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan namja itu. di matanya Kai benar-benar tampan. Hanya memakai celana jeans dengan atasan kaos biru yang dilapisi kemeja berwarna abu-abu tanpa dikancingi. Penampilan yang sederhana namun tetap tampan. Apalagi rambut Kai yang dibuat agak berantakan.

"Aishh... kenapa aku jadi mikir yang aneh-aneh begini?" Batin Kyungsoo sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kalau kau mau, lihat terus saja aku. sampai kau bosan pun tak apa. aku tahu kok, aku memang sangat tampan." Kata Kai dengan nada rendah sambil melirik sedikit Kyungsoo. gadis itu langsung menoleh menatap Kai dengan wajah memerah lagi.

"Siapa yang melihatmu? Aku melihat bajumu." Dusta Kyungsoo, membuat Kai hanya bisa terkekeh. "eh? Aku baru sadar. Kenapa kau membawa dua tas?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran. Dilihatnya Kai memang membawa dua tas ransel, hanya saja yang satu itu berwarna putih dengan corak beruang disekitarnya.

"Ini punya Baekhyun. dia tadi minta diturunkan di kantornya Park Chanyeol tapi aku disuruh bawa tasnya. Entahlah, dia akan datang atau tidak. dia kan selalu lupa waktu kalau sudah dengan oppa tercintanya." Kata Kai dengan nada sarkastik.

"Jam berapa kelasnya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"dia ada kelas matematika jam 2 nanti."

"Oh.. mungkin dia datang, Chanyeol oppa tidak akan membiarkannya membolos terus kan."

"Ya! Aku tidak suka mendengarmu menyebut namja itu dengan embel-embel oppa juga. Kau bukan kekasihnya kan.!" protes Kai.

"Baiklah... lagipula aku memanggilnya begitu kan memang karena dia lebih tua dariku. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. oh ya, Kau sendiri, apa tidak ada kelas?"

"ada sih tapi jam 5 nanti."

"Loh... kenapa kau sudah kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"kan tadi kubilang kalau Baekhyun minta diantar ke kantornya Chanyeol. Karena malas pulang jadi aku sekalian saja ke kampus." Kata Kai acuh.

"Oh..." Kyungsoo pun memilih kembali membaca bukunya dan Kai dengan komiknya.

Sebenarnya fokus Kai bukan pada cerita dalam komiknya. Ia memikirkan gadis disampingnya. Jujur kini mulai ada perasaan khusus untuk gadis disampingnya itu. namun Kai belum pernah sekalipun menyatakan perasaannya. Mungkin sesekali dia suka menggoda atau bersikap protectif pada Kyungsoo, tapi sebenarnya belum ada status hubungan apapun diantara mereka. Kai masih memikirkan waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya itu. tidak bisa secara langsung dan begitu saja. Ya gimana juga Kai kan bukan namja agresif seperti Baekhyun. eh? Baekhyun itu kan yeoja. Yeoja yang agresif. Haha...

* * *

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil Chanyeol dengan malas. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin bersama Chanyeol. Dia paling kesal kalau harus mengikuti jadwal kuliahnya. Rasanya ingin langsung menikah saja dengan Chanyeol.—padahal sebelumnya menolak untuk menikah-_-

"Sana masuk..." Perintah Chanyeol saat dilihatnya Baekhyun hanya diam disamping mobilnya. Chanyeol pun memilih keluar juga dari mobil. Aduh, kenapa rasanya seperti mengantar anak kecil ke sekolah—batin Chanyeol gemas.

"Iya-iya. Bawel deh." Baekhyun pun langsung berbalik, berniat memasuki gerbang universitas. Namun Chanyeol kembali menarik pergelangan tangannya. Membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya dan mencium pucuk kepala gadis itu.

"Belajar yang benar. kalau kau cepat lulus, kita jadi bisa lebih cepat menikah kan!" Bisik Chanyeol sambil melepas Baekhyun. gadis itupun mengangguk dengan malas lalu mencium pipi Chanyeol sekilas.

"Aku masuk dulu. Bye oppa."

Jadi beginilah peraturan yang dibuat eomma appa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. kalau mereka ingin menikah, maka harus menunggu sampai Baekhyun selesai dengan kuliahnya dan Chanyeol harus sudah berhasil dalam mengelola perusahaan appanya. Kalau di Chanyeol sih itu bukan hal yang sulit, namun Baekhyunnya yang sangat malas mengikuti kelas dan sering bolos—tidak beda jauh dengan saat SMA—kuliah. Kalau tidak ke kantor Chanyeol, ya gadis itu akan hangout dengan teman-temannya. Bagaimana bisa menikah kalau begini? Mana ada dosen yang mau meluluskan anak murid tukang bolos seperti Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melaju untuk kembali ke kantornya.

Baekhyun terus berjalan, bukan ke kelasnya melainkan menuju kantin. berniat mencari Kai. gimana juga tasnya kan dengan namja itu? mana mungkin dia masuk kelas tanpa alat tulis dan buku pelajaran. Bisa-bisa dia langsung diusir duluan oleh dosen pengajar.

"Hei kalian, lihat Kai tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang bermesraan dipojok kantin.

"Tidak." jawab Sehun singkat sambil menyambut suapan es krim dari Luhan.

"Mungkin dia bersama Kris karena terakhir aku melihat mereka bersama." jawab Luhan kalem. Ia membersihkan sudut bibir Sehun dengan sayang, sedangkan Sehun justru mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Luhan sekilas.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu langsung cemberut. Dasar pasangan tidak tahu malu. Tidak pernah lihat tempat dan selalu mengumbar kemesraan dimana-mana. Baekhyun sedikit iri sih. dia kan juga mau bermesraan di tempat umum dengan Chanyeol. Sayangnya namja itu terlalu sibuk bekerja, jadi mau bermanja-manja pun kalau tidak dikantor Chanyeol, ya dirumah. "Hah.. coba Chanyeol seperti Sehun. Aku juga mau dicium seperti Luhan." Batin Baekhyun sambil berlalu pergi. Chanyeol memang sangat dewasa dan selalu tegas dalam bersikap, terutama pada Baekhyun. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan teman-teman namja Baekhyun yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Seperti Sehun dan Kris contohnya.

Baekhyun keluar dari kantin dan berjalan di koridor. Berkali-kali ia menengok ke samping kiri dan kanan untuk mencari keberadaan Kai. dimana namja itu?—kesal Baekhyun.

Brukk ...

Baekhyun langsung menggerutu kesal saat ia ditabrak secara tiba-tiba. Sampai-sampai dia jatuh terduduk dengan bonus tumpahan minum di bajunya. Baekhyun menggeram sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ah, Mianhae Baekhyun-ie.. aku tidak sengaja." Ternyata pelaku penabraknya adalah Lay. Terlihat gadis itu langsung berjongkok dan memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun. dengan cepat dia membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Lay tidak sendiri, ada Suho disampingnya. Buru-buru Suho mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang dimilikinya dan disodorkan pada Lay. dengan sigap Lay langsung membantu membersihkan noda coklat di pakaian Baekhyun. "Aduhh... aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Mianhaee.." kata Lay terus menerus sambil me-lap baju Baekhyun.

"ah tidak apa-apa. aku juga tadi tidak memperhatikan jalan." Baekhyun pun menahan tangan Lay lalu membersihkan bajunya sendiri.

"Mianhae ne?" Lay tampak merasa sangat bersalah. Baekhyun pun menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. ini bukan hal besar. Ah.. Aku buru-buru... aku pergi dulu ya. Sampai jumpa." Dengan cepat Baekhyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Lay dan Suho. Dia harus cepat menemukan Kai kan.

Bersyukur orang yang dicarinya langsung menampakkan diri. Baekhyun mendapati Kai baru keluar dari perpustakaan bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kkamjong! Aku cari-cari juga." Ujar Baekhyun sambil mendekati dua orang itu.

"Baekkie.. kenapa kau tidak menelponku saja?" Tanya Kai heran.

Baekhyun langsung menepuk dahinya. Aishh... iya juga. Kenapa dia daritadi bersikap seperti mencari orang di hutan. Ini kan zaman modern. Apa gunanya dia punya ponsel kalau tidak dipakai disaat seperti ini.

"Aku lupa..." cengir Baekhyun. Kai hanya bisa menggeleng dengan tingkah laku sahabat anehnya.

"eh? Kenapa bajumu Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran. Kai pun langsung menurunkan pandangannya pada kemeja Baekhyun. terlihat ada noda coklat disana.

Melihat itu, buru-buru Kai mengeluarkan saputangan miliknya dan membersihkan bagian kotor dipakaian Baekhyun. dengan acuh Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo tadi. "Tadi ditabrak Lay eonnie."

"Dasar ceroboh. Kau kan bisa lebih hati-hati. Kalau kotor begini kan memalukan. Noda coklat lagi, ini susah hilang loh Baekkie." Omel Kai.

"Jangan seperti nenek-nenek deh Kai, ini kan karena aku mencarimu juga. sudah sini, aku bisa bersihkan sendiri." Baekhyun merebut sapu tangan milik Kai dan menggosok sendiri bajunya. "ah.. kenapa sangat lebar ya?" gumam Baekhyun dengan mimik kesal.

Kai yang melihat itu pun langsung melepas kemeja yang dipakainya dan menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Kau pakai kemejaku saja. daripada kau masuk kelas dengan baju kotor begitu." ucap Kai. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Perhatian Kai pada Baekhyun memang selalu beda. Lebih special dan sangat khusus. Apa mungkin Kai akan benar-benar mencintainya? Sedangkan sampai sekarang pun namja itu belum pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Apa penantian Kyungsoo selama ini akan berakhir sia-sia?—itu yang selalu di pikirkan Kyungsoo. membuat gadis itu merasa semakin miris.

"Andwaee! Bajumu kan sangat besar. Kau ingin mempermalukanku dengan memakai baju gombrong." Tolak Baekhyun mentah-mentah.

"Lebih malu pakai baju kebesaran atau pakai baju kotor? Itu pilihanmu."

Sambil merengut karena tidak ada pilihan, akhirnya Baekhyun menerima kemeja Kai. dia kan juga tidak mungkin pulang, karena tadi Chanyeol sudah menyuruhnya dengan sangat tegas untuk tidak membolos. Memakai baju kotor pun benar-benar bukan style Baekhyun. Oh... Gadis Byun ini memiliki harga diri yang sangat tinggi.

Baekhyun melangkah menuju toilet dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang mengekorinya. Dua orang itu menunggu Baekhyun di luar dengan sabar. Beberapa menit kemudian, gadis mungil itupun keluar dengan wajah cemberutnya. Ia melipat bagian bawah kemeja Kai yang menjuntai. Menyelipkannya ke pinggir celana jeansnya. Sungguh, baju Kai benar-benar sangat besar. Bahkan lengannya sampai ke sikut Baekhyun. seperti memakai baju yang kelebihan bahan. Kai meraih baju Baekhyun yang kotor dan memasukkannya kedalam tas gadis itu. ia pun menyodorkan tas Baekhyun yang sedari tadi ada padanya.

"Sana masuk kelas. Sudah telat 15 menit loh." Peringat Kai sambil mendorong punggung belakang Baekhyun pelan. membujuk gadis itu untuk berhenti cemberut dan ingat pada tujuannya ke kampus. Baekhyun pun berjalan dengan Kai yang memegang pundak belakangnya.

"Iya-iya... jangan didorong begitu dong." Protes Baekhyun yang merasa terganggu dan keberatan dengan tangan Kai. namja itu pun beralih ke sebelah Baekhyun. merangkul gadis itu dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang. Eitss ... jangan salah paham dulu. Disini Kai melihat Baekhyun sebagai adik kecilnya. Bukan perasaan khusus seperti yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo. setidaknya 2 tahun yang berlalu, cukup mengubah perasaan Kai pada Baekhyun. Sayang sih akan selalu ada, tapi kini adalah perasaan sayang pada saudara. Pada seorang adik manisnya. Sama persis seperti yang dirasakan Baekhyun pada Kai. Hanya sekedar perasaan ingin menjaga satu sama lain dalam batasan persaudaraan dan persahabatan.

Kyungsoo berjalan dibelakang Kai dan Baekhyun. memandang punggung Kai dengan tatapan sendu.

"Andai Kai juga bersikap begitu padaku." batin Kyungsoo.

"Ah... Kyungsoo.. jangan berjalan dibelakang." Baekhyun berbalik dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Menyuruhnya untuk berjalan disampingnya. Kini posisi Baekhyun berada di tengah. Dengan sedikit menyeringai, Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan Kai. lalu ia memasang wajah seimut mungkin sambil berkata, "Eomma-Appa... Baekkie ke kelas dulu ya.. Pai-Pai" dan Baekhyun pun langsung berlari menjauhi Kai dan Kyungsoo. setelah cukup jauh, Baekhyun kembali berbalik dan melakukan flying kiss ke arah dua orang itu. "Tetap mesra ya..." lanjut Baekhyun lalu kembali berlari meninggalkan dua sejoli yang belum bersatu itu. wajah Kyungsoo memerah karena mengerti maksud Baekhyun sedangkan Kai hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Benar kan, Baekhyun itu gadis ajaib seperti kata Chanyeol. Moodnya gampang berubah dan kelakuannya juga susah ditebak.

* * *

Baekhyun berlari menuju depan gerbang kampus dimana mobil Chanyeol sudah menantinya. Dengan semangat ia masuk dan langsung duduk manis. Tidak lupa ia memberikan satu kecupan di pipi oppa tersayangnya.

Awalnya Chanyeol tersenyum dan berniat membalas Baekhyun namun sesuatu membuatnya mengernyit dan malah menatap Baekhyun penuh tanda tanya.

"Kurasa tadi kau bukan memakai baju itu.." kata Chanyeol.

"Memang bukan. Ini kemeja Kai." balas Baekhyun acuh.

"Kenapa kau memakai baju namja? Kemana bajumu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Siapa yang tidak kesal kalau kekasihnya memakai baju namja lain. apalagi namja itu bisa dibilang harus diberi tanda 'Warning' karena sangat dekat dengan gadis tercintanya.

"Bajuku kotor karena tertumpah minuman orang. Terus aku kan harus masuk kelas, masa memakai baju kotor sih. kan malu! Mau tidak mau aku terima tawaran Kai deh untuk memakai kemejanya." Jelas Baekhyun. dengan wajah kesal Chanyeol membuang mukanya. Mulai menyalakan mesin mobil dan melaju untuk pulang.

"Oppa..." rajuk Baekhyun saat disadarinya kalau Chanyeol kemungkinan marah padanya. "Jangan marah dong. Ini kan karena tidak ada pilihan lain." kata Baekhyun sambil memeluk lengan Chanyeol dari samping.

"Aku tidak marah." Elak Chanyeol tanpa menatap Baekhyun.

"Bohong. Pasti marah. Oppaaa..." Baekhyun masih keras kepala. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya menyerah. Baekhyun akan sangat rewel kalau Chanyeol sudah diam begini. Gadis itu akan terus merajuk sampai Chanyeol luluh dan tidak jadi marah padanya.

"Ia-ia.. aku tidak akan marah." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya. Ia mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun sekilas lalu kembali fokus dengan setirnya.

"Yeay..." sorak Baekhyun riang lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. "Lagipula tidak seharusnya oppa cemburu pada Kai. cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan jadian dengan Kyungsoo." kata Baekhyun santai sambil mengeluarkan pspnya dari dalam tas dan mulai seru sendiri dengan dunianya.

'sayangnya aku akan terus cemburu sampai bisa dipastikan kalau Kai tidak akan merebutmu dariku. Meski dia jadian dengan Kyungsoo pun aku akan terus waspada.' Kata Chanyeol dalam hatinya sambil melirik Baekhyun.

* * *

"Gomawo..." kata Kyungsoo saat Kai menghentikan mobilnya di depan apartement Kyungsoo. Kai memang sengaja mengantarnya pulang. Kebetulan selain pagi, Kyungsoo juga memiliki kelas jam malam hari ini dan Kai keluar kelas lebih dulu. Saat kelas selesai, Kyungsoo mendapati Kai di depan pintu kelas menungguinya.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk ya.." kata Kyungsoo lagi dan berniat beranjak keluar.

"Kyungsoo..." tahan Kai.

"Ne?"

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. memberi ciuman hangat di kening gadis itu.

"hati-hati ya.. selamat malam." Kata Kai sambil menjauhkan wajahnya.

"harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. rumahku kan sudah di depan mata. Hati-hati ya.." Kata Kyungsoo sedikit canggung dan berjalan keluar. "Sampai jumpa.." Kyungsoo melambai dan Kai pun mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Sampai jumpa.." Balas Kai sebelum mobilnya mulai melaju meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih diam di tempat sampai mobil Kai benar-benar sudah tak terlihat.

"terkadang sikapmu terkesan special padaku, namun sikapmu pada Baekhyun jauh lebih khusus seakan kau rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Apa kau juga akan melakukan apapun untukku Seperti layaknya kau pada Baekhyun?" batin Kyungsoo. "Kau dapat membuatku terbang tinggi tapi kau juga yang membuatku kembali terjatuh. Entah kenapa rasanya menyakitkan." Kyungsoo berbalik menuju apartement tempat tinggalnya.

"Mencintaimu memang tidak mudah ya Kai.."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Words : 4.071  
**

**Publised : 21/06/2013**

gimanaaaa? apakah yang kali ini sebagus yang kemarin? seenggaknya aku harap ga mengecewakan. hehehe~~ oh ya, disaat yang bersamaan aku ngepost dua FF multichap chanbaek lagi. kalau ada waktu, silakan dibaca. hehehe...  
kalian juga nanti akan dibebankan*ceilah.. wkwk, cuma aku suruh pilih kok, diantara dua FF itu mana yang mau dilanjut. aku ga janji bakal lanjutin FF itu berbarengan soalnya. setelah yang kalian pilih itu END, maka sisanya lah yang bakal aku lanjutin.

oke deh, aku mau makasih banget sama yang udah review di sequel sebelumnya. hiks hiks*nangis dipelukan Taecyeon oppa*. terharu banget. Aku seneng kalau cerita abal aku ga ngecewain kalian. udah deh ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi,

At Last :

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~REVIEW NE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	13. Ch 2 Sequel : A bit problem

**Sequel Really Love : A bit problem  
**

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, and other exo member

Main pair : ChanBaek/KaiBaek, Kaisoo, and other couple

Rated : T

Leght : ThreeShot!

Genre : Romance*meski ga ada romantis-romantisnya dan Drama yang sangat kental di setiap cerita

**Warning : Uke as Girl, GENDERSWITCH, OOC and SO MANY TYPOSSSSS. If you don't like, so don't Read  
**

Sumarry : masalah kecil akibat kecemburuan dan sikap Baekhyun yang sok dewasa

all Cast belong to God. not my own. Tapi cerita ini punya saya. jadi kalau rasanya ceritanya pasaran atau apapun itu, saya tekankan ide murni dari otak saya. apalagi isi ceritanya. ini buatan saya. jadi go plagiator and out for you don't like my fic. Kamsahamnida.

Ini dia Chap duanya. maaf ya kalo lama. oke deh, tanpa basa-basi~~

HAPPY READING ALL*_*

******Sequel Really Love  
**

Chapter 2

~ A bit problem ~

Baekhyun terus memaki-maki Chanyeol saat ia dilarang untuk ikut pergi bersamanya. Siang hari ini Chanyeol harus pergi ke jeju untuk rapat penting dengan klien. Tidak sampai menginap kok, sore pun pasti Chanyeol sudah sampai di Seoul. Tapi tetap saja Baekhyun ingin ikut. Dia tidak mau Chanyeol oppanya pergi bersama wanita lain, sedangkan dia hanya menunggu disini.

"Sunny Eonnie tidak boleh dekat-dekat Yeollie oppa." Ujar Baekhyun dihadapan Sunny yang baru melewatinya. Bisa dibilang daritadi Baekhyun duduk di atas meja kerja Sunny. Dia berniat memberi peringatan tegas pada wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Baekhyun yang cantik.. aku tidak akan merebut oppamu kok.." ucap Sunny setengah menahan tawa. Baekhyun terlihat benar-benar takut padanya.

"Bohong! Eonnie selalu dekat-dekat dengan Chanyeol oppa." Kata Baekhyun sambil melayang-layangkan kakinya yang tak berpijak pada lantai.

"itu kan karena pekerjaan, Baekhyun.. aku tidak bisa menurutimu karena aku harus professional dalam bekerja." jelas Sunny dengan nada sedikit lebih serius.

"Tetap saja aku curiga. Eonnie selalu memakai hotpants atau rok pendek. Aku saja tidak pernah diperbolehkan oleh Yeollie oppa.." protes Baekhyun lagi dengan keras kepala. Kata-katanya mulai merambat kemana-mana.

"Ini kan salah satu persyaratan di perusahaan Baekhyun." Sunny tampak mulai kehabisan ide. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mau mengalah. Lagipula tanpa memakai hot pants atau rok mini pun, Baekhyun sudah membuat Chanyeol bertekuk lutut kan. lihat saja sekarang, Baekhyun dengan dress berwarna baby blue selutut yang simple, gadis itu terlihat jauh lebih natural dan cantik alami. Jadi apa yang gadis mungil itu permasalahkan?—ini yang diherankan Sunny.

"Ish ... aku tetap saja kesal." Baekhyun membuang mukanya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia merasa tubuhnya melayang dan berakhir dengan berada di gendongan orang yang menjadi topik kekesalannya. Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol, tubuhnya digendong tiba-tiba dan tidak ada persiapan keseimbangan.

"Oppa..."

"jangan mengganggu Sunny noona ne? Lebih baik kau marah-marah diruanganku saja." Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke ruangannya dan mendudukkan gadis itu di kursi kerjanya. Chanyeol pun bersandar di sudut meja sambil menatap Baekhyun serius. "Marah padaku saja disini." Kata Chanyeol.

"Oppa jahat. Kau membela Sunny eonnie." kesal Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak membelanya." Balas Chanyeol pendek.

"Kau juga melarangku untuk ikut."

"Karena ini pekerjaan Baekkie. Kau juga harus kuliah kan nanti."

"Aku ingin ikut oppa! untuk memastikan Sunny eonnie tidak akan menggodamu." Kata Baekhyun. masih tidak mau mengalah. Sesaat Chanyeol teringat sesuatu lalu mengambil kamera digital di laci mejanya. Ia menyalakan kamera itu lalu melihat foto-foto yang tersimpan disana. Setelah didapat yang dicarinya, ia langsung menyodorkan itu pada Baekhyun.

Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat.

"itu foto Pre wedding Sunny noona dengan kekasihnya. Sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah. Sekitar 2 bulan lagi." jelas Chanyeol. "Apa aku gila sampai menyukai sepupuku sendiri dan merusak hubungan pasangan yang sudah mau menikah itu?"

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut. "tetap saja. dia kan tidak terlihat seperti wanita yang ingin menikah. Wajar dong kalau aku cemburu." Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya. Selain keras kepala, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti dan tak mau mengalah.

"Baiklah, Baiklah.. kalau kau mau ikut. Aku pesankan tiket untukmu juga." Kata Chanyeol akhirnya. Beginilah dia, selalu mengalah. Pahalamu sangat banyak Park Chanyeol. Hahaha...

* * *

Baekhyun duduk manis di sebuah restorant mewah. Rapat Chanyeol akan dimulai sebentar lagi, tinggal menunggu klien saja.

Tidak lama, beberapa pria pun datang. Ada yang wajahnya lokal tapi ada juga orang negara asing yang berambut putih. Ada satu orang yang terlihat muda dan sepertinya umur orang itu tak berbeda jauh dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun ikut berdiri ketika dilihatnya Chanyeol berdiri sambil menyambut tamunya itu.

"Wah ... apa dua gadis cantik ini sekertarismu?" tanya salah satu di antara pria itu. tepatnya sih pria yang muda tadi.

"Aku calon istrinya, bukan sekertarisnya." Kata Baekhyun kelepasan bicara. Chanyeol menyenggol Baekhyun lalu merangkul gadis itu.

"Ya... kenalkan ini calon istriku. Namanya Byun Baekhyun." kata Chanyeol. Pria itu pun mengulurkan tangannya dan Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan ramah.

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Ah, namaku Lee Byunghun. Nama kita tidak berbeda jauh ya. Tapi aku biasa dipanggil ." Kata pria itu sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol agak risih melihatnya.

"Kurasa kita bisa memulai rapat." Potong Chanyeol cepat dan segera mempersilahkan tamunya duduk.

Semua pun duduk. Baekhyun dengan manis duduk disamping Chanyeol. Ketika pelayan datang, Baekhyun hampir saja menyebutkan susu strawberry sebagai pesanannya. Namun karena merasa melihat ke arahnya, Baekhyun sedikit salah tingkah.

"Aku pesan capuccino." Mendengar ucapan Sunny membuat Baekhyun ikut-ikutan memesan minuman itu.

"Aku juga." Baekhyun berpikir, dia harus terlihat dewasa seperti Sunny. Mana ada wanita dewasa yang memesan susu strawberry. Hal ini bisa mempermalukan Chanyeol Oppa—Pikir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sampai menoleh ke arah Baekhyun karena agak terkejut. Baekhyun kan tidak suka minuman kopi, atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa. Baekhyun tidak bisa minum kopi dan Gadis itu juga lebih suka minum minuman yang manis.

"Aku juga suka capuccino kok." Bisik Baekhyun, mengerti maksud tatapan Chanyeol.

"Kalau tidak enak, jangan paksa aku minum." Balas Chanyeol agak kesal. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menggerutu dalam hati.

Rapat pun dimulai. Baekhyun benar-benar bosan berada disini. Ditambah lagi dia kan tidak mengerti topik pembicaraan orang-orang disekitarnya itu. dia juga ingin minum susu strawberry tapi dia malu untuk memesannya. Alih-alih mencari kegiatan lain, Baekhyun melirik Sunny yang sedang menulis point-point penting dari rapat kali ini. Baekhyun memperhatikan Sunny dari bawah sampai atas. Sunny menyilangkan kakinya. Duduk dengan anggun dengan tubuh tegak. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri, duduk sambil bersandar dikursi. Kakinya pun diluruskan. Baekhyun pun menegakkan tubuhnya dan mencoba duduk seperti Sunny.

Chanyeol yang ada disebelahnya, sadar betul pergerakan Baekhyun meskipun ia tampak fokus dengan pembicaraannya bersama para klien. Chanyeol melirik minuman yang dipesan Baekhyun tadi, belum tersentuh sama sekali. Chanyeol yakin betul kalau gadisnya itu pasti tidak bisa menyesap minuman yang mengandung kafein. Sudah dibilang kan kalau Baekhyun baik fisik sampai jiwanya pun masih anak-anak. Chanyeol yang paling tahu soal itu.

Chanyeol menghentikan pembicaraannya. Ia memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesan segelas susu strawberry. Baekhyun hampir melonjak senang mendengarnya. Namun Baekhyun masih bisa menjaga sikapnya dengan senyum manis yang tak pernah luntur.

"Kau suka minuman manis?" Tanya rekan bisnisnya ini.

"Lumayan. Tapi tunanganku jauh lebih suka." Kata Chanyeol kalem namun sukses membuat Baekhyun mendelik kearahnya.

"Haha..." Baekhyun tertawa paksa sambil meraih cangkir capuccinonya. "Aku suka segala macam minuman." Kata Baekhyun sambil pelan-pelan mendekatkan bibirnya pada tepi cangkir minumannya. Menyesapnya dengan sangat hati-hati dan detik berikutnya ...

Pruuuttt...

"Uhukk.." Baekhyun tersedak bahkan sampai menyemburkan sedikit minuman yang bahkan baru masuk ke mulutnya. Chanyeol kaget bukan main. Cepat-cepat dia mengambilkan Baekhyun tissue dan melap sudut bibir gadis itu. setelah itu Baekhyun beralih menatap berkas dimeja yang tadi terbuka. Ada warna coklat disana. Lalu Chanyeol beralih menatap para klien pentingnya. Chanyeol meringis melihat ekspresi kaget mereka.

"Ah.. Mianhae.." Baekhyun berdiri sambil membungkuk berkali-kali. 'Aduh... Chanyeol oppa pasti marah padaku setelah ini.' batin Baekhyun panik.

mengangguk pada Baekhyun sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Ya, tidak apa-apa. jangan terlalu merasa bersalah." Ujar namja tampan itu santai.

"Mianhae.." Baekhyun membungkuk lagi saking merasa bersalahnya.

"It's not a big problem." Ujar salah seorang rekan bisnis Chanyeol yang lain. Baekhyun pun kembali duduk. "Oppa Mianhae.." bisik Baekhyun. Chanyeol memasang wajah datar, tidak menanggapi gadis itu.

Pesanan susu strawberry Chanyeol tadi pun datang. Namja itu langsung menggeser gelas minuman tersebut kehadapan Baekhyun.

"Minumlah..." Ujarnya dengan nada dingin. Baekhyun menurut saja walau dalam hati dia kalut. Chanyeol benar-benar marah padanya kah?

* * *

Rapat sudah selesai. Disinilah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekarang. Duduk bersebelahan dalam penerbangan kembali ke Seoul. Sejak tadi, tidak ada obrolan lagi diantara mereka. Baekhyun sendiri juga takut untuk bicara duluan pada Chanyeol. Mood Chanyeol benar-benar buruk hingga sikapnya pun berbeda dari biasanya. Padahal sangat jarang Chanyeol bersikap begini padanya kecuali kalau Baekhyun mulai berulah, contohnya ya jika Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan nasihatnya dan membolos kuliah. Atau Baekhyun pergi bermain di game center sampai tidak tahu waktu, otomatis Chanyeol akan marah dan mendiamkan gadis itu. namun kali ini terasa lebih mengerikan bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak hanya mendiamkannya bahkan bersikap dingin padanya. Baekhyun sampai tidak berani bermanja-manja seperti biasanya.

Beda lagi dengan Chanyeol. namja itu sebenarnya tidak tega bersikap begini pada Baekhyun. hanya saja dia tadi panik setengah mati. Klien tadi adalah orang penting yang bisa menjadi batu loncatan agar perusahaannya semakin maju dan kalau gagal, ini bahkan lebih buruk dari apapun. bukannya Chanyeol gila kerja atau apa, dia begini kan untuk Baekhyun juga. Jadi orangtua mereka selain menuntut juga memberi batasan waktu untuk Chanyeol mengembalikan perusahaan yang hampir hancur itu untuk kembali sukses. Kan tidak lucu kalau disaat ia sudah nyaris berhasil, itu semua harus gagal KARENA gadis yang ada sangkut pautnya untuk ini. bela-belain dia kerja keras untuk Baekhyun tapi gadis itu juga yang menggagalkannya. Setidaknya sekarang Chanyeol harus bersikap lebih tegas pada Baekhyun.

Bahkan sampai Seoul pun mereka tetap saling diam. Tidak ada kontak komunikasi sama sekali diantara mereka. Baekhyun memilih tidur selama di pesawat dan Chanyeol sendiri malah melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang masih tersisa melalui laptop.

Entah sampai kapan mereka akan saling berdiam begitu...

* * *

Pagi ini Baekhyun terbangun dengan sudah berada dikamarnya. Seingatnya ia masih tidur nyenyak dikursi pesawat, bangun-bangun sudah ada diranjang empuknya. Ya jelaslah, Chanyeol yang menggendong Baekhyun. namja itu mana tega membangunkan gadisnya yang sedang tidur lelap, ditambah lagi sikap egoisnya yang memang belum mau menegur duluan gadisnya itu. dia ingin membuat Baekhyun jera dan sungguh-sungguh menyesal dengan perbuatannya karena meski gadis itu minta maaf padanya, Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya serius. Mungkin saja besok dia akan bersikap begitu lagi.

Baekhyun mengucek matanya sambil menuruni tangga. Ia melihat pelayan Oh yang sedang mengawasi kerja para maid muda. Baekhyun tidak melihat keberadaan Chanyeol dimanapun. Ia lalu mendekati pelayan Oh dan bertanya pada wanita itu.

"Ahjumma, Mana Yeollie Oppa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia sudah berangkat kerja sejak pagi, nona muda." Baekhyun langsung merengut ketika mendengar jawaban pelayan Oh.

"Kenapa oppa tidak berpamitan padaku. biasanya kan dia akan membangunkanku dulu sebelum berangkat." Kesal Baekhyun.

"Mungkin ada pekerjaan penting yang harus diselesaikannya nona muda."

Baekhyun mendengus. Ia yakin betul kalau Chanyeol begini karena masih marah padanya. Naluri egois Baekhyun pun mulai keluar. Dia kan kemarin sudah minta maaf berkali-kali, masa Chanyeol masih menyalahkannya dan tidak mau memaafkannya. "Yasudah! Aku marah padanya juga. dikira dia saja yang bisa mengabaikanku. Aku juga bisa" Batin Baekhyun sambil berbalik menuju dapur.

Baekhyun duduk di kasurnya dengan dua buah sandwich tuna dan 2 botol susu strawberry sebagai menu sarapannya pagi ini. Mulutnya yang penuh dengan makanan tampak sibuk berbicara ditelepon dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

"Aku tahu.. dia saja yang menyebalkan."

_"Tapi Baekkie—"_

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau ajak HunHan dan KrisTao lalu Kyungsoo juga kalau dia mau. Oke.. jangan banyak protes. Bye.." Baekhyun membuang asal ponselnya. Ia menggigit penuh sandwichnya sambil menatap layar tv flat di kamarnya.

Jadi tadi Baekhyun sedang menelpon Kai dan mengajak namja itu untuk bermain ke game center. Berkumpul jam 10 di tempat biasa. Untuk kali ini Baekhyun tidak minta di jemput, dia lebih memilih berangkat sendiri saja. Baekhyun ingin merefresh-kan pikirannya. Melupakan untuk sementara cekcoknya dengan Chanyeol. Namanya juga naluri egois lagi berkembang. Beginilah seorang Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

Baekhyun mengenakan kaos putih dengan rok mini diatas lutut, tidak lupa sepatu sport putih yang melengkapkan penampilannya. Ia baru saja sampai di depan game center langganannya jam 10.30. sedikit ngaret dari jam yang dijanjikan. Terlihat Kai dan kawan-kawannya sudah menunggu Baekhyun dengan memasang wajah masam. Tercetak jelas kalau mereka kesal karena Baekhyun yang datang terlambat.

"Kurasa ada yang lupa siapa yang mengajak?" sindir Sehun sambil berkacak pinggang. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Mian ... Tadi aku harus mencari sopir Joon dulu untuk mengantarku kesini." Kata Baekhyun.

"Sudah-sudah... Kajja kita masuk." Ajak Kai, mencairkan suasana. Namja itupun langsung meraih lengan Baekhyun, membawa gadis itu bersamanya. Ada Kyungsoo juga disana—selain Hunhan dan Taoris—dan Baekhyun baru menyadarinya saat gadis itu berjalan lebih dulu didepan mereka.

"Kyaaaa! Kyungsoo ikut?" riang Baekhyun sambil bergelayut manja dilengan Kyungsoo. gadis itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Kebetulan kelasku sudah selesai tadi. Saat Kai mengajakku jadi kuterima saja." ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tersenyum penuh sambil tetap bergelayut dilengan Kyungsoo. Kai sendiri berjalan dibelakang dua gadis itu. melihat kondisi Kai, Sehun dan Kris pun langsung menepuk bahu namja itu.

"Kau memang lebih pantas jadi pengawal dua gadis itu." Bisik Sehun yang disusul tepukan keras di punggung Kai dengan pelaku pemukulan adalah Kris. Tao dan Luhan pun terkikik melihat ekspresi kesal Kai. dengan manja Luhan langsung meraih lengan Sehun.

"Sehun-ie.. kajja kita jalan duluan." Kata Luhan dengan manjanya. Sehun dengan senang hati menuruti yeojanya. Begitu juga dengan Tao. Ia langsung mendekati Kris.

"Kita tinggalkan saja Kkamjong itu. dia lebih cocok jadi pengawal kita." Kata Tao. Kai yang melihat tingkah teman-temannya pun semakin kesal. Padahal awalnya dia biasa saja.

"kalau begini aku tidak usah ajak 2 couple itu." sungut Kai sambil berjalan seorang diri dibelakang.

* * *

Kai berdiri sambil bersadar pada sebuah mesin permainan. Ia melirik malas Baekhyun sambil bergantian melihat jam tangannya. Begitu juga dengan teman-temannya yang lain yang sedang duduk di kursi.

"Baekkie... ini sudah jam 5 sore." Kata Kai.

"Lalu?" balas Baekhyun pendek sambil terus berkutat pada sebuah mesin game dengan seriusnya.

"apa kau tidak lapar?" tanya Kai ragu.

"Tidak!" jawab Baekhyun pendek.

"tapi kami semua lapar Baekkie.." rengek Tao dari jauh. Rupanya gadis itu mendengarkan kata-kata Kai pada Baekhyun sedari tadi.

"Pergi saja. aku masih mau disini."

Sehun langsung berdiri sambil menarik tangan Luhan. "Ayo kita pergi noona.." ajak Sehun. Luhan dengan ragu pun ikut berdiri disamping Sehun.

"Kalian pergi saja kalau memang sudah bosan dan lapar. Aku masih betah kok disini." Kata Baekhyun sambil menoleh sekilas pada teman-temannya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Luhan ragu. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mengibas-ngibaskan satu tangannya. Akhirnya HunHan dan TaoRis pun memilih pergi setelah berpamitan dengan Kai. tersisa Kai dan Kyungsoo yang menemani Baekhyun. lebih tepatnya sih menunggui karena mereka sudah tidak berniat bermain. Baekhyun sendiri masih seru saja berpencar kesana kemari mencobai segala mesin permainan yang ada.

Kai melirik Kyungsoo dan gadis itu pun sadar dengan maksud lirikan Kai. Kyungsoo pun mendekati Baekhyun dan menyentuh pundak gadis itu.

"Baekhyun.." panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

"Ne?"

"sudah mau gelap, bagaimana kalau kita pulang?"

Baekhyun akhirnya berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo. menatap gadis itu dalam diam lalu akhirnya mengangguk malas.

"Baiklah.. aku mau. Ayo kita pulang." Kata Baekhyun dan berjalan melewati Kyungsoo. Kai dengan cepat mendekati gadis itu dan mulai melontarkan berbagai tawaran.

"Kau lapar? Ingin makan mungkin?" tanya Kai.

"Tidak. katanya mau pulang?" kata Baekhyun dengan wajah kesal.

"Oke-oke kita pulang. Kajja!" Kai langsung merangkul Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya sedangkan tangan satunya ia pakai untuk menggandeng Kyungsoo.

Sampai ditempat ia memarkir kendaraannya, Kai menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Aku lupa kalau hari ini aku membawa motor. Bagaimana aku mengantar kalian berdua sekaligus?" kata Kai membuat Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Aku pulang naik taksi saja." Kata Baekhyun dan sudah berniat pergi namun Kai sudah lebih dulu menahan gadis itu.

"Mana bisa begitu? kau kan tanggung jawabku." Kata Kai.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi tanggung jawabmu? Memangnya kau kekasihku? Kekasihku kan Park Chanyeol." ujar Baekhyun telak. Serasa meninju Kai saat itu juga, namun Kai tampak tidak ingin mengambil hati kata-kata Baekhyun. niatnya disini kan baik. Ditambah lagi dia bilang 'tanggung jawab' bukan berarti dia mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasih Baekhyun, dia hanya merasa kalau sudah menjadi keharusannya dalam menjaga Baekhyun. apalagi kan Baekhyun sedang bersamanya sekarang.

"kalau begitu aku saja yang pulang naik bus. Kalian tidak usah sampai bertengkar begitu dong.." Kyungsoo pun menyela pembicaraan mereka. Kai dan Baekhyun pun menoleh bersamaan.

"Mana—"

"Benar tidak apa?" Baekhyun melotot mendengar pertanyaan Kai yang memotong kata-katanya.

"Ya!"

"Tidak apa kok. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya.." Kyungsoo menyahut kata-kata Kai tanpa mendengar protesan Baekhyun. setidaknya seorang Do Kyungsoo selalu sadar akan posisinya. Ia tahu arti Baekhyun bagi Kai. bukankah karena Baekhyun juga, Kai tidak pernah menyatakan perasaan padanya? Karena Baekhyun juga kan perjalanan cinta dan penantiannya jadi terasa menyedihkan.

"Kau menyedihkan Do Kyungsoo" batin Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri. Rasanya ada secerca perasaan malu saat berada di dekat Kai dan Baekhyun.

Ketika Kyungsoo sudah pergi, Baekhyun langsung menatap sengit Kai.

"Kau kejam!" Bentak Baekhyun sambil menunjuk wajah Kai.

"Aku kan begini untukmu juga."

"ahh... kau membuat moodku buruk saja. kan kasihan Kyungsoo. kalau kau bersikap begini padaku, dijamin hubungan kalian tidak akan berkembang. Sikapmu tidak seperti pria yang suka pada seorang gadis."

"Ya! Kenapa kau bicara begitu? aku begini kan karena takut diomeli. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau kau sudah seperti anak kesayangan dikeluargaku. Kalau sampai Taemin noona bertanya tentangmu dan aku bilang aku tidak mengantarmu pulang, aku bisa habis diceramahi olehnya."

"Sudah ah... karena aku kesal lagi jadi kau harus menuruti mauku."

"Mwo? Apa lagi kali ini?"

"Tidak besar kok. Kau cukup menemaniku saja."

"tapi untuk apa?"

"Lihat saja nanti." Kata Baekhyun sambil naik ke atas motor Kai dan duduk manis di bagian boncengan. "Cepat naik." Seru Baekhyun seakan dia yang mengendarai saja. Kai rasanya gemas melihat Baekhyun, ingin rasanya ia mencubit pipi chubby gadis itu.

"Dasar seenaknya." Gerutu Kai sambil menaiki motornya sendiri.

Sedangkan tidak jauh dari sana, Kyungsoo tampak belum benar-benar pergi. dia memperhatikan kedekatan Kai dan Baekhyun. sikap Kai yang selalu mengalah dan memperlakukan Baekhyun secara khusus. Kyungsoo tidak ingin menjadi orang munafik disini, dia akui kalau dia iri. Sangat iri.

"Aku merasa tersakiti lagi. bodoh sekali" gumam Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri sambil berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. "apa lebih baik aku menyerah?"

* * *

Disinilah dua orang itu sekarang. Kai dan Baekhyun berada disebuah lapangan indoor milik keluarga Sehun. Tadi dengan seenaknya Baekhyun menelpon Sehun dan meminta agar ia diizinkan untuk masuk ke dalam lapangan itu. padahal sekarang sudah hampir jam 7. Karena Baekhyun yang pemaksa akhirnya Sehun mengalah dan menuruti semua keinginan gadis itu. sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa menolak keinginan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak peduli apa urusan kalian tapi cepat pulang sebelum jam 12." Itulah kalimat terakhir Sehun sebelum namja itu pergi untuk kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Sepertinya Sehun sudah hampir tidur tadi mengingat namja termuda itu sedang memakai piyama tidurnya. Kai sampai tidak enak hati karena sudah mengganggu sedangkan Baekhyun, tetap memasang wajah innocent dan tak berdosanya.

"Aishh... kenapa aku dulu bisa mencintai gadis seperti ini ya? Bahkan sekarang pun aku masih menyayanginya." Sungut Kai dalam hati. Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang sedang bermain dengan bola futsal yang entah didapatnya darimana.

Karena merasa perutnya meronta minta diisi, Kai pun mengeluarkan ponselnya sendiri dan menghubungi jasa delivery. Setelah itu ia pun beralih ke arah Baekhyun. "Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Kai dengan suara yang dikeraskan.

"Terserah! tapi aku tidak lapar sih." kata Baekhyun sambil menjeda permainannya.

"Yasudah terserahku saja. jangan protes pada menunya ya."

"Iya.." Baekhyun menendang keras bola dikakinya sampai memasuki gawang. Kai sampai geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Baekhyun. gadis itu kalau sedang ada masalah pasti jadi seperti orang gila. "Padahal Cuma masalah sepele." Gumam Kai sambil mendudukkan dirinya dilantai dan bersandar di tembok. Dia sudah cukup capek mengikuti gadis itu bermain seharian, jadi untuk kali ini ia biarkan saja Baekhyun bermain sendiri.

* * *

Baekhyun berbaring disamping Kai sambil mengipas-ngipasi wajahnya. Kai sampai menggeleng melihat gadis itu. namja itupun melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya yang menunjukkan jam 8 malam.

"Ini makan." Suruh Kai sambil menyodorkan sebuah burger ke arah bibir Baekhyun, gadis itu pun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tapi bukan diterima dengan tangan, melainkan dengan mulut mungilnya yang terbuka, sama dengan minta disuapi. Kai pun melakukannya dengan senang hati.

"Duduklah Baekhyun. kau bisa tersedak kalau makannya begini." Tegur Kai pada Baekhyun yang sedang mengunyah makanannya. Baekhyun dengan malas pun mendudukkan dirinya.

"Jadi? Bisa jelaskan kenapa hari ini kau mendadak gila?" tanya Kai sarkastik.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya karena Kai menyebutnya gila. Rasanya itu julukan yang terlalu ekstrem, padahal dia sendiri merasa biasa saja kok.

"Aku sedang kesal..." jelas Baekhyun akhirnya sambil meminum susu kotak yang Kai sediakan untuknya.

"Aku juga tahu kalau itu. tapi kesal karena apa?" Tanya Kai perhatian.

"Aku kesal pada Park Chanyeol."

"Memang dia kenapa lagi?"

"Dia mengabaikanku. Memang sih aku salah tapi kan aku sudah minta maaf, kenapa dia berlebihan sekali. Pokoknya aku kesal padanya." Rajuk Baekhyun sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"lalu kenapa aku yang jadi pelampiasannya?"

"Hehehe... Kau kan sahabat terbaikku." Kata Baekhyun sambil cengengesan.

"Hah.. dasar! Jadi kalian sedang bertengkar? Kalau kau belum pulang sekarang, apa tidak takut si Chanyeol itu khawatir?" tanya Kai prihatin.

"Justru aku ingin membuat dia khawatir lalu menyesal karena sudah mendiamkanku. Ideku hebat kan?"

"Aku ragu dengan idemu itu." dengus Kai sambil meminum minumannya.

"Curang... aku juga ingin minum cola." Kata Baekhyun ketika melihat minuman yang diminum Kai.

"Kau kan biasanya minum susu. Jangan aneh deh Baekkie."

"Huh..." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ah Kai.." tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat sesuatu. dengan manja gadis itu menjatuhkan kepalanya dipangkuan Kai, membuat namja yang sedang minum itu nyaris tersedak minumannya.

"Uhukk.. YA! Jangan tiba-tiba gitu dong..." Baekhyun yang melihat Kai tampak kesusahan pun hanya nyengir lalu menyamankan kepalanya dipangkuan Kai.

"Kai..." Panggil Baekhyun seolah tidak mempedulikan acara tersedaknya Kai.

"Wae?" tanya Kai dengan nada ketus.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dan Kyungsoo sebenarnya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada serius.

"Hubungan yang seperti apa maksudmu?"

"Kekasih... kenapa kalian selalu begitu-begitu saja. apa kau tidak menembak Kyungsoo?"

"Soal itu. tumben sekali kau serius menanyakan ini." kata Kai dengan nada meremehkan.

Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya. "Tentu saja. sudah seharusnya aku serius!. Kai... perasaanmu padaku tidak seperti dulu lagi kan?"

"Seperti dulu? Hemm.. kurasa sudah tidak. sekarang aku lebih menganggapmu sebagai adikku. Apalagi mengingat kau sudah memiliki Chanyeol."

Sepertinya pembicaraan Baekhyun dan Kai memang serius kali ini. tidak ada ledekan yang terlontar di antara mereka. seperti saling terbuka dan berbagi kisah cinta masing-masing.

"Baguslah... kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada Kyungsoo? kau sudah suka padanya kan?"

"Kalau itu ... aku belum tahu. Aku masih memikirkan waktu yang tepat saja. terkadang dia mudah sekali salah tafsir antara kau dan aku. Aku rasanya ingin menembaknya dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Itu kan karena kau juga Kai. coba sikapmu biasa saja. kau tuh kelewat protektif padaku. seperti aku anakmu saja. siapapun juga pasti salah paham. Tidak salah kalau aku menjulukimu Kakek Kolot yang bodoh"

"Ya! aku sudah bicara baik-baik, kenapa kau malah mengataiku? Dasar Bacon!" Omel Kai sambil menjitak kepala Baekhyun yang sedang mem-bantal-kan pahanya.

"Appo..." Baekhyun langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya dan balas menjitak Kai.

"aishh.. siapa yang menyuruhmu membalasku?" Kai mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Auu... Kai lle-pash.." protes Baekhyun namun Kai hanya tertawa dan tidak melepas cubitan itu. Baekhyun pun mulai bertindak dengan balas mencubit pipi Kai.

"Hahahaha ..."

Mereka saling berbagi tawa keras.

Saking serunya, Baekhyun dan Kai tidak menyadari kalau seorang namja bertubuh tinggi sedang memasuki lapangan indoor tempat dua orang itu berada.

"Ekhemm.."

Cubitan Kai di pipi Baekhyun terlepas, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. mereka berdua langsung menoleh ke asal suara.

"Oppa..." kaget Baekhyun dan langsung berdiri. Gadis mungil itu langsung berlari mendekati Chanyeol—namja yang masuk tadi.

"Sekarang kau mau pulang atau masih mau dengan namja itu?" tanya Chanyeol dingin. Mendengar nada suara Chanyeol yang serasa menusuk, Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk antara takut dan merasa bersalah.

"Sshh.. hah.." Chanyeol menghela nafas, Ia melepas jas yang dipakainya dan memasangnya ditubuh mungil Baekhyun. Membawa gadis itu dalam rangkulan tangan panjangnya dan berjalan keluar bersama. meninggalkan Kai seorang diri.

Kai menatap kepergian Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan pandangan datar.

"Pasangan bodoh." Dengus Kai sambil meraih jaket yang selalu dibawanya dan berniat untuk pulang juga.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**words : 3.801**

**Publised : 27/06/2013**

Hayyy kawan-kawanku*Plak.. Mian ya kalo yang Chap 2 rada lama. author lagi dirumah nenek author nihh.. dan entah gimana ceritanya, disini sinyal internetnya jeleeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkk banget! masa bisa tiba-tiba ilang gitu sinyalnya. modem author jadi ga guna kan. tapi tadi coba-coba terus bisaa. makanya cepet-cepet ngupdate. moga ga bikin kalian kecewa ne?dan jangan timpuk author yang sangat bertele-tele dan seperti tidak ikhlas menyatukan KaiSoo.. hahaha*ketawa nista. entah kenapa author rada tidak rela mereka bersama. kekeke~~ dan author juga ga tau apa ampe chap akhir nanti, mereka tetap tidak jadian atau gimana?*ditendang rame-rame

Oh ya, author juga post Song Fiction baru dengan cast KaiSoo. baca dehh... tenang aja, author ga bikin mereka semiris di FF ini. wkwk

Udah baca wajib review ya. Chap depan itu bener-bener tamatnya. hahahaaa... Oh ya, author udah mutusin buat lanjutin FF yang You're My noona. melihat dari jumlah permintaan, banyakan yang itu. So ... Kalian yang belumm baca, baca dulu deh. itu bakal author update lanjutannya setelah Really Love tamat. tinggal 1 chap lagi ini. yaudah deh...

At Last :

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~REVIEW NE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	14. Ch 3 Sequel : Forgiving

**Sequel Really Love : Forgiving with special present  
**

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, and other exo member

Main pair : ChanBaek/KaiBaek, Kaisoo, and other couple

Rated : T

Leght : ThreeShot!

Genre : Romance*meski ga ada romantis-romantisnya dan Drama yang sangat kental di setiap cerita

**Warning : Uke as Girl, GENDERSWITCH, OOC and SO MANY TYPOSSSSS. If you don't like, so don't Read  
**

all Cast belong to God. not my own. Tapi cerita ini punya saya. jadi kalau rasanya ceritanya pasaran atau apapun itu, saya tekankan ide murni dari otak saya. apalagi isi ceritanya. ini buatan saya. jadi go plagiator and out for you don't like my fic. Kamsahamnida.

Ini dia Chap tiganya. maaf ya kalo lama banget update. oke deh, tanpa banyak ngomong lagi karena dibawah nanti author pasti banyak ngomong jadi ...

HAPPY READING ALL*_*

******Sequel Really Love  
**

Chapter 3

~ Forgiving with special present ~

.

.

Baekhyun bergelut didalam selimutnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia mengitari ranjang King sizenya tanpa ada tanda-tanda terlelap. Mata indahnya tetap terbuka dengan pipi yang mengembung dengan imutnya.

Bukkk...

"Appo..." Ringis Baekhyun saat ia sukses terjatuh dari ranjang dan kepalanya yang jatuh lebih dulu, membentur kerasnya lantai. Baekhyun langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya sambil mengusap-usap keningnya yang menjadi korban itu. "Hiks..." rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis sekarang, Antara karena sakit dikeningnya dan takut Chanyeol benar-benar marah padanya. Masalahnya sejak pulang tadi, duduk disamping Chanyeol bahkan terasa lebih mencekam dibanding saat dipesawat kemarin. Chanyeol benar-benar mendiamkannya. Bahkan saat turun dari mobil tadi, Chanyeol langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja dan masuk kedalam rumah.

Baekhyun langsung berdiri. Gadis itu langsung berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga. Menuju kamar Chanyeol yang memang ada dilantai bawah tepatnya dikamar tamu. Tanpa aba-aba atau ketuk pintu Baekhyun langsung menerobos kamar Chanyeol yang kebetulan tidak dikunci itu. terlihat Chanyeol sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya di atas ranjang. Namja itu hanya melirik sekilas saat di dengarnya bunyi pintu kamarnya yang dibuka.

"Oppa..." Baekhyun berlari kecil mendekati tempat Chanyeol berada. Berdiri disamping ranjang namja itu.

"Kalau ada perlu katakan saja.." Kata Chanyeol datar tanpa melihat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Oppaa... Mianhaee.." kata Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas dan tangan kanannya menyentuh bahu Chanyeol. Tangan satunya ia pakai untuk memegang keningnya yang sepertinya memang memar bahkan mulai terasa ada benjolan.

"Ini sudah malam, lebih baik kau tidur." Kata Chanyeol, tidak menanggapi Baekhyun sama sekali.

"Oppa..." Baekhyun mengguncang bahu Chanyeol pelan. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya karena Baekhyun. ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop lalu menatap Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengernyit saat dilihatnya Baekhyun memegangi keningnya, ditambah lagi mata Baekhyun yang agak memerah.

Chanyeol langsung meraih tangan Baekhyun yang gadis itu pakai untuk menutupi keningnya. dan mata Chanyeol langsung membulat kaget saat dilihatnya kening Baekhyun yang membiru. Dengan cepat Chanyeol memindahkan laptopnya ke atas ranjang dan beralih untuk mencari kotak obat dimeja nakasnya. Chanyeol langsung menggeser duduknya lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Kenapa bisa biru begini? Tadi keningmu masih baik-baik saja." omel Chanyeol sambil menggosokkan obat dikening Baekhyun.

"Appo..." ringis Baekhyun sambil sedikit memundurkan kepalanya. "Tidak mau diobati." Baekhyun langsung menutupi keningnya. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak berperasaan. Ini kan memar baru, tapi Chanyeol dengan santainya memencet memarnya.

"Tapi itu harus diobati atau besok pagi akan jadi parah." Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menahannya dengan satu tangan agar gadis itu tidak bisa bergerak lebih jauh untuk melindungi keningnya.

"Pelan-pelan..." rengek Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali mengosokkan minyak untuk memar dikening Baekhyun. kali ini dengan gerakan dan tekanan yang lebih lembut. Setelah selesai, namja itu meniup kening Baekhyun dengan perhatiannya.

Gara-gara khawatir, niatnya untuk marah pada Baekhyun gagal kan. rasa khawatirnya jauh lebih mendominasi daripada egoisnya untuk marah pada Baekhyun.

"Oppa tidak marah lagi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada takut-takut. Gadis itu langsung menutup matanya karena tidak ingin melihat respon Chanyeol selanjutnya. Firasatnya ketika diingatkan begini, Chanyeol akan kembali ingat pada rasa kesalnya tadi lalu akan mendiamkan Baekhyun seperti sebelumnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat sikap Baekhyun yang tampak takut padanya. Apa ia semenyeramkan itu ketika hanya diam saja? Padahal Chanyeol kali ini hanya kesal saja sehingga lebih memilih diam, daripada ia melampiaskannya langsung pada Baekhyun, mungkin gadis itu akan lebih takut lagi pada Chanyeol. hitung-hitung juga supaya Baekhyun sadar akan sikapnya.

Lagipula siapa yang tidak kesal? Tadi siang Chanyeol sudah memutuskan untuk bicara baik-baik dengan Baekhyun dan berniat menjemput gadis itu dikampusnya, namun yang ia dapat adalah nihil. Baekhyun membolos lagi, dan terpaksa Chanyeol kembali ke kantornya dan baru akan bicara pada Baekhyun saat pulang nanti dirumah. Namun saat jam 6, ia sampai di rumah, Baekhyun tampak tidak terlihat dimanapun. Sesuai dengan informasi yang ia dapat dari Ahjumma Oh, Baekhyun pergi dari jam 10 dan belum pulang sama sekali. Saat ponselnya dihubungi, ternyata Baekhyun tidak membawa ponsel. Hah lucu sekali rasanya saat Chanyeol mendengar nada dering ponsel Baekhyun dari kamar gadis itu.

Akhirnya Chanyeol harus mencari Baekhyun diluar. Dari pergi kerumah Kyungsoo sampai rumah-rumah teman Baekhyun lainnya. ia baru tahu saat pergi ke rumah salah seorang teman dekat Baekhyun yang mengatakan kalau Baekhyun ada dilapangan indoor milik keluarganya bersama Kai. otomatis emosi Chanyeol semakin naik ke ubun-ubun. Ditambah lagi saat ia sampai, ia mendapati Baekhyun sedang berbaring dipangkuan Kai lalu berlanjut mereka saling mencubit pipi. Pemandangan yang membuat panas kan. rasanya percuma saja dia merasa menyesal karena dipagi hari pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit dan banyak mendiamkan gadis itu saat kepulangan mereka kemarin dari Jeju.

Chanyeol menyentuh pipi Baekhyun pelan. Mengusapnya lembut lalu mencium pipi gadis itu.

Merasakan sikap Chanyeol yang seperti biasanya, Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya dan menatap Chanyeol heran.

"Oppa—"

"Aku tidak pernah bisa marah padamu. Lain kali jangan begitu lagi, ne?" kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung mengangguk dan langsung menubruk tubuh Chanyeol. memeluk namja itu dengan eratnya bahkan karena kuatnya tenaga Baekhyun, Chanyeol sampai terjungkang kebelakang, yang berakhir dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang menindihnya.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dengan tindakan Baekhyun yang kelewat over. Setelah dirasanya cukup, Chanyeol pun langsung mendudukan tubuh Baekhyun menjadi diatas pangkuannya.

"Mianhae oppa... lain kali aku janji tidak akan ikut saat kau meeting penting." Kata Baekhyun mengingat kesalahannya kemarin yang menjadi awal perkara masalahnya dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak bilang tidak boleh kok. Kalau lain kali kau mau ikut, pasti akan aku izinkan tapi dengan syarat..."

"Syarat apa oppa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada cemburu lagi, tidak ada cerita sok dewasa dan ikut-ikutan gaya Sunny Noona. ditambah lagi, tidak ada acara pesan kopi yang akan berujung dengan mucrat diwajah klienku." Jelas Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku kan begitu karena oppa juga—"

"Dan tidak ada sikap keras kepala lagi. kau ini kenapa tidak pernah mau mengalah sih, susah sekali diberitahu."

"Iya-iya..." kata Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah.

"Oh ya, terakhir tidak boleh ada kontak terlalu lama dengan klienku, apalagi yang muda dan tampan seperti yang kemarin. lalu mulai sekarang jangan menghabiskan waktu dengan Kai lebih dari 4 jam dalam sehari. Oppa akan semakin ketat mengawasimu. Pergi pun sekarang harus bersamaku. Kalau mau pergi bersama teman, tidak ada cerita ponsel mati. Harus selalu bisa dihubungi." kata Chanyeol panjang lebar, Baekhyun hanya bisa melongo mendengarnya namun detik berikutnya ada seringaian tipis diwajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Oppa cemburu sekali ya?" Goda Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja... kalau kau bukan kekasihku mungkin aku tidak akan mudah cemburu."

"Hah... Kupikir aku saja yang bisa cemburu." Cengir Baekhyun.

"Dasar gadis bodoh..." Chanyeol menyentil pelan kening Baekhyun.

"Oppa Appo!" seru Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menyentil dibagian memarnya. Chanyeol yang baru sadar pun cepat-cepat meniup kening Baekhyun sambil menggumamkan kata-kata maaf.

Melihat bibir Chanyeol yang agak dimajukan untuk meniup keningnya, dengan nakal Baekhyun sedikit menaikkan tubuhnya dan langsung mengecup bibir Chanyeol dengan cepat.

"Yak!" seru Chanyeol ketika sadar kalau Baekhyun baru saja mencuri ciuman darinya.

"Yeayy... ciuman dibibir.." riang Baekhyun dengan sikap kekanakannya. Chanyeol hanya bisa geleng-geleng. Bukannya tidak mau menciumnya, hanya saja kan sudah dibilang kalau Chanyeol ingin menjaga kepolosan Baekhyun. namun sepertinya Chanyeol salah paham disini karena setelah menciumnya pun tingkah Baekhyun tetap seperti anak-anak. Cara riangnya juga sangat khas seperti habis mendapat mainan baru. Ini Baekhyun yang terlalu polos atau Chanyeol yang berpikirnya sudah terlalu jauh.

"Lain kali jangan begitu lagi. kan oppa sudah bilang, tidak ada ciuman sebelum kau dewasa." Kata Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah dewasa."

"Menurutku kau belum dewasa."

"Huh..." Baekhyun merengut mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Sudah malam... sana tidur." Kata Chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau. Aku mau tidur sama Oppa. Boleh ne?" pinta Baekhyun dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Terserah padamu saja." putus Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun langsung melonjak kegirangan sambil berpindah duduk dari pangkuan Chanyeol ke ranjang yang empuk. Ia meraih selimut diranjang Chanyeol dan mulai menyelimuti dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol sendiri pun kembali mengambil laptopnya.

"Oppa tidak tidur?" tanya Baekhyun ketika dilihatnya Chanyeol yang kembali bekerja.

"sebentar lagi... kalau kau mau tidur, tidur saja duluan."

"Kalau begitu, aku belum mau tidur." Kata Baekhyun keras kepala sambil kembali duduk dan bersandar disandaran ranjang.

"Jangan begitu Baekkie... aku sudah mau selesai kok. Kau tidur saja, besok ada kelas kan?"

"Tidak mau. Aku mau tidur kalau oppa juga tidur."

"Hahh... terserah saja lah yang pasti aku harus selesaikan pekerjaanku dulu untuk rapat besok."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh dan mulai bersandar dipundak Chanyeol. memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang bekerja. meski akhirnya gadis itu terlelap dengan sendirinya. Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum melihat cara tidur Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan dimatanya. Dengan segera Chanyeol memindahkan kepala Baekhyun ke bantal lalu menyelimuti gadis itu. setelah itu Chanyeol kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya yang tinggal diperiksa ulang.

* * *

"Eh Bacon... kau dan namja tinggi itu bertengkar lagi ya semalam? Dia kerumahku dengan wajah yang mengerikan!" tanya Sehun dengan tidak sopan dan tak sadar dirinya. Padahal dia sendiri kan juga tinggi.

"Kurasa sebelum bicara kau perlu kaca deh Hunnie.. Kau juga tinggi." desis Baekhyun dengan nada sinis.

Seperti biasa, tidak pernah berubah sejak zaman SMA sampai kuliah, ke-6 sekawan itu selalu berbarengan. Kali ini mereka sedang duduk di bangku kantin. ehmm.. sepertinya sih bukan ber-6 lagi karena ada Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Kurasa tinggi badanku termasuk normal. Mungkin dimatamu saja yang aku terlihat sangat tinggi." kata Sehun meremehkan. Baekhyun yang mengerti maksud dari kata-kata Sehun sudah mau membalasnya namun Luhan sudah lebih dulu menegur namjachingunya.

"Jangan begitu Sehun-ie.. kata-katamu keterlaluan."

"Aku kan hanya membalasnya, noona.."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, melihat pemandangan didepannya bahkan membuatnya sudah sangat bosan. Sehun yang sok manja dan Luhan yang terlalu memanjakan.

"Ya!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan suara oktafnya karena merasa ia sendirian. Kris dan Tao sedang suap-suapan kimchi di sudut meja. Sehun dan Luhan seperti tadi, berbagi kata-kata romantis. Kai sedang mengerjakan tugasnya dibantu oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kau kenapa sih Baekkie?" Tanya Kai heran karena teriakan Baekhyun tadi cukup menyakitkan untuk gendang telinganya.

"Kalian semua sibuk sendiri." ucap Baekhyun. hal ini membuah Luhan, Tao dan Kyungsoo tidak enak hati sedangkan Sehun yang tadi ada debat dengan Baekhyun justru terkekeh dengan senyum mengejeknya.

"Makanya, si tinggi itu jangan diajak ribut." Ejeknya.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "kami sudah berbaikan kok. Jangan bicara sembarangan Oh Sehun." Kata Baekhyun dengan nada kesal.

"Kenapa tidak kau suruh saja dia kesini?" tanya Kris dengan bodohnya.

"Dasar pabbo. Oppaku kan tidak seperti kalian. Dia harus mengurus pekerjaannya yang penting." Bentak Baekhyun kesal.

"Moodmu hari ini sangat jelek deh, Baekkie. Ada apa sih? Baikan kan sudah. Terus apa lagi yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Tao yang tumben-tumbennya terkesan dewasa. Baik fisik maupun sikap, hanya Baekhyun yang tidak dewasa-dewasa ya.

**Baekhyun POV's**

Menyebalkan... Pabbo Pabbo Pabbo.

Aku kesal sekali sekarang. Kenapa semuanya bermesraan seakan aku disini yang paling merana. Hey! Aku juga memiliki namja ya, bahkan lebih tampan daripada Sehun, Kris bahkan Kai. kekasihku lebih sempurna—meski awalnya aku tidak mengakui dia.

Sebenarnya awal kekesalanku ini bukan karena aku benar-benar kesal. Aku hanya sedikit stres. Setelah berbaikan semalam, tadi pagi Chanyeol Oppa serasa menyindirku walau sebenarnya sih niatnya mengingatkanku. Aku saja yang sedikit sensitif.

_"sebentar lagi aku ulang tahun. Apa hadiahmu untukku? Kau tidak lupa kan."_

Mendengar kata-katanya itu, aku hanya bisa bengong lalu buru-buru melihat kalendar. Benar saja, seminggu lagi tanggal 27 november.

Mungkin karena terlalu sibuk cemburu, aku sampai melupakan ulang tahun Chanyeol Oppa. Hey, aku cemburu kan salahnya juga. Oke jangan bahas yang ini.

Sekarang disaat aku sedang stress memikirkan ulangtahun Chanyeol oppa, kawan-kawanku—yang mengaku setia—malah sibuk dengan pasangannya masing-masing. aku ingin curhat pun jadi malu kan. ini terkesan kekanakan. Ah... sebuah ide melintas diotak cerdasku.

Bukankah para yeoja memang lebih bisa diandalkan.

"Tao, Luhan, Kyungsoo!" Panggilku sambil tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Wae Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Temani aku ke toilet." Kataku sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo, Tao dan terakhir Luhan. Membawa mereka bersamaku.

"YA! BACON PENDEK.. mau kau bawa kemana Luhan Noonaku?" Teriak Sehun frustasi.

"BERISIK KAU! Bocah cadel jelek." Balasku ketika sudah didepan kantin.

"Apa maksudmu? Cadelku sudah hilang ya." Kuliat dia masih tidak mau kalah. Memang siapa yang peduli. Aku langsung menarik tangan ketiga teman yeojaku.

* * *

"Ada apa Baekkie?" Tanya Luhan ketika kami sudah cukup jauh dari kantin.

"Iya, kenapa harus menjauh dari mereka?" tanya Tao juga.

"Habis kalau aku cerita disana, belum tentu kalian dengarkan. Adanya kalian sibuk pacaran dengan namja-namja itu." kataku sambil mengembungkan pipiku. Luhan dan Tao tanpa aba-aba langsung mencubit pipiku saking gemasnya mungkin, tapi akunya yang kesakitan.

"Appo..." Aku langsung mengadu kesakitan dan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Tao dan Luhan dikedua pipiku.

"Neomu Kyeoptaa~" Kata Luhan dan Tao berbarengan. Kulirik Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresiku yang mungkin terkesan lucu bagi mereka.

"Huh... kalian menyebalkan."

* * *

"Jadi ceritakan sekarang disini." Kata Luhan ketika kami bertiga sudah duduk dikursi taman. Aku duduk tepat ditengah Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Tao duduk ditanah didepanku. Mereka menatapku seakan gantian menuntut cerita. Aku pun menghembuskan nafasku.

"Tanggal 27 november nanti, Yeollie Oppa ulangtahun." Mulaiku.

"lalu?" Tanya ketiga gadis itu berbarengan.

"Ya kan kalian tahu sendiri kalau hubungan kami belakangan ini sangat buruk. Tidak hanya dua hari ini, bahkan beberapa hari sebelumnya juga sering ada selisih dan bisa dibilang karena aku yang egois—"

"Dan cemburuan" kata Tao dan Luhan berbarengan. Kalau Kyungsoo sih hanya diam saja sambil menatapku.

"Begitulah..." kataku.

"Trus apa yang kau pusingkan Baekkie? Setidaknya kan kalian sudah berbaikan." Tanya Tao heran.

"aku ingin memberikan Chanyeol oppa hadiah yang special sekaligus permintaan maaf atas sikap egoisku"

"Ralat—harus ada kata cemburuannya." Kata Tao.

"Ayolah Tao, jangan bahas yang itu. kau juga sering cemburu pada Kris kan..."

"Sehun juga sering cemburu padaku.." gumam Luhan, aku pun melirik ke arahnya. Ya... diantara kami semua, mungkin yang paling dewasa adalah Luhan. Dia saja yang sanggup menghadapi tingkah menyebalkan dan kekanakkan Sehun—kalau diposisi Baekhyun, Sehun tuh tidak beda jauh dengan gadis itu—Bahkan Kyungsoo dan Kai meski belum resmi jadian—tapi mereka sangat dekat loh—terkadang suka kudapati saling mendiamkan. Bisa karena Kai yang terlalu dekat denganku, atau Kai yang cemburu karena Kyungsoo dekat dengan Suho. Ah namja itu, padahal awalnya dia kan mengejarku. Oke, jangan bahas yang ini.

"Jadi masalahmu dimana Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara lembutnya.

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang kalau mau kasih hadiah special untuknya."

"Aku tahu, tapi apa masalahnya? Buatkan saja kue atau kau cari hadiah yang kira-kira dia suka." Usul Kyungsoo, awalnya juga aku berpikir begitu. tapi itu kan terlalu biasa.

"Andwaee... itu terlalu biasa. Semua juga pasti akan berlaku begitu padanya. Kali ini harus beda dan khusus."

Tao tampak berpikir, kulihat Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun begitu. aku juga ikut memikirkan deh. Siapa tahu dapat ide.

"Menari saja, ByunBaek!" Sebuah suara yang terasa tidak enak ditelingaku terdengar. Kami berempat menoleh ke belakang bersamaan. Kulihat Kris-Sehun-Kai ada dibelakang kami. Suara tadi adalah suara Sehun. Sejak kapan mereka disitu?

Mereka langsung berada disekitar kami. Kris disamping Tao dan Sehun di samping Luhan. Bedanya Kai ada dibelakangku dan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa tidak cerita saja langsung daritadi." Kata Kris sambil geleng-geleng. Aku memasang wajah cemberutku saat mendengar kata-katanya.

"Kalian kan sibuk pacaran."

"Eh ya, kata Sehun tadi benar juga. Hadiah special dengan tarian." Kata Kai sambil menaruh kedua tangannya dibahuku. Kulihat raut wajah Kyungsoo sedikit berubah, buru-buru aku menyingkirkan tangan Kai.

"Menari apa?" tanyaku.

"Yang pasti bukan striptease." Kata Sehun cepat. aku memasang wajah heranku.

"Apa itu striptease?" tanyaku. kulihat Luhan langsung memukul dada Sehun keras.

"Ah.. hahaha... bukan apa-apa kok Baekkie. Bagaimana kalau kita meng-cover sebuah girlband. Dengan tarian dance yang imut dan manis." Kata Tao, terlihat sekali dia berusaha mengalihkan topik. Tapi apa itu striptease? Kenapa semuanya jadi salah tingkah begitu? ah sudahlah, aku tidak mau peduli. Yang penting sekarang adalah Chanyeollie Oppa birthday.

"SNSD..." usul Kris tiba-tiba.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku seakan berpikir.

"Berapa membernya?" Tanyaku.

"Kenapa bertanya? Bukankah Snsd itu yang videonya sering kita tonton bersama. Mereka ada 9 personel. Kau pernah bilang kan kalau kau suka pada mereka." Kata Luhan.

"Oh... Girls generation." Kataku.

**Baekhyun POV's END**

"Oh... Girls generation!" Kata Baekhyun seakan baru ingat. Teman-temannya langsung sweatdrop melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang seperti gadis dari zaman purba. Bisa-bisanya dia lupa pada girlband setenar itu. apa jangan-jangan dia tahu girls generation tapi tidak tahu snsd? Lucu sekali Baekhyun kita ini. padahal dia mengaku suka pada girlband itu loh.

"Mereka ada 9 orang sedangkan aku hanya sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Kami bisa membantumu. Ada aku, Tao dan Kyungsoo. kita jadi berempat." Kata Luhan sambil merangkul bahu Baekhyun.

"Tetap saja kan kurang."

"Iya sih? apa cari girlband lain saja? F(x) mungkin? Atau Miss A? Ah iya, Miss A ada 4 orang bukan."

"Andwae!" tolak Tao keras. "aku mau girls generation saja. Miss A itu kan sangat sulit koreo dancenya."

"Ya! Kau kan hanya membantu panda hitam. Visualnya tetap Baekhyun kan." kata Kai sambil melempar Tao dengan koin ditangannya. Sejak tadi Kai memang sedang menggenggam koin.

"YA! Apa maksudmu panda hitam? Kau yang hitam." Kesal Tao sambil melempar balik koin Kai.

"Eh, kalau benar snsd, kita bisa meminta Lay Eonnie untuk ikut bergabung." Kata Luhan dengan kalemnya. Hitung-hitung untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kai dan Tao agar tidak jadi bertengkar. Kalau Baekhyun rival debatnya Sehun, kalau Kai adalah Tao. Ada-ada saja.

"Ah, aku juga bisa meminta Xiumin Noona untuk membantu." Kata Kai yang teringat pada sepupu cinanya.

"Bukankah itu baru berenam? Kurang tiga lagi kan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Aku tahu! Kalian bertiga juga ikut ya." Kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Kalian bertiga yang mana Baekkie?" –para yeoja atau namja—lanjut Kris dalam hatinya. Kai dan Sehun juga mulai keringat dingin karena takut hal yang tidak diinginkan mereka tapi diinginkan Baekhyun yang pemaksa.

"Tentu saja yang namja. kita bertujuh lalu Xiumin dan Lay eonnie. Genap sudah kan 9 orang." Kata Baekhyun girang.

"MWO? ANDWAE!"

* * *

"Punya dosa apa aku sampai memiliki teman seperti itu. monster pendek!" Maki Sehun, mereka bertujuh—ani.. ber-9 dengan Lay dan Suho sudah ada di ruang dance milik kampus. Tadi Kai sudah menelpon Xiumin dan gadis itu bilang akan segera datang untuk membantu, berhubung dia juga sedang tidak ada kegiatan.

Kris mengeluarkan laptopnya atas permintaan Tao, sedangkan gadis panda itu mengeluarkan flashdisknya. Luhan dan Sehun sedang menyiapkan tape untuk pengiring latihan mereka. meski diiringi dengan makian Sehun pada Baekhyun. begitulah, mau tidak mau para namja itu menuruti kemauan Baekhyun untuk ikut membantunya. Kalau mereka tidak mau, Baekhyun mengajukan ancaman yang membuat mereka ngeri. Seperti Kai, dia yang paling mudah diancam. Baekhyun cukup bilang akan mengadu pada Yesung Appa karena Kai tidak mau menuruti kemauannya. Mengingat Baekhyun adalah anak kesayangan Yesung dan Ryeowook. Kai aja kadang sampai kesal sendiri, anak kandung mereka Baekhyun atau dia sih. Kalau Kris, Baekhyun mengancam akan membeberkan rahasia namja tampan itu, kalau namja itu suka memakai maskara. Oohh... Baekhyun ternyata pernah menangkap basah kegiatan Kris itu saat Darmawisata SMA mereka ke Jepang. Bahkan Baekhyun sempat merekamnya. Untuk Sehun, memang agak susah sih, mengingat namja itu selalu berhati-hati dalam bersikap kalau dengan Baekhyun, takut ada hal buruk di dirinya terbongkar, sejenis aib lah. Namun bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau tidak cerdas. Baekhyun mengenal Sehun sejak smp, sebelum Sehun sendiri jadian dengan Luhan. Sehun ialah teman baik Kai, makanya Baekhyun saat itu juga jadi ikut kenal dengan Sehun. saat kelas 1 smp, Sehun adalah namja biasa dengan aksen bicara yang masih cadel. Sejak mulai SMA saja, aksen cadel itu mulai hilang dan Sehun mulai merubah penampilannya menjadi namja—sok—keren. Baekhyun pernah merekam Sehun bernyanyi dengan bahasa cadelnya. Lagi-lagi rekaman yang dijadikan ancaman oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil duduk dilantai, bersebelahan dengan Kai. Kyungsoo tak terlihat karena sedang ke kantin membeli minuman. Suho dan Lay tampak menonton video bersama Kris dan Tao.

"Jadi? Pembagian posisi gimana?" Tanya Lay sambil berbalik melihat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku jadi apapun juga bukan masalah." Jawab Kai.

"Aku bukan bicara denganmu!" kata Lay agak sinis, "Baekhyun-ah... kenapa kau jadi melamun?"

"Tidak kok. Hanya sedang berpikir. Apa ini akan berhasil?" ragu Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja. pasti berhasil." Sahut Luhan dari pojok lain. Luhan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan Kai dengan Sehun dibelakangnya. Tangan gadis itu memegang pulpen dan selembar kertas. Tao pun membawa laptop Kris untuk mendekati teman-temannya. Mau tidak mau Lay dan Suho beserta Kris mengikuti gadis panda itu.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat videonya, Baekhyun cocok jadi Yoona." Kata Lay.

"Tidak! aku lebih setuju Baekhyun jadi Seohyun." Kata Tao.

"Daripada kalian berdebat, lebih baik nonton sekali lagi videonya." Kata Kris sambil menekan play pada video SNSD berjudul Kissing You. Baekhyun menelungkupkan tubuhnya dan menggeser laptop Kris agar ada di depannya langsung.

Setelah memutar video itu nyaris 10 kali, akhirnya Baekhyun tersenyum puas.

"Aku tahu sekarang." Kata Baekhyun sambil kembali duduk.

"Apa? bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Luhan.

"Kemarikan kertasnya..." Baekhyun menerima kertas yang dibawa Luhan dan mulai menulis didalamnya. Setelah selesai, ia meletakkan kertas itu diantara teman-temannya.

_Baekhyun-Taeyeon_

_Luhan-Yoona_

_Kyungsoo-Seohyun_

_Tao-Yuri_

_Lay-Tifanny_

_Xiumin-Sunny_

_Kai-Sooyoung_

_Sehun-Jessica_

_Kris-Hyoyeon_

"Mwo?" Kaget Sehun dan langsung mendelik kesal pada Baekhyun. "Aku tidak mau jadi Jessica.!" Tolak namja itu.

"Apa aku tidak aneh kalau jadi Seohyun?" Batin Kyungsoo yang sudah bergabung daritadi.

Kris sendiri hanya garuk-garuk kepalanya dan menatap yeojachingunya.

"Hyoyeon yang mana chagi?"

"yang nyanyinya paling sedikit deh." Kata Tao pendek. Gadis itu sendiri mulai membayangkan dirinya mulai menari seperti Yuri. Apa cocok?—batin Tao.

"Sudah jangan berpikir cocok atau tidak, aneh atau tidak. kan tujuan kita hanya membantu Baekhyun. lagipula Snsd Eonnie kan cantik-cantik. jadi apapun juga tidak memalukan." Kata Lay pada semuanya seolah dia mengerti raut muka satu persatu orang disitu.

"Ya itu karena kau tidak berada di posisiku yang seorang namja. mana ada namja yang ingin berperan menjadiwanita sok imut begitu. kecuali kalau dia dipaksa sih.." Sehun melirik sinis Baekhyun.

"Sudah-sudah. Apa kalian tidak lelah bertengkar. Sehun-ah, sebagai teman. Membantu tidak ada ruginya kan? sudahlah berbaikan saja." kata Kyungsoo.

"Eumm.." Sehun hanya membalas dengan dengungan.

"Kenapa kau mau jadi Taeyeon?" tanya Luhan heran disaat suasana sudah mulai cair. Tepatnya suasana antara Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Karena menurutku dia paling cantik disini. Bukankah diantara kalian, aku yang paling cantik. hehe" kata Baekhyun dengan pedenya. Sehun langsung menatap sinis gadis itu.

"Luhan-ie noonaku yang paling cantik." kata Sehun.

"Jangan mulai lagi deh Hunniee.." tegur Luhan, namun terlambat, setelah berkata begitu. Baekhyun langsung berkata lagi.

"Bagiku aku yang paling cantik.. lagipula suara Taeyeon sangat bagus, suaraku juga sama bagusnya. oh ya, Lu.. Apa kita akan ambil suara juga?"

"Aku ragu. Lebih baik tidak usah. Kita kan Cuma punya waktu satu minggu, Baekkie."

"huh... padahal aku ingin bernyanyi bagian Taeyeon eonnie." gumam Baekhyun.

"Kau nyanyi saja sendiri. kayak suaramu bagus saja." sindir Sehun lagi.

"YA! Oh Sehoon! Apa masalahmu denganku, kenapa daritadi kata-katamu menyindirku terus." Kesal Baekhyun.

"Pikir saja sendiri." balas Sehun sambil memutar kembali video snsd dilaptop Kris. "Girly sekali." Batin Sehun kesal. Namanya juga Girlband, Oh Sehoon-_-

Akhirnya kesepakatan pun bulat dengan penentuan Baekhyun tadi. Yang mau menolak juga susah, ini maunya Baekhyun kan.

Ketika Xiumin dan Chen—kekasihnya—datang pun Xiumin tidak banyak bicara. Dia ikut-ikut saja. toh, Sunny tidak buruk juga. Suho dan Chen yang hanya menjadi pendamping yeojachingu mereka pun duduk bersama di pojokan sambil menonton latihan Baekhyun dkk.

Sebenarnya sih ini tidak bisa disebut latihan mengingat banyak tawa dan ledekan yang terlontar.

"Hahaha... Aku tidak kuat. Kris aneh sekali." Tawa Lay sampai terjongkok-jongkok.

"Sehun juga seperti orang bodoh" gumam Luhan sambil memperhatikan kekasihnya.

"Tarian Kai kaku!" Batin Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Kita seperti sedang melihat laki-laki yang sok imut." Kata Tao.

Sedangkan Xiumin? "Aku malu punya adik sepupu seperti itu." katanya terang-terangan sambil melihat ke arah Kai.

"Padahal aku sudah memilihkan mereka yang paling kalem dan tidak banyak membuat aegyo." Kata Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu? Jessica snsd? Oh God. Aku pria sejati." Kata Sehun berlebihan sambil berjalan keluar ruang dance.

"Kurasa kelasku dimulai sebentar lagi. Chagi aku duluan ya." Kata Kris yang pergi juga.

"Hemm..."

"Dalkomhan saranghae giboon chohan hanmadi" nyanyi Suho dan Chen berbarengan sambil membuat love sight dengan tangan mereka. mengejek Kai dan selanjutnya mereka terkikik berbarengan.

"Aku pergi!"

"Hah... semoga mereka tidak marah sungguhan." Kata Kyungsoo pelan sambil melihat ke arah pintu tempat Kai barusan keluar tadi.

"Hentikan tawa kalian!" Bentak Lay galak, membuat Suho dan Chen terdiam. Namun detik berikutnya mereka tertawa lagi.

"Hahahaha... sudahlah Lay chagi.. tadi kau juga tertawakan mereka." kata Suho. Lay menghembuskan nafasnya bosan.

"Benar juga sih." batin gadis itu.

* * *

Skip time~ seminggu kemudian

Baekhyun berkaca beberapa kali didepan cermin. Demi keberhasilan rencananya ini, ia sudah menginap dirumah Kai sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Efeknya ya Chanyeol jelas marah lagi. namun Baekhyun selalu memberikan alasan kalau ia sedang menemani Taemin—noona Kai, yang diketahui sudah mengandung 4 bulan. Taemin memang sudah menikah dengan Minho sekitar satu tahun yang lalu.

Baekhyun merapikan baju putih dengan rok merah polkadotnya. Ia merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang dihias dengan kunciran strawberry

Setelah puas dengan dandanannya, Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Semoga saja Kai tidak berpura-pura sakit atau apapun sejenis itu agar tidak jadi membantu Baekhyun.

"Lama sekali kau." Kata Kai dibawah tangga yang ternyata sudah menunggui Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak berpura-pura sakit atau apapun itu untuk menghindar? Bukannya kau tidak suka dengan rencana ini?" tanya Baekhyun yang justru heran.

"Tentu saja tidak. aku akan selalu membantumu Byun Baekkiee.." kata Kai sambil mengacak rambut gadis mungil didepannya.

"Ah Kai, aku susah payah mengurus rambut ini tahu."

"Ah Mianhae..." melas Kai sambil merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang tatanannya sedikit rusak karena Kai.

"Ekhemm... Kalian serasi." Sebuah suara membuat Kai dan Baekhyun menoleh bersamaan. Terlihat Taemin dengan disampingnya Minho sedang tersenyum kearah mereka. yang bicara tadi adalah Taemin.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan deh, Noona." dengus Kai.

"Tapi aku serius loh dengan kata-kataku." Kata Taemin lagi.

"Ish... apa eonnie tidak tahu kalau Kai sudah punya incaran baru. Kalau aku kan sudah punya Yeollie Oppa." Kata Baekhyun.

"Gadis sederhana yang dipesta waktu itu? yang pernah kau ajak kan? aku tahu kok."

"Kalau tahu lebih baik diam dan jangan banyak bicara noona." desis Kai sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun, berjalan keluar rumah. Baekhyun yang melihat itu pun langsung berpamitan pada Taemin-Minho dan berlari kecil menyusul Kai.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil dimana Kai sudah disana lebih dulu dan menungguinya.

"Haha... ada-ada saja. makanya cepat kau tembak Kyungsoo dan kenalkan secara resmi pada Taemin eonnie. setidaknya dia tidak akan menjodoh-jodohkanmu denganku lagikan." Kata Baekhyun sok pengertian. "Meski aku tau, sebenarnya kau juga senang kalau diledek denganku." canda Baekhyun.

"Kau berisik deh Baekhyun." kesal Kai sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan sengaja melaju kencang.

"Ya! Aku belum mau mati Kkamjong! Aku harus menikah dulu dengan Yeollie oppa." Protes Baekhyun sambil berpegangan pada seatbeltnya.

"Bukankah cantik?" kata Tao, meminta pendapat teman-temannya setelah ia selesai mendadani Sehun.

"Hahaha... Neomu yeopo." Tawa Luhan. Sehun mati-matian menahan rasa kesal dan malunya. Ia dipaksa memakai wig dan pakaian yeoja yang entah didapat dari mana karena bisa-bisanya Tao memiliki itu semua. Bahkan gadis panda itu sudah mendadani kekasihnya sendiri dan Sehun. Tinggal Kai saja yang belum.

"Noona, berhentilah tertawa." Rajuk Sehun kesal.

"hahaha.. oke namjaku yang manis. Sepertinya aku bisa jadi namjamu deh, Hunnie chagi." Goda Luhan pada kekasihnya.

"Huh... aku kesal!"

"Ah! hahahaha... Oh Sehoon! Ah bukan. Karena kau wanita, aku ingin panggil Oh Sejin saja. haha. Cantik sekali." Baekhyun yang baru datang langsung menertawai Sehun dengan puasnya. Membuat namja yang notabene paling muda itu semakin kesal. Namun kali ini Sehun memilih diam saja. dia lagi tidak mood marah-marah.

"Ah Kai, cepat kemari. Kau juga harus didandani." Kata Tao heboh. Luhan dan Baekhyun sweatdrop melihat tingkah Tao. Baekhyun saja sampai berhenti menertawai Sehun karena itu.

"Mungkin dia memang terobsesi untuk jadi penata rias." Bisik Luhan pada Baekhyun.

"Belajar pun dia tidak sesemangat itu." Bisik Baekhyun balik.

"Jangan membicarakanku dibelakang." Kata Tao seolah bisa mendengar.

"Oh.. ahahaa.. tidak kok Tao-ie. Kami sedang membicarakan kecantikan Sehun." Kata Baekhyun sambil mengedip genit ke Sehun. Namja itu otomatis langsung melempari Baekhyun dengan tissue ditangannya.

"Ya! Kau jorok sekali, bocah." Seru Baekhyun kesal. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bersiul dan pura-pura tidak dengar.

* * *

Disinilah ke-11 orang itu sekarang. Di sebuah taman komplek rumah Baekhyun(Inget Really Love Ch 4) yang tidak terlalu ramai. Tadi Baekhyun sudah mengirim pesan ke Chanyeol untuk datang. Mereka tinggal menunggu namja itu datang dan memberikan special surprise. Di tangan Suho dan Chen yang hanya berlaku sebagai pendamping yeoja mereka pun sudah terdapat kamera dan handycam untuk merekam.

Tao sempat-sempatnya merapikan rambut wig Kris kekasihnya sedangkan namja cina kanada itu mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat aegyeo gagal.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah mobil yang sangat dikenali Baekhyun datang dan berhenti diparkiran taman. Baekhyun segera memberi kode pada teman-teman seperjuangannya untuk stand by di tempat masing-masing.

Chen pun bersiap di dekat tape kecil yang mereka bawa. Setelah itu, beriringan dengan keluarnya Park Chanyeol dari dalam mobil mewahnya. Tape itu dinyalakan dan para gadis dan gadis jadi-jadian—Kris-Sehun-Kai—pun mulai melancarkan koreo yang sudah mereka latihkan selama seminggu ini. Chanyeol yang berjalan sambil fokus berkutat pada ponselnya pun langsung melihat ke depan. Langkahnya terhenti. Matanya tepat tertuju pada gadis bertubuh paling mungil dengan rok merah polkadotnya yang terasa paling mencolok. Ternyata ada sedikit perubahan rencana disini. Mereka juga mencoba menyanyikan lagu Kissing You milik SNSD dengan bagian-bagian yang udah ditentukan untuk masing-masing.

_Doo doo roo~ doo doo doo_

_Kissing you baby_

_~Doo doo roo~ doo doo doo_

_Loving you baby~_

Mulai mereka berbarengan. Sebenarnya agak aneh sih karena ada suara Kai dan Kris—terutama Kai—yang berat disela-sela suara lembut para gadis itu. sedangkan Sehun, namja itu menutup rapat bibirnya namun tetap mengikuti koreo dance dengan iringan musik yang diputar Chen tadi. semua memegang lolipop warna warni mereka namun hanya Sehun yang tidak terlihat ada lolipop ditangannya. Entah diletakkan dimana lolipopnya itu.

Kyungsoo berdiri paling depat dan Ia berada diantara Kris dan Tao. Diikuti yang lainnya ke belakang.

_"Aku akan Khotbah dengan Appa setelah ini." _Batin Kris teringat pada Appanya, Siwon.  
_[Kyungsoo] Jangnan seuruhn nuheh kiseueh gibooni choa_

Kyungsoo yang memulai nyanyian pertama dan yang lainnya bergerak di sisi-sisinya kebelakang.

_[Luhan] Giyuhbge saechimhan pyojuhng jiuhdo  
[Baekhyun] Uhneu saenga naneun soongnyuh chorom nae ibsooreun_

_ Sageunsageun geudae ireum booreujyo_

Ganti posisi ... Baekhyun berjalan kedepan dan bernyanyi bagiannya. Dengan sengaja ia mulai membuat koreo sendiri dan mendekati Chanyeol yang sudah ada ditaman itu juga—tadi Chanyeol berjalan perlahan sampai di depan gadis-gadis yang menari itu— Baekhyun berkedip sekali dan berjalan berbalik ke kawan-kawannya yang sibuk menari.

_ [All] Geudaewa bareul matchoomyuh guhdgo_

_ nuheh doo soneul japgo_

_Ni uhddae-eh gidaeuh marhago shipo_

Kembali ke dance awal. Baekhyun kembali ke posisinya. (sama seperti Mvnya SNSD yang Kissing You bagian Taeyeon.)

_[Xiumin] Gomawo saranghae haengbok man joolgeyo Kissing you oh my love_

_[All] Naeireun ddaseuhan haetsal sogeh nuhneun nae yuhpeh noowuhSaranghae norael boolruhjoomyuh oosuhjwo_

_[Tao] dal gom han saranghae giboon chohan hanmadi_

_Doo doo roo~ doo doo doo_

_Kissing you baby_

_~Doo doo roo~ doo doo doo_

_Loving you baby~_

_[Lay] Nooneul gamgo nuheh ibsooreh kiseureul hamyuhn_

_[Kris] Nae boreun pingkeubit moori deuruhdo_

Bagian ini mau tidak mau membuat Chen dan Suho lepas tertawanya. Mendengar suara Kris yang berat dan membuat bentuk bulat dikedua tangannya dan diputar-putar. (Liat Mv Kissing You-SNSD). Namun hal ini tidak terpengaruh bagi Chanyeol. namja itu hanya fokus melihat Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan dimatanya.

_[Sehun] Nae maeumeun imi nuhmuhgago nae gaseumen_

_ Doogeundoogeun shimjangsori deulijyo_

Dengan muka cemberut Sehun menyanyikan bagiannya dan membuat bentuk hati ditangannya. Lagi-lagi Chen dan Suho tertawa, namun tawa Chen lebih keras dibanding Suho. Membuat Sehun kesal dan melempar lolipop yang ternyata ditaruh dikantongnya tepat ke wajah Chen. Luhan berdesis dan menyuruh Sehun melanjutkan tariannya dan kembali ke posisinya.

"Suara Sehun ternyata lumayan lembut ya..." kata Chen, sengaja memancing Sehun.

"Hahaha.." Suho hanya tertawa keras mendengar kata-kata Chen. Dan bagaimana wajah Sehun. Oohh... mungkin pakaian kusut pun kalah dengan leceknya wajah Sehun(*Plak).

_[All] Geudaewa bareul matchoomyuh guhdgo_

_ nuheh doo soneul japgo_

_Ni uhddae-eh gidaeuh marhago shipo_

_[Kyungsoo] Gomawo saranghae haengbok man joolgeyo Kissing you oh my love_

Kai menghentikan gerakannya dan melihat Kyungsoo yang bernyanyi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Cantik sekali" gumam Kai. gerakannya yang terhenti membuat Kai tersenggol oleh Xiumin. Akhirnya namja itu tergeser namun bukannya dapat kata 'maaf'. Kai justru diomeli oleh sepupunya itu.

"Kau bodoh ya. Berhenti seperti itu." desis Xiumin namun tetap melanjutkan tariannya.

_[All] Naeireun ddaseuhan haetsal sogeh nuhneun nae yuhpeh noowuhSaranghae norael boolruh joomyuh oosuhjwo_

_[Kai] Dalkomhan saranghae giboon chohan hanmadi_

"hahahaha..." tawa Chen dan Suho dengan kejamnya. Kali ini bahkan mereka sampai jatuh terduduk-duduk. Beberapa orang—tidak diundang—yang entah sejak kapan mulai ada disekitar Baekhyun dkk dan melihat perform mereka pun ikut tertawa namun ada anak kecil yang menggerutu.

"Suara Ahjussi itu sangat buruk." Gumam seorang gadis kecil dengan volume suara yang tidak dikecilkan sama sekali. Seakan tidak peduli sang topik pembicaraan dengar atau tidak.

"Ia.. mungkin sebelum bernyanyi, Ahjussi itu sarapan batu kerikil." Respon seorang namja cilik disampingnya.

Wajah Kai pun mengeruh dan sama kusutnya dengan Sehun tadi.

_[Xiumin] Saranghae saranghae nuhmaneul saranghae haneul mankeum_

_[Baekhyun] Uhnjena haengbokhageh hwanhan ooseum joolgeh_

Chanyeol kembali terpesona melihat pola tingkah imut Baekhyun yang terlihat jelas dengan sengaja menggodanya dan suara Baekhyun yang bisa dibilang sangat bagus.

_[Sehun] Nuhmaneh sojoonghan yoja chingu yaksokhae_

Sehun tersenyum dipaksakan lalu menaruh kedua tangan di sisi kiri-kanan pipinya. Hal ini sangat terpaksa ia lakukan, karena ketika mendekati bagiannya ini, Luhan sudah meliriknya sinis dan memberi ancaman agar ia melakukan bagiannya dengan benar. malangnya seorang Oh Sehoon ini. Poor Sehun.

_[Kyungsoo] Nuhneun nae yuhpeh itgo_

_ nayeh doo nooneh itgo_

_ Nuheh poomanen hangsang naega isseurgeh (Jessica: naega isseurgeh~)_

Bagian Jessica itu, memang disengaja dari tape-nya langsung. Karena Sehun tidak bisa mengambil suara tinggi yeoja.

_[All] Geudaewa bareul matchoomyuh guhdgo_

_nuheh doo soneul japgo_

_Ni uhddae-eh gidaeuh malhago shipo_

_[Baekhyun] Gomawo saranghae haengbokman joolgeyo Kissing you oh my love_

Baekhyun melakukan flying kiss ke arah Chanyeol. membuat namja itu tersenyum lebar pada Baekhyun.

"Saranghae..." ucap Chanyeol.

"Nado..." Balas Baekhyun dengan gerakan bibirnya saja.

_[All] Naeireun ddaseuhan haetsal sogeh nuhneun nae yuhpeh noowuhSaranghae norael boolruhjoomyuh oosuhjwo_

_[Lay] Dalkomhan saranghae giboon chohan hanmadi  
[Sehun] Darkomhan sarangeh giboon chohan [Kyungsoo :Saranghae hanmadi]_

Nyanyian terakhir dari Sehun dan ditutup dengan sangat manis oleh Kyungsoo. khusus bagi Sehun-Kai dan Kris, merupakan nafas lega untuk mereka.

"Akhirnya." Batin mereka para namja bersamaan.

Tepuk tangan bergemuruh dengan hebohnya. Setelah itu perlahan semua penonton yang tidak diundang itu membubarkan diri mereka. namun ada segerombolan anak kecil langsung berlari mendekati Baekhyun.

"Annyeong Noona." Sapa anak-anak namja. anak-anak itu tak lain dan tak bukan ialah Baro, Gongchan, Jinyoung dan kawan-kawan mereka. (Ada di Really Love Ch 4)

"Bwahhh... Eonnie cantik sekali." Puji Jieun. Terlihat Suzy juga mengancungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Ternyata selain jago main basket, Eonnie juga hebat dalam hal menari. Aku juga mau belajar dengan Eonnie." kata Suzy.

"Tidak. kalau tarian sih biasa saja. suara Baekhyun Eonnie yang paling keren." Ralat Suzy. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat anak-anak itu. dalam hati dia teringat akan pertama kali ia dan para anak kecil ini bermain bersama. ada Chanyeol juga saat itu. tapi seingat Baekhyun, ia tidak pernah memberitahukan namanya. ah! iya. Chanyeol kan sudah tahu Baekhyun sejak awal. Pastinya namja itu langsung kasih tahu nama Baekhyun yang sebenarnya pada anak-anak kecil itu.

"Sebentar ya adik-adik manis." Luhan dan Tao menginterupsi obrolan imut antara Baekhyun dan teman-teman kecilnya.

"Jangan lupakan rencanamu Baekhyun." Bisik Tao. Baekhyun pun baru teringat dan tersenyum pada Tao. Gadis itu pun mencari keberadaan Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah berdiri dibelakang Baro.

Luhan menyodorkan sebuket mawar merah pada Baekhyun untuk diserahkan pada Chanyeol. Kyungsoo pun bergerak cepat dengan membuka kardus cake ulangtahun yang sudah mereka siapkan. Menaruh lilin bertuliskan angka 24 diatasnya dan menyalakannya.

"Saengil Chukkae.." kata Baekhyun setelah memberikan buket mawar tadi. gadis itu pun mengambil alih kue ulangtahun ditangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. para anak kecil yang tadi pun melihat ke arah mereka.

.

.

.

"Kurasa peran kita sudah selesai." Kata Tao ketika melihat Baekhyun mencium pipi Chanyeol. Teman-temannya yang lain pun mengangguk dan sudah berniat pergi menjauh.

"Tunggu dulu..." tahan Sehun. Namja termuda itu melihat sekelilingnya.

"Mana Kai?" tanya Sehun.

"mana kutahu. Eh ya, mana Kyungsoo?" Heran Tao yang baru sadar akan hal itu.

"Tadi kan Kyungsoo ada di sebelah Baekhyun." kata Luhan. Semua melihat ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang saling tersenyum dan menatap.

"Cepat sekali hilangnya." Gumam Luhan.

"Heh... mereka itu tidak hilang. Tuh ada disana. Tidak jauh dari pohon itu" Tunjuk Xiumin ke arah sebuah pohon yang tidak begitu jauh. Terlihat dua orang itu berada dibaliknya. Xiumin bisa melihat rok baby blue miliknya yang dipakai Kai. sebuah pohon yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu tinggi, menghalangi pandangan mereka.

Sehun dan Kris langsung bersemangat. Kris langsung menarik handycam ditangan Suho sedangkan Sehun mendekati tempat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. ia memotong diantara dua pasang kekasih itu, membuat teman-temannya kaget termasuk Luhan dan Baekhyun yang menatap Sehun kesal.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Urusan kalian sudah selesai kan. ada yang lebih menarik dari ini." kata Sehun dan menarik tangan Baekhyun. membuat Chanyeol kaget dan hampir mau salah paham, namun Sehun langsung memberi namja itu alasan.

"sekarang giliran urusan Kai." kata magnae itu pendek. "Anak-anak kecil disini saja, ne?" dan Sehun pun menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju kawan-kawan yang sudah mengendap-endap dibalik pohon. Terlihat Luhan yang melihat ke arah namja itu.

"Tenang Noona. cintaku hanya untukmu. Bukan untuk gadis pendek ini." Kata Sehun sambil mencium pipi Luhan. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jadi ada apa dengan Kai?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mereka mungkin akan jadian Baekhyun." kata Luhan.

"Oh ya?" kata Baekhyun antusias namun dia langsung menggerutu. Bagaimana dia bisa lihat? Tubuh tinggi Kris dan Tao saja sudah menutupi pandangannya, ditambah Sehun dan Luhan yang ikut mengintip dari balik pohon. Tidak mungkin kan Baekhyun ambil jalan pintas dan melihat langsung tanpa bersembunyi. Baekhyun melihat pohon tinggi yang jadi penghalang sekaligus tempat sembunyi mereka.

"Aku tahu!" Baekhyun mendapatkan sebuah ide dari otak cerdasnya. Akhirnya dengan mengerahkan bakat terpendam yang ia miliki, Baekhyun memanjat pohon yang menutupi pemandangan Kai dan Kyungsoo. dengan bantuan Chanyeol juga sih yang menggendongnya—Namja itu tadi langsung berjalan mengekori Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Bukan memanjat deh, Baekhyun berdiri di kedua pundak Chanyeol dan berpegangan pada pohon. Akhirnya dibanding yang lain, gadis itu yang paling jelas melihat. kalau yang lain kan harus desak-desakan.

**KaiSoo Side's**

"Kyungsoo-ah..." Panggil Kai sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo. tadi disaat yang lain tidak sadar dan fokus pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Kai langsung menarik Kyungsoo bersamanya. Disinilah mereka, masih ditaman yang sama namun terbatas sebuah pohon yang mungkin akan menyembunyikan mereka dari yang lain. meski malu mengakuinya, namun Kai malu jika ada yang melihatnya menembak seorang gadis. Ok ini kedua kalinya ia menembak gadis secara serius. Namun kenapa kali ini terasa lebih menegangkan—Batin Kai.

"Kau ingin bicara apa Kai? jangan terlalu lama begitu." Kata Kyungsoo karena sejak tadi, Kai hanya berkali-kali menyebut namanya.

"S—sarang-Saranghae." Kata Kai terbata-bata. Dia gugup. Heh? Seorang Kim Jongin juga bisa gugup kah? Hahaha..

"Akhirnya." Kata Kyungsoo dengan suara pelan.

"Ne?"

"Akhirnya kau mengatakan satu kata itu." kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lembut pada Kai. melihat itu, Kai langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Saranghae. Saranghae Do Kyungsoo. Saranghaeyo.. Mianhae karena membuatmu menunggu selama ini. Mianhae karena aku membuatmu selalu sedih. Mianhae karena aku bukan namja yang peka. Mian—" Kata-kata Kai terpotong oleh bibir Kyungsoo yang menempel pada bibir tebalnya. Hanya menempel loh~

"Tidak usah bilang 'Mianhae' lagi. karena yang terpenting sekarang perasaanmu sudah terbuka dan hanya untukku. Terima kasih karena kau mau belajar untuk mencintaiku." Kata Kyungsoo tulus. Kai lagi-lagi memeluk Kyungsoo dan membawa Kyungsoo dalam ciuman yang kali ini ia yang mulai.

"Aku juga ingin berterima kasih padamu karena telah membuatku mencintaimu. Saranghae Do Kyungsoo" bisik Kai pada Kyungsoo setelah melepas ciumannya.

"Nado Saranghae Kim Jongin." Balas Kyungsoo.

* * *

Skip Time~

Baekhyun duduk dimobil dengan manis. Ia menoleh pada Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir. Karena sadar kalau kekasih mungilnya sedang melihat ke arahnya, Chanyeol pun menoleh dan balas tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Oppa... Saengil Chukkae. Aku janji setelah ini tidak akan membuatmu kesal lagi." kata Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah berkata itu berkali-kali Baekkie." Kata Chanyeol dan melihat lagi ke jalanan.

"Oppa tidak marah lagi kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. hadiah manis yang kudapat darimu. Mana bisa aku marah padamu. gomawo Chagi."

Hening lagi di mobil. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun lagi yang memecah keheningan.

"Oppa..."

"Ye?"

"Cium aku." Kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghentikan dan menepikan mobilnya. Ia menoleh melihat ke Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun dan mencium kening Baekhyun, setelah itu mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun.

Awalnya Baekhyun ingin protes karena lagi-lagi hanya dicium di kening namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia kan sudah janji tidak akan membuat Chanyeol kesal lagi. dia juga sudah janji pada dirinya sendiri untuk lebih dewasa dan tidak banyak menuntut. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang hanya diam saja tanpa protes walau sebenarnya Chanyeol tahu akan isi hati gadis itu.

Dengan kilat Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun disusul dengan tangannya yang mengacak rambut gadis itu. meski hanya sekilas namun sudah membuat Baekhyun melonjak senang. Ini pertama kali Chanyeol mencium bibirnya, biasanya kan dia yang memaksa dan nyosor duluan.

"Yeayyy... Akhirnya!"

"Hadiah balasan dariku sekaligus reward karena Baekhyun kecilku memang sudah mulai dewasa" Kata Chanyeol.

"Lain kali lagi ya, Oppa." Kata Baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Tidak akan sebelum ulangtahunmu yang ke-20 chagi."

"Huh... yasudah deh. Aku akan menunggu. Yang penting sekarang aku senang. Saranghae Oppa." Kata Baekhyun dan mencium pipi Chanyeol dan kembali duduk dengan manis ditempatnya.

"Nado Saranghae Baby Byun."

_Akhirnya cinta yang sesungguhnya berlabuh pada orang yang tepat. Cinta yang tulus. persahabatan yang melebar. Satu hati yang kini menjadi satu. Semoga perasaan mereka tetap abadi sampai akhir. Tidak ada lagi cemburu. Tidak ada lagi salah paham. Dunia akan sangat damai, berisikan mereka yang penuh dengan perasaan kasih sayang satu sama lain._

**~~ The End ~~  
**

* * *

**words : 6.792  
**

**Publised : 07/07/2013**

Fyuhhh ... akhirnya cerita ini bener-bener selesai. tuntasss .. tass .. tas ... semoga tidak ada lagi yang mengganjal bagi kalian-kalian. author sudah bikin semaksimal mungkin. Mianhae akan kelamaan author dalam meng-Update. Trus kalau kelamaan ataupun kecepetan jalan cerita di ending ini.. hahhhh ... di dunia ini tak ada yang sempurna kan? begitupun author.

untuk review kemarin, cukup bikin author senyum-senyum dan sedikit mikir loh.

**#**ada yang minta buat Kyungsoonya nyerah aja.. author mikir deh? kalau dibikin nyerah, kasihan dong? jadi sia-sia. trus kalau diputer jalan ceritanya dan bikin Kyungsoo deket cowok lain, itu sama aja nambah konflik kan. sama dengan bikin panjang cerita. sejujurnya author udah cukup ngerasa kalau jalan cerita FF ini sudah cukup panjang dan mungkin saja beberapa ada yang berpikir 'membosankan'. makanya author berpikir untuk tidak bisa menuruti saranmu. dan soal sifat Baekkie disini .. hehe*author garuk-garuk kepala* ... pada dasarnya itu hanya khayalan author semata. apalagi author cinta banget sama uri Bacon, jadi di FF ini, author menjadikan dia yang terbaik. dan mendapat peran paling enak*Dilirik reader.. wkwk ..

Mianhaeee karena bikin Kyungsoo selalu meranaa ... hehe ..

**#**trus ada KaiBaek Shipper juga tuhhh .. hehe .. Kita sama*TOS*. tapi author juga ChanBaek HardShipper*langsung dicekek*. gimana yaa... mungkin sedikit egois, tapi author selalu rela uri Bacon-ie selingkuh dengan siapapun tapi ga rela Chanyeol selingkuh-_-/Yeollie Oppa hanya boleh untuk My Lovely Bacon. oke jangan rajam author yang semena-mena ini ne? hahaha .. lagian ya, disisi lain entah mengapa aku mikir kalau Kai sangat cocok dengan siapapun. selain KaiBaek aja aku suka KaiHun. dia sama Sehun tuh, crack couple yang unyu-unyu gimanaaa gitu.. Sehun kan imut*Mulai ga nyambung. Intinya Baekkie sangat spesial dihatiku dehhh... jadi tak apakan kalau endingnya dia tetep dengan Chanyeollie? Lagian kan kasihan Kyungsoo kalau kubuat Kai sama Baekhyun?-_-

dan satu lagiii ... siapapun yang sirik dengan posisi Baekhyun dicerita ini, Author yang ngetik dan bikin jalan ceritanya aja sirik banget kok-_-

eummm .. ngomong apa lagi ya?

adakah yang bertanya kenapa author menentukan peran-peran snsd diatas? misalkan mengapa author menjadikan Baekhyun menjadi Taeyeon? hahaha .. ini semua karena author suka sekali pada si Leader dari snsd itu. dia super duper keren. imut banget lagi. dan entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini kalau liat dia tuh kayak liat my BabyByun. sama-sama suaranya keren pula kan. imut juga. bahhhh keren deh*Author sotoy

trus Sehun aku jadikan Jessica? Huahhahahahaha .. Sehun itu kadang ada sisi yang super imutnya juga loh. dia juga terkadang terlihat cantik. dan menjadi Jessica tuh sangat cocok buat dia*Dilemparin tomat*. yahhh .. daripada si Kkamjong yang saya jadiin Jessica? lebih nista lagi kan..

maaf kalau ada yang ga suka sama bagian itu. apalagi serasa ga penting banget ama isi cerita. mianhaee ... abis author liat MV Kissing You tuh jadi ngebayangin mereka. author bingung mau numpahin inspirasi dimana, akhirnya itu author jadikan bagian dari cerita ini deh..

hemmm .. ga tau mau ngomong apalagi. -_-

oh ya .. mungkin 2/3 hari lagi author bakal post epilognya. awalnya sih mau dibarengin ama ending tapi takut kepanjangan banget. ini aja berasa udah terlalu panjang. author ga bisa banyak ngomong karena authornya lagi ga enak badan banget..*Readers : Trus yang diatas apaan thor?#Di Rajam sama para readers.

Thx buat para Reviewer, Readers, Follow dan Likerss#Emang Facebook-_-*PLAK*... pokoknya semuaaa yang udah ikutin FF ini dari awal sampai akhir. semua yang sudah kasih kritik, saran, komentar bahkan yang hanya sekedar siders... tapi aku senang karena FF ku bisa dinikmati kalian semua. oke deh ... sebagai menuju yang terakhir ..

Jangan lupa ~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~REVIEW NE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	15. EPILOG : Finally Happy Ending

**Epilog : Finally Happy Ending  
**

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, and other exo member

Main pair : ChanBaek/KaiBaek, Kaisoo, and other couple

Rated : T

Leght : ThreeShot!

Genre : Romance*meski ga ada romantis-romantisnya dan Drama yang sangat kental di setiap cerita

**Warning : Uke as Girl, GENDERSWITCH, OOC and SO MANY TYPOSSSSS. If you don't like, so don't Read  
**

all Cast belong to God. not my own. Tapi cerita ini punya saya. jadi kalau rasanya ceritanya pasaran atau apapun itu, saya tekankan ide murni dari otak saya. apalagi isi ceritanya. ini buatan saya. jadi go plagiator and out for you don't like my fic. Kamsahamnida.

Aku ga pengen banyak ngomong, langsung aja ya~

HAPPY READING ALL*_*

******Sequel Really Love  
**

Epilog

~Finally Happy Ending~

.

.

_"Saranghae. Saranghae Do Kyungsoo. Saranghaeyo.. Mianhae karena membuatmu menunggu selama ini. Mianhae karena aku membuatmu selalu sedih. Mianhae karena aku bukan namja yang peka. Mian—" Kata-kata Kai terpotong oleh bibir Kyungsoo yang menempel pada bibir tebalnya. Hanya menempel loh~_

_"Tidak usah bilang 'Mianhae' lagi. karena yang terpenting sekarang perasaanmu sudah terbuka dan hanya untukku. Terima kasih karena kau mau belajar untuk mencintaiku." Kata Kyungsoo tulus. Kai lagi-lagi memeluk Kyungsoo dan membawa Kyungsoo dalam ciuman yang kali ini ia yang mulai. _

_"Aku juga ingin berterima kasih padamu karena telah membuatku mencintaimu. Saranghae Do Kyungsoo" bisik Kai pada Kyungsoo setelah melepas ciumannya._

_"Nado Saranghae Kim Jongin." Balas Kyungsoo. _

Kris mematikan alat rekamnya. Ia menatap malas pasangan baru yang tak jauh dari mereka itu.

"Payah sekali." Gumam Kris dan berbalik, berjalan menjauhi pohon tadi.

Sehun merebut handycam ditangan Kris dan melihat hasil rekamannya.

"Ah, melihat ini membuatku malu saja." kata Sehun sambil geleng-geleng. "kemampuanmu merekam tak terlalu bagus, Kris Hyung." Ejek Sehun.

"Ya! Bukan kemampuan merekamku yang jelek tapi modelnya saja yang payah. Adegannya sangat garing dan tidak menarik. Mana ada namja yang gugup saat menyatakan cintanya." Ujar Kris sambil duduk disebuah bangku panjang. Tao pun duduk disampingnya.

"Kau jangan lupa kalau ini memang pengalaman pertama Kai kan. dia tidak pernah jatuh cinta selain pada Baekhyun." terang Tao.

Sehun mengutak-atik handycam ditangannya dan menyalakan alat elektronik itu lagi. Sehun mengarahkan alat rekam itu ke arah pohon dimana masih ada ChanBaek dan SuLay disana. Kalau ChenMin sudah pulang, karena memang mereka tergolong orang sibuk. Appa Chen sudah menelepon menyuruhnya pulang untuk menjaga toko. Yang menarik bagi Sehun adalah bagian Baekhyun. ia dengan sengaja merekam Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri dipundak Chanyeol sambil memegangi batang pohon.

"Seperti monyet." Kekeh Sehun dengan evilnya.

"YA! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" suara Kai refleks membuat Sehun langsung mematikan kamera videonya. Ia melihat Baekhyun yang hampir saja terjatuh karena kaget. Untuk Chanyeol sigap memegangi pinggang gadis itu. Sehun pun memasang wajah Innocentnya. Dan mendekati mereka dengan kekasihnya dan TaoRis.

"Kalian mengintip kami kan." tuduh Kai kesal.

"Memang." Jawab Baekhyun enteng. "Sudah tahu kenapa nanya lagi?" perlahan gadis itu turun dari pundak Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya namja itu berjongkok.

"Dasar. Ini kan privacy orang lain." omel Kai sambil menjitak Baekhyun.

"Huee... Appo." adu Baekhyun sedikit berlebihan sambil memeluk pinggang Chanyeol. "Mentang-mentang sudah pacaran dengan Kyungsoo, Kai jadi kasar padaku." Kata Baekhyun berlebihan. Kai memutar bola matanya malas melihat drama yang dibuat Baekhyun.

"Terserah kau saja deh Baekkie." Kata Kai dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo berjalan bersamanya.

"Heh? Kalian tidak pulang kan?" tanya Lay ketika dilihatnya KaiSoo seperti ingin pergi meninggalkan taman.

"Memang kenapa?" Tanya Kai, masih dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Bukankah kita akan berpesta setelah ini?" kata Suho kali ini.

"Untuk? Bukankah Baekhyun saja sudah cukup?"

"Ani! Bukan hanya untuk ulangtahun Chanyeol Oppa." Kata Baekhyun. "Melainkan untuk peresmian pasangan baru disini." Lanjut Baekhyun.

Akhirnya Kai berbalik—dan masih menggandeng Kyungsoo—mendekati teman-temannya itu.

"Sepertinya kalian yang namja tidak gerah ya pakai baju perempuan? Apa sudah terbiasa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan muka dibuat sepolos mungkin.

"KAMI AKAN GANTI BAJU!" Kata Kai-Kris dan Sehun berbarengan. Sehun langsung memberikan handycam tadi pada Luhan kekasihnya dan berjalan pergi membawa tas mereka masing-masing. semua yang disitu pun tertawa terbahak melihat wajah tiga namja malang itu.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Tao membuka karpet lebar di taman. Sedangkan Lay, Suho dan Kyungsoo pun menata makanan yang memang mereka siapkan dari awal. Tidak lupa juga dengan cake ulangtahun Chanyeol yang belum dipotong.

Terlihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang mengobrol dengan anak-anak kecil dilapangan. Anak-anak yang tidak terlalu dikenal teman-teman Baekhyun itu namun sangat dikenal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Kai, Sehun dan Kris pun akhirnya kembali setelah berganti pakaian dan melepas wig mereka. mata mereka langsung membola melihat banyaknya makanan yang tersebar diatas karpet. Tangan Sehun yang paling pertama ingin mengambil satu potong pizza disitu, namun langsung ditepis oleh Luhan.

"Nanti dulu Sehun-ie." Tegur Luhan. "Baekkie, Chanyeol Oppa. Makanan sudah siap." Panggil Luhan.

"Cih... memang mereka siapa." Dengus Sehun sedikit kesal.

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun mendekati tempat teman-temannya berada. Para anak kecil yang sudah diajak oleh Chanyeol pun mengekori mereka.

Akhirnya semua berkumpul dan mulai makan bersama. canda tawa terlontar dengan bebasnya. Tidak lupa debat antara Sehun dan Baekhyun yang saling menyindir sinis. Namun meski begitu, semua pun tahu kalau hubungan Baekhyun dan Sehun selalu baik. Kata-kata yang terlontar ya terlontar begitu saja. tidak pernah dianggap serius. Para anak-anak kecil pun makan dengan girangnya. Jarang-jarang mereka bisa diajak makan makanan enak dan dalam jumlah banyak. Gratis lagi.

"Kris Hyung..." panggil Sehun ketika teringat sesuatu.

"Ya?"

"Kau bawa laptop kan?" tanya Sehun.

"Ah ne.. aku bawa laptop kok." Kris pun mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan laptop miliknya dari dalam sana.

"Ada kabel data?"

"Oh, itu aku punya Hun." Kata Suho dan merogoh saku celananya. Menyodorkan kabel data itu pada Sehun. Yang lain langsung sweatdrop melihat Suho. Menaruh kabel datang dikantung celananya? Aneh sekali kan.

"Ya! Itu kan karena kameraku itu. aku pikir kalian mungkin akan butuh." Elak Suho karena merasa dipandang aneh oleh orang-orang disana.

Sehun pun hanya terkekeh sambil mulai menyalakan laptop Kris. Ia memasang kabel data yang disambungnya dengan handycam yang sejak tadi pindah dari satu tangan ke tangan yang lain padahal sebenarnya kamera video itu milik Suho.

Sehun sibuk mengutak-atik isi didalam handycam itu dan akhirnya ia tersenyum puas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menonton hasil rekaman tadi. sudah kusatukan semua loh." Kata Sehun senang sambil meraih kaleng sodanya. Semua pun ingin melihat dengan semangat.

Akhirnya rekaman pun terputar. Para gadis-gadis itu tertawa terbahak-bahak termasuk Suho dan Chanyeol yang melihat trio malang—kalian tahu siapa saja kan?—itu menari dengan menggelikannya. Namun mata Chanyeol langsung beralih pada Baekhyun yang sangat cantik. Suho pun melihat Lay yang terlihat mempesona. Sehun yang mengabaikan ejekan yang dilontarkan padanya lebih suka melihat Luhan yang tidak kalah cantik dari gadis-gadis yang ada disana. Sedangkan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang duduk paling belakang pun bergandengan tangan dan saling melontarkan senyum pada satu sama lain. mereka tidak terlalu peduli pada teman-teman mereka yang heboh menonton video.

"Noona..." Panggil Baro—salah satu anak kecil yang makan bersama mereka—pada Baekhyun.

"Ne?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Baro.

"Yang itu siapa?" Tunjuknya pada seorang yeoja yang menari dengan dress pink. Hohoho... sepertinya ada kesalah pahaman disini.

"Hahahaaha..." Tawa Baekhyun langsung lepas. Begitu juga Chanyeol yang sempat mendengar dan melihat ke arah Baro tadi.

"Iya ya... dia siapa eonnie? cantik loh." Kata Jieun.

"Dia itu ... hahaha" Baekhyun tidak kuat untuk menjawab lebih lanjut. Membuat anak-anak kecil itu heran. Masa sih mereka tidak sadar? Bukannya anak-anak kecil itu menonton perform mereka dari awal?

"Itu kan Sehun." Celetuk Kai dengan wajah-sok-Polosnya.

"Mwo?" Sehun yang baru sadar langsung menoleh—dia duduk paling depan, tepat didepan laptop.

Tao dan Kris yang baru sadar pun ikut tertawa bersama ChanBaek. Kai dan Kyungsoo pun menyusul tawa bersama mereka. sedangkan Luhan, dia hanya mengusap-usap kepala kekasihnya untuk menyabarkan. Terlihat wajah Sehun yang mulai memerah menahan malu.

"Jadi itu namja. kok cantik sih?" kata Baro lagi.

"Iya. Dia sangat cantik." Kata Gongchan selaku anak kecil paling muda dari yang lainnya.

"HAHAHA"

Dan tawa mereka semakin keras mendengar kata-kata anak yang benar-benar masih polos itu.

"hahaa.." Akhirnya Sehun ikut tertawa juga. Daripada marah-marah, nanti dia bisa cepat tua kan.

_Semua berakhir dengan tawa bahagia. _

**Really FIN**

**Publised : 10/08/13**

**Words : 1.195**

pendek? emang! ngecewain? Banget. Sory ya... aku cuma bisa bikin begini dan maap juga karna epilognya lama bgt di publish. Sampai jumpa di story berikutnya all.


End file.
